Darker Than Morning
by CreamPuffBunny
Summary: Post Apocalyptic World. Humans and demons are at war. General Arthur is captured by demon general Ivan and made into a slave. After forming a plot with his ex-lover Arthur plans to seduce and destroy the demon Ivan. But will he succeed? MORE INSIDE AU
1. Prologue

*****Summary: Post Apocalyptic World. Year 3445. Humans and demons are at war for dominance of the planet. Captured and imprisoned by the demon general Ivan, Arthur must find a way to escape back to his race. In order to regain the heart of his lost love, Arthur will sacrifice himself to the demon general in hopes to destroy him. If he succeeds he will have his true love back and help bring about the beginning of the end to a lengthy war. But through all his trickery and seduction will Arthur decide to change his mind? Will things turn out the way he wants them to?**

*****Hello again, everyone! Up to my forth fanfiction right now! I'm trying my hand at a new pairing! It has been based off of an rp with my friend. I'm very open to Hetalia pairings so thought I would give it a shot! I'm very excited about this one!**

*****Pairings: IvanxArthur (main), AlfredxArthur, IvanxGilbert, mentions of LudwigxArthur**

*****Warnings: None really for the prologue. AU, human names used, love triangles and drama**

*****Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. This fanfiction is purely for fun. I am making no money off of it.**

**Darker Than Morning**

Prologue

My name is General Arthur Kirkland of the Human World Alliance, Britain division. The year is 3580 after the Great Apocalypse. Countries had grown too powerful and ended up destroying themselves, forcing the world to reboot and begin again. Little technologies are left in the world. The armies have guns and tanks but only the rich are able to own items like computers, radios, or cellphones. The average family lives in primitive fashions, both human and demon.

The demon race is whom we humans are at war with. Once the human empires fell and crumbled, the peace between the two species shattered. The demons saw this as their chance to grow to power and become the dominant race. These battles have been going on for centuries and, in my view, they don't appear to be ending any time soon. Not in my lifetime, anyway.

Recently, everything has changed for me and I have risen up to a higher rank. I want to write and tell this story to anyone who is curious enough to learn how a simple human had brought down a mighty demon empire. I am, of course, speaking of myself, for I was that human. It was only one demon city, but it was the most dangerous of them. It had not been my idea nor my plan, but rather Alfred's, my ex-lover. After a crushing defeat on the battlefield, I was captured by demons and imprisoned in the manor's dungeon, tortured for information that I never revealed. It was the Demon Lord of that manor who took an interest in me and made me a slave.

Demon General Ivan Braginski was the most feared demon soldier of them all. Just the sight of him on the battlefield would make humans turn and run. He had never been defeated on the battlefield and had destroyed many cities and crippled human armies. His demon army would sweep into cities and villages, burning them to the ground. It was said that they feasted off the flesh of the humans they killed. I learned later that those words are far from a myth. General Ivan was a force to be reckoned with.

I met him on the battlefield, on foot, with only my hands as weapons. My gun had long since been lost amidst the raging battle. I tried my best to fight him, but even I knew a human, unarmed, was no match for a powerful demon the likes of him. But I didn't give up. I fought him until I was badly beaten and that's when I was captured. I still remember those curved silver horns and dragon-like wings standing over me as I lay beaten in the mud. Purple eyes and a grin were all I could remember from after that battle.

But I went from general, to prisoner, to slave, then finally to victor, for I had regained my place among my race and crippled an enemy empire. Not with heavy armory or guns, but with wit and seduction. I was unlike anyone the Demon Lord had encountered. He wanted to own, break, and claim me as his, but I fought him every step of the way. I played my way into his heart and made him fall for me before I betrayed his trust. There were a few obstacles in my way, but I overcame them. Do I feel guilty for all I have done? I will let you be the judge of that as you read on through these pages.

End Prologue. TBC


	2. Chapter 1

_Cold was my soul_

_Untold was the pain_

_I faced when you left me_

_A rose in the rain..._

_So I swore to the razor_

_That never, enchained_

_Would your dark nails of faith_

_Be pushed through my veins again_

-**_Nymphetamine_ by Cradle of Filth**

*****Special thanks to my first time beta, call-me-Ami!**

*****Warnings: Language, dark themes, violent scenes, lust, yaoi, minimal torture**

*****Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. This fanfiction is purely for fun. I am making no money off of it.**

**Darker Than Morning**

Chapter 1

The ground was hard and cold, heavy with the smell of wet soil and blood. There were no other sounds in the darkness besides the faint screams of tortured souls. The place was a dungeon. An old fashioned medieval dungeon built by demons to hold their human prisoners. The walls were heavy stones covered in moss and mildew. Bones littered the floor where the rats had long since eaten what flesh and muscle was left. There were no windows and no doors, only an iron gate sealed with a heavy lock and chain.

Arthur slowly came to, clenching his eyes shut as the pain traveled through his body. He curled up on the floor for a few moments while he tried to get his bearings. He remembered facing the Demon Lord in battle and was defeated. Now he must be a prisoner in a demon dungeon.

And he was right. His green eyes looked up and darted around the darkened room, taking in the wet stones. The screams were what motivated him to sit himself up, feeling a sharp tightness in his chest. He knew what those sounds were and where they were coming from; he was not the only human here, of that he was sure. He hissed in pain when he tried to put weight on his wrists to help hold him upright. He looked at the bruised skin that could only be from rope or shackles. The rest of his body was bruised and sore from battle. He quickly batted a rat away when he felt its whiskers tickling his hand. His eyes darted to the iron bar gate. All he could see through it was a faint glow of light. He could barely see his own hand in front of his face. Arthur forced himself to stagger into a standing position, stretching his back to crack it. Once he heard the sound, he stumbled to the gate and used the middle support to hold his body upright.

The continuing shrills of pain sent an icy trail down his side.

He rested his burning forehead against the cool iron, letting out a sigh as the relief washed over him for a few seconds. Somewhere on his body there had to be an infected wound, which was causing him to fever. He blinked his eyes tiredly and cursed his bad luck.

His troops were not even supposed to face Ivan's legendary demons in this battle and they had been tricked. The troops thought they were going up against a much smaller and weaker demon army as negotiations had promised. They were unprepared for the onslaught that met them. Arthur closed his eyes as he could still hear and picture the brutal sounds of that battle. Tanks and cannon fire, humans' screaming, and guns firing. Demon troops would leap onto human soldiers and rip out their throats or tear off limbs. Humans would use their demon bullets to blast holes through the monsters' bodies. Arthur could picture each decapitated head in his mind perfectly, all with the same expression of pain and ultimate fear.

And then, he caught sight of HIM. The Demon Lord General, Ivan. He stood over a trench as he watched the carnage unfold before them. Arthur glared at his image and fired his gun, but to no avail. Ivan dodged the bullets all with a childish laugh of glee. His large, black wings shimmed at Arthur in a taunt. Arthur took one of his grenades and tossed it at the demon, only to have the large tail hit it back towards him. He yelped and leapt away from the explosion, tucking and rolling to safety. He leapt to his feet and looked through the smoke and dirt, searching for the form of Ivan. Arthur could still remember that eerie, childish voice as it came closer and closer through the smoke.

'Peek-A-Boo, little human! I seeeeeee you!'

Arthur jumped out of the way the moment he saw those claws coming at him through the smoke. The demon slid and spun on his heels, grinning madly at Arthur. His tail wagged like a dog ready to play but his eyes held a dark emptiness. He wore a normal military uniform of camouflage, specially fitted for his demon attributes. Arthur looked at how large and curved the horns were, a sign among demons that he was strong and dominant. It was an animalistic trait they all seemed to share. Arthur grit his teeth and swiftly reloaded his gun, aiming to fire. He let the bullets fly but Ivan dodged them like a pro. Once Arthur was out of bullets the demon gave such a look that it struck pure rage and fury

through his soul. The demon had such a stupid, clueless look on his face. A horseshoe shaped smile. Arthur couldn't tell if he was brilliant or insane. Regardless, it made his blood boil. Then everything went black and he woke up here in this dungeon.

"Bloody hell…how could I have gotten caught so easily? And where the heck was Alfred?" He hissed through his teeth, thinking about his ex-lover and fellow general.

Arthur couldn't help but wonder if Alfred had gotten away from the battle injured or, worse, had been killed. Regardless of his bitter feelings towards Alfred, he did not wish harm or misfortune on him. But right now was not the necessary time to be thinking about past affairs. Right now he had to try and think of a way out of here to get back to his troop. Judging by the windowless cell, heavy stone, and vacant hallways, Arthur saw it as hopeless. He didn't know where he was, who was down here with him, or what was going to happen. All he knew from his present standing was that this cell held a torture chamber beyond its walls and he would most likely be heading there.

But Arthur was a stubborn man and loyal to his race. No matter how much they tortured him he would never let on to what he knew. Pride and honor were more important to him than his life. Still, as in every living human despite his or her willfulness, the idea of torture sent a chill down his spine. He could tell himself that he would survive through it even if he had never actually been tortured before. He would like to hope that he could hold it together. Arthur said a silent prayer to anyone listening to give him strength in this difficult time.

"What is going to become of me?"

He sighed softly under his breath and looked lazily down at the floor beyond the cell. His green eyes widened at the gruesome sight before him. Bodily organs and blood littered the stone walkway. Some were old and rotting while others were fresh, still pink. Arthur felt his blood run cold and it caused his breath to still. He had to ask himself, why were there organs on the floor? What kind of evil are these demons conducting within these walls? He wouldn't be human if he didn't fear the unknown. He would just have to keep his wits about him when they advanced on him.

That was another thought that had just come to mind. Demons were known for being barbaric during sex. Arthur couldn't keep count of how many times the demons had raped humans. If he had to choose between torture or sex, then he would have to choose the second. It made him sick to his stomach to think about ever laying with a demon. On the other hand, he had heard from humans who have survived the sexual encounters with demons that it was a very unforgettable experience. Apparently, demons had special venom in their bodies that they could release into their victims. The venom could cause extreme, mind-blowing pleasure or extreme pain. The humans had been known to report that they would orgasm simply from a drop of the venom and the cycle would continue until they were exhausted. Some had even begged to be killed because their bodies could not handle the immense pleasure. Arthur mentally slapped himself when he felt his loins begin to stir with excitement.

"I can't be getting hard during a time like this! I'm worse than Francis." Francis was another troop member and a so-called 'friend'. He was also a pervert and the two did not get along very well. "Pride and honor first!"

Arthur nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard a heavy door open and close further down the hall. His hands gripped the iron bars tighter with each footstep that echoed off the stone walls. The hallway was long and dark but he could see a speck of flickering light to his far right. Someone or something was on its way here. Arthur was torn between moving further back into the cell to view from a distance or let his presence be known. Everyone here should know that he was in this cell so his best choice was to hold his head high and show he had no fear of them. The light grew bigger with each footstep and a darkened figure was slowly starting to take shape.

Arthur kept his eyes glued to the approaching figure until he could start making out features. It was an average demon male dressed in a casual military uniform of black and gray. The demon's brown eyes caught Arthur's and he stopped to look at him before flashing a smirk. Arthur just glared at him and said nothing, wanting the demon to speak to him first.

"Enjoying the atmosphere, human?"

"Perhaps. Now why am I here? I demand to know." The demon chuckled.

"You demand? Stupid human. Don't you know that you are in the bowels of Lord Ivan's mansion?"

'So it was him.' Arthur said to himself. "Why have I been brought here?"

"You are a prisoner of war. Not just a simple prisoner but also a GENERAL. Lord Ivan knows what kind of information you hold and he wishes to obtain it. Through ANY means possible." The demon laughed again. "If you wish to speak to Lord Ivan and tell him what he wants to know then I can summon him for you?" Arthur scoffed.

"As if I would tell him anything. But I would like to speak with him. So by all means, call his bloody arse down here."

"It's your funeral, human." The demon turned back around to walk away, but not before kicking a festering pile of flesh at Arthur's cell. The flesh slapped against the bars and Arthur had to hold back his bile. "Until next time."

Arthur watched the demon leave back through the hall and he gave a heavy sigh of relief. He had to move away from the bars and rest against the wall for his fever was starting to weaken him. As he rested his head back against the cool stones, he wondered what type of demon Ivan was. Arthur had heard many horror stories about him on the battlefield, but he never heard any about how he was outside of the war. If he was a murderous barbarian on the battlefield then he was most likely a monster in his own house. The demon lord would probably keep him healthy on purpose just so he could continue to torture him for information. Remembering that insane horseshoe smile of his only made Arthur wonder what types of horrible joys that demon had in his head. Even during political military meetings he was not one to neither compromise nor offer solutions. Or so he had been told.

The fever was taking its toll on him and he found his eyes slowly sliding closed. He tried to keep himself awake in fear of something happening without his knowledge. No matter how much he fought it the fever sent him into a pitiful sleep until he was awakened some time later. The loud, echoing sound of an iron lock opening forced his mind to reawaken his body. His mind was hazy, but he had enough wit about him to look at the cell door. Three demon men walked in, all with their horns and wings proudly displayed. Arthur recognized Ivan immediately and his green eyes narrowed at his towering form. He was still sprawled out on the floor, trying with all his strength to get in to at least a sitting position. His fever had spiked since he had fallen asleep and his body had become lethargic. This was not the image of himself he wanted to present to this demon scum. Ivan looked down at him and smiled before crouching in front of him.

"Greetings, little human. I must say it is a thrill to see you alive! I thought for sure your crushing defeat at my hands would have sent you flying off into the afterlife!" he giggled.

"I would never let myself die by the hands of a demon." He breathed out. "I would bite my tongue first and bleed to death!" Ivan's smile never wavered.

"Then I would just have to eat you up! Humans are very tasty. Would you like me to pull your tongue out for you?" Ivan reached for Arthur's mouth but Arthur snapped his jaws at him. Ivan pulled his fingers back with a look of mock fear. "Ah, a biter!"

"General Ivan, what would you like us to do with him? With his fever at this level he won't last very long."

"I see your point." Ivan responded to the guard and then got on his hands and knees. He lowered his head to his hands to look into Arthur's eyes. The green eyes glared at him and Ivan found his demon tail wagging like a playful puppy. "Hmm…" He smiled again and booped Arthur's nose with his finger. Arthur's eyes crossed as the finger met with his skin and he attempted to snap his jaws again.

"General Ivan?"

"I like him! He's got a lot of spark! And I've never seen such yellow hair and green eyes before! But what's with those eyebrows? I used to eat those black wooly caterpillars as a child." Ivan pinched the heavy brows and Arthur growled, shaking his head to release himself from the facial molestation. "I want to keep him!" He stood back up and Arthur gave him a bewildered expression.

"But General Ivan, we need to get information out of him! He won't speak, you know that." Said another guard. "Please let us torture him?"

Arthur's eyes darted to the demon who suggested that.

"Hmm…but he's so pretty!" Ivan folded his hands together in a mock prayer. "He's like a little teacake! I just want to eat him up!" He spun on his heels to look at the guards. "Have my special cage prepared for him. I want him washed up. Oh, and call the doctor to get that fever down! This one is much more fun alive than dead! I can tell!"

The other guard pulled out a file. "He is a top rated general. We could gain more by holding him captive here."

"Yes, I like that idea! Very much so!" Arthur glared up at Ivan before moving his fevered eyes to the file.

"W-what is that? How were you able to obtain it?" He asked the demons, feeling the sweat from his fever dripping into his eyes.

Ivan took the folder from the guard and opened it before reading out loud.

"General Arthur Kirkland of the Human World Alliance. Born and raised in New Britain. Grew up on a vineyard. Was one of the top five students in his class, achieving academic honors in all subjects. Four star general. Undefeated in battle…until he met MY troops." Ivan smiled at him. "I broke your perfect little record!" Arthur growled at him.

"General, are you sure-"

"Yes. Do not make me repeat myself again. Do as I have previously commanded. And keep him naked." Ivan smirked devilishly then.

"Yes sir."

"Let me know when everything is set and done." Ivan bent down to look at Arthur again and smiled. "You and I are going to become good friends."

"I'd rather die."

"No. You won't die. You will keep living. I can tell by those eyes you are very stubborn." Ivan pated his cheek and stood back up. "Do as I command."

Arthur watched the three of them leave the cell and he let his body fully relax on the stone floor. He didn't have to be concerned with torturing, but now his mind was set on a different track. What did Ivan have in mind for him? Arthur's mind was still foggy from the fever, but he forced himself to keep thinking clearly. The demon general must have some other tactic in mind to break him and have him spill out whatever information he wanted. Arthur clenched his fists against the floor and swore to himself that he would not give in no matter what type of ordeals, physical or mental, he would be presented with. If it were sex then he would just have to deal with it. He wasn't a virgin and he was no stranger to rough or crazy sex. Demon sex was still foreign to him, but it would be better than torture. All he would have is wounded pride, but that would heal quickly.

"Mmm… This damn fever…" He wiped weakly at his brow when his eyelids became heavy. He could no longer keep his mind active and focused, so he surrendered to sleep.

His mind kept going in and out of consciousness when he felt his body being shifted or moved. When he would open his eyes, all he could see were black figures and white lights moving around him. Nothing was making sense and any words were muffled like he was hearing through cotton. He would close his eyes and open them again, still seeing the same figures. By the final time he woke up, his vision was clear. Slowly he blinked his eyes opened and shifted his position, only to find himself stuck. Arthur blinked again and looked around at his surroundings.

He was forced sitting in a tall narrow cage. An actual cage, just like Ivan had said. Arthur kicked and shifted in the tight area, struggling to stand. He gasped when the cage swung and spun, realizing that it was suspended in mid air but only twelve inches from the floor. He looked up at the gold chain linking to a heavy ceiling hook. Arthur felt the anger slowly building up in him and he rocked the cage loudly.

"HEY! SOMEONE LET ME OUT!" He rattled the square bars but no one came to his aid, which he figured wouldn't happen, but he wanted to know what was going on.

Arthur cursed again and studied his confinement. He was able to stand in the cage, but sitting would prove near impossible. His legs and muscles were already cramped from the sitting position he woke up in. Arthur gasped and felt his forehead quickly, feeling that it was cool to the touch. The demon doctor must have gotten rid of his fever. He felt something tight pinching at the skin on his back and noticed a large ace bandage taped there. Arthur assumed that's where the infection was that had given him the fever. That was when he noticed another tiny detail about himself. He was fully naked. This had to be some form of torture. The cage was meant to keep him standing and if he tried to sit for any length of time he would cramp painfully. On the flipside, he couldn't stand all the time either so it had to be one or other. The inside was tight and constricting, which Arthur could see himself growing claustrophobic if he was kept in here too long. But he would have to try and hold out for as long as he could.

"Keep your wits about you, old boy." He spoke softly to himself, resting his fingers through the square bars. "Hm?" He noticed there was a strange texture or substance coating the flat bars and he raised an eyebrow as he rubbed his fingers along the flat layers. "Interesting…this is more than a large bird cage." His body froze when he realized that this aged cage has been in the stomach of many bonfires or in the bowels of deep water. "This is just peachy!" He hissed through his teeth and pulled his hands away, resting his back against the bars. "Where the hell am I? This doesn't look like a dungeon."

Arthur's eyes scanned the room he was in and looked surprised at all the furnishings. It was a bedroom and a rather large one at that. Whoever resided in this room was wealthy and had extremely gaudy taste. Even in his present condition, Arthur couldn't help stick his tongue between his teeth at the extreme decoration. Someone liked to flaunt their wealth and status. No way could

this be that demon general's bedroom! It may be the influence of his mate if the demon even had one. Arthur figured he must have a mate for no high-ranking demon was ever seen without one. It was some kind of demon code of theirs.

The first thing he noticed was the large king sized bed at the far side of the room. It was made perfectly, almost like a store model. The comforter was a patchwork motif of scrolls, paisley, damask, and lattice designs in shades of spice, wine, and gold. The decorative throw pillows and pillow shams matched the style. Above it was a teester crafted with what could be solid gold or wood stained with the color. It had a wreath of flowers and ribbons handcrafted, which made it look fit for royalty. The curtains hung from it in a stream of wine and gold. Arthur could tell that the center rug was imported from a foreign country with its vining florals and medallion motif, not to mention the acanthus leaf designs. It too matched the gaudy comforter. The walls were adorned with wall sconces, all made to look old but had light bulbs in them. All the furniture was mahogany from the end tables to the dresser drawers. Arthur saw that on top of one of these dressers a beautiful, ivory colored hurricane lamp with hand painted roses on its surface. His nose went up slightly in his own snobbish way. It didn't tie in with the rest of the room, but it was stunning to look at.

He blushed angrily to himself because tasteful, pretty things were part of his flamboyant gentlemen side. A side he showed no one less he lose his male pride and military respect. His mother's room was fully decorated with rose motifs and designs. It was his favorite place to stay in their house over his own room. One day, when he escaped this place and made more money, he would have a large, gaudy English house in his own country, complete with a massive garden.

"If I ever do get out…" He whispered softly, then shook his head. "What am I saying? Of course I'll find my way out! I always do!" He smirked. "No one can hold me inside these stone walls for long! I'm too good at spying and sneaking!"

The door to the room opened and Arthur gasped, turning his head with his wide eyes to look at the person entering. His eyes narrowed when he saw it was Ivan, still dressed in his military battle uniform. Arthur's eyes met purple as they locked on to the other, never breaking the stare. Ivan wore a smug little smile on his face when he got closer to the cage. Arthur just sneered at him and slapped the palm of his hand against the cage bars. The demon general just smiled and chuckled sweetly, gripping the bars with one hand and gazing through the square windows at him. The look made Arthur feel uncomfortable. He felt like he was an animal in a zoo being cooed and smiled at by some gawking person. The purple eyes traveled to his lower regions and Arthur tried desperately to cover himself by crossing his thigh over his groin. The narrow circumference of the cage made it difficult to do so he had to turn his body slightly.

"No need to hide yourself. You won't be able to do it forever in this cage, little birdie!" Arthur turned murderous green eyes upon the demon.

"I am not your 'little birdie'! And I would appreciate it if you would cease with the nicknames." Ivan looked at him and pouted.

"But you're the one in the cage, not me. I should be able to call you anything I want. I hold the key." Ivan grinned.

"I don't care!" Arthur gripped the bars. "Why am I in this cage? What do you plan to do with me? Is this some kind of sick joke or are you just a looney?"

"I like to consider myself creative and playful! I thought you were very pretty and interesting to look at with your butter hair and emerald eyes! I just thought you would make a nice accent to my chambers! And you're a true blond." Arthur realized he was exposing himself again and quickly shifted his body to save his modesty.

"So this is your room? How does a DEMON come across such designs? Everything else about you monsters is primitive!" Ivan gave him another childish pout.

"But…we like to have nice things too. We're making up for lost time."

"Your whole race belongs lodging in the woods and sewers! Some things should have stayed the way they were." Ivan's playful eyes turned dark.

"Perhaps we would have if you humans didn't destroy yourselves. You seem to forget that if it weren't for us demons rebuilding the world when it was in shambles, you humans wouldn't have survived."

"You built it for yourselves, not for us! The whole plan was to take over the world and become the dominant race! Demons could have never done this if the humans were still properly in power, which we will be! Mark my words!"

"I expected you to say that, so I am going to let it go. But should you insult my race again in your current position, I'm afraid I will have to punish you."

"Something is not right! I don't believe you, demon! You're either brilliant or retarded, but I haven't figured out which! You are not keeping me like this because I look 'pretty'! You have something up your sleeve! Tell me what is it!" Ivan smiled.

"I will tell you that if you tell me what I want to know."

"I will never tell you anything!" Ivan looked at him with soft amusement.

"Believe me, you will soon be spilling your guts. I have many forms of punishment and techniques to get my way." He said with a sheepish smile. "But I don't want to do too much yet! You just got here! You should enjoy your stay!" Ivan spun around his heel and held his arms open at the room. "Welcome to my humble little abode! This is mainly my room, but sometimes my mate joins me in here for…mating stuff." He spun back around to face Arthur. "This is all his decoration, not mine. He wants the best and finest of everything…even if he doesn't actually want it. He wants it because he can have it and I deliver to him if I can. He even has a special dance room in this manor. Lots of loud music and lights." Ivan plugged his ears and smiled. "He likes to have fun!"

"So your mate is a demon male, then? A high-ranking demon like you has a male for a mate and not a female? What of offspring?" Arthur hated the casual conversation but he knew the more he learned from his enemy the more knowledge he can obtain. Any amount of knowledge could prove useful.

"I don't need offspring. Should I find the need to have one then I will seek out a female. Unlike humans, there are no laws or discrimination against same sex mating or…marriages I think you call them? We demons do what we want, when we want, and how we want. You would do well to learn from us."

"I refuse to have a political race discussion with you. One thing you could learn from us humans is not to treat your prisoners in such a fashion!"

"Ah, but humans have and still continue to torture demons as if they were no better than cattle or squealing pigs. You see, little human," He went back to the cage and rests his fingers on the square bars. "I'm not going to chain you to a wall and rip out your spine. I will not strap you to a chair and burn your feet or crush your bones." He slowly started to smile as he spoke of the terrors. "Racking

you would prove boring and useless. This cage you are in has burned and drowned many, but for you it is simply a birdcage. No, you are worth more to me without intense pain or suffering. Believe me," He smirked. "This predicament you are in now will be no joy ride, as you will soon come to find out. When you are ready to talk about your army's plans, your next troop moment, and the positions of your strongest military bases, then I will let you out."

"Never."

"Suit yourself."

Without another word Ivan left the room and Arthur was alone again. He let out a heavy breath and rested his head against the cage. Relief washed over him when he heard that he would not be put to torture. However, being in this narrow cage was torture enough. After a long while of standing his legs were worn out. Carefully, he tried to position himself and lower his body into a sitting position. For a second he wished he were a woman, for curling up in a tight space without anything between the legs would be a blessing right now. He still had his dignity, so he refused to spread his knees and elevate them to a comfortable height against the bars. His lower regions would be too exposed. Still, the current sitting position he was in did very little to relax his legs. Instead, it only cramped his muscles and his back. With a curse he stood back up, scraping his knees in the process. His legs started with the pins and needles feeling that made his eyes cross in annoyance. He hated that feeling.

Some hours had passed and Arthur fell asleep standing up in the cage, his body slightly slumped. Resting his back against the bars and his knees in the front helped to hold him up, giving a small amount of relief. His eyes slowly started to open when he heard voices inside the room. Once awake, he looked through the cage to see Ivan sitting at a mobile table with another demon. They must have been having dinner for the warm smell of fresh cooked meat made his stomach rumble. The other demon must be Ivan's mate and he had to shift his body a bit to see him. When Arthur saw who it was he gasped softly so as not to attract their attention.

Arthur knew him as Gilbert, his comrade Ludwig's older brother. Gilbert was a full-blooded demon and Ludwig was a half-breed. They shared the same demon father and grew up together with Ludwig's human mother. When they were older, Gilbert went to the demons and Ludwig went to the humans. Arthur was unsure if the two had kept in touch for Ludwig rarely spoke of his older brother. He remembered Ludwig saying once that Gilbert was on no one's side, but tended to be more lenient to humans. If that were the case, then Arthur could use Gilbert to his advantage. As if seeing Gilbert wasn't enough, the next person to walk into the room almost made him shout out the name. It was Matthew, Alfred's younger brother who went missing a year ago when he was abducted by demons. Alfred had been searching for him since then, but could never pinpoint his location. Matthew was dressed in gray shirt and pants with simple slip-on shoes. Around his neck was a circular collar with a chain linked to the center, a symbol that he was a slave. After Matthew poured them both wine he looked up and their eyes met.

"Matthew? What's wrong?" Gilbert asked him.

"Oh…um…nothing. Nothing, Master Gilbert." Ivan looked at Matthew and then over to Arthur, seeing that the man was awake. He smiled.

"Don't tell me you just noticed my new human in the room, Matthew," Ivan said with a chuckle.

'Please don't say anything, Matthew!' Arthur silently pleaded. 'Please, don't say anything.'

"I was…just surprised to see him, sir. I didn't know someone else was in here." Gilbert turned from Matthew to look at Arthur in the cage.

"Matthew, you are dismissed." Gilbert said and waved him away. Matthew bowed to them before leaving the room but not before sending a little glance in Arthur's direction.

"Little birdie, I bet you are hungry!" Ivan placed his face in his hands and smiled at Arthur's sneer. "Would you like some meat?" Arthur turned his head away.

"I rather starve than eat demon food."

"Humans eat meat." Gilbert pointed out with a smirk.

"I want nothing from demons."

Gilbert wiggled his shoulders, mocking Arthur's snobbish attitude.

"Told you he was stubborn." Ivan said with a glance to his mate.

"Yeah, well, another day in the cage like that and he'll be begging to be let out." Ivan grinned.

"My thoughts exactly!"

Arthur said nothing and turned his back to them.

"Aww, what a cute little ass!" Arthur blushed heavily at the words and was grateful that they couldn't see it. He couldn't turn fully around, either, or he would be exposed again.

"Don't you get any ideas now, Ivie," Gilbert said with a smirk and threw a grape at his mate. "Human bodies break too easily and their dicks are too small to be enjoyable. And he's British on top of it!" Gilbert laughed at the last part and Arthur sharply turned his head to send angry green eyes on the demon.

"That just shows how very little you actually know of humans, demon slut."

"HEY!" Arthur immediately regretted his sudden blurt, but didn't show it. "Ivan, did you hear what he just said?"

Ivan sighed. "Yes, my sweet. I did."

"Then can I hurt him?"

"No, that's my job."

Gilbert hissed at him, barring his fangs.

"Put those chompers away and I will deal with him." Gilbert crossed his arms and turned away from him. "Why don't you go and get your bath while I handle the human?"

"But I want to see what you will do!" Ivan's eyes turned to narrow at Gilbert before the albino demon stood up from his chair. "Fine then, but you owe me big time!" Gilbert stormed out of the room and slammed the door, leaving only Arthur and Ivan.

Arthur gulped softly and felt his heart race at the sight of Ivan standing from the table. The demon took his plate and put some grapes on it before bringing it over to the cage. Arthur's brows furrowed in the center, wondering what the demon was up to. Ivan stopped in front of the cage and picked up a green grape between his fingers, holding it through the square bars. Arthur looked at the grape and his lip went up in a sneer of disgust. He turned his head away, refusing the grape offered to him.

"You must be hungry."

"Hmph. What is that to you? I just insulted your mate and you're trying to feed me a grape? You are stupid."

Ivan popped the grape into his mouth. "It isn't poisoned if that's what you're afraid of."

Arthur crossed his arms. "I already told you that I would have NOTHING from you!" Arthur could not, for the life of him, figure out what was going through the demon's head. It was starting to creep him out, but he kept his composure.

"Silly human. I thought I would try and offer you a bit of food and here you are snuffing me. Now I really must start your punishment."

Arthur watched as Ivan put the plate back on the table and returned to the cage. Ivan just smiled sweetly at him and gripped the bars of the cage before beginning to walk in a circle. Arthur had to brace his palms against the bars as he was twirled with Ivan. The cage started to pick up speed and Arthur knew what Ivan was going to do. The demon replaced his hand with his tail and started spinning the cage, staying in one spot. Arthur could see the room spinning faster and faster in his vision, making him feel nauseous. Ivan's tail suddenly stopped the cage and Arthur threw up whatever contents he had in his stomach. His body slumped against the bars as he tried to stop his head and eyes from spinning. His stomached lurched again and he spat up a bit of bile, coughing heavily.

"That was fun! I want to play some more!"

Ivan gripped the cage in his hands and used his wings to lift them both in the air. Arthur fell back against the bars and looked up at Ivan's gleeful purple eyes. Ivan grinned and let the cage go, letting it fall and swing. Arthur's body was flopped and bounced off of the narrow walls as Ivan continued to push it in all directions. Every part of him was being banged against the iron, from his face to his feet. He hit his nose and felt the blood begin to trickle. In a desperate attempt to hold on, he ended up snapping off one of his nails on the iron plates. He couldn't help his cries of pain as he was repeatedly abused. All he could hear were Ivan's gleeful laughs and giggles. Arthur had to end this before he was rattled to death.

"STOP! STOP, PLEASE!" He cried out and felt the cage jerk to a stop. His body shivered as Ivan lowered the cage and held it still.

"How was that?" Arthur wasn't looking at him but he could FEEL that smile on him. "Did you have a fun ride?"

Arthur didn't answer him but only inspected the damage done to his body. His vomit had already dried in some spots on his legs and the soles of his feet were scrapped raw. Various parts of his limbs and torso were already beginning to bruise. The scrape wounds on his knees had reopened and blood trickled down his leg from them. His nose had stopped bleeding, but it was still wet and cold against his skin and lip. The shell of his ear was aching and he was certain there was a cut there. His ring finger nail on his right hand was snapped off, revealing the bloodied muscle beneath it. Even the palms of his hands were scraped raw, just like his feet. One would think the narrowness of the cage would have made it easier for him to hold on. Now that the cage was still he was getting back the feeling in his head and with that came pain. He lifted his hand to feel a large bump on the right side of his head. He hissed when he touched it and found that he could no longer stand. The current pain of forcing himself into a cramped sitting position was hardly noticed, dulled out by the others. His muscles screamed at the tensing of his tendons but he didn't care, nor did he care about his current exposed position. The pain in his head was becoming unbearable, his vision blurry.

"You are a strong one…I'll give you that." Ivan licked his lips and circled the cage, stopping behind Arthur to whisper near his ear. "Seeing you in pain is such a turn on for me." Arthur's eyes widened a bit at the normally sweet voice turned deep. "Just the smell of your blood makes my cock swell."

"G-Get away…from me." Arthur forced the words out, the pain from his head traveling to his jaw.

"This is part of your punishment as well."

Ivan's finger reached under the cage and it slips through the bars towards Arthur's ass. Arthur's eyes widened when he felt the tip of the claw push past his cheeks to rest at his entrance. Ivan's finger started to rub him gently, using the palm of his finger to do so. Arthur clenched his eyes shut and bit his lip, trying to ignore the feeling. He couldn't help the wheezed gasp that escaped his throat when that clawed finger pushed up into him. The claw poked gently at his inner walls and he felt a wet, warm liquid seeping into his muscles. His eyes shot open wide and despite the pain, arched in the cage. He felt his groin grow quickly into a painful erection. The liquid in the claw must have been that venom for it filled his body with molten hot pleasure that made his eyes roll back in his head. He let out a strangled cry as he came immediately, ejaculating on his lower belly. There was no stopping the flow of cum that shot from his loins and it was the most he had ever done in his whole sex life, all from one simple touch of demon's venom. Arthur's pain faded away momentarily while he came down from the sexual high. He could hear Ivan chuckling in his ear.

"You've been holding out on yourself. Are you a virgin?"

"T-That's none of your…business!" He panted out, thinking back to the moment of his orgasm and it made him shiver against his will.

"I'll find out soon enough. Now that I have smelled your blood and your body I want to claim it for my own."

Arthur felt his stomach turn and a chill run down his spine. "Y-You have a mate…"

Ivan chuckled. "Different rules for demons." He moved away from the cage. "Enjoy your evening. You will have the whole room to yourself. Your wounds will heal quickly, so have no fear." Ivan smiled at him. "I can't wait to play again tomorrow!"

Once Arthur was alone he curled into himself as best he could. Everything on him hurt. Dried vomit, blood, and now cum were sticking to his skin. Each bruise and bump throbbed, but not as much as his backside. He was so embarrassed with himself. Not only did he beg for Ivan to stop his assault, but also came like a wanton whore in front of him. Now he was going to have to endure ridicule as well as Ivan's sexual advances. The idea of being forced by that demon made him sick to his stomach, but he had nothing to throw up. What was worse, for him, was that he had liked the strange pleasure Ivan had given him. Granted, it was the venom in his body that stimulated the nerves and there was little he could do to prevent it. He despised and hated demons, but now he was a prisoner to one that was going to use him for sexual gratification. Perhaps being in the torture chamber would have been a better option. The guilt from his forced orgasm had him thinking back to his times with Alfred when they were a couple.

"Alfred…"

Everything he complained about with Alfred he now missed and wanted it back. When they were off from the military training academy, they would take an old train to Alfred's ranch to spend their days. Alfred's parents had been killed by demons when he had just started his military schooling. His brother, Matthew, was sent off to a boarding school so he lived there by himself with the horses. Horses intimidated Arthur but he rode them just for Alfred's sake. They would ride for hours through vast green meadows and walk along creeks. Whenever the moment struck they would make love, whether it be in the house or somewhere on the property. Alfred was so carefree and full of life, yearning for adventure while trying to be the hero. Arthur never showed that he appreciated all that Alfred was, for it wasn't in his nature. He would scold or lecture him on everything and finally Alfred had had enough. Arthur caught him in their dorm room bed with Kiku, a fellow classmate and soldier. It was a horrible fight that left them both feeling bitter and angry towards the other. Arthur couldn't even remember the things they said, but it ended their relationship for good. To get revenge Arthur had gotten drunk on purpose and had sex with Ludwig to make Alfred jealous. However, it didn't work and he only ended up complicating his friendship with Ludwig. Still, Arthur could never lay his head down without thinking of Alfred and many nights he would find himself pining for the American hero. And this was one of those nights.

"Alfred…I'm sorry." He whispered into his knees, so caught up in his woes that he did not hear the door open.

"Arthur?" Came a very soft and light whisper. Arthur lifted his head slightly and peeked through his arms at the sound of the voice. He gasped softly when he saw it was Matthew.

"Matthew!"

"Shh! Please, don't be loud, Arthur!" Matthew said and ran to him. "Oh Arthur…you're hurt!"

"That bastard demon's work!" Arthur forced his screaming muscles to stand up. "But are you alright? How long have you been here?" Matthew looked up at him with sad eyes.

"Since I was kidnapped that night…but I really am doing okay. I am Master Gilbert's servant and he is very, very good to me despite me being a human. He is-"

"Ludwig's older brother. I know."

"Yes…but I came here to tell you something. Something I know you will like!" Matthew gave a soft smile. "Promise you won't tell anyone? Not a soul. You must swear!"

Arthur nodded. "I swear."

"Alfred knows I am here." Arthur's jaw dropped in shock, his pain forgotten. "We pass letters back and forth with Master Gilbert's help."

"Gilbert helps you communicate with an enemy? Matthew…this isn't making sense!"

"Hear me out! Master Gilbert loves his little brother, but can never see him. He allows me to write letters to Alfred in return for updates on Ludwig. Do not judge Master Gilbert harshly, Arthur. He is fully neutral in all this. His mating to Ivan is for military and business purposes. And he knows who you are. He couldn't let on that he knew you in front of Ivan."

"How does he know me?"

"I'm not sure, but he told me he knows exactly who you are."

"Is that what you have come to tell me? If that is the case then write to Alfred and tell him to get me out of here!"

"We can't do that, Arthur. It is nearly impossible to escape from here. We are at the ocean side manor of General Ivan's homes and it is swarming with demon guards. Entire armies could not scale these walls. And it would be too risky…for all of us." Arthur looked away from him.

"You sound like a bloody demon sympathizer, Matthew." Matthew gasped and gripped the bars.

"No! No, that is not true! I do enjoy the company of Master Gilbert because he is my friend. But I don't like General Ivan. And I don't like what he is doing to you…so I have one more thing I want to ask you."

"And…what is that?"

"Swallow your pride and offer yourself as a servant and slave to the Braginski family. That way you will be free from all this." Arthur just stared at Matthew's pleading eyes, so much like Alfred's. But he couldn't give in. He would not give in. He was General Arthur Kirkland, a well-respected soldier dedicated to his race. Ivan could rape him, starve him, and even torture him but he will not give in and be a common slave. "Arthur? Arthur, please answer me."

"Never. I will never give in." He gripped the bars tightly. "I will give myself to no demon. I will never give in and surrender to their kind! Given the chance I would slit and gut every demon in this manor without a second thought. I will bring out my dogs and hunt them down like the animals they are! My knife or gun will find that damn demon's silver head and end his smiling grin! I swear to you, Matthew, that I will kill him. I will kill him with my own hands. Make no mistake about it! This I swear to you and to myself. I will see that demon die by my hand!"

End Chapter 1 TBC

***So what do we think so far?


	3. Chapter 2

***Thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews! I feel truly honored that many of you are enjoying this fic as much as I am! You guys are awesome!

***Warnings: Language, violence, suggestive themes

***Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. This fanfiction is for entertainment purposes only. I am making no money off of this fic.

Chapter 2

Arthur had held true to what he said to Matthew. The younger man had to leave quickly to tend to his 'master', and Arthur was left alone again in the room. Sleep was no longer coming to him due to the constant aching of his muscles. The obnoxious 'pins and needles' feeling he was getting threatened to drive him mad. Every moment was spent in pain, and not a single part of his body was left ache-free. The wounds from Ivan's sick fun were beginning to grow more painful by the minute. His stomach ached, yet it growled with hunger. His throat and mouth were dry, a constant reminder of how thirsty he was. Dehydration was starting to get the best of him and soon he feared he would begin to become delirious.

As the rest of the day, or evening, whichever it was, went by he was nearly unaware of everything that was happening. He knew there were people in the room but his mind could not register who it was. All he heard were shallow voices as his green eyes stared off into nothingness. It wasn't until the smell of flavored meat, and sweets filled the room that awoke his senses. Suddenly he was coherent of what was happening in the room. He turned his head to see only Ivan sitting at the small dining table with a silver tray of various meats. Ivan took no notice of his stare as he ate, tearing violently at the raw meat. Arthur told himself that he would eat a shoe right now so the bloodied red meat did little to disgust him. Normally he would avoid meat and focus more on eating healthy vegetable substitutes but his stomach was rebelling violently. He didn't consider himself a vegetarian but meat tended to be more expensive and did little for good health. Right now he wanted to sink his teeth into that meat and gobble it up.

Alas, he wouldn't actually be reckless. Never would he accept some raw meat from his enemy much less his captor. He had to focus his mind on fighting against the need to satisfy his hunger and protect his body from starvation. Arthur knew the risks involved with his current injuries and his lack of nutrition. He is more likely to die of starvation and poor blood circulation before infection. But without any type of nutrition his body doesn't stand a chance of fighting any infection. He did not want to grovel and beg in front of his demon captor. He would not beg on his knees like a dog for some table scraps. General Arthur Kirkland of the Human World Alliance yielded to no one!

"Getting hungry?" Ivan finally spoke, and Arthur blinked his tired eyes in his direction but said nothing. "And I bet you are very thirsty, yes?" Ivan smiled at him as he poured a goblet of water right in Arthur's eyesight.

"…" Arthur was too parched to speak, but his weakened glare was enough of an answer for the demon. When Ivan drank it down loudly, on purpose, Arthur felt his throat constrict with the desperate need to quench his thirst. Oh, how he wanted that water and that meat!

"You must be growing tired in there." Ivan said and stood up from his table, pouring another goblet of water. He walked over to Arthur and smiled sweetly at him. "Even weakened from hunger and dirty from our fun you are still a sight to behold." Arthur's response was a narrowed glare before lifting his chin and turning away from the demon. "My, my, you sure are stubborn. But I am certain being cooped up like that is slowly driving you mad. Your body must be in a constant ache for your limbs are tinted purple with poor circulation."

"M-My comfort…is of no concern…of yours." The words hurt to speak, but he couldn't stop himself from saying them.

"Perhaps that is true. I do like playing with you! You are like an unbreakable toy!" He chuckled. "That means I can play very rough with you, and you won't break! You don't understand how exciting that is to me!" Arthur only gave him an annoyed and disgusted look before turning away again. He failed to notice the slightly annoyed smirk of Ivan. "Thirsty?" Ivan threw the contents of the goblet onto Arthur, watching as the cold water splash onto his tinted skin.

"GAH!"

Arthur shivered at the cold touch of the water as the rivulets tickled his skin. The sight of the water made his throat throb and crave the wet moisture, even if it was just some droplets. But he could not lick at his skin in front of Ivan; he would rather die. The thought was still tempting. Just watching the water inch down his body was enough to drive him crazy. He heard the devilish chuckling of Ivan from his left, but he refused to make eye contact. Ivan had ordered him again to drink but Arthur would not comply. He felt the cage rattle but his body was too stiff to even properly react. The only thing he currently feared was venom in Ivan's veins. He silently prayed that the demon's hands would not touch him. He knew so little about it that he feared how his body would react if it went on longer.

"Still so stubborn. It really is quite amazing." Ivan circled the cage. "You happen to be in luck, little human." Arthur opened his green eyes to look at Ivan. "For you see, Gilbert has taken a liking to you, and he wishes to have you serve him along side Matthew." Arthur gave him a look of disbelief. Ivan just smiled. "He likes your stubborn streak as well as I."

"I will not serve a demon." Ivan laughed out loud at Arthur's whispered response.

"I fail to see the choice you have in this matter! Reading over your files you are far from a stupid human, Arthur Kirkland." Arthur focused his eyes on violet and held the stare.

"Who is to say I won't kill your mate once I am alone with him? That would be one less demon in the world." His voice was hoarse, and he would regret this amount of talking later, but he couldn't remain silent either. "You seem to put a lot of trust in me."

"I'm not worried about Gilbert. He can fend for himself easily. And you will not have free range, oh no." He smiled. "You won't be able to wander around free for a very, VERY long time." Arthur gripped the bars to move his face closer to Ivan's.

"Then I will kill myself," was Arthur's response, but all Ivan did was smile at him.

"Both you and I know you wouldn't do that. Those who kill themselves are weak with no support and feel they have nothing to lose. But you…you have a strong sense of pride with a heavy stubborn streak. You are too proud and noble to kill yourself." Arthur knew he spoke the truth, and he found himself smirking.

"You are a foolish demon. I will see you dead."

"I look forward to the challenge."

Ivan unclipped the ring of keys from his belt and unlocked the cage. Arthur's first instinct was to leap out, but his body was still tight and stiff. The demon just smiled at him and waited patiently for Arthur to exit the cage. It took a few moments for Arthur to find the strength in his legs to move them, but once they were out that narrow door he found a new wave of strength. His body slid easily from the cage, but his legs were like water and he stumbled. He fell heavily to the floor, catching himself on his arms so he wouldn't have hit his face or mouth. Arthur's body screamed with painful relief as his limbs forced themselves to stretch and his blood started to flow once again. He felt the tears stinging his eyes at the ability of being free but he dare not let them fall. The smell of meat was still heavy in the air and he wrapped his arm around his belly, lifting his head to the table.

"See! I knew you were hungry! Here." Ivan smirked and took a piece of the raw meat from the tray and dropped it on the floor before Arthur. Arthur's eyes widened at the meat so close to him and it took all of his willpower not to eat it. "Go ahead, eat up!" Arthur glanced up at him and turned his face away. He would not eat meat off the floor like some animal for the amusement of his captor. "I said eat."

"Go to hell." Was Arthur's response and he heard a growl come from the demon.

"How dare you ignore my hospitality!" Arthur gave a crazed smirk at the word 'hospitality', but it was short lived when strong fingers fisted in his hair. He let out a short cry as his head was twisted and forced to the meat. His lips touched the warm flesh but he squeezed them together, clenching his eyes shut. "Don't be afraid to eat it. It's only fresh cooked human." That made Arthur's eyes open and he found the strength to struggle.

"You sick bastard!" He shouted when his mouth was away from the flesh. Ivan just laughed and shoved him away by his hair.

"It could be human or it could be steer. Maybe stag. Maybe goat. You won't know until you've tried it." Ivan grinned at him and held the meat in his hands, still offering it to Arthur. Arthur was trying to hold down what little bile he had left in his stomach. "Well, no matter. You will eat soon enough. Starvation causes one to do very crazy things for food." He tossed the meat onto the tray and summoned in a pair of guards. "Take our human to my mate's room. Have him freshen up too."

Arthur took one last look at the grinning demon before a blow to the head knocked him unconscious.

When Arthur woke up he found himself in a different room curled up in some blankets on the floor. He tried to lift his head but found it heavy with something around his neck. He brought his hand up to feel a thin iron collar around his neck. The iron was cold and it had already cut into his skin. The blankets were warm and he sat up with them, holding the fabric over his body. To his small surprise he was no longer naked and was wearing a simple set of clothes. A long sleeved white t-shirt and pants with simple brown slip-on shoes. They were befitting of a servant or a slave, which he now was. Even his wounds had been bandaged and his body had been washed. Everything from before was coming back to him and he remembered what Ivan had said about him serving Gilbert. The collar around his neck with the looped chain attached to the wall was all he needed to confirm his current situation. The chain was very long and neatly coiled in a pile. The length was most likely for walking around the room so he could still do slave work.

Arthur glanced around the room and found it to be less gaudy than Ivan's room. Just like the other it had a very ancient Victorian look. The walls were painted a deep red but with cream colored paneling on the bottom half. A large balcony twin door with a white curtain arch stood to his far right and he could see outside at the ocean. The walls were covered with framed paintings and various stag racks or animal heads. The furniture was white with some kind of floral or scroll sculpted resin designs. The bed was a canopy with heavy cream-colored curtains and matching bedspread. The bedspread had black embroidered brocade designs and was nothing like the shared bedroom. Arthur figured they must only use Ivan's room for any type of 'mating' or 'date' they may have as a couple. This was strictly Gilbert's room, and he had to wonder what his 'party' room was like. If Gilbert was anything like his younger brother had said then it was defiantly NOT a ballroom, which he would prefer himself.

The smell of smoke filled his nose and his throat tightened. He looked around for the source and noticed Gilbert on a very fancy fainting couch smoking a large hookah. For a mate of a demon general he was dressed in only a black tank top and cargo pants. Beside him on a white coffee table was a three-tier plate with various cakes and cookies. Next to it were four bottles of beer in a row and Arthur stuck his tongue out. It was way to early in the morning for beer from his point of view. The demon didn't realize he was awake nor did he even turn to look at him. He was just lounging there with an obnoxious smirk on his face, almost as annoying as Ivan's stupid horseshoe smile. Given the chance he would break both their jaws to wipe those looks away forever. He nearly jumped out of his skin when the door opened and he heard the familiar sound of Matthew's voice.

"No, no, no! Bad dogs! Don't-!" A pack of four dogs ran into the room, slobbering and barking excitedly as they ran to Gilbert. "Run," Matthew sighed.

"Hey, buddies!" Gilbert said loudly and welcomed the dogs.

After they had properly greeted him with their tongues they ran around the room, one jumping onto the bed while two more played with the same rope toy. The fourth dog found Arthur and slid over to him, sniffing at his face and hair. Arthur couldn't really tolerate dogs and preferred cats, but he let the large animal lick his face, keeping his blank expression. His troop had their own pack of dogs. After the apocalypse humans and demons genetically altered domestic animals to make them larger and stronger. Gilbert's dogs were each a different breed and Arthur knew what kind. The one currently sniffing his ear was a German Shepard. The one on the bed was a large bridle colored Irish Wolfhound. The two playing with the toy were a Beagle and a spotted Whippet. All were primarily hunting dogs except for the German Shepard, who's sniffing was getting annoying. Arthur hissed and shoved the animal away. Its playful bark was what alerted Gilbert and Matthew's attention.

"Gilberta! Down!" Gilbert said to the German Sheppard and it ran over to him, sitting by his feet. "Sorry, she can be a little over zealous. Meet the rest of the crew! That's Gillie," He pointed to the Whippet. "That's Gileena," Then to the Beagle. "And that's good ol' Poochie!" he pointed to the wolfhound.

"Gilbette, Gileena, Gillie, and…Poochie? Gee, where did you get THOSE names?" He said with sarcasm. 'Everyone here is fucking insane!'

"Aren't they the best pack of bitches you've ever seen?" He said with a mighty amused laugh and Matthew bent down next to Arthur and whispered.

"He never gets tired of that joke." Matthew then smiled at him. "Would you like some breakfast? You and I can share it. It's human food." Arthur looked at him, his mouth watering.

"What kind?"

"Just some pancakes, bacon, and eggs."

"I make sure all my bitches are well fed." Gilbert said with another laugh and Matthew just rolled his eyes. "Go ahead and eat or you'll make Matthew cry." Arthur looked at Gilbert with surprise.

"What is it with you? You're very odd." Gilbert went back to smoking his hookah.

"I stand fully neutral on this war. I know who you are. You've served with my brother and any friend of Ludwig's is a friend of mine." He grinned.

Arthur just gave him a puzzled look, but it was quickly wiped from his face once Matthew handed him a plate of food. Arthur dove into it, scooping up the food with his hands like a madman. Matthew just blinked at him and figured it was silly to offer Arthur utensils right now. The blonde man didn't even notice he was eating with his hands. All he knew was that he was going to have a full stomach and how delicious the food tasted. He was only eating this food because Matthew handed it to him. If Gilbert had handed it to him he would have flipped the plate. Matthew also handed him a wooden cup filled with water, which he gulped down and held out to have refilled. Matthew took the pitcher and poured him more water to drink.

Once he had finished his food he rubbed his belly and looked at Gilbert playing with his dogs. He still did not know what to make of this particular demon. Gilbert was very different from Ivan, but the man was still a demon. His wings and tail were white and his horns a gold color. His horns were large but not nearly as thick as Ivan's. Gilbert only looked like his brother in facial features with the same shaped eyes. Ludwig was taller and broader in the shoulder than Gilbert. The younger brother had no demon attributes except for a pair of fangs, which kept him from speaking or smiling if he could help it. The same mother raised them both and Gilbert should be nearly the same as Ludwig, only cornier. And louder.

"You will like it here, Arthur," Matthew assured him with a smile.

"No. I won't." He stated flatly. "I refuse to be in the same room as a demon." Matthew gasped softly, and Gilbert looked over at him. "I will not tend to or serve a demon. I'd rather be back in the dungeons than serve him."

"Hey, back it up, string-bean!" Gilbert glared at him. "I saved your British butt from that cage! Two more days you would have been dead!"

"That would be better than being here! I hate all demons!"

"Arthur!" Matthew shouted his name in shock, but it was Gilbert who acted.

The demon's eyes glowed a brighter red as they focused on Arthur. Arthur felt the gaze on him and suddenly his heart was in terrible pain. He cried out and gripped his heart, feeling his chest tighten to cut off his breathing. He panted and gasped for air, falling to the blankets. His body flopped around like a fish and if it weren't for Matthew pulling at Gilbert to stop Arthur's heart would have exploded. Or at least that's what it felt like it would do. When the pain stopped Arthur sucked in large gulps of air and panted heavily. What had just happened? He looked at Gilbert with wide green eyes, seeing that obnoxious smirk.

"Keep my little power in mind next time you run off at the mouth, limey. I'm one of the very few number of demons who actually have a power." He chuckled and stood up. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to take my dogs out for a run in the garden. Matthew, perhaps you should talk to our new friend. I expect a better attitude when I come back. LADIES!" He whistled for his dogs but only three came with Poochie still lying on the bed. "Alright, three then." He left the room with the dogs and Matthew immediately sat next to Arthur on the blankets.

"Arthur, you must stop being so defiant!" Matthew pleaded with him.

"Forget it, Mattie." He responded with venom. "There is no way I'm giving in to a demon's commands!"

"But Master Gilbert is our friend! He saved you from Lord Ivan's grasp!"

"To Hell with him." Arthur crossed his arms. "Ivan let me out of that cage willingly. I did not ask for it. I never would have anyway. I will not break."

"Arthur…please." Matthew looked at him. "I already sent a letter to Alfred saying that you are here. I should be getting a response shortly. If you want to let this happen then you have to be nice to Master Gilbert. Or at least pretend to be. He can protect you from Lord Ivan!"

"And just why should I need HIS protection? I don't take charities from demons."

"Because…" Matthew looked away and blushed deeply. "Because um…well…you see…Lord Ivan can be very…'grabby'. The more you fight the more excited he becomes. If you are soft, sweet, and compliant he leaves you alone." Arthur looked at Matthew's embarrassed face and saw the little tears welling up in his eyes.

"Matthew? Did Ivan-" Matthew gave a curt nod and turned away.

"When I first came here. It…it was horrible, Arthur. I was screaming and crying…trying to escape. He was like a monster! Like something out of a nightmare! After I gave in and let him have his way it went quickly. He was immediately bored with me and gave me to Master Gilbert as a servant."

"Oh Matthew…I'm sorry that happened to you. It must have been terrifying." Matthew covered his face with both hands.

"It was but…but I still think about it! I don't think about the bad part…I think about the…the…you know…the 'good' part of it. Oh my God, I'm so embarrassed! Please don't ever tell Alfred!" Arthur knew that Matthew was talking about the venom in Ivan's claws that made him feel extreme pleasure. Arthur had experienced it first hand, and that was just a small preview of what the demon could really do.

"Matthew, don't blame yourself. It's…it's whatever that venom is inside his claws."

"Not just his claws." Matthew turned to look at him. "It's also in his bites and on his…" Matthew turned a new shade of red and hid under the blankets. "I should be ashamed of myself for talking like this!" Arthur knew what 'part' Matthew was speaking of, and it made his lower belly quiver a bit as he remembered the feeling from one claw. He gasped inwardly and cursed himself for even thinking about it. "I don't want that to happen to you, Arthur."

"It won't happen to me. I will not allow it. I assure you that if he advances on me I will fight him tooth and nail until he snaps my neck. He can defile and eat my dead corpse but I won't be there to witness it."

"But if you fight him it will only make him more excited!" Matthew screeched as he came out from under the blankets.

"I will not just lie there and let him have his way with me. I can't do that to myself." Matthew just looked at him with the same pleading eyes that Alfred used.

"Please…stop being so stubborn and prideful. It will end up being your death and I don't want to see you killed!"

"I can handle myself, Matthew. You just focus on keeping yourself safe."

"Will you serve Master Gilbert as I do?" Arthur just shook his head and Matthew sighed. "You are so difficult. It's reasons like these that-" He stopped himself. "Nevermind." Arthur's eyes grew dark and his brows furrowed.

"Oh please, by ALL means, Matthew. Say what you wanted to say."

"I have to clean the tub and get it ready for Master Gilbert. Forgive me." Matthew stood up and quickly walked through another door that lead to the bathroom.

Arthur gave a little sneer in Matthew's direction for he knew what the light haired man was referring to. The mention of it infuriated him and despite the heavy chain connected to him he started to pace around the room. The chain made a heavy dragging noise behind him and it made his skin crawl. He had to calm down or he would end up making a complete fool of himself. Lifting the chain to lighten the load Arthur walked over to the balcony door and found it unlocked. He looked behind him to see that he still had a few feet of chain left. It wasn't enough to escape but it was more than enough length to hang himself if he wanted to.

He closed his eyes and lifted his head to feel the cool ocean breeze on his face. It was the first bout of fresh air he had since he was captured. The sun was warm and the rays kissed his cheeks, bringing about a tiny smile to his face. He opened them again to gaze out at the open sea, watching the clouds that spread over the horizon. The rest of the area was appealing as far as he could see. They were defiantly in a remote area to civilians but the human army had to know about this place. To his far right was a stone wall in which wisteria was growing from the top and over to the other side.

"A garden?" He spoke softly and tried to twist his neck to see more of it.

His mother had been fond of gardens and had a very small one next to the vineyards. Arthur would spend his free time studying there and drinking tea. He was curious to know what types of flowers and layout Ivan had in his garden. Why the demon had a garden was beyond him, but there were many questions he had about Ivan's choice in taste. Perhaps Ivan made floral perfumes in his spare time when he wasn't out slaughtering humans. Or maybe he was a secret poet and would sit in that garden to become inspired.

Wondering about the garden was what brought him back to what Matthew had mentioned a few moments earlier. He was speaking of Alfred and their bitter relationship. During one of their many fights Alfred had complained that Arthur was 'too serious' and 'snobby'. It was one of the reasons why they had broken up. Alfred liked to joke around and be wild while Arthur was prime and proper. It had been 'opposites attract', but it didn't turn out like in the storybooks. While on Alfred's range, Arthur had suggested starting a garden but his lover quickly discarded the idea. Alfred had said that it was too 'girly' and silly to have a garden on a ranch.

'It would take up land that the horses would need,' he had said to him.

His words had started another of their various fights, but like all their minor conflicts, they ended in sex. The sex was always good after a fight, and Arthur was always aroused by Alfred. At the end of their relationship Alfred had thought that all Arthur liked of him was the sex, and that wasn't true. Arthur knew in his heart that he couldn't be what Alfred wanted in a life companion. Alfred liked to cuddle and wore his heart on his sleeve. He liked to do sweet, fun things that Arthur usually despised. But the blue-eyed American brought out the part of Arthur that he wished he had. He lived his wild side through Alfred's antics, and Arthur always admired the other for his carefree view of life, but he did not see that. Arthur always thought Alfred could read between the lines, but he should have known how oblivious and dense his lover could be.

"Blimey, Alfred. Where did we go wrong?" He said with a heavy sigh and rests his cheek in his palm. Life was getting more complicated and for a moment the thought of jumping had crossed his mind. He closed his eyes and lost himself in the ocean breeze.

/

"General Alfred, some news." Alfred looked up from the war table at the messenger who handed him a letter.

"Thank you." The messenger left and Alfred moved away from the others to open the letter.

"The letter is from whom?" Kiku asked softly. "Your brother?"

Ludwig and Francis looked up from their own seats and awaited an answer from Alfred. Alfred was carefully reading over the letter.

"That bastard demon has Arthur, as well." Alfred turned back to them. "Matthew said he was tortured, but that he did not reveal anything about us." Francis leaned back in his chair.

"He's probably throwing a tantrum right now as we speak. Soon Ivan will be paying US to have the Brit removed from his holding." Alfred glared at the Frenchman.

"This isn't a joke, Francis. Arthur is our comrade and brother in battle. We need to find a way to get him out of there. We've kept Matthew there because he is happy with Gilbert, and he is also our acting spy. Arthur will not settle for just remaining there as a spy and not be out on the fields with us."

"But that area is nearly impenetrabl,." Kiku pointed out. "Our only way, in my opinion, would be to leave it up to Arthur to escape on his own. He has been known to 'Houdini' his way out of tight places."

"Or perhaps he can destroy the manor from the inside." Ludwig spoke flatly and tapped his finger on the table.

"What are you suggesting, Ludwig?" Alfred asked.

"Something else he is VERY good at." Ludwig's blue eyes met with Alfred's azure ones, and he knew immediately what the half-demon was referring to. He gave a curt nod.

"It may take some coaxing to get him to agree, but I will see what I can do."

/

With a full belly and a moment of relaxation, Arthur had returned to the blankets to fall asleep. He must have slept for what felt like ages because when he woke up the room was dark and the fire was dying. Matthew was not in his blanket bed, and Gilbert was snoring loudly from his own. Arthur sat up and rubbed his eyes, looking out the window to try and get a sense of what time it was. The dogs were all curled up together by the fire and only one, the Beagle, lifted her head to look at him. Her ears slipped forward before she returned to her pack. Arthur continued to look around for Matthew but saw no sight of him. To his right came the sound of a door opening, and he held his breath. He slowly turned in the direction and saw a small door open from the wall behind a tapestry. His eyes grew wide as Matthew came out of it, closing the door silently behind him. Matthew's eyes locked with his and the younger man smiled.

"Good, you're awake," Matthew whispered and went over to him. "I have a letter for you! It's from Alfred! There is one for me as well!"

"From Alfred?" Arthur whispered back and took the letter handed to him. He opened the envelope and read the content of the letter.

'Arthur,

I am glad to hear that you are safe and well. It's a sucky situation that you are in. I'm sorry for not being able to help you enough on the battlefield. If I had been there I would have kicked some demon ass and saved you. I know you hate the position you are in now, but the others and myself have thought of a way that your captivity could help us. Ivan has kept you alive because he finds something fascinating about you. You've always had a special way about you, Arthur, and now you must use that to help out your race. We ask you to gain the trust of the demon general by acting as a spy using seduction. I can picture the face you are making now, and even though I do fully agree with it, I can't let the opportunity for taking down a powerful demon family slip away. Just think of how much the demon army will be crippled if Ivan's reign and leadership were to fall? The humans could easily take over his regions and strengthen our military power.

I know all this is against your better judgment, but if anyone can pull it off it's you. You seduced your way into my heart by your wit and charms alone. I will not speak of the other but he knows first hand how 'persuasive' you can be. We ask you to win the heart and trust of Ivan. Please accept our proposition. We will move forward with frequent updates as the days go on.

Please Arthur, do this for us. If not for your race then for me. We can be heroes together. I'm the last person who would ask you to use your body like this but I am thinking of our future and the future of others.

Please write back ASAP with your consent. You are still my Arthur. My Shitty McScone.

-Alfred.

p.s. Burn this letter after you have read it. Deuces.'

Arthur just stared at the letter and reread it one more time to make sure he had read the words right. Did his comrades actually expect him to consent to something so degrading and vulgar? They actually wanted him to seduce a demon. And not just any demon but General Ivan- the most notorious and dangerous demon male of their region. Arthur imagined himself lying back on the demon's bed with Ivan crawling over top of him. The image made him throw up a little in his mouth. To lie down with a monster that had claws and horns was not natural. Demons were animals and he was far from an animal. He could picture Ivan's body being flabby and chubby, another feature that made Arthur want to vomit. And there was nothing attractive about Ivan at all. Even if he weren't a demon Arthur wouldn't have given him a second glance. That big nose and silver hair…he shivered with a sneer.

"Damn it all…why do I get the short end of the stick all the time?"

He stood up from the blankets and went over to the tripod standing mirror to gaze at himself. He tilted the oval shaped glass to the right angle and watched as his reflection stared back at him with disappointment. Arthur admitted to himself that he was no saint. He did enjoy having sex but never fully let on that he did. His wild side would come out after he had had too much to drink. Alfred was speaking of Ludwig in the letter and the poor sap had been victim to his drunken seduction. Arthur squinted his eyes at his reflection and thought that if he could seduce and entice a stiff man like Ludwig then someone like Ivan would be a cakewalk. He was able to lure and win Alfred, the most popular and sought after boy in military school. Arthur didn't doubt that he could seduce the demon but he just couldn't wrap his mind around the idea of actually doing it. The principle would go against everything he believed in, and he despised demons. He hated them in every way and form.

"Arthur?" Matthew's sweet voice broke him from his thoughts. His green eyes looked at Matthew's reflection from the mirror. "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah…Alfred's note is just…well, it's pure him. Although his grammar has gotten better." He moved towards the fire and crumpled up the paper, tossing it into the dying flames. He watched as it caught fire and quickly burned to ashes.

"What did it say?"

"Nothing that concerns you right now, Mattie." Arthur smiled at him. "I have some thinking to do."

"Well, Master Gilbert will be out all tomorrow hunting, and Lord Ivan usually goes with him. With any luck we will have a work free day."

"Hm." He turned from the fire to gaze at Matthew. "What did your letter say?"

"Oh, just the usual. Nothing important." Matthew smiled and held the letter to his heart. "I miss him."

"Then why don't you go back? Why haven't you gone back?"

"It's a dangerous world out there, Arthur. Nothing is safe. Demons lurk around every corner. As long as I am here with Master Gilbert I am protected from harm." He smiled softly. "Master Gilbert is my friend…and I would hate to leave him. He trusts me, and I don't mind serving him." Arthur sighed heavily and ran a hand through his hair.

"You always were subservient, Matthew." Matthew ignored that.

"Are you going to write back to Alfred? Usually letters go out secretly the day after we receive them."

"I will probably have his answer by then."

"His answer?" Matthew questioned. "Answer to what?"

"I will explain later. That damn Alfred," he hissed through his teeth and turned to stomp back to the bed. The dogs awoke but did not bark at him. Matthew followed him over to the blankets and sat beside him, placing a soft hand on his shoulder.

"You still love my brother, don't you?" Arthur took a deep, shaky breath and looked away.

"It's over between us."

"But you still wish to be with him." Arthur said nothing. "My big brother still cares about you too, you know."

"He doesn't show it."

"But he does. I know him. I know him better than even you!"

"He has Kiku now."

"Things always have a way of changing, Arthur," Matthew smiled and kissed his cheek. "Good night, Arthur." Arthur looked at Matthew's form as he snuggled into the blankets.

"Yeah… rest well, Mattie." Arthur thought Matthew was asleep, but then the younger man spoke.

"I'm sure he would like to see you…shall I write in my letter that you wish to see him?" Arthur's brows knitted together and he looked back at Matthew's form. "Every once in awhile we meet."

"You meet? Matthew, what are you talking about? You said no one can get through these walls."

"They can't." He sat up and fixed the blanket over his lap. "There is a secret stair that leads out into the garden through the Braginski family tomb. Alfred and I always meet at the iron gate in the dark of night. I've tried letting him in, but I do not have the key. No one does other than Lord Ivan. That door you saw me come out of? Well, that's where it leads. I was meeting the messenger at the tomb. But you need to get that chain off of you if you wish to meet Alfred." Arthur kept his stoic expression.

"That would mean that I-"

"Yes." Matthew finished for him. "You have time to think so use it wisely." He settled back down into the blankets. "I know my brother would want to see you. Goodnight, Arthur."

"Goodnight."

Arthur waited until he was sure Matthew was asleep before getting up from the blanket bed. He lifted his chain and went to the balcony door, opening it silently. Before he could close it something had blocked his way. He turned and saw the paw of Poochie caught between the doors. He rolled his eyes and opened it further, letting the large wolfhound join him on the balcony. Arthur stood at the railing, and the dog sat next to him, panting with her tongue out. He looked up at the crescent moon and listened to the soft sounds of the night sea. The air was so still that he could faintly hear the waves crashing along the shore. The sounds, which should be relaxing, only made his thoughts wander further. He rests his hands on the railing and stared down at the sidewalk below. Poochie whined and nuzzled his hand with her nose. He turned to look at the dog that simply looked up at him with innocent brown eyes. Arthur found himself giving the dog a defeated smirk.

"Damn it all, Poochie." He chuckled and slumped further against the railing. "What am I to do? Am I to be General Arthur Kirkland of the Human World Alliance, strong in spirit as I am in victory? Or am I to be 'Mistress' Arthur Kirkland, human whore to the demon general?" Poochie continued to pant and whine at him, sensing his distress. Arthur laughed again and pushed the bangs from his eyes. "In order to win back the love of another I must first make that demon fall in love with me. He has to love and trust me so I can betray him later." Poochie raised her paw at him and batted it against his thigh. Arthur reached his hand down to pet her head and scratch behind her ears. "Can I really do that to another living being?" Arthur turned from the dog and looked up at the moon, the two remaining there until the sun rose.

Ivan was in his office signing and documenting some war papers to be mailed off to his fellow demons. He poured himself another glass of vodka and gulped it down quickly. His demon tongue came out to lick at his lips, still savoring the taste. Pouring himself another glass, he held it up to him and smiled at the clear swirling liquid. The rising suns' rays reflected on the crystal and the yellowish glare reminded him of that human, Arthur. He easily envisioned the human's blonde hair and smirking mouth resting on his bed. The human intrigued him and made his loins stir with excitement to break his spirit. He wondered what Arthur's cries of pleasure would sound like as the human writhed beneath him.

"Mmm…how exciting!" He was about to slip his hand inside of his pants when there came a knock at the door. He hissed softly and laid the glass down, folding his hands on the desk. "Enter." The door opened and a shaking servant came in.

"L-Lord Ivan? I'm sorry for interrupting you but…but the human named Arthur wishes to see you." Ivan's face held is childish surprise before he smiled happily.

"Does he now?" He chuckled and stood up. "Thank you for the good news, Raivis!"

"Y-you're welcome, sir. My pleasure, sir." The young demon trembled and bowed his head. Ivan drank his vodka and held the glass up to the sunlight again.

"Crystals hold such beauty…such strength." Ivan broke the glass in his hands, making Raivis flinch and tremble. "And then they break."

End Chapter 2 TBC


	4. Chapter 3

***Thank you for all the reviews everyone! 3 I would like to thank my beta for all her hard work!

***Warnings: non-con hardcore yaoi, language, slight violence

***Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. This fic is for entertainment purposes only. I am making no money off of this fic.

Chapter 3

Arthur stood in the center of the room waiting for Ivan to arrive. It seemed like hours before the door opened and the demon stepped inside. Like Arthur, Ivan was alone, without a guard or escort. Gilbert and Matthew had left previously, when they heard that Ivan would be coming. Arthur had asked them to give him privacy for the talk. Ivan smiled at him as his tail closed the door with a loud click. Arthur's green eyes met Ivan's purple and neither one spoke. Arthur had his arms crossed over his chest while Ivan's were folded neatly behind him.

It was Ivan who finally broke the silence. "I was told you called for me? Are you ready to tell me what I want to know?"

"You know I can't tell you that." Arthur turned his body so he was fully facing Ivan. "It would be the same as if you were captured and the humans were asking for the same information. You wouldn't give in."

"Ah, but I can't even pretend to be captured by humans because it's impossible!" He chuckled. "I'm too strong for that."

Arthur had to hide his annoyance level because it was slowly starting to skyrocket.

"Now what is it that you really wanted to talk about?"

"I want to ask you about my captivity."

Ivan's expression was simple but he nodded for Arthur to continue.

"If this manor is inescapable and impenetrable, then there is really no reason why I should remain chained like a dog. There is no way I can escape."

"But you look good in chains." Ivan smiled when he said that, but saw the smirk on Arthur's lips.

"I think that's because you're afraid of me." Arthur said and began to pace in short strides along the floor.

"Excuse me?" Ivan's silver brows went up. "I fear no human. You must have banged your head too hard while in that cage."

"Oh, believe me, my cognitive faculties are all in working order."

"Shall I shut them down for you?" Ivan offered with a sweet smile.

"See? You are scared of me." Arthur smirked and held his chin high. "I know I can be fairly intimidating. So, if you are as strong and as brave a demon as you claim to be, then you should get these chains off. I've already experienced Gilbert's power, so I really can't just attack him. What do you say, demon?"

"I don't see why not." Ivan agreed with a smile. "That opens up the doors for new tactics."

Arthur gulped softly when he heard those words. He could never tell what Ivan was thinking for the demon looked at everything as a game.

"Very well!" He smiled and removed the loop of keys from his belt. "This change in you is quite suspicious though. If you were me, wouldn't you be wary of letting your captive free?" Ivan stuck the proper key in the hole and turned it, releasing the lock of the collar with a chuckle. "I'm not afraid to let you go."

The moment it was removed, Arthur rubbed at his neck. "Of course I would be, if I were afraid of them! But I wouldn't be. You can't honestly think that I'm suddenly going to be fully compliant, do you?" Arthur took a few steps away from Ivan to rest his legs against the back of Gilbert's bed. "I still do not like demons and their primitive, uncivilized ways. Your kind can't even compromise properly."

Ivan smiled at him. "In our society, there is no such thing as compromise when dealing with you humans. And did you ever stop to think that maybe you humans are uncivilized and not us?"

Arthur scoffed at that. "Please. We don't eat each other or tear apart flesh! We don't mate like wild beasts! We eat cooked meat. We make roads and houses and cities and machines! Everything to help better our society as a whole!"

"So you can destroy yourselves again?" Ivan snickered at Arthur's sudden slight change in facial expression. "You fail to remember that we demons only rose to power when your 'civilized society' blew each other up. They were over such silly things like skin color, religion, and choice of government. We demons were only stories and legends that humans told. Some truly believed we existed and that we did horrible things. We were characters in an oral storybook for thousands of years. Our tribes were small and manageable. We never lived beyond our means."

"Then why would your kind even try to dominant the world? Aren't you doing the same thing as we are?" Arthur countered.

"We're doing it differently."

"As our we. We've learned from our past mistakes. You hail from what is left of Russia. You should know the history behind its mistakes."

"Ah, but living and speaking in one country or region does not entitle you to be part of it. My race ruled the Siberian wilderness in blissful isolation from the human world. Your kind is just so… uncivilized." Ivan laughed childishly and Arthur growled. "But don't worry your pretty little buttery head about it! We will teach your race how to live properly!"

Arthur could see that this little political debate wasn't getting anywhere so he had to change tactics. "Then I assume that is why Gilbert asked to have me as a servant? You're trying to teach me the demon way of living? Or are you just pussy-whipped by your mate?" He wiggled his large eyebrows at the demon's mocked expression of surprise.

"Who? Me?" Ivan's voice held a strange humor to it as he looked around the room. "There is no one else here, so you must mean me."

"Don't play dumb." Arthur sucked his teeth. "You know very well it was you I was speaking of."

"Perhaps you are not as intelligent as I took you to be."

Now it was Arthur's turn to give an expression of mock surprise. "I beg your pardon?"

"You immediately thought that Gilbert wanted you. Did you ever stop to think that maybe I offered the idea to Gilbert and he said yes?"

Arthur narrowed his gaze suspiciously at Ivan. "Why would you do that, knowing you wanted to get information out of me?"

Ivan's head lowered a bit and his childish smile turned dark. "I have thought of another way to get the information out of you."

Arthur's green eyes widened slightly as they followed Ivan's slowly waving tail.

"And both of us will have so much fun doing it."

'Oh no…what does he mean by that?' Arthur thought to himself.

"Your spirit is strong and your pride helps to maintain it. You are a superior general whom others highly respect and look up to. You handle yourself with all the modesty and poise of a proper gentleman and loyal solider. To lose your pride and self-respect would be the best form of torture. I will be able to get any information I want out of you." Ivan's demon tongue licked his lips and his wings stretched wide to make them appear even bigger. "Blackmail is a powerful tool."

Arthur started to take a few more steps back. "Blackmail me with what?"

Ivan's pupils quickly turned to slits as his claws and fangs grew in length. "Ever fucked a demon?"

Arthur's immediate instinct was to scream when Ivan came charging at him. His wings were spread wide and his sharp-toothed grin seemed to quickly reach his ears. Arthur turned and ran out of the way of Ivan's charge. Ivan turned to follow him, but Arthur escaped his charge again by ducking. Arthur wasted no time in taking off again, his eyes darting all around for something to defend himself with. He spotted Gilbert's hookah and grabbed it to throw at Ivan. Ivan knocked it away with his hand and surprised Arthur by darting up to the ceiling to latch on there.

Arthur's blood chilled when Ivan's manic face grinned down at him. With those horns, wings, and tail, Ivan looked like something out of a horror movie. All Arthur could do was run and hopefully try to find a place to hide. His heart rate would increase with each powerful punch of Ivan's weight on the ceiling as his body crawled along it.

Arthur ran to the bathroom and tried to close the door, but Ivan's body had already busted through. Arthur slipped on the tile and fell into the shower stall door. Once he regained his balance, he saw Ivan's body now along the wall, clutching at it like a lizard. Those cat-like eyes were still glued to his human form and Arthur felt trapped. There were two doors in the bathroom, so he quickly darted for the other, throwing it open.

Running was useless, for Ivan's speed easily matched his, but Arthur knew the demon was holding out on purpose. Ivan was toying with him and taking joy in the chase. Now he was in another sitting room and dodged behind the elaborate red sofa, anything to stall for time. But Ivan easily lifted the couch over his head to reveal Arthur's form. Arthur took this moment to tuck and roll between Ivan's legs while the demon still held the sofa. Ivan tossed the sofa back onto the floor while Arthur dived for the fireplace. The blonde grabbed an iron hooked rod to use as a weapon and swung it once Ivan's body came flying into view.

Ivan had to arch his back and shoot upwards to avoid the swing of the rod. He was now floating above Arthur's form and looking down at the human. Ivan loved how those green eyes were holding both fear and adrenaline in their color. This Arthur was by far the most interesting and willful human he ever had. The humans were nothing without their guns or tanks to protect them, so overpowering the iron rod would be a simple task. But the chase was starting to bore him because of how much he had to hold back to keep the fun from being over. Aside from that, he was also growing highly aroused by the determination and the smell of fear in Arthur's blood. Ivan decided that it was time to change the game.

With an open mouthed grin he it well with lavender fluid, letting the liquid drip from his gums down to the tips of his fangs. This was the demon venom that could be use for either pleasure or pain. Right now, Ivan was going to choose pain for Arthur in order to weaken his resolve. He let the liquid drip from his mouth and down towards the human. Arthur would never be able to see the tiny drops coming his way.

When Arthur looked up at Ivan's body he could only grip the rod tighter. This was the only weapon he had against a powerful demon. His mind was racing with any possible idea of escape. Right now his choices were very, very slim. Ivan's demon speed was no match for his.

Arthur felt something hot drip onto his forearm and he hissed in pain as it sizzled and burned. He looked at his skin to see a purple liquid that charred his flesh. Then another and another until the pain was so extreme that it brought him to his knees. It was as if acid was poured into his veins, for it traveled so quickly and held him immobile. It took all of Arthur's will not to scream out in pain but he had to let go of the rod to wrap his arms around himself.

He heard and felt the floor vibrate with Ivan's heavy landing and he looked up through blonde lashes at the demon's form. Arthur could see the lavender colored liquid staining Ivan's teeth and he knew then and there that it was the demon venom; The same venom that made him orgasm from one simple touch.

"You have time to surrender." Ivan said to him with a smile. "Do you give up? Will you let me interrogate you?"

Arthur grit his teeth and ground them to the point of blood from the pressure. "Never!"

Arthur quickly grabbed the rod and thrust it forward to Ivan's body.

Ivan grinned and caught it with his tail, which easily bent the iron in half.

Arthur pulled the twisted rod back to him and looked at it in fear and awe. "H-How-?"

"I can snap your pretty little neck, too. Give up?"

Arthur couldn't and wouldn't give in. "N-NO! NO I WON'T!"

Arthur threw the rod at Ivan and forced himself to stand. He attempted to run, but the pain was still weighing heavily in his veins and it slowed him down. He knew that Ivan would catch him now, but he would not go down without a fight. Even though he knew a fight would be useless without any proper weapons, he would still kick and bite.

Arthur stumbled then on the carpet and he felt strong arms wrap around his waist from behind. He was lifted high into the air and he hollered, kicking his legs wildly. Everything from his lips was a curse as he was brought closer to the bed. Arthur's eyes widened at the realization of what was happening and with a jolt of adrenaline he brought his elbow up to strike Ivan's temple.

"NO!" He shouted as he landed the blow that made Ivan's grip loosen.

Arthur fell to his hands and knees on the floor but quickly got up in an attempt to run. The roar that came from behind both frightened and surprised him. He felt Ivan's fist grab the back of his shirt and rip it open. Arthur cried out and tried to make a sharp turn, but Ivan's tail wrapped around his ankle. He let out a fearful gasp as his body was lifted upside down and he was tossed across the room. When his back hit the floor, he rolled over onto his belly. A heavy weight came crashing down upon him and he felt his breath leave his lungs. Ivan was on top of him, holding his body down with claws and weight. Arthur struggled beneath the heavy weight, but the sudden bite to his shoulder made him cry out in pure pain.

His green eyes widened and filled with tears he refused to shed as the pain ripped through his body. He could feel the fangs latched beneath his flesh and Ivan's erection pressed against his backside. One of Ivan's hands cupped his chin before clawed fingers pushed their way through his lips. Arthur bit down on them as hard as he could, but instead of hearing pain from the demon, he heard a mighty purr.

The fingers were pulled from his mouth and Arthur could taste the metallic blood on his tongue. He let out a shaky breath before his neck was painfully jerked by Ivan's fist in his blonde hair. Arthur's body went rigid when the pressure of Ivan's claws started at the right side of his chest before they raked across his front, each missing a nipple. Arthur felt his pants grow tight as the venom released from the claws sent the familiar pleasure through his blood stream. Blood mixed with venom dripped down to his belly and he found himself letting out a pitiful moan of pleasure.

"Keep making that sound, little human." Ivan's voice was husky and dark next to his ear. "Every sound from your precious throat makes my cock swell more."

Arthur felt his legs forced open by the strength of Ivan's knees.

"I…I won't!" Arthur hissed out. Ivan growled at Arthur's refusal and he in turn raked his claws down the human's bare back. Arthur's eyes crossed and he bit his lip painfully to keep from voicing his pleasure.

Ivan could smell the fear and lust within Arthur's body with each drop of venom he spread. The smell only heightened his demon senses and the urge to mate was growing stronger within him. His mind knew that this was just a ploy to get the human Arthur to leak military information, but his body was responding in a different way. For a human, Arthur's willpower to resist was strong and dominant. Arthur was going to be a difficult human to break, but Ivan was confident in himself that he could get the job done.

He grinned darkly when he smelt Arthur's arousal and couldn't help himself from tearing off the rest of the human's clothes. He wanted Arthur completely bare and naked beneath him so he could mark that precious skin. Ivan let his claws sink in to Arthur's narrow hips to pull the man against his clothed erection. Ivan could sense Arthur's fear and excitement as the venom leaked further into the resisting body. The human was still clawing desperately at the floor in a useless attempt to escape. Ivan knew Arthur's mind was speaking the truth while his body was begging for sex.

"GET OFF OF ME! OFF! NOW! GET OFF OF ME! YOU BASTARD!" Arthur shouted and tried to hit the demon with his elbow again.

Arthur cried out as his wrist was caught and pulled painfully behind his back. Ivan pulled him up by the arm, forcing Arthur onto his knees. Arthur's other hand was free and attempted the same attack, but to no avail. Ivan grabbed that wrist, too and moved it to join the other. With his arms now painfully crossed behind his back and his body restrained, Arthur had no choice but to use his head. With a snap of his neck he slammed his head back in hopes of nailing Ivan's nose. His scalp was met with air, but it left his neck exposed.

Ivan's fangs latched on to the spot between his shoulders and neck, holding him in place while the large black wings encircled him.

Arthur could feel Ivan's knees spreading his legs again, but felt something other than an erection between his ass cheeks. He knew the moment he felt the scaly texture that it was Ivan's tail. Arthur could feel the tip wiggling against his entrance and he bowed his head forward in shame. At first it was just the tip of the tail pushing through the tight ring of muscle and it did little to pain him. Once the tip forced its way through and the bulk grew, Arthur's breath caught in his throat. It tickled his prostate and with the added venom through his veins, he came onto Ivan's wings.

"Your juices smell so sweet!" Ivan's breath on his neck sent shivers down his spin. "That was only my tail! Just imagine my cock forcing it's way up into you…leaking more of my venom into your tight little ass!"

Arthur found a deep groan force its way out of his mouth.

"Yes. But first, we must get you lubed up!"

Arthur felt Ivan's long tongue slip under his chin and stroke the soft skin there.

"No…! Stop this… STOP! I won't tell… you anything! STOP!"

"I don't think you really want me too."

Ivan removed his tail and Arthur's body unconsciously pressed back against him, seeking more pressure.

"See? You're body is dancing to a different tune!"

Ivan's hand released from its hold around Arthur's wrist and left the other to keep his arms immobile. Arthur felt his upper body forced to the floor and his hips elevated into the air. Arthur's eyes watched as the wings encircled him again, the end points digging into the floorboards. He was now trapped in a winged cocoon with no escape. His hips were raised and his legs were spread wide for the demon Ivan. Arthur was shocked when the other hand released his wrists, leaving his arms free. His first attempt was to attack, but what came after paralyzed his body.

Ivan's face was by his backside and that long tongue circled his rim. Arthur writhed and moaned on the floor, feeling nothing but absolute pleasure. His body was pressing back on its own accord to force the tongue further within him. Behind him, Ivan's soft moans were accompanied by the tongue slipping its way inside his anus. Arthur arched his back and groaned as the wet muscle swirled within him, lubricating the inner walls. Combined with the venom already in his veins and the pleasure of the tongue deep inside, Arthur felt his eyes roll back in his head as his body screamed with orgasm. He ejaculated for the second onto the floor.

Arthur's tongue hung from his mouth like a dog's. He had never came twice in one session.

"Oh, you are ready to receive me." Ivan growled out and Arthur could hear the belt buckle being loosened. "Continue to fight me and I will force my way inside of you. Remain still and wanton and my body will make you cum two more times. Maybe three."

Arthur knew it was dangerous. He knew it was a mistake that he was going to live to regret, but his pride and will were strong. Even though he knew what the outcome would be, he could not sit idly back. With a battle cry, he arched his back leg and kicked Ivan in the gut. He heard the demon let out a hiss of pain and he took his chance to crawl away. Arthur didn't even make it four steps before Ivan's fangs bit into the flesh of his arse to drag him back into place. The venom dripped through those fangs and Arthur's pleasure rose again, flushing his face with wanton lust and need for release. His erection was swelled and engorged once again.

The constant arousal was starting to prove painful for him, but that was the least of his concerns. The tip of Ivan's erection pressed against his hole and his body went into frantic spasms to escape. He tried to crawl, slide, kick, and push his way out of Ivan's grasp, but he failed. A cry was ripped from his throat as Ivan's claws sunk into his lower hips, hooking in place beneath the surface. The hook-like technique forced Arthur to be drug back towards Ivan with no means of escape less those claws rip through his skin.

The world seemed to stop when his body was forcefully pulled back and onto Ivan's massive erection. Arthur's body resisted, but the large organ pushed its way in without warning and did not cease until it was fully sated inside of him.

Arthur could not contain the loud scream that was ripped from his throat at the extreme pain of forced entry. Ivan's cock was lubed with more venom and it was hot against his inner walls. Arthur's entire lower body was filled painfully, threatening to tear his body in half. Ivan did not give him a chance to adjust before he pulled out and thrust back in. Even though there was still pain, the venom helped to soothe it away with building pleasure.

Arthur let out a shuddering moan as he orgasmed for a third time. This had left him with no strength in his body to fight, so he surrendered to the onslaught of pleasure.

When the thrusting began, Arthur had to lower his cheek to the floor and grip the carpet with his fists. Ivan's thrusts were rapid and deep, burying itself further inside to the point of pain. Arthur felt as if he would be torn apart. He could feel the pressure of Ivan's thrusts throughout his belly and back. Arthur had never had someone this big or long inside of him and he feared that his human body would not be able to withstand the capacity of demon. Ivan was doing all of the work while his limp body just lay on the floor. He thought this was all the act was going to be until venom sparked something deep within him and forced his body to jerk up on its arms. Arthur let out a long cry of pleasure as the venom reached his prostate, sending endless jolts of pleasure through his veins. The added thrusting of Ivan's cock against it forced Arthur's hips to move on their own, pressing back against the demon.

Ivan grinned wildly at Arthur's now wanton behavior, so he released the claws from the other's skin. Arthur was up on his hands now, thrusting back against him and moaning in delight. Ivan gripped the narrow waist and purred when he noticed how his thumbs nearly met in the center of the human's back. Only now did he notice how much smaller Arthur's body was compared to his. The human wore more layers and bigger clothes to give the illusion that he was muscular. Ivan could only think about how easy it would be to twist the man's narrow waist and snap him in half. If he did that, though, then the fun would end and this human was holding up against him with surprising ease.

Ivan sat still for a moment on his knees and just watched Arthur's body slide on and off of his erection. The human's blood was dripping from the forced entry and trickling down his thighs, something Ivan would have to clean after they were done. He decided to pull out to change positions and the pitiful wail from Arthur only increased his lust. The human looked at him with pleasure hazed green eyes and Ivan lost it right there. The beast in him came out and he flipped the human over onto his back before entering him again.

Arthur arched his back as his hands gripped the thick horns, screaming now from the pleasure that was taking over his body. Every part of him was hit just right and the once disgusting feeling of that demon cock inside of him was gone from his thoughts. All he could think of now was how it was meeting with all his dark demands he had hidden from his lovers. He let his legs fall open more and lifted them higher so that Ivan had more room. His whole body was alight with white-hot fire from his nipples to his groin. The building pleasure of Ivan's quick thrusting made it difficult to even catch a breath. His green eyes rolled back into his head as he came between them, feeling his hot seed hit the soft skin of his belly. But he whined pitifully as he was still rock hard despite cumming four times. It felt like his heart would stop and he would die from a demon fucking.

Smelling the fourth orgasm full of satisfied lust, Ivan let his fangs and claws mark Arthur's body. He accompanied his thrusts with clawing more at Arthur's chest, forcing another pleasured cry from the human. He let the primitive beast come out of him again, biting painfully into Arthur's arms, shoulders, and neck. Ivan brought the human into an embrace with both arms and wings, holding him close while he continued to thrust.

Arthur's insides were slick with blood and venom, its walls spongy around his cock. Ivan could not get enough of the feeling, so he sat the human in his lap, letting the slight arms wrap around his neck. His lips found a hard nipple and he swirled his tongue around it, hearing Arthur's breathy moans against his ear. Ivan growled and opened his mouth to bite around it, encircling the nub with his teeth marks. He felt Arthur's body shudder against his and watched as the blonde arched back. Ivan couldn't resist racking his nails down Arthur's back again, injecting him with more venom.

The new position forced Ivan's cock to bend and hit Arthur's prostate from another angle. Arthur's mind was wiped clean of all rational thought and lost to only pleasure. Now that hard organ was striking his middle, adding a new wave of sensation. He didn't care that his arms and legs were wrapped tightly around a demon's body. The thrusts were inhuman, moving faster than any living being he thought could. It was an endless pleasure that he hoped would never stop. The demon's bites and claws only added to everything.

Arthur found his body arching all the way back, bending far enough where his hair nearly touched the carpet. His body was very flexible and the new position made that rock hard organ feel like it would burst through his belly, but it didn't. Instead Arthur felt the demon claw and bite at his belly, making his body drip with blood. Arthur could feel every venomous filled claw and tooth over his body that only added to the experience. Never did Ivan's erection soften or shrink within him after a prolonged period of time and knowing that made Arthur smile weakly. He didn't want this to stop.

"We're moving to the bed." Ivan growled out and lifted Arthur with him, keeping the human on his cock as they moved to the bed.

Arthur was panting and writhing in his arms, eager for more of the pleasurable feelings. Ivan lifted him off of his still hard erection and tossed the smaller body onto the bed. He watched with a heavy purr as Arthur's body writhed on the white sheets, the blood from his wounds staining the linen around him. Ivan's pupils dilated quickly before moving back to slits as he crawled onto the bed and loomed over the human. Those green eyes looked up tiredly at him, but he felt his loins stir again at the tiny hint of a smile on Arthur's lips. Ivan shifted his body down to lift one of Arthur's legs, running his tongue along the length of his thigh. The soft sigh that came from Arthur made him moan and he bit into the soft flesh, hearing the sigh turn into a gasp. He licked at the blood and sucked on the bite before moving to do the same to the other leg.

"More…" came Arthur's breathy moan from beneath him.

Ivan turned his eyes to look upon the human's flushed features, finding his own body responding to the command. He crawled over Arthur's body again and settled his lower body between the human's legs. Ivan kept solid eye contact while he thrust himself back into the tight, welcoming heat. He growled in delight as he watched Arthur's eyes shut close and his blonde head sink into the pillow. Ivan even felt the slim legs fall open for him. Ivan spread his wings wide and wrapped Arthur's arms around his shoulders before he continued.

He knew Arthur's body was spent and any orgasm the human experienced now would be short and light. At this point, Arthur's body was his to do with as he pleased. He could take his pleasure with the lithe form until he was satisfied. Those military secrets would be revealed in no time.

Ivan threw back his head and laughed as he sped up his thrusts again, holding Arthur tightly against his chest. Arthur screamed and cried out with the brutal thrusts, but Ivan did not stop. The bed rocked against the wall and Ivan gripped the headboard to steady himself. The amount of pillows kept Arthur's head from being forcing into the wood. Ivan let the cries of both pain and pleasure fill his ears before he readied himself for completion. With another hard thrust, Ivan let out an animalistic roar as he exploded inside of Arthur. He could feel his cock releasing into the human's bowels and watched closely for his reaction.

Ivan's ejaculation was long and it filled the smaller body to the brim. Arthur's eyes were wide as he groaned and his hands went straight to his belly. Ivan growled and pulled out swiftly but plugged up the stretched and swollen hole to keep the cum inside. Ivan's cat eyes continued to gaze upon Arthur's writhing body, knowing the blonde was feeling the hot, burning sensation of his essence. He waited patiently for the venom to fade from Arthur's body, knowing it would put the human to rest. Ivan watched for signs of sleep in Arthur, still keeping his bowels tightly plugged.

This was all part of his plan, and he wanted Arthur to have his cum stuck up inside of him as a constant reminder of their sinful act. Next time they did this together, Ivan would not allow them to be alone. The little bit of technology he had would be used to capture each sexual act between himself and Arthur. Wouldn't the humans love to learn that one of their highly regarded generals was a wanton slut for a demon he swore to kill and fight? Unless Arthur gave in and told him everything, then he would keep him as a human lover.

A part of him wanted Arthur to continue to be stubborn and prideful so they could have more sessions like this. He had thoroughly enjoyed himself more than he thought he would. At the moment he wanted to take Arthur back to his own room, but he mentally slapped himself. Only Gilbert was allowed to sleep in his bed and no other, least of all a human. It wasn't proper. Not that he was one to follow the rules, but the fact that he wanted to care for the human frightened him. He backed away from the sleeping body and slipped from the bed, deciding to leave Arthur for Gilbert to find. They could both take care of him instead.

With another quick look at the lithe, bloodied form on the bed, Ivan turned and left the room quickly.

/

"What in the hell happened here?" Gilbert said out loud when he, Matthew, and the dogs entered the room. The dogs all ran to the bed where Arthur lay, sniffing and barking frantically. "Quiet down!" Gilbert ordered and the dogs obeyed.

"That's Arthur!" Matthew gasped and ran to the bed where Arthur lay. His eyes were open, but he was dazed and confused. Matthew recognized the look and he immediately knew what had gone on while they were away. "Ivan did this." Matthew said softly and looked at Gilbert with moist eyes.

Gilbert joined Matthew beside the bed and looked down at the human. "All over my thousand thread count, white sheets. Blood and cum. Seriously, what is this? Why MY bed?" Gilbert rolled his eyes, but saw Matthew's sadden expression and knew a stream of waterworks were on the way. He sighed heavily and dropped his head back. "Get a hot bath started for him." Gilbert ordered and Matthew hurried to do so. "Alright Blondie, let's get you up."

Gilbert carefully lifted, or rather peeled, Arthur's form from the bed and cradled him in his arms. He looked upon the dazed face and took in all the bite and claw wounds. The amount of wounds and markings on Arthur puzzled Gilbert. He had never seen Ivan do so much with one person, human or demon. He would have to question his mate later, after he helped get everything situated here. Matthew called him in when the tub was filled and Gilbert carried Arthur inside. The tub was a mosaic style, Roman square shaped big enough to fit three people inside. Gilbert walked up the three tiled steps and carefully placed Arthur into the hot water. Matthew had poured in lavender water and rosemary in hopes to bring Arthur back from his daze.

"Is he going to be alright?" Matthew asked his master. "Ivan did nothing like this to me!"

"I'm sure he will be fine. I'll speak to Ivan tonight and found out exactly what happened. Oh, look, he's already coming to!" Gilbert smiled at Matthew and motioned for him to look at Arthur. Arthur's green eyes started to focus and he moaned, rubbing a hand in his blonde hair. "Welcome back."

"Where am I?" Arthur asked.

"Still in my chambers." Gilbert sat on the edge of the tub and looked at Matthew. "Go fetch the first aid kit and put in an order for hot milk with sugar and some fruits."

Matthew nodded. "Yes, sir,"

Once Matthew left, Gilbert turned his attention to Arthur, who looked forlorn and annoyed. "So, you-"

"I didn't want it." Arthur quickly responded. "I didn't ask for nor did I want him to do what he did. He raped me." Arthur rubbed his lower belly, feeling how hard and cramped it was. It reminded him of constipation, but the feeling inside was different. It even made him feel sick to his stomach.

"Yeah, I know. He's a very strong and dominant male demon. It's in his blood and nature to stick his dick everywhere. And what you're feeling right now is intended for a female. If you were a female, you'd be impregnated already. You just have to wait for the cum to slowly dissipate and leak out. Believe me, it sucks balls."

"Great." he responded sarcastically.

"So, how does it feel to fucked by a full fledged demon?"

Gilbert's question caught Arthur completely by surprise and he turned to look at him like the white demon had gone mad. "I beg your pardon?"

Gilbert gave him a 'you know what I'm talking about' look. "This wasn't your first time with a demon."

"YES IT WAS!" Arthur hollered. "HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO ME LIKE THAT!"

"Don't flip your lid. I'm talking about my younger brother, Ludwig."

Arthur gave him a look of pure annoyance and grit his teeth. "What the hell does your brother have to do with anything?"

"He is half demon. I know all about your little rendezvous with him. He told me about it. You've angered him."

Arthur splashed his fists in the water. "It was one drunken night! ONE! He knows how I get when I'm drunk! He should have known better and acted accordingly!"

"He is still part demon! It is not that easy for us to turn down a potential mating!" Gilbert growled.

"Ludwig fights for the humans! I see him as one of us, a human. He made a human mistake. I've had words with him about this already."

"But he still has demon blood in his veins. You came on to him and didn't see it as a just a 'drunken fling.'"

Arthur slapped a hand to his face. "Look. I've been through this with your brother already. I've told him that there is nothing between us. I understand how he is. He's very strict and 'by the books,' so he feels like we should be together. That's the demon part of him you speak of. It's not going to happen. Not now, not ever. And this topic is not relevant to my current situation, if you don't mind." He sank further into the water. "So that's how you know me then? Your brother has told you about me."

"Indeed he has. And you'd best watch your tone and attitude with me, human. You are here by my good graces and I am helping you. So knock off the attitude."

"Why aren't you pissed at me for having slept with your mate, even if it was forced?"

"Hey, it gives my ass a break from him. Our mating is for business and to help the war effort."

Arthur quickly made a mental note to look into the Beilschmidt family and find out how they were influential to the war.

"But I will say this," Gilbert moved closer to him and lowered his head, casting a shadow over his red eyes. "Ivan is still my mate. We demons don't take kindly to one stealing another's mate, no matter what we feel. I don't want to have to make you 'disappear' from the world. Understand?"

Arthur felt the familiar tightening from before in his chest and he quickly nodded. "Yes! Yes I understand!"

The pain stopped.

"Good." Gilbert stood up. "Now just relax here for awhile. The herbal oils will help to clean your wounds and calm your muscles. Matthew will be in shortly to bandage them." Gilbert gave him a big grin before leaving the bathroom, closing the door.

Arthur, now alone, wrapped his arms around himself and let out a sputtering cry. The tears fell down his cheeks and dripped into the water. Everything was coming back to him and he was now able to let his emotions out. His body trembled and shook as he remembered the violent thrusting and bites. Arthur couldn't help but be disgusted with himself at the way his body succumbed to a demon's pleasure. His body couldn't have fought it, no matter how much he struggled. The pleasure overloaded his thoughts and took over his body. He had given in to the demon after he swore to himself that he wouldn't.

Arthur knew that this would not be the last time Ivan would have sex with him. Ivan was going to use this against him. Arthur knew that Ivan or his soldiers had some type of technology, like a camera or a camcorder, to take pictures of him. That was how Ivan planned to blackmail him. The demon knew that Arthur would not want his human comrades to see him being fucked over and over again by a demon. What would be even worse would be the humans seeing his pleasured, flushed face as the demon took him. He would be branded a demon whore and lose all respect, loyalty, and even his dignity.

Now he had no other choice but to take Alfred up on his proposal to seduce Ivan. He had to keep the demon from blackmailing him or letting this leak out to the humans. But there was another obstacle in his path: Gilbert. Even though the white demon said it's strictly business, he still claimed Ivan as his mate. He would have to win Gilbert over with trust as well to keep him out of the way. Aside from that, he also needed Gilbert to help pass letters back and forth to Alfred. All of this was going to be difficult. He would have to still be himself while being more open and caring towards Ivan. Just the thought of being 'lovey-dovey' with Ivan made him sick to his stomach. But it had to be done. He would have to give up a little bit of himself for the time being in order to get exactly what he wanted.

"I will triumph over that demon." Arthur said firmly, glaring at the wall. "I will see him in chains and beaten down to the lowly creature he is! And I will watch with the biggest smirk on my face… for I will have the last laugh."

"Arthur?"

Arthur nearly jumped at the sound of Matthew's voice interrupting his grudge. "Yes? What is it?"

"May I come in?"

"Oh, of course. By all means."

Matthew came into the bathroom with a tray holding a medical box and a mug of hot sugar milk. "Are you feeling better?" Matthew smiled sweetly at him.

"Yes. Much. Still really sore."

"I know. It will hurt for a few days." He put the tray down and handed Arthur the hot milk. "You've lost some blood, so this sugar milk will help you regain your strength."

Arthur's throat was parched so he took the drink offered to him. It was extremely sweet and it reminded him of something Alfred would make.

"Is it alright?"

"Yeah. Too much sugar for my tastes, but thank you,"

Matthew nodded and took the mug from him. "Let's get you out and dried off."

Arthur stood up from the tub on wobbly legs, but caught himself on the edge of the tub. Matthew took his hand and helped to guide Arthur safely out of the tub.

Matthew looked at all of Arthur's wounds and he frowned sadly. "Oh Arthur…" He carefully began to pat him dry.

Arthur had a chance to look at his body in the mirror, noticing all the marks that littered his skin. Demon marks. He even felt some of Ivan's cum start to leak down his thighs.

Matthew cleared his throat. "I found that…tying a rag around you like a loin cloth helps to catch it."

"I refuse." Arthur stated firmly and Matthew mentioned it no more.

While his wounds were being bandaged, Arthur thought back to his last fight with Alfred. Arthur had complained that Alfred sucked at sex and could never satisfy him to the fullest. Alfred had countered by saying that he was a tight-assed snob who could not fully give in to pleasure, which was a massive lie. Alfred was good at sex, but he didn't have the strength, stamina, or kink that Arthur did. No matter how much Arthur hinted at it, Alfred would always just do the deed and leave it at that. Alfred did not like foreplay and preferred to do it on the bed or the floor. Trying to get him to do it in the shower or in the kitchen was like pulling teeth.

Arthur just thought he could change him over time, but once he caught Alfred in bed with Kiku, he had lost it. He wished he could just say 'fuck them,' but his pride and ego were hurt. Arthur thought that Alfred had loved him and he still wanted that. He wanted to win back Alfred's love by taking on this dangerous and complicated mission. 

Arthur always strived to get what he wanted, everything from perfect grades to personal items. If he wanted Alfred, then he was going to have him. He stood up straight and tall in the mirror, reminding himself that he could overcome any obstacle no matter how hard, or degrading, it would be. Arthur did not get to where he was by being submissive and sweet. He worked long and hard to become the person that he was and he could do it again. He was a descendant of the mighty British Empire after all. If it could withstand all these thousands of years, then so could he. It may take a day of rest or two for his mind to refocus itself, but he was willing to wait.

"Let Alfred know that I will take him up on his plan."

End Chapter 3 TBC


	5. Chapter 4

***Thanks for the reviews and emails everyone! They are much loved and always appreciated! ^_^ And special thanks to my beta for helping me out so much!

***Warning: Language, suggestive themes

***Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. I am making no money off of this fic. It is purely for fun.

Chapter 4

_It was dark._

_Arthur wandered around a cold room, looking all around for the source of his fear. Every twist and turn he took there was a fleeting shadow of a form. It was massive in size and seemed to always be one step ahead of him. If he couldn't spot the shadow before him, then it was behind him. No matter where he ran, the form continued to follow._

_The fear started to get the best of him and he fumbled for the flashlight he had on his belt. Banging it with his hand, he was able to force the light back on. With a shriek he shined the light before and all around him, desperately searching for the dark form._

_The light hit something up ahead and the eyes sparkled like a nocturnal animal's would. He gasped and backed up, only to stumble on his own two feet. The flashlight smashed against the floor and all was dark again. _

_Childish laughter echoed through the room as it seemed to bounce off from wall to wall. Arthur was hopelessly searching for the source of the sound, but only succeeded in making himself dizzy. He felt so helpless in this dark place that all he could think about was the rapid beating of his heart for fear of what was haunting him. It seemed that he should know, but all thought was vacant to him. Nothing made sense anymore._

_Beneath him he could feel the floor start to vibrate as something was coming towards him. The trembling grew louder as the darkened form came crawling towards him with lightning speed. Arthur quickly tucked his head into his lap and shielded his head with his arms. Something hit his body with brutal force _and he shot up from his bedroll.

Panting heavily and pushing sweaty blonde bangs away from his eyes, Arthur gripped the blanket in his fists. Green eyes darted around the room, taking in all their surroundings: A dying fire, a snoring Gilbert, four sleeping dogs, and a dreaming Matthew beside him. Only once Arthur confirmed to himself that it was only a dream and the room was safe did he let himself relax. His dream stemmed from his rape and the shadowed form chasing him was Ivan, of that he knew.

Looking out the balcony door windows he could still see the moon and stars. The moon was low in the sky and the very faint light of morning was beginning to emerge. Either way, he knew that sleep was finished for him for the evening.

Now that his chains were removed, he could wander around freely. The chamber doors were always locked at night to prevent anyone from sneaking in. The only doors available were the balcony, unless he could find that secret door Matthew spoke of.

Since sleep was impossible, Arthur thought he would do a little exploring. Quietly getting up from the bed he limped over to the hurricane lamp and lift the glass to light the wick. He glanced over at the pile of sleeping dogs as he turned the key to strengthen the size of the flame. If the dogs woke up, they may give him away, so he had to be quiet. He was aware of the risk he was taking, but after what had happened he needed to regain some dignity for himself. Gripping the center of the hurricane lamp tightly with his right hand, he moved towards the wall tapestry.

His body was still sore and aching, but he had had worse in the midst of battle. The pain was easy to ignore; the memories were the tough part. As long as his pace was even and slow, the pain would be easier to ignore. Between his thighs he could feel the sticky liquid dripping out of him and he sucked his teeth in annoyance. Gripping the center of his pants, he stuffed the fabric between his cheeks to help dry up what was leaking. For a moment he had to bite back a bit of vomit less he give away his place.

Now came the task of finding the door Matthew spoke of. The tapestry was thick and heavy as he ducked behind it, mindful of the lamp against the fabric. He leaned both his face and the lamp close to the wall so he could look for any signs of a door, from hinges to doorknobs. All he could feel was the wall, along with some engraved carvings. Pausing, Arthur bent on his haunches and gazed more closely at the engravings.

As he let his hand travel up and down he felt something cold that appeared to be a hinge. Following a straight path downward he stumbled upon another, then another. With a smirk he brought his hand up to the center hinge and slowly slid it left, searching for a knob. His heavy brows lifted when he felt a loop handle in the center of the door. Lacing his index and middle fingers through the textured iron, he gave a little tug.

The door was heavy and the iron squeaked in its halter. Arthur's shoulders slumped as he waited to hear a whine from a dog or a snort from a demon. When no sounds came, he attempted the door again. Taking a few steps back, he gave a harder tug that succeeded in opening the entry. The hinges creaked softly, but it wasn't enough to wake anyone in the room. Once the door was open at an acceptable space he wormed his way through, still mindful of the lamp. The door shut easily behind him and, using the lamp as his light, held it forward.

It was a corridor, and a very narrow one at that. Cobwebs crisscrossed along the ceiling and old, burnt down candles remained in their holders. Looking down before he moved, he noticed two stone steps. He testing the first with a few taps of his foot to make sure it was stable before he put his full weight upon it. Once to the floor he continued on his way, dodging the cobwebs as they floated around him. He kept the lamp low and close to the floor so as to not ignite a cobweb or fall into a hole.

A faint light up ahead and to the right made a heavy brow rise in curiosity. Moving forward he cautiously examined it, finding it to be an old barred window. Only a quarter of the window was still visible to the outside while the rest was layered with years of dirt. Arthur could only imagine how old this manor must be if the ground had risen this high.

Arthur found himself smiling at all this, feeling like he was on a little adventure and was making new discoveries. It was nice to have the feeling of a simple thrill, but he knew he must continue on to find out where exactly the corridor led.

He came upon another archway that seemed to lead into a deep cavern. Holding his breath, Arthur climbed the three steps and peered inside with his lamp. He gasped softly as he saw the various stone tombs and coffins of owners past. This must be the family tomb Matthew spoke of. The idea that a massive family tomb was next to a person's dwelling made a shiver wiggle down his spine.

Unafraid of the dead, he continued through the aisle until he came to another door. He bent down and pressed his free hand against the bottom, feeling the movement of air. This had to be the door that lead to the outside, where Matthew had said he'd seen and met secretly with Alfred. However, unlike the first door, this one was heavily sealed with a large, mechanical lock. It was still primitive in its design, but no less did its job of keeping people out. Arthur held the lamp closer to the lock to get a picture memory of its size. He would most likely need a key and Matthew would know how to obtain it.

"I should head back and- GAHH!" Someone had touched his shoulder and he whipped around, throwing his back up against the door. "What? MATTHEW!" He shouted the man's name, relief washing over him as it was only his friend. "Don't EVER sneak up on me like that!"

Matthew whimpered and bit at his nail nervously. "I'm sorry I frightened you, but I was worried when I woke up and saw your bed empty. I knew the door was locked from the outside and since you weren't anywhere else in the room… I figured you had come here." He looked at the lamp. "And I noticed that was missing."

"Yes. You were correct. I did come here on my own. Did Gilbert see you leave?"

Matthew chuckled. "Oh no, he's still sound asleep. I can tell the difference between his deep sleep snores and his light sleep snores." Matthew took his hand. "You shouldn't be here, Arthur. Not by yourself, at least."

"Why not?" Arthur gazed at him. "You've come this way before."

"Yes. I just don't want you wandering around like this. You don't know these walls like me and Gilbert do."

Arthur gasped and gripped Matthew's shoulder tightly. "Gilbert knows about his way too?"

Matthew nodded. "Yes, he does. Remember when I explained to you that we all exchange letters from this path?"

Arthur cursed. "Damn it."

"Please, let's go back." Matthew pleaded softly. "I promise I will tell you more about this place. I'll even show you were the key is!" He grinned at Arthur. "I keep it in a very, very special place! Only myself and Gilbert know where it is!"

Arthur smiled at him and pated the same shoulder he was squeezing. "Good. Let's go back, then. I think I did enough exploring for one evening."

Gilbert was still asleep by the time they returned to the room, but the dogs were already up and stretching. Arthur remained in the room while Matthew ordered all the dogs to follow him for outside time. Arthur fixed up his blankets and settled back down upon them, figuring he could catch a quick snooze before he had to get up to work. He could hear Gilbert still snoring and he crossed his green eyes, thinking back to the many times he had to squeeze Alfred's nose or mouth closed. Snoring drove him crazy.

Once again his thoughts reverted back to Alfred and he buried his face in the pillow. He let out a few annoyed grunts and mutters into the fabric, wishing he could just sweep all these thoughts from his brain. Arthur thought he would be able to get over that part in his life, but he was wrong. He had always wondered if Alfred had gotten over their relationship, but with that recent letter perhaps he didn't.

Arthur couldn't wait to speak to Alfred to find out if he was missed. He hoped that Alfred would or did get bored of being with Kiku. He understood why his ex-lover would choose the soft spoken Asian man. Kiku would do everything for him, whereas Arthur would tell the American to get off his fat ass and do some real work. Kiku would think these things, but would never say them. Arthur had no problem at all speaking his mind.

Despite those reasons, Arthur still had feelings for the loud mouth American and wished to have him back. Time had a way of changing things and his anger was beginning to melt away. Granted, the two had been apart for almost half a year, but Arthur knew he was a pro at holding grudges. It was more the feeling of betrayal when he caught Alfred and Kiku in bed together.

He had done a lot for Alfred, even going as far as to help the younger man become a general. Alfred relied on his strength and athletic skill to get him where he wanted to be, but he couldn't do it without Arthur's help. Arthur had already been a general for two years before he met Alfred. The man was only a Sergeant and six years younger than him. A year later they were going steady and drawing many looks of disapproval. It was strange for a superior commanding officer to be dating someone of lower rank and age.

Sex with Alfred was nothing like what he experienced with Ivan. His ex-lover never gave him enough sex and would push Arthur away if he was too forward. Arthur always assumed it was just the inexperience of a young man, but over time it started to prove to be a big problem. He couldn't hide the fact that he preferred the more adventurous and kinkier side of sex. Ivan certainly wasn't a gentle lover, but the multiple orgasms made up for it. Thinking back on it now, the feelings were just right. It was the way the act was carried out and who had done it that made it unbearable.

Arthur knew he could follow through with this plan and have fun doing it. Love and lust were too different things. Lust didn't need commitment that love did; however, he did enjoy the emotional feelings he would get when they would cuddle. It was the few times Arthur allowed himself to be tender and loving.

Maybe that was the biggest issue that doomed their relationship. Alfred was very 'touchy-feely' and more open with his emotions than Arthur was. Arthur knew he felt them, but he could never properly show or verbalize them. He just wished Alfred wasn't so easy to like. He wished he could forget him. Or why couldn't the man be more like Ludwig at least?

There came a yawn from the bed and then the call of his name. "Arthur? You awake?" Gilbert asked with another yawn.

"Yes, I am." He sat up. "Do you always get up this early?"

"Hell no." Gilbert scratched his lower back. "I have to piss, but I'm too comfortable in bed." the demon said with a writhe and a whimper. "Arthur, go pee for me?"

Arthur frowned and puffed out his cheeks. "That is highly impossible! Urinating is a necessary functioning of the body that has to be-"

"Whoa, whoa, back it up, string-bean." Gilbert gave him a bizarre look. "It was a joke! A joke! You know, 'ha ha, hilarious.'"

Arthur was fully embarrassed now. He should have known it was a joke. "I wouldn't say it was 'ha ha, hilarious.'" He responded flatly, trying to save his pride.

"You know what, you need to loosen up a bit, pal! Tonight we'll rock out in my party room with a few other demons! You and Mattie will have a great time!" Gilbert said with a grin and Arthur looked a bit concerned.

"'Rock out?'" Last time Arthur 'rocked out,' he ended up in a storage closet with Ludwig. "As long as there is no alcohol."

Gilbert threw his head back and laughed. "Of course there's alcohol, dummy! What's a party without some booze? A boring one, that's what!" Gilbert slipped from the bed. "I mean, who wants to sit around, drink tea, and talk about the weather while someone is playing a stupid old piano? Or any lame instrument for that matter?"

Arthur puffed his cheeks and straightened his back. "I think that would be a fine celebration of 'fun.' It defines the words 'class' and 'sophisticated.'" he said proudly.

"Yeah, if you're an old fart!"

"WELL!" Arthur said with a gasp and turned away from him.

"Get off your high horse and come dress me." Gilbert ordered casually and Arthur just looked at him.

"You're an adult male. I think you can dress yourself." Arthur said.

"Hey, when you're in the type of position I am, you want others to do these sorts of things for you! I'm the boss here and if I want you to rub my feet and massage my tail, then you must do so. I make you do it because I can." Gilbert grinned at him and snapped his fingers. "Up, limey. By the time I get back from the crapper I expect some clothes prepared for my viewing."

Arthur had to keep his mind focused on the plan; part of it was being corporative with the system. He stood up from the floor and went to Gilbert's wardrobe, taking out various shirts and pants for the demon to view. When the demon came back, Gilbert was being purposefully picky and saying that Arthur had no eye for color when the blond man clearly did. Gilbert finally settled on a loose black shirt and dress pants, which Arthur had to help him put on. To make the situation more annoying, Gilbert chose a red bow tie that he ordered Arthur to put on him. Gilbert made him tie the fabric four or five times when it was already straight. Arthur wanted nothing more than to pull the bow tie tightly across Gilbert's jugular and strangle the obnoxious demon.

"Perfect!" Gilbert said proudly. "Do I look awesome?"

"Smashing." Arthur responded with a fake smile.

Gilbert smirked. "Do I sense a hint of sarcasm?"

"You might." Arthur replied.

"You're lucky I like you, Arthur." Gilbert said with a smile. "Just don't get too carried away."

Arthur assumed Gilbert was referring to Ivan with that last comment. He had come to the conclusion that Gilbert was a person you could only trust so far before he turns. Arthur had to remember that demons were very possessive and territorial. Gilbert was an exception by allowing Ivan to do what he wanted without consequence. But Arthur knew he had to keep on Gilbert's good side so the demon wouldn't view him as a threat to his mated relationship with Ivan.

Arthur wasn't quite sure how different same sex demon mating was compared to same sex. If the old saying, 'the female of the species is deadlier than the male' held true for same sex mates, then Arthur should have to keep an extra careful eye on Gilbert. Arthur currently saw Ivan as the biggest and most dangerous threat, but Gilbert could either be on the same level or even stronger.

'What have I gotten myself into?' Arthur asked himself.

Gilbert's red eyes suddenly appeared upside down in front of his face and he shouted, "Boo!"

"GAH!" Arthur yelped and leapt back, hissing as the pain from his backside shot through him. "What the hell was that for?"

"You were completely lost in thought!" Gilbert answered and flipped in the air so he was now right side up. "I bet you're one of those 'deep thinker' types. One should always be wary of a man who thinks too much." Gilbert said with a wink and Arthur just squinted his eyes at him. "I'm just kidding with you. Once Matthew gets back with the bitch pack we'll head down to breakfast and then you get to accompany me to my duties."

"Which are?" Arthur asked him with slight curiosity.

"Well, first will be sitting in the meeting room with Ivan while we are read our most recent community news and battle reports."

It was on the tip of Arthur's tongue to say 'why would you let me be there for something like that,' but figured it would be best to keep his mouth closed. The more information he had the better. "Then what?"

"Then it's outside for some dog time and we'll probably have a picnic in the gardens. You look like a loser who would like the flowers."

"Oh, most definitely! Flowers are- wait a minute!" Arthur started and then stopped when the word 'loser' registered in his brain. "RUDE!" He frowned at Gilbert.

Gilbert just chuckled and flew through the air on his back. "I calls 'em like I sees 'em. You'll love this garden. Ivan's elder sister had it put in a long time ago. Girls are good with flowers." Gilbert grinned again and Arthur just gave him a look of annoyance. "This really is HER manor. That's why most the decorations are very...feminine." That did explain a lot for Arthur. "She's back in Russia while the war is going on though, so you'll never see her. …Where the hell is Matthew?"

As if on queue, Matthew came in with the dogs running past him. The dogs greeted their master with enthusiasm, but it was Poochie who went to Arthur after she was finished with Gilbert. She sat down and patted Arthur with her paw. Arthur reached his hand down and stroked behind her ear. Gilbert made some sort of comment about the dogs, but Arthur had already tuned him out.

Before they could leave, Gilbert had to make sure all the dogs were fed in the other living area. With the room door locked, the three went on their way to the meeting room.

The entire time both Matthew and Arthur had to walk a few paces behind Gilbert. This irked Arthur to the point where he was biting his inner cheek. It was always him who was walking ahead of the group. Being a general, everyone followed and obeyed him. Now he was walking behind a pair of white wings and swishing tail. It made the bile rise up in his throat.

Even though his mind kept telling him he had fallen from grace Arthur just refused to accept it. Soon he would have his revenge and the two demon mates would be begging for his mercy. The image of the demons groveling before his feet almost put a little spring in his step if he weren't so reserved. That is, until they entered the meeting room and violet eyes met his.

Ivan was dressed in his honorary military uniform that was awarded to only the most elite and skilled demon warriors. It resembled most military uniforms with the double buttons, belt, medals, gloves, leather boots, and a hat. The most interesting thing about the hat that Arthur noticed were the half-moon indents on the side. The indents helped the hat to fit comfortably on the head without the horns getting in the way. (He assumed that each hat had to be specially made to suit each demon's horn size.) The color was a deep wine or burgundy. It was made of heavy wool, which meant that it was made for a cooler climate. Arthur knew Ivan hailed from Russia where it was cold, so naturally his uniform would be wool. If Ivan was hot, he certainly didn't show it. Arthur would be scolding in that uniform with this heat.

Arthur and Matthew were barely noticed as Gilbert took his seat beside his mate. The two humans had to stand behind and far back from their masters as the meeting went underway. Much to Arthur's disappointment, the meeting held trivial information. It was all simple, small town politics and local news. Not one story or report was about the demons' defeat in battle. Each one was simply stated as the demons had won and the humans suffered causalities.

Arthur stared at Ivan's profile as the demon sat in the chair. Ivan was listening to all this without moving one facial muscle. He just kept that smirk on his face that Arthur wished he could slap off. Just last night he had his legs spread and wrapped around the demon's waist as he was brought to orgasm multiple times. While he was getting his kicks with the demon general, thousands of his human comrades were slain. The thought angered him and he clenched his fists at his sides. His place was on the battlefield, not in the bed of a demonic monster. Arthur was slowly starting to regret this plan of Alfred's. But the need for his ex-lover was stronger.

After the meeting, Ivan had wandered off with some of the other demon military officials. Matthew was ordered to go and fetch the dogs for their outside time. Arthur followed Gilbert into his most sought after place, the garden. He immediately inhaled the floral scent of the garden, first noticing the fragrance of roses in the gentle breeze.

The garden was a decent size encased in a stone wall covered with wisteria and ivy. Black iron spikes adorned the top, giving it a gothic look. Along the base of the wall grew tall sunflowers, which he found strange to be in such a beautiful garden as this. There was a stone path leading straight through, bearing off in a few directions. A small pond was at the end of one path with a few croaking frogs and a turtle. Another path end sported an apple tree with a small swing hanging from it. One had an arch of three white benches and the last was the garden shed.

All along the paths there were various flowers ranging in size and shape. Simple flowers such as violets, lilies, azaleas, morning glories, and grape hyacinths lined the main path. Arthur could hardly contain himself with all the types of flowers surrounding him, each type in their own section. He passes the blue hydrangea bushes and the lilacs before coming upon the roses of red, pink, yellow, and white, all in full bloom. Arthur wanted nothing more than to stay right here in this section and forget about his problems.

The garden was nothing like some of the ones in England he had visited but it weren't any less beautiful. If his comrades were here to see him rubbing rose petals between his fingers they would all laugh at him, Alfred especially. Before his mind could go to thoughts of Alfred, someone had interrupted him.

"Do you like them?" came Ivan's voice from behind.

Arthur's body froze and his back went straight in alert.

"I planted them for my sister."

Arthur said nothing but went back to feeling the petals, ignoring Ivan.

"I prefer sunflowers myself, but roses are pretty." Ivan came up behind him and Arthur could see the shadow of his wings on the red rose bush.

"They used to be my country's flower…long ago. I have a fondness for them." Arthur finally spoke, moving his fingers to cup the rose in his hand. He could feel Ivan's body heat close behind and soon strong arms were wrapping themselves around his waist.

Ivan rested his chin on Arthur's shoulder, letting the horn press into the back of the blonde hair. "I should say I have a fondness for them, too." Ivan let his hand creep up Arthur's chest, feeling the human shiver slightly under the touch. "I like how they are so beautiful to look at, touch, and feel-" He kissed Arthur's neck and let one of his hands slip under the white shirt to tweak a nipple. "Yet will make you bleed."

"Just like me." Arthur gripped Ivan's other hand to keep it from traveling into the waistband of his pants and turned to gaze at him. "Keep touching me like that and I will make you bleed!" He pushed out of Ivan's grasp and moved to the other side of the rose bush, glaring at him.

Ivan made no move to advance but just smiled. "I know you have many thorns, my English Rose."

"Don't call me that." Arthur hissed at him. "I'm not your 'English Rose.' I am no one's 'rose.' I am myself, Arthur Kirkland." He flashed Ivan a teasing smirk before slipping behind the rose bush.

Ivan giggled and peeked around the bush, spotting the other's back turned towards him. "But you are my human. That makes you my English Rose." Ivan reached for him but Arthur playfully ducked out of his way.

The game was beginning and Arthur already had the lead.

"Why would I want to willingly be your 'human?' Aren't you trying to win my affection by threatening to blackmail me?" He looked over his shoulder at Ivan before moving towards the white roses.

"I will not blackmail you as long as you tell me what I want to know." Ivan shook his wings and stretched them quickly before advancing to Arthur.

"What if I were to say I didn't care about being blackmailed?" Arthur countered, and this time moved towards Ivan, stopping the demon in his path.

Ivan just smiled sweetly. "You do care about your pride and honor. That means everything to you. What a pity it would be to lose all that."

"A pity, yes, but it wouldn't be anything I couldn't win back." Arthur flashed him a smirk and Ivan's smile dropped to a straight line. "I can win back my respect easily. We humans are aware of the demons' mating abilities, so over time it would be forgotten about. I will regain my title and my pride. Now that you know I will kill myself should I be tortured and no longer fear blackmail, what will you do now? Riddle me that, my demon friend."

"Clever." Ivan responded. "You are the very first human I have ever encountered with the courage to talk back to me."

"Well, I'm not your average human." Arthur said and picked off one of the roses, just the flower, to hold in his hand. "I'm just full of surprises." Before he knew it Ivan was in front of him.

"How very brave you are, to turn your back to a demon." Ivan said and cupped Arthur's chin in his hand. "I could twist your neck and snap it in half. My tail could shove its way through your gut. My claws can rip the flesh from your skin…" He leaned in to whisper. "But I'd rather fuck you again."

Arthur tensed, but felt a stirring in his loins that caused him to let out a little gasp. Ivan poked Arthur's nose before walking away, keeping their eyes locked over his shoulder. Arthur remained where he was and just watched the demon leave the roses and continue back into the manor.

Arthur swallowed the lump in his throat and then slapped his own cheek. He was angry at his body's betrayal to Ivan's words and actions. Arthur wanted to have fun while conducting this plan, but he also didn't want to get carried away. He was doing this to win back Alfred's affection and help save the human race from one more demon.

"And nothing else." Arthur said under his breath.

Ivan watched the human from one of the hallway windows that looked down into the garden. He noticed Arthur, Gilbert, and Matthew having a small picnic with the dogs around them. Ivan couldn't help but stare at the blonde haired, green-eyed human who had captured his interest. He found Arthur to be intriguing and wondered if the Englishman had an ulterior motive for being so compliant. Ivan wouldn't rule out that the Brit knew he couldn't win and was playing a different role in hopes to gain his favor. Whatever the reason, Ivan did not know the man fully to make a proper judgment. Arthur's guard was always up and on high alert whenever Ivan was near. He had to start chipping away at that stone façade if he was going to find out anything.

"General Ivan, you wished to see me?" came a soft voice from the door and Ivan turned to see one of his lieutenant, Toris.

"Yes, I did." Ivan said and turned to him with a smile. "I'm sure you know about my new human?"

Toris nodded. "General Arthur Kirkland. Yes, I am aware of his presence here."

"And I'm sure everyone here has heard as well?"

"Of course, sir," Toris responded, his bottom lip trembling.

Ivan smirked. "What is it, Toris? You look like you have something to tell me. Out with it."

"Well…it's just…um…it's just that you have many in the manor concerned and bewildered at your…sudden treatment to the human general."

Ivan narrowed his gaze and rested his hands on the stone windowsill. "Go on."

"They wonder why you haven't extracted information from General Arthur."

"Well, I have my reasons for that. But that is not what is important right now. I want you to carry out a task for me." Ivan waited for Toris' response, which was a 'yes.' "Have a ransom letter conducted and sent to the Human World Alliance closest military base. Let them know we have one of their most beloved and influential leaders in our grasp. If they want to have him back then they will have to cooperate to our terms."

"Forgive me, sir, for saying so…but doesn't a ransom note sound a tad bit…immature?"

Ivan laughed at that. "It may sound that way, Toris, but that is not my priority. You see, our dear human general here thinks that his men and race love him. He thinks they respect and honor him as an esteemed leader. He believes if he loses all respect he can easily gain it back, which both you and I know is a fruitless battle. With the rejection of the ransom letter for our demands, the human will realize that he is already forgotten about and can be easily replaced. I'd rather break his will and spirit before he tells me any military secrets."

"C-Can we afford to wait that long? He is a general! He must know almost everything that is going on!"

"True." Ivan stated. "But even I am not worried about military secrets. We don't need them right away, Toris. We're doing fine on our own." Ivan pouted at him. "And all my toys get boring after a while…I would like a new one."

Toris gulped, but nodded. "Alright sir, I will do as you ask." Toris turned to leave but Ivan's voice stopped him.

"Oh, Toris, one more thing!"

"Yes, sir?"

Ivan smirked and shimmed his wings. "Get Gilbert out of the castle tonight. Take him hunting and tell him that if he catches a white fox I will make him that shawl he always wanted. I want to have a special 'dinner' with my human friend."

Toris bowed. "Yes sir."

"And send our beloved general the normal invite, only I want it a bit different for him."

oris looked at him and waited for the order.

"A single black rose with a green bow tied to its center."

"A black rose?" Toris blinked. "I…I will have to get the gardeners to paint it black, but it can be done. Why a rose and not your normal sunflower?"

Ivan bowed politely with both his wings and arms spread out behind him. "I want to appeal to his tastes."

Arthur found it strange that he was left alone in Gilbert's living area while the white demon went out on a hunt. How strange it was to hunt at night, but this particular breed of fox was active during the evening. And they were supposed to 'party' tonight, not that Arthur was actually looking forward to it. Still, it would make the night fly by faster. Even Matthew was taken from him. The man was told to take the dogs to their kennels and give them all baths. And yet here he was, alone, sitting on a plush sofa and staring at the wall paintings. He would have to ask Gilbert for more things to entertain himself with. Arthur felt safe enough where he could ask for some needlepoint and books. He loved to embroider in his spare time, in private, when he was away from the battlefield.

A knock at the door alerted his attention. "Mr. Arthur?"

Arthur got up and went to the main door. "Who is it?"

"I am Lieutenant Toris. General Ivan sent me." The door opened and Toris let himself him. He smiled at Arthur, who only stared back at him. "I come with an offer."

"An offer?" Arthur repeated and raised a thick brow.

"Yes. An offer from General Ivan." Toris handed him the black rose with the green ribbon tied around it.

Arthur looked at it curiously. "What is this?"

"General Ivan invites you to privately dine with him and spend the night in his bed."

"His bed?" Arthur looked at Toris and then at the rose.

"Yes. He requests your answer immediately and, if you comply, I will take you to his chambers. Please, I beg of you! Please comply!" Toris pleaded with him.

Arthur looked at the pitifully trembling demon with a sneer. "What in the blazes is wrong with you!" he shoved Toris away. "This is what I think of Ivan's little 'proposal'!" Arthur stormed over to the fireplace and threw the rose into it, letting the flower burst into flames.

"NO!" Toris wailed, his hands clutching the sides of his head. "He will be furious! FURIOUS!"

"Relax, Toris." Arthur said. "I didn't say I wouldn't accept his offer. I just thought the invitation was stupid." In truth, Arthur was pissed at the invite, but it would be a perfect time to go forth with the plan. And he had a few ideas of his own. It would be a BIG leap, but he was certain it would put the ball in his court. "Take me to him."

"Oh thank you, Mr. Arthur! Thank you!" Toris waved him on. "Follow me, then!"

Arthur followed the demon out of the room and through the halls. The little twinge of excitement in his belly was disturbing him, but he tried to ignore it. Toris had brought him to Ivan's chamber doors and waited for Arthur to enter the room. Arthur didn't wave or say goodbye but just walked in, closing the doors behind him.

Before him, in the center of the room, was a bigger mahogany table than the first one Arthur saw with Gilbert. Ivan sat at the end of it, dressed in a simple short-sleeved black shirt and jeans. He was dressed very casually for a dinner Arthur thought was going to be more extravagant.

This was the first time Arthur got to see any part of Ivan's naked body that wasn't his crotch. The demon's arms were solid with muscle and adorned with old battle scars. The black shirt was tight, but still hid the muscles Arthur knew were beneath. There was no doubt that Ivan carried around a bit of access weight and it did little to hinder him.

Ivan smiled at him and held out his arms. "Wonderful of you to join me. Please, have a seat."

Arthur examined the table first, looking for any signs of human meat or the like. In the center of the table sat a roasted chicken with a vase of fresh cut roses behind it. A bowl of fruit and another of salad were on Arthur's side of the table. Table wine, rum, and vodka sat next to the roses. All Ivan had was some raw meat on his plate and the breadbasket. If Arthur had cared for the demon, he would have accepted this dinner as very romantic, something Alfred could never do properly.

"I was surprised you invited me to dinner." Arthur smirked. "I thought I would be dressed better for the occasion."

To Ivan's surprise, Arthur completely stripped where he stood, letting his clothes pool on the floor. Arthur smirked as he stood proudly naked before him for a moment before sauntering slowly over to the table. Ivan purred and stood from his chair to advance, but Arthur put a hand up to stop him. Ivan easily obeyed, never taking his eyes of the human. Immediately his cock sprang to life while Arthur poured himself a glass of rum and sipped it. Ivan watched as Arthur leaned back against the table in a casual manner, focusing those green orbs on him.

"So, what do you have planned for this little surprise dinner?"

Ivan didn't answer him, but just kept his eyes glued to the bare human body at his table.

End Chapter 4 TBC

***Author's Note: We all know what Arthur thinks of ridiculous proposals! XD


	6. Chapter 5

***Wow, loved all the reviews! Eeee! Thanks so much! Xoxox

***Warnings: Language, hardcore yaoi, mild violence

***Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. I am making no money off of this fic.

Chapter 5

"He accepted." Alfred said as he came into the tent where Francis and Kiku sat. "Arthur agrees to our plan!"

Kiku gave a little frown from the table. "Are you sure this is wise? Asking him to do so much?" He looked at Alfred.

"Look, Arthur is a hard ass and if he felt like there was ANY type of danger in this he would have said no." Alfred responded. "The fact that he agrees to this proves that he already has everything under control."

Francis lowered his paper and chimed in. "He's not seducing a human or a half-blood, Alfred." he said seriously. "He's playing with a very dangerous dominant demon male. I guarantee that demon is nothing like Ludwig."

Alfred looked over his glasses at Francis. "What did I say about bringing that up?" he warned with a glare.

"Struck a nerve, did I?" Francis gave a smug smile and leaned back in his chair.

Kiku started to panic. "Now, now, we're here to discuss war-related topics and not our social lives." Kiku tried to reason with them.

Alfred scoffed. "Stubble here only said that because Ludwig isn't in the tent. The guy would have your skinny little neck in his hands."

"That's not important right now." Kiku pointed out softly. "Right now our biggest issue is Arthur. We should begin our discussion about how we plan to carry out this procedure."

Alfred took a seat at the table. "We still don't have enough information yet from Arthur's side. I will write him back and ask to meet him at the same spot I meet Matthew at. He's been there for a couple of days so I'm certain he has already started his game."

"Alfred,"Kiku started. "Are you sure you really want Arthur to go through with this? Your eyes look troubled."

"I'm not troubled." Alfred said firmly. "Regardless of any types of feelings or concerns I may have, which I don't, is all part of this war. There are many things we don't always agree with but they have to be done…so best to turn a blind eye to it. What choice do we have?"

Francis cleared his throat. "Have any of you thought about Arthur's reputation once he comes back?"

"I'm sure Arthur has thought about that." Kiku responded, looking over at the Frenchman. "That would be his number one priority over anything else. He is very prideful so-"

Alfred cut him off. "So that means he's already thought it through. Arthur's got this covered, you two, so stop worrying about it." The two men looked at Alfred and he gave a sigh. "Look, once I see Arthur face to face I will recognize any kind of doubt he may have just by his voice or body language. If that is the case then I will terminate the plan. How's that?"

Kiku wanted Alfred's reassurance. "You promise?"

"I promise." Alfred said with a nod in his direction.

"Oh, one more thing of interest that no one has thought of." Francis said and tapped his pencil on the table. "What about Ludwig's brother?"

"What about him?" Alfred asked.

"I mean, let's just say for example, we set up bombs all over the manor. We can't let Gilbert know because he would tell Ivan. They are mates, after all. Gilbert may be our neutral friend, but I doubt he wants Ivan killed. Furthermore, I don't think Ludwig would take kindly to having his brother killed in all this. So what then?"

Alfred looked down at his folded hands on the table. "I would suggest… that we keep this conversation to ourselves. The less Ludwig knows, the better. He is aware of what can happen in war and don't forget that Ludwig did not approve of Gilbert's mate anyway. If possible, let's TRY and get Ludwig to make his brother leave Ivan. That way we can hopefully avoid this difficult issue. We'll just have to play it by ear from now on. If Gilbert doesn't comply… then he'll end up killed or captured by us. Hate to say it, but that's just the way things have to be. We humans are the supreme ones."

"And Ludwig?" Francis asked.

"We'll just have to wait and see his reaction." Alfred answered. "At that point, I wouldn't trust him. Actually, I never really trusted him."

"You say that now only because he slept with Arthur."

Alfred glared. "Arthur and I were broken up by then. It doesn't matter."

"Oh, it matters." Francis said with a chuckle.

"You're starting to piss me off!" Alfred said to the blonde with a sneer. "Let's go, Kiku. I'm tired. I'll write to Arthur in our tent."

Kiku looked at Francis with a frown before getting up and following after Alfred.

/

Arthur leaned against the table, still waiting for Ivan's answer while casually sipping his rum. The demon continued to gaze at him, rolling the vodka around in his glass. Arthur was starting to feel giddy from the

first few sips of rum and blamed it on his exhaustion from the past couple of days. The rum would make this dinner a whole lot easier and he planned on having more than one glass.

He could see the hunger and lust in Ivan's eyes as the demon's gaze wondered over his body. Arthur swore he could feel each movement of those violet orbs that sent tingles throughout his body. Never had he felt this way before with anyone. He figured it had to be some demon pheromones or the like because even Alfred never made him feel this way with just eyes alone. Regardless, he liked it.

"Come on, out with it." Arthur commanded in a soft tone. "Why am I here?"

"I thought we would have a pleasant little dinner, that's all." Ivan replied with a smile. "You're the one standing naked at my table. I should ask what it is you want."

"Hmm…"Arthur downed the rest of his rum and poured another glass. "I just find it odd that you would invite me to dinner after the way I spoke to you in the garden." He walked along the table to stand closer to Ivan's chair. "I know how much you hate to lose."

"Who said I lost?" Ivan countered, but let his eyes travel up Arthur's torso.

"I said you lost."

"But I don't think I've lost. I think I'm winning." Ivan smirked and watched Arthur's throat as the human drank down the rum.

"And why do you say that? What proof do you have?"

"My proof is myself. I always win."

"As do I." Arthur responded with a smirk. "It appears we are at a deadlock."

"So it would seem." Ivan looked him over again. "You don't have the body of a soldier."

"What do you mean?" Arthur asked and focused his green eyes on Ivan.

"You're tone, but still lithe in build. Your body holds very little scars, if any." He smirked. "Not counting the bite marks I've left on you."

Arthur's eyes widened a bit. He had forgotten about those. He had taken the bandages off already, but was too disgusted to look at them. They didn't hurt, so he had paid them no mind until now.

"Those don't count." Arthur responded. "I'm not scared because I use my head for war, not my brawn." He said proudly and downed the glass of rum again before pouring another. "What about you? Are you covered in scars?"

"I may be." Ivan said with a smile. "Why don't you find out?" He offered with a low purr.

"Sorry, but I don't undress anyone." Arthur gave him a smug wink. "You can undress yourself, though."

Ivan purred again at the words. "So you wish to see me in all my demon glory?"

Arthur scoffed. "I think I will be the judge of that." The rum had flushed his cheeks and Arthur became more daring with each sip. "Put your money where your mouth is."

Ivan stood up from the chair quickly and Arthur felt his insides flinch. He thought the demon would advance on him but, instead Ivan removed his cloak. After the cloak came the shirt that revealed Ivan's scared chest and arms. The scars didn't appear to be war wounds, for there was no signs of bullet shaped ones. All of the marks resembled claws or bites, which meant that Ivan had been in perhaps too many demon fights. Aside from the scars, Arthur was pleasantly surprised at the demon's strong build. Ivan's body was wide, giving the illusion, under so many military clothes, that he was fat or chubby. Arthur had already seen Ivan's lower half, so that didn't surprise him when the pants and boots came off. Simply put, Ivan was just big.

Arthur hoped the added heat he was feeling in his face was from the rum and nothing else.

"Like what you see?" Ivan asked with a toothy smile, shimming his wings as a peacock would its tail.

"Well, you look better than I thought you would." Arthur took another drink of his rum. "You're not fat."

"That's rude." Ivan said with a pout. "I am big because I was born an alpha male in my family and my pack."

"Hmph. I don't think you're very 'alpha.'" Arthur said as he walked back to his place at the table, but instead of sitting down, took his plate. He walked back along the table to Ivan's side and gave the demon a little shove to make him sit in the chair. "You seem to forget that right now, with me, you are simply a demon and nothing else. You're not an alpha to me. In my world we don't have such primitive, animalistic traits. We have evolved from that."

"Foolish human," Ivan said with a chuckle. "Your race still holds these same instincts. You fight to be the best. You look around for the perfect mate who will be the most beneficial to you. You all bind together to protect your territory from outsiders. Your race is no better than mine…yours just does all these things little differently." Arthur ignored Ivan's words.

"I will prove to you that I am the alpha here." Arthur stared at him with a smug smirk.

"Oh, will you?" Ivan looked curious. "And just how will you accomplish this?"

Arthur moved closer to him and bent at the waist to face Ivan. "By using your so called 'alpha instincts' to win." Arthur moved Ivan's plate to the side and set his own down beside it. He suddenly sat himself in Ivan's lap, his back pressed up to the strong chest.

"Human…" Ivan's voice was deep and threatening.

"Keep your hands to yourself." Arthur said in a warning tone, feeling the heat from Ivan's erection underneath him. "If you can manage to keep your hands, claws, fangs, tail, and dick away from my body, then you will have won this game. However, if you fail to do so, then it only proves that I am the true alpha here and I will have won."

"You little succubus," Ivan hissed against Arthur's ear. "You're playing with fire and I would be extremely careful… for your sake."

"Then I will simply have to keep the fire going until it burns out."

Arthur felt Ivan's cock jump beneath him and all he could do was grin from ear to ear. Of course, Ivan couldn't see him grinning, but so far everything was going according to plan. He kept his spot on Ivan's lap while drinking his rum and delicately eating his meal. Arthur could feel Ivan's chest heaving against his back and hear the cracking of the arm rests from the demon's grip.

With the rum in his system fogging his mind, Arthur decided to step things up a notch. His grin widened and he had to hold back a chuckle. Arthur would make this demon lose his mind.

"So, you like to drink vodka? I thought demons couldn't drink alcohol."

"Common misconception," Ivan breathed out, but stilled when one of Arthur's narrowed green eyes peered over his shoulder at him.

"I'd bet you'd like to lick it off if it were to accidently spill on me."

"Arthur…" Ivan hissed the human's name through his teeth.

Arthur dipped his fingers into the glass of vodka and brought it to his mouth, sucking the digits. He repeated the process again only to hear Ivan's breath hitching behind him. Already it was working, so Arthur continued further. Picking up the utensils, he began to cut the raw piece of meat. Ivan's growls and guttural mutters only proved that Arthur's tactics were working. He had to take another deep gulp of rum before his next trick. Taking a bit of the raw meat, Arthur brought it up to his shoulder and rubbed the piece of flesh against his skin. The blood and juices from the meat trickled down his back, which earns a twitch from the demon beneath him.

"You are not playing fair." Ivan hissed out, hungrily watching as the fluids dripped down to Arthur's rump.

Arthur massaged his own shoulders with a second piece of meat. "I don't recall you or I setting any ground rules before we started."

Ivan responded with an annoyed hiss.

"You should have thought of that beforehand." Arthur smirked in triumph when he started to feel Ivan's body trembling beneath him as the demon held back. "I bet you're very hungry right now. Hungry for meat… vodka… me."

"All of the above." Ivan let out a laugh. "But since we didn't lay out any ground rules and you haven't discouraged me from talking…" Arthur froze. "I may not be able to touch you but I can damn well command you."

"Bastard…"Arthur turned to glare at him. "I will refuse your requests."

Ivan smirked. "Only because you know I will win if you do."

"Hardly."

Ivan moved his face close to Arthur's. "Try me."

"Very well." Arthur complied but he knew what Ivan was doing. Ivan was planning to get him to do something ridiculous so that the demon could win because, naturally, Arthur would refuse. If he were to refuse, he would have to end the game and Ivan would win. On the flip side, Arthur could still win if he performed the commands with sultry skill. The new twist to this game earned him a twinge of excitement.

"Dip your fingers into the vodka and play with your nipples." Ivan hissed out softly beside Arthur's ear.

"But you can't touch me. Stupid demon, you're only making this harder on yourself." Arthur couldn't contain his smug smile as he did what Ivan commanded of him. He dipped his hand into the glass of vodka and rubbed it together with the other. He pinched the buds between his fingers, letting out a soft gasp at the chill of the alcohol.

Ivan purred behind him. "You said I couldn't touch you, yet you said nothing about me not being able to taste you!"

Arthur whipped around to look at him with enraged green eyes. "THAT COUNTS AS TOUCHING!" Ivan's open-mouthed grin sent a shiver of terror through Arthur.

"Then you should have asked what my definition of 'touch' is! To me, that means only hands and tail, not tongue! And you never said I couldn't use my tongue!"

Arthur cursed himself as he recalled that he did indeed forgot to include 'tongue' in his list. Now who was the stupid one?

Arthur tried to leap up, but Ivan's wings slammed against the ends of the table, the clawed middle latching into the wood. Arthur was trapped again on three sides and his only escape was across the table. The attempt was in vain, for Ivan used the strength in his wings to pull the table closer, trapping Arthur between it and himself.

"Only the table is touching you." Ivan said with a purr. "Do you give up?"

"No!" Arthur responded through gritted teeth. "I will never give in! Never!"

"Oh, but I think you will. The tables have turned. If you don't want to play fair… then neither will I."

Arthur let out a moan when he felt Ivan's tongue reach around to lick at his right nipple. The slightly rough texture of the muscle tingled his nerves, making the little buds peek to hardness. Arthur dropped his head forward and held the table in a white-knuckle grip, doing his best to fight off the sensations. Ivan still could not touch him with his hands, dick, or tail, so Arthur still held the ace.

Then the thought occurred to him that he could touch Ivan. It was the perfect chance to turn the tables and Arthur had just the perfect idea.

Arthur shouted, "Stop cheating!" while his elbow met with Ivan's ribs. The surprise attack blindsided Ivan, but the demon did not let go of the table.

"That was uncalled for!" Ivan growled out.

"You never said I couldn't touch you." Arthur countered and turned to flash his smug smirk, only to have his jaw encased in a vice-like grip.

"The game is over. You may have won in theory, but in the end the alpha is the one doing the fucking."

Arthur felt his chest and cheek hit the table with Ivan's clawed hand gripping his head. The touch rendered him motionless, unable to move anything but his arms. Arthur was aware of what was going to come next, so he braced his hands on the sides of the table. Ivan's strength was just something Arthur could not battle head on with. All demons excelled humans in physical strength and Ivan was no exception.

Aside from the wondering hands that explored his body with gentle scratches, another interesting thing began to happen. While the claws did not break the skin to release the venom, Arthur's nostrils began to flare with the rich, musky aroma of something that wasn't the food. The smell grew stronger as its aroma traveled through his nasal cavity and to his brain.

It was then that Arthur felt his mind grow hazy and his body trembled with lust. He heard a moan escape from his throat and his hips bump up against Ivan's lower regions. Arthur's mind was still in working order, but all he could focus on was the need to be filled. He was still trapped between the table and Ivan's body, giving them both the perfect angle for penetration.

Ivan's hands forced their way under Arthur's chest and pulled the man up so their lips could meet. The act of kissing was one of Arthur's favorites and the new smell affected his thoughts. Arthur let his mouth be ravaged. Ivan's tongue danced around and dueled with his, but Arthur surrendered first.

Once Ivan pulled away his mouth, he attached it to Arthur's neck. Arthur braced himself for a bite, but all he felt was gentle pressure while clawed hands raked their way down his body. The venom was released under his skin and Arthur couldn't contain the wail of delight that filled the musky air. His body shook with its first orgasm and more were to follow. On his lips he could feel a tiny smile forming there.

Once again he found himself pressed to the table while a rough hand found its way to his backside. Ivan's tail wrapped around one of Arthur's legs and pulled, spreading them further. Arthur thankfully

had the table to support his weight while clawed fingers probed his inner regions. He moaned into the mahogany and pressed back against them, wanting to feel more of the pressure. Ivan had started with two fingers and they were pressed deep inside, slowly ejecting the venom. Arthur let out another cry as the venom began its rapid journey through his nerves.

"I can feel you are swollen and still tight from our last time." Ivan said with that same husky voice. "Some of me can still be felt inside of you." He leaned down and licked the shell of Arthur's ear. "Say I won and I will give you time to adjust once I enter you."

Arthur's breath hitched.

"Let me have your answer, Arthur." Ivan pressed three fingers roughly inside and Arthur cried out, arching his back. "I said give me an answer!"

Arthur said nothing, letting out only pants and heavy breaths.

"Either you like it very rough… or you're just plain stupid." Ivan removed his fingers and used the same hand to spread the natural lubricant around his cock. "Be thankful that you can never be fucked dry." He positioned the tip against Arthur's hole, surprised when the slim hips pressed back against him.

"I do like it rough." Arthur hissed out through grit teeth, the demon pheromones and rum clouding his judgment. His groin was aching with the need for another release while the venom made his body scream for more pleasure. "I always have."

Ivan let out a deep laugh before gripping Arthur's hips and pulling the smaller man onto his cock. He could feel the warmth surrounding him as the muscles tried to force him out. Ivan had entered with such a swift motion that the muscles could do very little to fight back. The sounds of Arthur's pleasured filled cries and groans only sparked his want for this human.

If Arthur wanted it rough, then Ivan was going to deliver it to him. He pulled out as quickly as he thrust in, keeping the same fast, steady pace. The feel of Arthur's muscles tightening around him drove him on, rocking the table with them. He had to keep pulling the table back with his wings so Arthur wouldn't fall. After a few annoying sessions of this, Ivan grew bored and decided to change the position.

Arthur cried out pathetically as he felt Ivan pull his cock out, leaving him wanting more. He turned to ask 'why' silently with his eyes only to find his body flipped onto its back. Now Ivan was looming over him again, those large horns and wings outlined by the light from the fireplace. Just the sight of Ivan looming above him forced another orgasm from him, splattering his stomach with hot cum. The dark smile on Ivan's face chilled him to the core, but still he spread his legs for the demon. It was that smell and the venom making him like this. It was slowly taking over his mind and he never felt Ivan pulling his lower body off of the table.

Ivan held him by his hips and positioned against Arthur's gaping entrance. Green eyes met with violet for a moment before they rolled back into his skull when Ivan's cock thrust back inside, traveling deep. His hands, weak as they were, gripped the table's sides as he exploded with completion again.

"I'm gonna die…" Arthur gasped out between thrusts.

"I won't let you."

Arthur felt the tears stinging his eyes but, like always, he would never let them fall. Ivan's cock was rock hard with each solid thrust and it could almost be felt in his lower back. His body rocked against the table as his voice grew hoarse from the thrusts. Each one seemed to be more pleasurable than the last and it truly felt like his heart was going to give out.

The mantra of 'more' and 'harder' from his lips drew such growls from Ivan that Arthur wanted to know what other sounds the monster could make. He let his green eyes meet with Ivan's and he smiled tiredly up at him. Ivan growled deeply and continued with the wild thrusts into Arthur's body.

Arthur's body was too exhausted for another orgasm, so it was only up to Ivan to finish.

Instead of ejaculating inside of him, Arthur felt Ivan pull out and hot cum rain down on his body. The stinky essence covered his belly and chest. Ivan had lifted him back onto the table and towered above him, staring down with those lustful purple eyes. Arthur just panted and stared back up at him, never breaking their gaze. The blonde hardly flinched when the wings came slamming down beside his head, the clawed tips sticking once again into the wood.

The demon leaned down so they were almost nose-to-nose. Green eyes still locked on to purple and Arthur could tell that Ivan was feeling 'something' for him. The smell was wearing off, so his thoughts were coming back to him. It was against his better judgment, but he lifted a shaky hand to cup Ivan's cheek. Ivan closed his eyes and leaned into the touch, purring in delight. Just when Arthur thought everything was working, Ivan leapt back, knocking away the chair as he did.

"Ivan?" Arthur whispered his name and lifted himself from the table to see what had happened. Ivan was standing at the far end of the room, his wings and tail perfectly stiff.

"You must leave. Now."

"Leave? But I—" Arthur tried to stand but his knees buckled, forcing him to tumble to the floor.

Ivan stormed past him and went to the door, calling for someone to fetch Matthew from the kennels. The demon turned back into the room and began to pace in front of the fire. Arthur could do nothing but lie on the floor, green eyes following the moving figure.

He had done something right, for Ivan was all out of sorts. Maybe the demon was beginning to feel for him. If demons even felt things like 'love.' Territory and possession was what the race knew best. Coming to love Ivan would be like a snowball's chance in Hell. He was a human and never would he acquire feelings for a demon. Arthur began to wonder if his fake charms could take things a little too far. He would have to continue to be extremely cautious, keeping his stern and firm attitude with the demon.

A soft voice came from the door. "M-Master Ivan? You wished to see me?" Arthur recognized it as Matthew's.

"Take your friend back to Gilbert's room." Ivan ordered.

"Yes sir. Right away, sir." Matthew hurried over to Arthur and helped him up. "Here, rest your weight on me."

"Thank you, Mattie." Arthur said and kept his arm around Matthew's shoulder as the smaller man helped to lead him from the room. Arthur looked back at Ivan, who was only staring at the fire.

After they were back in the room, Matthew had drawn a hot bath for Arthur and helped him into it. Arthur sighed as the heat soothed his aching back.

All the dogs had joined them in the bathroom with Poochie sitting beside the tub. Matthew was busy trying to get some herbal body wash to help clean Arthur's wounds but Gillie, the Whippet, kept jumping up and down beside him. Matthew tried to shush the dog by pushing her head down but she still craved attention. Gileena, the Beagle, was eagerly sniffing at Arthur's pile of clothes. Gilberta, the German Sheppard, was on the other side of the tub and staring at Arthur. Poochie tried to drink the bathwater but Arthur gently slapped her nose.

"Can't you get these dogs out of here?" Arthur complained.

"I'm sorry, but they get so clingy when Master Gilbert isn't here." Gillie was still jumping up and down beside Matthew. "I hope he comes back soon."

"Hm."Arthur took the sponge from Matthew and dipped it into the warm water, rubbing it over his neck. "Any word from Alfred?"

"No, not yet. But I'm sure we will have a reply by tomorrow morning." Matthew smiled and sat on the floor beside the tub, next to Poochie. "Arthur, I know you still love my brother. Why don't you just tell him?"

Arthur looked at him before turning to focus his gaze on Gilberta. "I said it's over between us. He has chosen Kiku and I have to accept that."

"Then why are you doing this? This whole plan with Master Ivan."

"I really have no other choice. Maybe I'm doing it to show your brother that I'm still the best… that I'm better than him. I am a captive here, so I must do whatever I can to ensure my safe escape."

Matthew smiled softly and stroked Arthur's blonde hair. "Do you still hate Kiku? He is one of your best friends."

"WAS. The correct word is 'was', Mattie. He WAS my friend. He's not anymore."

"Arthur…"

Arthur angrily slammed the sponge into the water, frightening the dogs. "True friends don't go around stealing their friends' lovers! Kiku knew Alfred and I were having relationship issues and he just moved straight on in seeing it as his chance! And that bastard Alfred… jumping like a dog because some tight-assed Asian with doe eyes washed his fucking dishes!"

"Arthur, calm down!"

"But I'm not bitter! No. I'm not bitter by any means! Let that skinny little piece of sashimi play 'housewife' for Alfred! See if I care!" Arthur molded the sponge frantically in his hands. "Kiku, with his stupid little sleeping kimono and his stupid fish cooking and his stupid... hair! Which doesn't frizz in humidity, might I add!" Arthur was so angry he could not find any more words of insults. "But I'm not bitter. I'm better than that."

"Okay, okay, you aren't mad or bitter. I get it." Matthew said, giving Gillie a 'yeah right' look. "Did you… um, ever try just talking to Kiku? You know, sorting things out?"

Arthur turned to Matthew with a death glare, making the gentler man eep. "If I didn't have to work alongside him in the army I would ring his scrawny little neck! Where's the soap?"

Matthew handed it to him, figuring this would be a good time to end this conversation. He was sorry that he had even asked.

After his bath, Arthur dressed into fresh clothes and settled down with a book in front of the fire. While his eyes were on the book, they weren't reading the words. He found his thoughts drifting back to Ivan and their past sex sessions. The second time around he had really enjoyed it, more than he thought. The way that demon cock stayed rock hard for the whole act and never once softened amazed him. Sex with humans, including the few before Alfred and Ludwig, could not match up to that of a demon's. Ludwig, having half demon blood didn't come near to Ivan's level of 'mating.'

Alfred was young and full of energy, but would always finish quickly. Sure, they would go again, but the American never held out long enough for Arthur receive any proper satisfaction. It would always end with Alfred sucking him off, which was an act he never cared for. He didn't always like receiving it and he sure as hell hating giving it. Alfred would always beg for it and Arthur had to be firm, rarely performing the act for him. He briefly wondered if that was one way Kiku was able to land Alfred, for Arthur remembered having told the Asian man about that part of their sex life. If that were true…

"I hate everybody!" He twisted the book in his grasp.

The chamber doors opened and Matthew came in with a tray of tea for Arthur. He smiled at his friend and held up the tray.

"I thought you'd might like some."

"Thank you, Matthew." Arthur got up and took the teacup, blowing on it first before taking a sip. "Mm. Raspberry."

"It was the only tea I could find. I'll have the chefs order more variety."

"Yeah." Arthur sipped it again. "Where's Gilbert?"

"He is back from the hunt, but Master Ivan requested his presence for mating."

"Mating?" Arthur said with a slight frown.

"Yes. Mating. Gilbert is never allowed to say 'no.' He must do it whenever Ivan calls for him."

"But Ivan just slept with me. He needs Gilbert too?" Matthew blinked at that.

"Um…Master Ivan is an alpha demon. That is kinda his job…like Gilbert had told you."

Arthur put the teacup back on the tray.

"I'll be right back, Matthew. I'm going to the library to find a different book."

"Okay, but-"

Arthur had already left the room, but did not take the hall that led to the library. Instead, he cut a few corners so that he was back at Ivan's chambers. He glared slightly at the door, hearing the sounds of pleasure through the heavy wood. Tiptoeing up to the door, Arthur leaned his ear against it.

"Harder, Ivan! Harder!"

"He's faking it." Arthur whispered to himself and noticed a light shining from the keyhole. Lifting his brow, he bent down to his knees and peered through. The keyhole was almost in direct line with the bed, so all he had to do was tilt his neck slightly to see. There, on the bed, was Gilbert's perfectly white and flawless body writhing under those black wings. Arthur hated to admit it, but Gilbert was by far the best looking demon he had ever seen.

Their tails were entwined together and clawed hands were touching everywhere. It looked like they were literally devouring each other. Still, there was something different about their lovemaking then when he and Ivan coupled. Ivan's thrusts weren't nearly as fast or as rough with Gilbert as they were with him. Gilbert had a look of pure enjoyment and esctacy on his face, wrapping those long, white legs around Ivan's waist. Gilbert wasn't faking it, he was fully involved with the 'mating' and made sure Ivan knew it. Ivan was treating him like a porcelain doll, stroking those white limbs and kissing all over. They were making love. But when they joined hands and kissed passionately, Arthur had a flashback that reminded him of something Alfred had said.

'Why don't we ever make love?'

'What do you mean? We did so last night.' Arthur responded, looking at his lover as they washed dishes together.

'No, that was just having sex, Arthur. I want us to make love.'

Arthur scoffed. 'You're just a kid. You don't know what 'making love' is.'

'And I suppose you do?' Alfred put the dishcloth down and flashed him a look of annoyance over those glasses.

'Alfred, making love is something a couple has that is special and unique to them. Ours just isn't candlelight and roses. It's different.' Arthur turned on the faucet to rinse the plate but Alfred shut it off.

'Oh, it's different, all right. Your mind is never on 'us,' it's always on you. Do you feel any connection when we are together intimately?'

"I thought my connection was the same as yours." Arthur said when he came out of his daydream.

He looked back through the keyhole and saw that their positions had changed. Gilbert was now riding Ivan like a lap dancer would do for a client, slow and sultry. Their hands were still joined together with Gilbert bringing one up to kiss Ivan's claws. Ivan sat up to hold Gilbert in his arms, not thrusting, but just letting his hands roam over the other's back. For a second Arthur pictured Alfred and Kiku in their place, wondering if that's what the two looked like together. The image made him angry and jealous, so he forced his mind to focus on the two demons. With Gilbert's heightened cries and gasp of pleasure, Arthur found himself storming away from the door.

Arthur hurried back to the room and ignored Matthew as the man asked if he was all right. He continued through the bathroom and to the other room, slamming the door behind him. Arthur went right to the sofa, pushing Gileena off of it. The dog gave a little bark before trotting away to lie by the fire.

Arthur just rested his face in his hands, unable to get the images out of his head. The images of both couples making love. He wondered if Alfred and Kiku were doing that right now while he was here fighting for the human race. Was Kiku acting like Gilbert? Was Alfred tenderly stroking those pale limbs and kissing that small body all over? The tears threatened to fall, but he held them back as he always did.

"What is wrong with me?" he whispered to himself, thinking back to his final argument with Alfred. "Why can't I be loving and warm? Why? What is the problem with me?" The moment that first tiny drop of a tear hit his palm he stopped. He lowered his hands to the sofa and narrowed his eyes at the wall ahead. "What am I saying? There is nothing wrong with me! The problem is with everyone else, not me!" He got up and began pacing the room, snorting in frustration. "I am who I am! I shouldn't have to fucking change for anybody! You either like me or you don't! I'M NOT GOING TO CHANGE WHO I AM!"

Still, Arthur knew there was a deeper meaning behind his feelings, but he refused to let it surface. Still, the cruel, taunting words of others still filled his thoughts.

'Hugging a snowman is warmer than you!'

'Hey look! It's the Ice Princess!'

'Why are you so bitter and angry all the time? Got an icicle shoved up your ass?'

"That's enough!" he shouted, grabbing at his hair. "I would love to see where all of you bastards are now! You're not high ranking, five star generals, that's for sure! I didn't get to where I am being 'kind' or 'tender'!"

Finishing up with his private rant, Arthur stormed back into the bedchamber and went to bed. He ignored Matthew again and just fell asleep, tired from mental exhaustion. Sleep came easy to him, but his mind was heavy with dreams. There were many, but only one was memorable. He was safely tucked into a pair of strong, warm arms. He did not know who's they were, nor did he seem to care. All he knew was that these arms understood him and that gave him more comfort than he thought he could ever receive, so when the dream was broken by the sound of Matthew's voice, Arthur woke up feeling shallow and empty.

"Arthur? Arthur, wake up!" The sound of Matthew's voice had stirred him from his slumber.

"What is it?" He asked and opened one green eye to look at Matthew. He really wasn't in the mood for any chores or nonsense.

Matthew smiled and held up a letter. "It's from Alfred! It's addressed only to you!"

"What about yours?" He sat up and took the letter from Matthew.

"I have my own! And don't worry, Master Gilbert stayed with Master Ivan last night. We're all alone."

"Perfect." Arthur opened up the letter and began to read.

Arthur,

I know this is probably hard for you, but we are all very relieved that you have chosen to help us. I speak for the others when I say 'thank you.' It is a lot to ask and I'm sure once this is over I'll get some good slaps and insults from you. Keep in mind that your spying and trickery will help ensure the safety of thousands of humans. Whenever you feel like you can't do it, just think of that, and about how much you will be helping people.

You're probably cursing me right now, so let me give you some more things to curse about. In our letters, I want you to write down anything and everything you think will be beneficial to us. It could be the smallest little thing but we don't care, just write it down. I'm sure I don't have to explain to you what those things are. The more we know about Ivan, the quicker we can start carrying out a plan of attack. And please, if you think of any strategies or ideas that can help us take him down, don't hesitate to write them ASAP.

I will be at the secret spot around 2:30 am tonight. I'm sure Matthew can lead you through it. We have to make it fast. I can't wait to see you! Hang in there!

-Alfred

P.S. Don't worry, I'll be coming alone.

"He's coming tonight." Arthur said and looked to Matthew.

"Yes, I know." Matthew smiled softly. "He only wants to see you tonight. If there is time after he is done with you, then I will go and see him. What did he say?"

"Nothing I don't already know." Arthur replied, getting up from the bed to toss the paper into the fire. "What kinds of things does your brother write to you in his letters?"

"What does he write?" Matthew looked surprised by the question. "Well, just the normal stuff. You know, 'how are you?' 'are you feeling okay?' 'do you need anything?' Stuff like that. We also talk about old times and we share jokes."

"Does he ever talk about me or the others?"

Matthew knew that Arthur was trying to get him to reveal anything Alfred says about Kiku. "No." He replied. "He doesn't want to write names in case someone else reads the letter. And what goes on between Ludwig and Master Gilbert is between them. I never see their letters."

Arthur gave him a curious look. "Perhaps we should start reading them."

"But they're private."

"I want to know what type of information is being passed between them." Matthew flashed him a shocked look.

"You don't actually think that Ludwig would be leaking military information to Gilbert, do you? If that were the case then things would have been found out by now! I don't believe it."

"It's logical."

"It's nonsense." Matthew said, giving as stern a face as someone like him could. "I know my Master. He is not like that. They talk about family things, just as Alfred and I do."

"All right, whatever." Arthur should have known better than to ask Little Miss Honest Matthew.

"Let's get started on our chores. Master Gilbert wants his bed sheets washed today. I have to fumigate the rugs and polish the floors. Or would you rather switch?"

"I'll do the sheets."

"Do you remember where the laundry room is?"

"Yes, next to the kitchens." Arthur answered and started stripping the bed of its white sheets. "I'll see you later tonight."

With his arms full of a towering bundle of sheets, Arthur carefully made his way down to the laundry room. This was one of the first times he was actually walking the halls without an escort of some kind. The leers and catcalls he was receiving from other demons infuriated him. He made a mental note to

speak to Ivan about these types of behaviors. Glaring at the demons or giving them the finger may not be the best option given his status. If he let Ivan play the possession card, then Arthur would be able to have some sort of control over the manor's demon population.

When he arrived, the room was full of other human slaves stirring large barrels of steaming hot water. Arthur dropped the sheets in a pile on the floor, staring at the hardcore primitive washing style of the laundry room. The only thought in his head was 'Not even one washing machine?' The demon overseer noticed Arthur standing at the door and went over to him. Arthur just looked into the dark eyes of the demon and said nothing as he was approached.

"Human, get to work. There is an empty tub over there." The demon said in a commanding tone and pointed to the tub with his riding crop.

"I'm sorry, but where I come from, we use washing machines." Granted they were hard to come by, but being in the army gave you certain privileges.

"Well you're not the boss of this room and I say you are to get started or I will whip the shit out of you!"

Arthur gave a smirk accompanied by a scoff.

"You think something is funny, human?"

"Yes, actually, I do."

The demon growled. "Lower your head when you speak to me, slave!"

Arthur gave him the most obnoxious, snobbish look he could muster. "I screw the boss. You watch what you say to ME."

The demon gave an inward gasp and quickly turned away. "Just don't fall behind!"

Arthur watched with amusement as the demon stormed off, but frowned when he took his anger out on an innocent worker. Something else Arthur would have to speak to Ivan about.

After some careful observation and calculations, Arthur managed to figure out how to properly use the primitive washing tubs for the sheets. To his surprise, he found it to be quite rewarding and strangely relaxing. All the heavy scrubbing on the washboard was exercising his arms. He took a quick moment to examine the other human workers and how worn out they all looked. But Arthur knew better than to complain about this to Ivan for the humans' own demon captives were put to slave work just the same. Arthur never really gave it any thought until he was now in that same position. When he got out of the manor, he would make it his priority to do something about the demon slaves.

"Where is Arthur Kirkland?" came the sudden booming voice in the room. Everyone, including Arthur, looked up and towards the door. There stood a demon guard holding a bouquet of roses; red, pink, yellow, and white.

"I am here!" Arthur responded loudly, standing up next to the tub. He felt the corners of his mouth lift up into a tiny smile as the guard brought him the flowers.

"Courtesy of Master Ivan." The guard placed the flowers in his arms. "I also have a message for you. Master Ivan cannot see you tonight, but he will call on you tomorrow. He wishes for you to accept these."

"I accept. Tell Master Ivan I eagerly await his presence."

"I will."

Arthur looked at the overseer and gave him a smug smirk, holding up the flowers. The overseer just turned away and went back to business.

Arthur looked at the flowers and felt the smallest warm blush across his cheeks. No one had ever given him flowers before, much less a full bouquet of roses. (Well, Francis would always hand him some type of flower, but Arthur would sooner stomp on it than accept it from that frog.) It was kind of Ivan to do this for him and Arthur wondered if he should return the favor. The point was to win Ivan over by using charm and lust. Already he was in the driver's seat. With a few more carefully plotted moves, Arthur could have Ivan in the trunk.

From passenger seat to the trunk. That tickled him.

"I suppose I should send one of his own sunflowers to him in exchange for this. He'd probably like that." Placing the flowers beside the tub, Arthur went back to washing the sheets.

Later that evening, Arthur couldn't sleep one wink and neither could Matthew. They were both eagerly waiting for 2:30 to roll around. Arthur couldn't take his eyes off the mantel clock and time couldn't go any slower. If anything, the clock appeared to be moving backwards just to aggravate him. He imagined himself punching out the glass of the mantel clock to push the hands ahead in some useless attempt to make time move faster. Apart from that, he was ready to sit on Matthew if the man didn't stop tossing and turning soon. Now his nerves were on edge, making his annoyance level climb to another height. How he wished there was someone around that he could yell at to relieve some of the tension.

After the hours had passed at their grueling pace, it was finally time to meet Alfred. Even though Gilbert was aware of what they did, the two men tiptoed around the room regardless. Sometimes Gilbert would go and meet his brother the same way. Arthur took the key from Matthew and pulled him along through the corridor, ignoring the other's cries to slow down. Arthur was insistent on meeting Alfred tonight and he could only hope the big lug would be on time. Alfred was always on 'island time' when it came to daily life, one of the traits that had always annoyed Arthur. If Alfred missed this meeting, Arthur vowed to chew him up verbally in their next letter.

"I swear, if he is not out here I... I don't know what I'll do, but it won't be good!" Arthur hissed through his teeth as he shoved the key into the tomb's lock.

"You have to turn it the opposite way." Matthew stated softly and Arthur turned around to glare at him. Matthew jumped back a few inches.

"I would have figured that out, thank you very much!"

Matthew stuck his tongue out at Arthur once the man's back was turned.

Satisfied after hearing the heavy click of the lock, Arthur used his shoulder to push the door open. He peeked around the door, looking for any signs of guards or demons. Ahead was the continuation of the stone wall with a few long barred windows built in. Arthur remembered Matthew telling him something about demons coming to pay their respects to the family through these windows, which he found strange, but would analyze it later. With the coast clear, Matthew led him to the barred window where he said Alfred always stood. They chose the one on the far left because it was the most hidden from view.

Matthew told him to crouch down and to keep an eye out for Alfred, who would be wearing all black. Arthur looked through the bars, searching for any signs of the man and hoping he would turn up.

"Arthur?" came a familiar whisper from the other side of the wall.

Arthur followed the sound of the voice and saw Alfred coming through the brush.

"Alfred."

End Chapter 5 TBC


	7. Chapter 6

**Thanks for all the reviews everyone! xoxo

**Warning: Language, slight yaoi

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. I'm making no money off of this fic

Chapter 6

"Arthur! I've been worried about you! Hey Mattie!" Alfred said excitedly as he came up to the bars, greeting Matthew first with a hug.

"You're still so loud even when we're trying to be discreet!" Arthur hissed quietly at him.

Alfred rolled his eyes. "Can't you just give a simple greeting? Even if it is forced and fake?"

"Please, no arguing." Matthew whimpered out, already able to sense the tension in the air.

"Mattie's right." Alfred said with a smile. "We're here to discuss business! But we can't stay long so let's get right to it! What kinda stuff do you got for me? Anything good? Juicy? Details guys, details!" He grinned.

"Try to speak like a civilized person!" Arthur scolded him but continued on with business. "I haven't found out much but there is something I want you to look in to for me. For all of us." Alfred urged him to continue. "Find out all you can about the Beilschment family. Not Ludwig's human side, their demon side. I think the family is very involved in the war I just don't know how much. Gilbert speaks little of it. See what you can find out and I will continue to snoop around on my end."

"That's all fine and dandy," Alfred responded. "But what about Ivan? I want to know more about HIM. How far have you gotten with him? Has he told you anything?"

Arthur chose to keep the sex part out of it. "Hardly anything at all. I fight him tooth and nail, though. You know me. But from a few things I have heard and analyzed…the human's aren't doing too well in the war. Currently, that is."

Alfred nodded. "It's true. Our forces in this region are starting to fall back. We need you to work faster, Arthur! The sooner we get Ivan and his army out of the way…well, let's just say that us humans can make a massive comeback!"

Matthew looked from one to the other. "You guys…I really rather not be here when you're discussing such things." He said with a whimper. "Master Gilbert is my friend and I don't want you hurting him."

"Mattie, you may be my brother but you're too gentle and sweet. Gilbert is a demon and he always will be. His loyalty is to his race, not you."

Matthew shook his head. "Master Gilbert doesn't attack humans! He never has! Not on purpose, anyway. Anything he ever did was in self-defense! And you have him to thank for Arthur even being here right now!" Matthew tried to say all this with a firm tone but failed. "Arthur may be dead if it weren't for Master Gilbert!"

"Did you say something, Mattie?" Alfred asked, having already lost interest in Matthew's babbling.

"You are such a jerk!" Matthew said firmly, or at least as strictly as he could. "I will meet you again shortly!"

"Bye Mattie! Take care!" Alfred waved at his brother's retreating form as it went into the tomb. Alfred then turned his eyes back to Arthur, his features softening a bit. "Arthur, are you alright? And I mean for real. Are you REALLY alright being here?"

Arthur crossed his arms. "Of course I am doing well being in captivity. I thrive in all environments no matter how dark or brutal."

"Is he better than me?" Alfred asked, making Arthur turn an angry red.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Is he better than me. Ivan, the demon? Demon sex is supposed to be mind blowing or something like that. Is it?"

Arthur put his nose up in the air. "Well, it's certainly better than any human I've ever been with. I will have that over-grown polar bear eating out of the palm of my hand!" He said proudly, flashing Alfred a sideways glance and smirk. "Child's play."

"Yeah, well, just be more aware about what's going on. You don't want to get your hand bitten off. Any animal could bite the hand that feeds them."

"Hmph. Just like you." Arthur responded with a sneer.

"The hell is that suppose to mean?" Alfred asked, his eyes narrowing.

"You wouldn't even be a general if it weren't for my good word and perfect status backing you! I gave you everything because of your 'dumb dog' nature and in turn I get brutally bit. And it wasn't just a little 'nip', it was a 'bite'! Remember how you GOT this position, Alfred!"

"I remember all right!" Alfred said with a hiss. "And don't think it was all you, Limey! Half of it was ME. I'm capable of doing everything a general is expected to do and MORE! You were just the hot fudge topping on my triple-decker ice cream sundae of coolness!"

Arthur's green eyes gave the other a cold stare. "How dare you! You…you ungrateful little leech!"

"Sure, go ahead and blame me for everything! That's what you do best! You're so cold and sour, Arthur! That's why we broke up. I couldn't take all your flat sarcasm and constant scolding. I need a lover and a companion, not a fucking father!" Alfred hissed at him through grit teeth. "I came here in hopes of something civil and not having to get into ANOTHER argument with you!"

"We agree to disagree! As usual!" Arthur sneered at him. "You're just a foul-mouthed lazy slug of a man! Forgive me for trying to turn you into a respectable member of human society!"

"See? There you go again! Treating me like a child! I'm not a child, I'm a man!"

"I suppose Kiku makes you feel like a man, then?" Arthur countered. "Is that why you ran off with him? He does everything you say and acts the way you want him to? Like a puppet?" Arthur scoffed. "Forgive me for not rolling over to your ego."

Alfred had to contain his laughter. "Oh my god, I can't believe you just said what you did. That just goes to show you why we can't be together. You still don't get it, Arthur. Or you do get it and you just don't want to admit it."

Arthur put his nose in the air, turning his head from Alfred.

"You're hard to love, Arthur. Granted, you have your own charm that makes you likable but lovable is something you aren't. I don't know why but I guess that's just the way you are. I'm sorry but I can't take that. Being bitter and angry all the time is just…it sucks. And it's draining. This is why you're perfect for this job of seduction. You don't grow attached to anyone."

Arthur made no response.

"We're keeping our letters and meetings strictly business from now on." Alfred stated firmly. "I was happy coming here but now you've pissed me off. I'm going back to someone who does care about me and greets me with a smile!"

Arthur fumed and turned his angry red again at Alfred's retreating figure. He wanted to shout insults at him but couldn't give away his place. Instead, he picked up a rock and threw it at Alfred, hitting the man in the shoulder. Their eyes met in an angry glare before Alfred continued on his way, disappearing into the woods. The blonde man turned on his heels and went back into the tomb, locking the door behind him.

Arthur felt like he was going to be sick. The words from Alfred's fat mouth shot through him like a bullet. Alfred just didn't understand him. Nobody could understand him or his feelings and it infuriated him to no end. He had hoped this meeting with Alfred would have changed things but now he was just as angry at the man as he always was. He could see now that Alfred had no intention of getting back together with him. It could still happen through the success of his plan but if it didn't then Arthur wouldn't be too surprised. Not after tonight.

He started to wonder, on his way back, if it was even worth having a 'special someone' at all. It only seemed to bring drama, heartbreak, and grief. Three things he could do without in his complicated and busy life.

"Should I abandon this mission?" He asked himself before entering back into Gilbert's room.

As he settled down in his blankets he thought over and over about this plan, weighing out the pros and cons. Originally he wanted to do this to win Alfred back but now that seemed hopeless. Alfred wanted him to change and Arthur refused to do so. He was proud of who he was even if it did make others think differently. One thing Arthur always held true to was his strong sense of character and will. No one was going to be allowed to change that. He decided right then and there that he would continue on with the mission for his race, not for Alfred.

Ivan was a demon and therefore very hard to love. Arthur would never fall in love with such a creature, if Ivan were even capable of love. On the flipside, Arthur didn't think he was capable of love either. Arthur was never sure of what he considered was love between two people. The way Alfred saw 'love' was not as Arthur saw it. Arthur wanted a mutual relationship, one that didn't make him feel claustrophobic or trapped. He didn't want to be attached at the hip with his lover at all times. He wanted his own space and time to himself. Perhaps he wanted a relationship that was more like the one Ivan and Gilbert shared.

The two were mates for military business reasons and they were perfectly content with each other. Both males went their separate ways, enjoyed their own hobbies, and still met for sex when it was necessary. Sometimes they spent time together and behaved more like old friends than a couple. Still, they were happy with just the way things are. Gilbert's possessiveness of Ivan was simply demon instinct and not based on love. Perhaps the demons were doing something right in their culture.

"Hm. 'Perhaps' is the key word there." Arthur said out loud softly as to not wake the sleeping Matthew beside him.

Content with his little pep talk to himself, Arthur settled down into the blankets for a good night's rest. That all went to hell as he tossed and turned with images of Alfred, each one making his anger linger on.

/

"GOOOOOOOOOOOOD MORNING ARTHUR BUTTER-HEAD!" Gilbert's loud, obnoxious wake-up call forced heavy lidded green eyes to shoot open. "IT'S A LOVELY RAINY DAY IN THE NEIGHBORHOOD AND YOURS TRULY HAS NOT RECEIVED HIS AWESOME BREAKFAST YET!" Gilbert gave Arthur's rump a light kick. "Seriously, time to get up. I'm hungry."

"What about Matthew?" Arthur grumbled out.

"He's out with the bitch brigade! My girls need their exercise. Now get moving! I'm hungry!"

Arthur knew that sleep was lost to him so he tossed the blankets off. He stood up and straightened out his clothes before leaving the room. Gilbert said something about his rudeness but Arthur paid it no mind. If Gilbert thought he was rude on a regular basis then the demon shouldn't be surprised what an extra grouch Arthur could be when he's had lack of sleep. Like a zombie Arthur went down to the kitchen to order Gilbert's breakfast. He twirled a carrot on the counter while he waited for the food to be prepared, half the time falling asleep.

The cook startled him awake with a gentle shove to his shoulder. The demon gave him an annoyed look and held out the tray of raw meat, cooked eggs, and a tall glass of milk. Arthur gave the cook a sarcastic smile before making his way back to the room. With his defenses down from lack of sleep, Arthur did not hear Ivan coming up behind him.

"Good morning!"

"BLOODY-!" Arthur stopped himself from yelping when he saw the food on the tray almost topple over. With an angry glare he jerked his head around to see the horseshoe smile of Ivan. "Oh, it's you."

Ivan pouted. "That's all I get after I sent you a bouquet of fresh cut roses?"

"Ah, yes." Arthur spun on his heel and smiled at him. "I wanted to thank you for that. It was very…flattering. And surprising."

"Hasn't anyone sent you flowers before?" Ivan asked but motioned for them both to continue walking.

"Not really, unless you count my mother putting fresh wildflowers in the green vase in my room. When I was child, of course."

"Yes, of course. But you do like flowers?"

"I do. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to deliver this to your mate."

"There is no harm in me walking with you, is there." Ivan said with a smile and walked beside him.

"No, there isn't but I would prefer you not too." Arthur forced a pleasant smile on his lips.

Ivan's brows went up. "Aren't we getting bold?"

"Look, Ivan, I had a really bad time falling asleep last night. And when I lose sleep, I get cranky. And when I get cranky, I get snappy. And when I get snappy, I get-" Arthur stopped when Ivan put his hand up.

"I get it. You're grumpy." Ivan continued walking with him despite Arthur's prior suggestion. "I know a good way to relieve some grumpiness. All you need is-" Arthur cut him off with a disgusted sigh.

"Look, sex isn't always the answer to relieving stress or crankiness!" Arthur noticed Ivan's confused blinks. "You demons are so horny all the time! Honestly, have some decency! There are more important things in life than 'mating'! And shame on you for thinking that is what I need to feel happy again!"

Ivan gave him a sheepish smile. "I was going to suggest some warm tea in the parlor."

"Oh." Arthur flushed slightly and cleared his throat. "Well, you must forgive me for not assuming you would do something so civilized."

Ivan tilted his head.

"I think you'd be surprised what things I'm capable of. Your misconceptions of demons are so…narrow. It's like you're looking at us through tunnel vision, which I'm quite surprised about, coming from someone as intelligent as you."

Arthur's brows went up at the last comment.

"Unless, of course, you would like to have sex instead?" Ivan grinned at him, fangs and all.

Arthur scoffed. "Sorry, but I have chores to do."

"Ah, yes you do. I had forgotten. Surely you'll be wanting to get them all done before tonight." Ivan smiled and it was Arthur's turn to be confused.

"Tonight?"

"Yes. My mate is having a little get together in the party room tonight." Ivan smiled and folded his hands behind his back. "Surely he's told you?"

"Gilbert said nothing of it." Arthur responded. "But your mate can be quite the party animal. I don't need to see it to believe it. Parties like that aren't my cups of tea."

Ivan nodded. "I understand. The loud, pumping beats give me a headache most of the time. I prefer my simple parlor music and quiet time. It's so nice to sit, relax, and just enjoy the peaceful moment. It's a nice break from smashing skulls and splattering blood everywhere with the constant sounds of battle. Wouldn't you agree?"

"Except for the skull crushing part, yes." Minus the human bashing reference, Arthur was pleasantly surprised by Ivan's choice of 'quiet time'.

"So then my next question is; would you care to join me tonight for some parlor music and tea? Instead of the party?"

"No sex, right?" Arthur narrowed an eye at him.

"No sex. Unless it happens. Or you want it."

"Just tea?"

"Just tea." Ivan confirmed.

"Vey well then, Ivan. I accept your invitation. Although I do have some demands on how my tea is to be presented to me."

"Oh?" Ivan looked slightly amused.

"Number one, I am a fan of all teas that aren't Earl Grey or something brewed from a creature, human or animal."

Ivan blinked.

"Number two. No cream. No cream, milk, sugar, or anything of the like. Just plain hot water and tealeaf. Or bag. Or however it comes."

"I-"

"And like with all my tea, I would like simple little cookie to go with it. Any kind, as along as it is plain and simple tasting."

Ivan chuckled and went up to him, looking down his nose at the human.

"You speak like a leader when you are just a slave."

Arthur glared. " 'Slave' in current title. I always am and always will be a leader. You can't take that away from me."

"I don't plan too. I have a feeling you may just cave all by yourself without my doing."

"Oh, do you?" Arthur straightened his back and puffed his chest. "Is that a challenge? For if it is then I will take you up on it and I will win."

Ivan smirked. "You would make a great mate." He said and stepped around Arthur to continue walking.

Arthur turned his body to look at him with slight surprise. "You want me to be your mate?"

Ivan chuckled and peeked over his shoulder at Arthur. "Now I didn't say that. YOU said that. I was just stating the obvious."

Arthur's mouth dropped open in pure shock and humiliation. Ivan just twiddled his fingers at the blushing human and practically skipped away.

"Oh…oh why you- you- you- OH!"

Arthur wanted to throw the tray to the floor but kept himself calm by counting to ten and taking deep breaths. Once he was satisfied with his level of temperament the blonde continued on his way, tray held in a white-knuckle grip and false smile on his lips. Stupid. Stupid. STUPID. That damn demon got him not once but TWICE. Arthur had made a fool of himself in front of Ivan and now the demon was thinking that he was hot for him.

"Well, this is a fine pickle you've gotten yourself into, Arthur Kirkland!" He said out loud to himself before he barged through Gilbert's door.

"Finally! It's here. I'm fucking starving!" Gilbert grinned. "Did they do my eggs over-hard?" Gilbert jumped a bit when Arthur slammed the tray down on the table in front of him.

"Piss on your eggs!" Arthur swore angrily and stormed off to the other sitting room.

"What the hell did I do?" Gilbert shouted in slight outrage at the blonde's retreating figure. "He's on the rag, that one." Gilbert said with a sigh before gathering some of the egg onto his fork to pop in his mouth. He frowned and dropped the fork in annoyance back onto the tray. "Now my eggs are cold!"

In the living room, Arthur was silently cursing himself for his many slips with Ivan. He came off like a horny schoolgirl poorly playing hard-to-get. Arthur wished he could blame it on his lack of sleep but he couldn't find a logical answer. Maybe it was the compliments Ivan had given him. Or it could be because of his slight falling out with Alfred last night. Whatever the reason, Arthur was excited about meeting Ivan in the parlor tonight. There was going to be tea, cakes, and tasteful music. Ivan even called him intelligent, which made Arthur start to wonder what the demon's philosophical level was. If the demon even had one, that is. Whether Ivan was smart or a big dumb brute still proved a mystery to him. Hopefully tonight he would learn more about Ivan's intelligence level.

He and Alfred never sat down to drink tea and listen to music. Arthur liked classical while Alfred preferred loud rock. Arthur liked tea and Alfred liked coffee. Arthur preferred water and Alfred preferred soda. Arthur enjoyed more vegetarian options while Alfred woofed down cheap fatty meats. Of course, Ivan ate bleeding raw meat but a demon didn't have a choice like humans did. The more Arthur thought about it he kept coming to the conclusion that he and Alfred were just too opposite to work as a couple. Arthur always thought he could change Alfred but he was proven wrong. The younger man was simply too stubborn to change. He wanted Arthur to change but Arthur wouldn't even consider it. He wanted Alfred to change because it would be better for the younger man, that's all. Still, something in the far back of his mind was still saying 'you want him'.

"Oh, who am I kidding? If I don't want to change then I can't expect Alfred to change." In the back of his mind, Arthur was saying, 'He should change because I'm better.'. Arthur couldn't help his feeling of superiority when it came to Alfred. "I really am a horses' arse sometimes."

/

"Master Ivan, the ransom letter was sent." Toris said with a salute once he entered Ivan's office.

Ivan looked up at the demon from his glass of vodka. "Well done, Toris. Now we simply wait for a response."

"What if the humans say 'yes' to our terms?" Toris asked, lowering his hand to his side. Ivan gave him a lopsided smirk.

"Then I won't give him up."

"Sir?" Toris was confused.

"I want to keep Arthur here, with me. I don't want to give him over to the humans. I will have him killed before I let the others have him." Toris just nodded. "And have the parlor prepared for me tonight. I invited Arthur to tea instead of attending Gilbert's party."

"Gilbert will be saddened by your absence, sir."

"Oh, he'll get over it. Some weed and liquor will make him forget fast. Don't concern yourself with my mate, Toris."

Toris bowed. "Forgive me."

"Done. Now go."

Toris saluted him again and left the office.

Ivan stood up from his hand carved red oak chair to stand by the bay window. He sipped his vodka while staring at the sea ahead. Ivan preferred the warmth of the shore and the smell of the ocean air. It was much better than the cold, wet snow of the far north. He did love his native land and would often go back to visit, if not for the climate then for his sisters. Ivan was behind on his letters to his eldest sister but promised himself he would write to her tomorrow. He wanted to tell her all about Arthur, his human.

Picturing the sharp-tongued British shrew in his mind made his loins stir. Oh how the human intrigued him. Arthur was so bold and stubborn that most demon males would have devoured him by now for such insult. The human walked around Ivan's manor with his back straight and blonde head held high, like a king. Ivan knew his human would prove to be a very fun and unbreakable toy. Arthur was strong in spirit and will, which made up for his lack of body strength. Ivan wanted to know more and more about this human with each passing day. By tonight he would hope to have found out more about the Butter-Head Brit.

Then there was always the lust in those bright green eyes when Ivan dominated him. Arthur was able to sustain his sanity and will during a demon mating, which Ivan found (rather heard about) to be rare. Humans and demons rarely mated for just that reason. There was more rape between the races than actual mating, or 'love making' as the humans usually called it. But Arthur seemed to like it and when the right buttons were pressed the human would be a very active partner. Currently, it was Ivan who came on to Arthur first, making all the sexual moves and dominating him. The lust in those green eyes was from the act alone and not for him. Ivan was certain he could change that. Having the Brit lust after and peruse him wrung a heavy purr from his throat. He wanted to break the stubborn human as much as possible, even if it was just to see how long Arthur could hold out.

Ivan thought back to their previous sex in his chambers, remembering how he left Arthur on the floor. Ivan wanted to hear his name on Arthur's lips. He wanted the human to be more vocal with words rather than sounds. Arthur's voice was always laced with venom and sarcasm but Ivan knew there was a softer tone hidden. It was Ivan's job to find it and he would. He was prepared for Arthur to fight him the entire way but that only excited him more. The evening couldn't come any faster.

/

"Master Ivan?" Toris called to him and knocked softly on the parlor door. "I've brought Mr. Arthur."

Arthur stood in his slave clothes behind Toris with his arms crossed.

"Send him in." They heard Ivan's muffled voice from beyond the door. Toris turned to look at Arthur.

"Do you need anything else?"

Arthur shook his head. "I'll be fine. Thank you for escorting me here." He entered through the door when Toris opened it for him.

"Enjoy your night." Toris said softly before closing the door behind him.

Arthur stood at the door and took a quick glance around the parlor. Like all the other rooms it was richly (and gaudy) decorated. The large oak bookshelves with engraved medallions and swirls were filled heavily with books. Arthur made it a note to come here on his free time and look through the colossal selection. Hardwood floors and Persian style rugs stretched out across the room. The windows were wide and long with Parisian style silk curtains. The wine color of the curtains matched the cream colored walls perfectly but he could do without the four-swag valances. Simple dark oak tables and chairs littered the room with the center holding the luxurious matching sofas.

The fireplace was black marble, which was a very rare and very expensive style to find. Above it was a painting mounted on the wall of what could only be Ivan's family. Ivan was standing in the middle with two women sitting beside him. Arthur assumed the two women were his sisters yet Ivan only spoke of one. Ivan was painted in his military uniform while his sisters were modestly dressed in simple dresses. The painting was attractive and Arthur decided that he would have a massive portrait of himself painted for his own pleasure.

"Do you like the painting?" Ivan's voice cut through the silence.

"Hm? Oh, yes I do. I was admiring it. Those are your sisters, I'm assuming?"

Ivan nodded with a smile. "Yes, they are." He held his hand out towards the other sofa. "Please, come sit."

Arthur walked over and took his seat across from Ivan, looking at the silver tray presented on the coffee table. The silver set was clearly antique, probably something dug up from the pre-apocalypse era. Many of the items and decorations they used now were found in the ruins of the previous Earth. Arthur couldn't help but stare at it in awe.

"I'm guessing we like the tea set?" Ivan asked with a chuckle.

"It's pre-apocalypse, isn't it?"

Ivan nodded. "Indeed it is. Will you pour us some?"

Arthur rolled his eyes but did so, holding the top of the pot gently. He poured the tea with care and sighed at the calming aroma.

"It smells wonderful. What kind is it?" Arthur asked him as he handed Ivan the cup and saucer.

"Orange oolong. I have a friend who specializes in teas. I buy only from him."

Arthur poured himself a cup. "So where is this music? I hear only silence." He pointed out before taking his seat.

"Oh, silly me!" Ivan smiled. "I forgot to wind it up!"

"Wind it…up?" Arthur blinked and watched as Ivan went over to the poorly remade gramophone. "Really? You don't…have a radio?"

Ivan scoffed and turned the handle. "Who needs that? I find the hollow scratchiness of this machine much more delightful than those fancy plastic boxes." Ivan leaned his ear towards the barrel and shimmed his wings when the music was heard. "Perfect!"

"Oh, classical." Arthur listened for a moment. "Very nice choice."

"It's a favorite of mine." Ivan replied and shifted his tail to the side as he sat down. "So, what do you think of demons now?"

The question caught Arthur off guard. "Well, my views have changed little." He sipped the tea. "I've learned that aristocratic demons act more like humans than animalistic creatures."

Ivan gave a flat smile. "Who said I was an aristocrat?"

"I assumed you were. Given the size and decoration of this house…you're far from poor. You have more than I do and I'm a five start general. I came from a little town and built myself up. I plan to keep climbing the ladder of success until I'm dead."

Ivan looked at him with amusement and sipped his own tea. "I wasn't born an aristocrat." Arthur's brows went up. "Like you I was born in a small tribe…a tiny little snowy village nestled deep within the mountains." Ivan gripped the handle of his teacup. "My humble little home was attacked one day by humans. An air raid. How strange that so few planes could deliver such damage." Ivan's violet eyes focused on Arthur. "Why do you think your humans attacked a defenseless demon village? We never hurt anyone. So why would they attack brutally as they did? Answer me that."

Once again, Arthur was caught off by the sudden story and question. It was a question that was very difficult to answer.

"Perhaps I should answer your question with another. Why would a herd of demons attack my sleepy little town? We did nothing, other than grow wheat and harvest wine. So why attack a harmless little town? Answer me that."

Ivan smiled over the rim of his cup. "The world is cold and dark. We're just trying to survive. Enemies become friends. Friends become enemies. Families turn on one another. It's a never ending vicious cycle."

"Kill or be killed. Some philosophies never die…even after so many eons have passed." Arthur added. "My humans were simply trying to destroy the demons before they grew too powerful or numerous. I think it's fair to say that each side shares the same fear of that."

"So you would call useless murder a 'precaution' then?" Ivan asked over the rim of teacup.

"A necessary evil. Both our races are guilty of it. Either we learn from it or we continue with the cycle. I, for one, have NEVER given an order to purposefully raid a demon village without proper documentation or reason. I have never attacked a demon dwelling with my armies. Only demon armies after terms have been swapped."

Ivan chuckled softly. "I can't say I wear the clean white gloves when it comes to that. I've attacked many human cities and towns just because I feel like it."

Arthur narrowed his eyes at the demon, reaching for a teacake. "I think you're lying."

"Do you?" Ivan answered back.

"Yes. I followed up on and studied everything about your military background and never once did it say you raided human dwellings."

"Hm…technically you are correct. Perhaps I had…'dwindled' in those little affairs but only because of the way I was treated. Attacking helpless little humans doesn't give me any type of joy. They're so boring to kill. I like a good fight. A good, strong, bold fight with others who share in the same style as me. Someone like you."

"Like me?" Arthur repeated.

"Yes. You are such an interesting human. Unlike any I have ever met." Ivan put the teacup down before he walked over to Arthur. "Why I haven't ripped out your tongue and eaten your inners for your constant disrespect is beyond me."

Arthur saw this as another opportunity to get closer to Ivan.

"Simple. I give you something you don't get often, if ever." Arthur responded with a smirk and placed the teacup on the table. He stood in front of Ivan and looked up at him, green eyes heavy with lust and defiance. "A fearless challenge." He flicked Ivan's nose. "You may tame my body for it is only human and prone to sexual desire. But this," He tapped his temple. "THIS is untamable. And this," He pointed to his heart. "Is wrapped in the sharpest barbed wire you have ever come across." He turned on his heels to walk over to the fireplace. Arthur heard Ivan's boots following up behind him.

"What if I want more than just this human body?" Ivan asked him.

"Because the rest is not yours." He placed his hands on his hips and peeked over his shoulder at Ivan. "You can lie to yourself and say everything that is mine belongs to you. Yet, you will know it is false, for it is only important if I know the truth. And I know myself better than anyone."

Ivan's arms suddenly wrapped around the lithe human form and pulled Arthur close. Ivan let one clawed hand rest at Arthur's thigh while the other stroked the creamy neck. Arthur closed his eyes when Ivan's fangs could be felt against his neck. Dark wings wrapped themselves around his body, seeming to shield him from the world. Ivan wanted Arthur to know only his world, no other.

"You are still mine. I fought you. I captured you. I claimed you. Therefore, you belong to me. A war prize. One I will not give up."

Arthur scoffed. "You really don't think you're the only one in my life, do you?" Arthur could hear and feel Ivan growling.

"You have others?"

"Perhaps you are not as good at sex as you presume yourself to be if you couldn't tell that I wasn't a virgin."

"But you were a virgin. You were a virgin to demon sex." Arthur felt himself smile because he thought of Ludwig but chose not to mention that. Not yet anyway.

"You're right. Score one for you. But what if another demon…full blooded or half, wanted me instead?"

"I wouldn't give you up." Ivan's grip on him tightened.

"What if I simply said no?" That clawed hand encircled his neck, applying soft pressure that make breathing difficult.

"Then I would tear the other demon apart, limb by limb. His head and cock will be made into bedpost accents for your viewing pleasure."

Arthur tensed up for that was not an answer he expected in the current mood.

"I let you get away with a lot around here, Arthur Kirkland. One thing I will not let you get away with is lusting after another, demon or human. You see…deep down within this barbed heart," He moved his hand from Arthur's neck to rest above the heart. "There is a soft, sweet, and delicate side of you that longs for release. However, surrounding this handsome rose are needle-sharp thorns that are used for defense. A constant barrier to keep others from recognizing its beauty."

Arthur let out a soft moan as Ivan's hands caressed his body as the demon spoke.

"Once the thorns are removed it doesn't change the fact that the rose is still a very beautiful flower."

"You speak pretty words from the mouth of a cold-blooded killer." Arthur responded and turned in the demon's arms to face him.

"And yet I sense your arousal." Ivan grinned with his fangs. "I know when to be cute and poetic." He slipped his arms under Arthur's rump and lifted him. "I also know when to be that rough blood-thirsty killer you so desperately want."

"I do not come on to you." Arthur responded as Ivan laid him on the rug closest to the fire. "You come on to me." Arthur let himself lay flat on his back as Ivan crawled over him.

"Soon it will be the other way around. I will make you come to me. I want to hear my name on these pouty little pink lips." Arthur's answer was to purge his lips together. Ivan smirked. "Still fighting. I like that. Don't worry, we have all the time in the world."

"Not if I kill you beforehand." Arthur said, wrapping his arms around Ivan's neck.

"You're cute."

Ivan leaned down and gave Arthur a gentle kiss before slowly deepening it. Arthur lifted his hips and moaned into Ivan's mouth, moving his hands down to rest on strong arms. The moment was quickly cut short by the parlor door flying open and startling them. Four eyes looked to the door to see a drunken Gilbert leaning against the doorframe. The white demon's eyes were bloodshot and glazed over from brooze. His white hair was plastered to his face with sweat.

Gilbert gave a lopsided smirk. "Well, well-" He hiccupped. "What a sight to behold."

"You're back early." Ivan said from his spot above Arthur.

"Yeah, I am early. Just thought I'd leave the party for a bit…catch my breath…some fresh air…a good fuck, or whatever. I see you're already busy doing that though."

Ivan's tail swayed back and forth slowly in the air. "Yes, I am. It doesn't concern you mate. Go back to your party or go to bed."

Gilbert growled low. "You've been spending too much time with him, Ivan! It's my turn now!" He smirked devilishly. "Or maybe…I can have a go at him!"

Arthur gasped softly, his eyes wide.

"I think not." Ivan responded.

"Stop denying me!" Gilbert hissed loudly through his teeth, which forced his eyes to glow red. They bore into Ivan and the demon rolled off of Arthur to gasp for air. "This will teach you!"

"KNOCK IT OFF!" Arthur shouted at Gilbert, sitting up from the floor.

"And you!" He hiccupped again, focusing his glowing red eyes on Arthur's form. "You're next!"

Ivan's breath suddenly came back to him but only because Gilbert focused the power on Arthur. The dominant demon got up on his hands and knees just in time to see Gilbert flying at Arthur. Arthur looked ready to block or dodge but Ivan knew a better way. He waited until Gilbert was closest to Arthur before leaping into action. He had one of his handkerchiefs in both hands that he used to wrap around Gilbert's head, covering the male's eyes. Gilbert hissed and struggled against him but Ivan held him fast. The larger demon used his free hand to grip Gilbert's wrists together while the other held the makeshift blindfold over his eyes.

"Let me go!" Gilbert pleaded angrily.

"Not until you calm down! You're drunk!" Came Ivan's firm response.

Arthur looked at the two of them, confused.

"Why did his power stop?" Arthur asked.

"Gilbert-" He was stopped suddenly by another frantic, useless struggle by Gilbert. "Gilbert can't use his power if he cannot see. I find this way very effective in controlling him."

Arthur saw and heard a light bulb click on in his head, storing that little tidbit of helpful information into his memory bank. He was curious to see what Ivan would do next to Gilbert.

End Chapter 6 TBC


	8. Chapter 7

***Thank you for all the wonderful reviews! They're always awesome! Special thanks to my betas for all their hard work!

***Warnings: Language, yaoi, minor violence

***Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. I am making no money off of this fic.

Chapter 7

Arthur's night with Ivan had been cut short due to Gilbert's unusual arrival. Having been interrupted in such a manner had Arthur's hackles standing straight up and they refused to lower. He was actually looking forward to the demon sex that would have come his way if the drunken German mate didn't stumble in to ruin everything. The only useful thing that came out of the interruption was the helpful little tidbit Ivan had let slip about Gilbert. Gilbert couldn't use his power if he couldn't see. Arthur would have to write that in his next letter to that brat Alfred.

A day had passed after the evening and Ivan has not been seen around the manor. Gilbert was also absent and it was just Arthur, Matthew, and the dogs residing the room. Arthur busied himself with reading books from the library. He refused to do any work while Gilbert and Ivan were absent much to Matthew's displeasure. The younger man constantly worked hard to keep everything in order and the room completely spotless while he just lounged about. Arthur figured it wouldn't do any harm if he were to relax a bit. That was until the demons came home and Gilbert finally entered the room.

"Master Gilbert! Welcome back!" Arthur could hear Matthew say from the other room.

"Thanks. Where's Arthur? I want to speak to him," was Gilbert's answer, and Arthur tensed up for a moment.

"He's in your sitting room right now."

"Ah, good. Why don't you take the girls out for a bit while I speak to him?"

"Yes Master Gilbert!"

Arthur heard one door close and another open.

"Arthur?" came Gilbert's voice from the door, and Arthur stood up immediately from the couch.

"Yes?"

Gilbert smirked. "Not even a 'welcome home master'?" Arthur rolled his eyes but spoke the words that Gilbert wanted to hear. "Better."

"So, what is it that you wish to speak to me about? I overheard you talking to Mattie."

Gilbert walked over and stood before him. Arthur had to tilt his head just slightly to meet those pink eyes.

"It's about my mate, Ivan." Gilbert started. "You're starting to get a little to close to him, and I would like you back off a few paces."

Arthur smirked and rolled his eyes.

"I expected this from you. Don't you realize that it is YOUR MATE who keeps coming to me?" Arthur turned away from the demon and sat back on the sofa. "I like how you blame me for it when the blame really falls on your mate. I see no fault on my side in this matter. I'm simply a slave, remember? I must 'obey'."

Gilbert gave a little growl. "I've already spoken to Ivan about his infatuation with you. Both of you are equally at fault."

"If I recall…" Arthur tapped his chin. "You were the one who told me that you don't mind Ivan sleeping with me because it gives you a break. Or was that another demon speaking?"

"You, Arthur Kirkland, are getting a little too high handed for your position in this manor!" Gilbert pointed a clawed finger at him. "I'm simply giving you a warning. I assure you that Ivan will quickly tire of you. He always tires of his mistresses after three or four lays. It is an age-old instinct that has yet to fully be bred out of us. Dominant demons like Ivan were needed to help preserve our race before we came to power! So don't think it's anything 'romantic' or 'sweet' because it is not!"

Arthur looked at him with amused green eyes. "And what if he doesn't tire of me? What then? Hypothetically speaking, of course."

Gilbert smirked and bent at the waist to touch noses with Arthur. His fists were firmly planted at his waist with that white tail waving high with dominance.

"That's where the true mate comes in to fix everything."

Arthur rubbed his nose once Gilbert moved away from him. The demon left the room without saying another word and Arthur felt a twinge of worry begin to build in his stomach.

Later that evening, once Gilbert was asleep, Arthur stayed up to write his next letter to Alfred. Matthew was still annoyed at his brother from their last meeting so it would only be Arthur writing this time. He, too, was still angry over the meeting but had to put his feelings to the side for the time being. Once the blond freed himself from the manor then he could have words with Alfred.

Or, perhaps, throughout their writing of these letters something else will build between them. Little did Arthur know that what was to follow in the upcoming letters were far from what he had hoped.

_Alfred,_

_Everything has been going well. I've learned something interesting about Gilbert, but I would rather you not mention it to anyone, least of all Ludwig. Gilbert holds some sort of power that can instantly stop one from breathing, eventually causing death. However, if his eyes are covered or blind, then he cannot perform this power. While I'm still on the subject of Gilbert I have a few concerns that I would like to share with you. Gilbert is starting to become more suspicious about my 'affair' with Ivan, and I have been threatened. At this point I am unsure of who is more dangerous, Ivan or Gilbert. I've been playing my role perfectly, yet I must be careful not to lose Gilbert's favor. Remember, he is well aware of our letters to one another, and even though he passes his own to his brother I wouldn't put aside that fact that he will rat us out._

_Hopefully after reading this you and the others will come up with another plan. Write back A.S.A.P._

_-Arthur_

_P.S. Your brother is doing well. We are still pissed at you._

The following evening:

_Arthur,_

_I've read over your concerns, and you're in luck to know that I have thought of a way to keep Gilbert off your back and even help you in this plan!_

_I was surprised to find out that Ludwig has visited both Ivan and Gilbert on many occasions. Ivan does not know that Ludwig works for the humans. Apparently, Ludwig is the head of the Beilschmidt Family and visits Ivan to ensure that his older brother is being well cared for. Ludwig has assured us that any money given to Ivan is strictly for Gilbert and nothing else. In my honest opinion I don't always believe what Ludwig says, but the others find truth in his words, so I'm outvoted._

_Which brings me to the part where you will want my head presented to you on a platter. Keep in mind that I'm not thrilled with the idea but it fits in perfectly with our plan._

_Ludwig will be coming to the manor for the duration of your stay there. While there, he will help you spy around and search for information. I want you to pretend to be attracted to Ludwig, and that will help you in two ways. The first being it will get Gilbert to believe you've fallen for another. The second will intensify Ivan's want and lust for you. Your main focus is still to ensnare Ivan so don't fully neglect him while you're flirting with Ludwig._

_I'm sure you hate me right now as you're reading this but remember that everything will work out in the end! So keep that chin up!_

_Yours Truly,_

_-Alfred_

_P.S. Blame most of this on Ludwig and Francis. It was roughly their idea. I only went along with it because it fits into the plan perfectly. Luv ya!_

After laying in the fetal position and cursing his bad luck for a few hours, Arthur managed to work up the strength to write an angry letter back.

_Alfred,_

_After we are through with this, don't ever show your stupid face to me again! You are well aware of the awkward tension between Ludwig and myself! How dare you force me into something like this! Have you such little faith in my ability to handle this on my own? Who says I need another to aid me? I know it can't be undone now, but mark my words; you will pay dearly for this!_

_I have nothing more to say to you!_

_Your Ex-Friend and Lover,_

_-Arthur_

_P.S. I take full pleasure in crumpling up your letters after I read them! I imagine your fat, greasy hamburger face on the paper as it burns!_

The next and final letter of the argument was short and sweet.

_Bite me, Arthur._

_-Alfred_

"I HATE HIM! I HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE HIM!"

Arthur's angry ranting after reading the letter woke up both Matthew and Gilbert.

"Arthur…it's three in the fucking morning!" Gilbert hissed from the bed. "What are you going on about?"

Arthur tossed the paper into the fire. "I HATE HIM! THAT'S WHAT!"

"Hate whom?" Matthew asked.

"YOUR YANKEE BROTHER!"

"Oh." Matthew blushed a bit and cleared his throat.

"That's why you woke us up?" Gilbert hissed at him. "What could one man possibly say to you that could make you react in such a manner?"

Arthur knew he had to lie about what the letter contains.

"He's still with that bastard, Kiku! Kiku, mind you, used to be one of my best friends, but he turned treacherous and jumped into bed with MY boyfriend! Even after everything I've said he still won't leave Kiku! Honestly! It makes me sick to my stomach!" The topic of choice did fit in somewhat with his current anger.

"For fuck's sake," Gilbert said and flopped back down on the bed. "You're not the first nor are you the last whose lover ran off with someone else! You'll find someone else who isn't my mate."

"I don't want your mate! I don't want anybody!" Arthur crossed his arms.

"Well, let's all weep for Arthur," Gilbert said and rolled his eyes. "Give me a moment to take out my smallest violin."

"You and Alfred would be perfect for each other!" Arthur sneered at him. "You hold the same type of cruel humor! Good day, sir!"

Gilbert and Matthew watched as Arthur stormed off into the bathroom.

"Is he always like this?" Gilbert asked Matthew.

"For the most part, yes." Matthew answered softly.

By the next morning, Arthur had broken away from Matthew and disappeared to the garden. Usually, a good long stroll helped to calm his nerves as well as clear his head. Arthur's mind and body were full of emotions, some ranging from pleasant to horrible. He still loved Alfred but also hated him. Ludwig was a pleasurable mistake he never wanted to engage in again. Ivan was starting to grow on him, which threw all of his feelings into an emotional roller coaster. He wanted Alfred but couldn't forgive the man for his betrayal. He wanted to apologize to Ludwig for using him but couldn't bring himself to do so. Ivan is the one he's suppose to trap and betray but a part of him wanted nothing to do with this plan anymore.

Arthur was certain his sudden feelings for Ivan were nothing more than mutual attractions for their common interests, of which they shared many. The demon infuriated him but was also delightful company when the mood hit. Ivan came off as simple minded and stupid, but Arthur was sure it was all a façade with the demon. It's also logical that Ivan may have split personalities or just plain craziness. Arthur hasn't spent a lot of time alone with him to make a solid judgment. All that concerned him right now was the fact that he would rather be in Ivan's presence and not Alfred or Ludwig's.

Taking a seat on the ground by the small pond, Arthur stared at the water lilies while his mind still battled with his emotions. He never wanted to admit to it, but sex seemed to be a key factor while analyzing these three males. Sex with Alfred was perfect in the beginning of their relationship. The man was underage when they first coupled but he was young and full of pent up sexual energy. Ludwig, being half-demon, held more strength and stamina that better suited Arthur's sexual need at the time. The stoic blonde was better than Alfred but their relationship had been lacking in physical pleasure so Arthur had to factor that bit in. That left Ivan, who's demonic attributes managed to fit perfectly into every part of his being. It was the fact that Ivan was a demon that made it so hard for Arthur figure out his feelings.

"Dash it all! Why do things have to be so complicated?" he asked himself out loud. A frog gave a 'ribbit' in response before leaping into the pond. "You have it easy, little frog. All you have to worry about is eating flies and swimming."

"Not to mention fish and snakes trying to eat it," came Ivan's voice from behind.

"You're the last person I wanted to see," Arthur said with a grumble but remained in his current spot on the ground.

"That was rather rude. I came to apologize for not sharing as much time with you. I've been busy and after Gilbert's little interruption… Well, no matter. I'm here now, and I thought we could spend a bit of time together."

Arthur stood up but did not turn to face him. "I'm sure your mate will have something to say about it."

"You must remember that I am the leader here, not Gilbert," Ivan pointed out.

"Yes, well, that doesn't change the fact that I have to put up with your jealous little mate more than you do! I am his servant, after all."

"You are my servant before his. Remember that. Now, let us take a walk."

Arthur said nothing but turned to take Ivan's arm in his own. He let Ivan lead him through the garden before taking a seat beneath a flowering tree.

"Arthur, you seem troubled. You have more of a wrinkle in your brow than usual. Care to share?"

Arthur looked at those soft violet eyes and tsked. "I'm lost in thought, that's all."

"What have you to think about?"

"A lot of things!" He glared at Ivan. "None of it concerns you!"

Ivan smirked. "Does it have to do with your lustful need of me?" Ivan chuckled at Arthur's shocked face.

"How dare you!" Arthur's hand met with Ivan's cheek in a firm slap. "I DON'T WANT YOU!"

Even though he stormed off, Arthur could hear Ivan following him. Arthur tried to speed up his pace but was met with the stone wall covered with wisteria. In a useless attempt he tried to make a b-line but Ivan's wing stopped him from doing so. He bumped into the leathery feel of the wing and turned away only to bump into the other. Once again he was trapped in Ivan's demon embrace but refused to let himself be wooed this time. He glared into the violet eyes that stared back at him with every bit of defiance he could muster.

"There is nothing wrong with enjoying pleasure, Arthur."

"You're right, there's not! However I don't like getting it from you! You're a demon!"

"And you're a human!" Ivan almost shouted back at him. "Remember who controls you!"

"I control myself!" Arthur hissed. "It kills you to know that I simply lie with you because I have no choice! You can never own me, demon! I belong to no one!"

Ivan let out a roar and slammed his hands on either side of Arthur's head. "YOU BELONG TO ME!"

"ONLY IN THEORY!" Arthur snapped back even though the sudden roar ignited his fear.

Ivan pressed his body fully into Arthur's, pinning it against the stone. Arthur tried to turn his head away, but Ivan's tight grip on his chin forced the man to look at him.

"What keeps me from killing you and feasting upon your inners? What is it, I wonder?"

"T-the fact that you can't resist me!"

"Oh, can't I?" Ivan smiled, finding the last part amusing.

"No!" Arthur glared and grit his teeth. "I am too much for you! You can't even control yourself! Acting like a horny animal in the midst of mating season! It's pathetic!" Ivan moved his face just inches away from Arthur's.

"Such venom from those pretty lips…" Ivan's hand suddenly wrapped around Arthur's neck, squeezing lightly. "It starts from this throat and comes out of this pretty little mouth. Perhaps it needs to be filled with something so it shuts up for awhile."

Arthur peeked one green eye open, fighting to breathe through Ivan's grip. "You do that…and I will bite it off. This human…does not partake in such a lewd act!"

"Oh? Why not, pray tell?" Ivan let go of Arthur's neck.

"For a few reasons!" Arthur rubbed his neck and glared. "For starters, it's terribly disgusting! I do not like the smell or the texture of such flesh in my mouth! I completely detest the taste of cum, and the thought of digesting it only makes me want to vomit! The male reproductive organ is used for two things! Impregnating and urination! Nothing more nothing less!"

"Quite so! That all holds true… if you are human, that is." Ivan's grin was met with Arthur's frown. "My 'spunk', as Gilbert tends to call it, is not that of a human males. Much like the wondrous feeling you get when it is ejaculated into you holds true for when it is deposited here." He ran his finger over Arthur's lip. "I've fucked humans many times in the past, and any who have greedily swallowed all I have to offer felt full for a couple of days." Ivan smirked. "They didn't even need to eat and their bellies always felt warm."

Arthur resisted the urge to vomit. "I don't care if your 'delicious' cum will make me shit gold! You're not getting that thing anywhere near me! It is foul and disgusting!"

"That's not what you said when it was in you." Ivan batted his lashes.

"I hate you!"

"I know." Ivan smiled. "Yet you love me as well."

Arthur's eyes widened. "NEVER!"

"I sense differently."

"Then your senses are off! Go fuck your mate and leave me the hell alone!" Arthur managed to duck under Ivan's arms.

"I'd rather fuck you."

"Forget it!"

"Such spirited word,." Ivan said as he watched Arthur storm off further into the garden. "What a shrew." He let himself flop down into the flowerbed. "But I must have him!" Ivan whined and rolled around in the flowers, crushing them under his weight. "Perhaps I should play a little hardball. Up the stakes a bit. All is fair in love and war."

Ivan licked his lips as he thought up a devious plan that would help break his precious human.

A brutal storm raged that night, keeping awake the residents of Ivan's manor. Arthur watched the rain patter against the window and the lightning fill the room. They had already lost what little electricity they had, but the large amount of candles helped shed light. Matthew stroked the fire before tossing in another piece of wood. Gilbert had left to meet his brother who had 'just arrived' unannounced.

"Arthur?" Matthew's voice softly called to him.

"What is it?"

"Aren't you the least bit concerned that Ludwig is here?"

"No. Why should I be?"

"Well, you had an affair with him. I would think you'd be somewhat happy to see him."

Arthur narrowed his eyes at Matthew. "Why on Earth would I care about Ludwig? It was one drunken night, that's all. I can't help the fact that Ludwig was slightly possessive! All these demons with their animalistic instincts to mate make me want to vomit!"

Matthew looked at him sadly. "What if you hurt Ludwig's feelings?"

"A freight train running over his puppy with a heart shaped spot on its back couldn't hurt Ludwig's feelings!"

Matthew thought that was a little extreme.

"Well… I think-" Matthew paused at the knock on the door. "Yes? Who is it?"

"A servant, Mr. Matthew. Mr. Arthur has been summoned to Master Ivan's dinner table to greet his guest." Matthew and Arthur shared a look.

"One moment please," Matthew called through the door and hurried over to Arthur. "Do you want to go?"

"I do. I'm not afraid." Arthur stood up and straightened his shirt. He was asked to flirt with Ludwig, and Arthur knew it the perfect opportunity to start. "I guess you shouldn't wait up for me."

Matthew turned worried eyes on him. "Just be careful down there, Arthur. You'll be in a room full of demons."

"I'm not worried. I can handle myself," Arthur said and smiled at him. "Don't worry about me. I got this."

Matthew nodded and watched as Arthur left with the other servant. He silently prayed for the safety of his friend.

Arthur was unafraid of what he was going to see when he entered those doors ahead. He knew there were only Ivan, Ludwig, and Gilbert inside of it. From Ivan and Gilbert's point of view they probably wanted to introduce him to Ludwig. Arthur was very curious as to see how Ludwig would play his role. The half-demon never cracked a smile because of his fangs and he was always straight faced. Even during their late night fling the half-demon never lost his stoic features except for gritting his teeth. If by some chance he had to sleep with Ludwig again during this plan, Arthur was certain he wouldn't be able to go through with it. Although it was still the acting that bothered him.

When the servant opened the doors, Arthur stepped in with all the poise and grace of a noble. Three pairs of demon eyes turned to look at his entry. Ivan was at the head of the table on Arthur's opposite side. Gilbert sat in the middle and Ludwig was seated at the opposite end. Ludwig had to turn his head around the high back of the cushioned chair to look at him. Arthur gave him a flat look so as to not let on they knew each other. Gilbert was smirking in amusement at Arthur while the demon smoked heavily from the hookah. Ivan tapped his fingers against the armrests and smiled at Arthur, as he always does.

"Ludwig, this is our human general whom we've captured." Ivan spoke first.

"So I see." Ludwig responded, crossing his legs and arms. "Gilbert has spoken of him. Apparently he is quite the shrew and is incredibly rash. Not to mention stupidly bold."

It took all of Arthur's resolve not to lash out at the blonde.

"He's a little spit-fire!" Gilbert agreed with a laugh and blew smoke from between his multiple fangs. "Quite the entertainment around here."

"May I ask why I am here?" Arthur stated flatly, shifting his weight to his left leg and crossing his arms in pure annoyance. "If meeting your baby brother is all then good day to you, sir." He looked at Ludwig.

"He speaks boldly in the presence of high demons," Ludwig stated flatly. "Why do you let him do so, Ivan? I hardly think this human is a decent servant worthy of my brother."

'Oh, fuck you, Ludwig!' Arthur said to himself.

"He is a spirited little flower, I will give him that," Ivan responded, twirling his vodka around lazily the glass. "But he amuses me. I like to be amused."

"And I like screwing around with him!" Gilbert laughed again, and all Arthur wanted to do was shove that hookah down the white haired demon's throat.

Ludwig turned to look at Arthur again. "I would like to speak to this human myself, Ivan. I want to know what kind of human you have been allowing to care for my brother."

Ivan smiled. "By all means, speak to him. Try not to rip his tongue out, though. I have yet to really feel it."

Arthur's mouth dropped open, and Ludwig made no response to the sexual mention.

"Arthur, my sweet." Ivan patted his lap. "My beautiful English rose. Come to me, sit on my lap."

"I'll pass." Arthur put his nose up but glanced out of the corner of his eye at Ivan's smiling face. He smirked then. "I'll pass OVER your lap."

All three demons were surprised when Arthur flopped himself onto Ludwig's lap.

"At least this one is half human." Arthur wiggled his eyebrows in Ivan's direction.

Ivan responded to his words with a frown.

"Hey, Limey, get off my brother!" Gilbert said with a smirk. "Don't want him getting an erection!"

Ludwig glared daggers at his brother. "Don't mistake me for YOU, brother."

Gilbert clutched dramatically at his chest, pretending to be hurt by Ludwig's words.

"Arthur… I would appreciate if you removed yourself from Lord Ludwig's lap," Ivan noted flatly and Arthur couldn't stop himself from laughing.

" 'LORD' Ludwig?"

Ludwig's blue eyes slowly lowered to Arthur's. "You find that funny, human?"

Arthur simply smirked in response. "A half demon with the title of 'lord'? Even Ivan does not have that title."

Ivan growled and Gilbert gulped slightly.

"Doooon't go there!" Gilbert warned with a laugh.

"Silence, mate," Ivan hissed at his lover.

"Do not speak to my brother that way in my presence." Ludwig warned.

Ivan's purple eyes narrowed at the half demon. "Then get my human lover off of your lap." Gilbert's turn to hiss now appeared.

"Human. Remove yourself," Ludwig stated firmly and Arthur obeyed, slipping from his lap. "You are dismissed."

"Thank you, 'Lord' Ludwig."

As Arthur turned to leave the room he could hear Ivan's chair scrapping along the hardwood floor. The blonde wasted no time in exiting the room, hoping that Ludwig would stop Ivan from advancing on him. His comrade failed for Arthur heard the door open behind him just shortly after he had left. Arthur could hear those heavy boots stomping behind him so he moved faster. The faster he walked the louder the sound of the boots became. Even a heavy 'whooshing' sound could be heard from behind as Ivan was flapping his wings. Arthur could picture those black wings spread wide and high in dominance, making the demon look even fiercer than he already was. When was Ivan going to jump him? Was he going to ram his back with those massive horns? Arthur could take off in a run with the large demon breathing heavily down his back. He could sense the demon's presence, noticing the shadow that loomed on the floor in front of him. Ivan was directly behind him!

"BACK OFF!" Arthur screamed before Ivan's heavy body slammed into his, knocking the smaller form to the floor. "AH!"

Arthur looked over and saw Ivan's shadow on the floor as the demon loomed above him. He could see those wings lightly flapping and that tail swaying. Arthur watched as Ivan's shadow as the claws grew longer. He was nervous and strangely excited at the same time. A clawed hand gripped his hair to lift his body onto his knees. Arthur cracked an eye open just as Ivan unzipped his pants to reveal his erection. Arthur began to struggle wildly in his hold.

"Bite and I rip your scalp off." Ivan hissed. "Don't be a fool and let that happen to you. You're anything but a fool."

"NO! GET OFF OF- "

Arthur had no time to speak further as Ivan pushed his erection into the other's mouth. Arthur choked as the massive organ hit the back of his throat, threatening to burst through the back of his skull. He gagged brutally but the bile had nowhere to go. His hands gripped at Ivan's clothed thighs, trying to push away from him. Ivan's hand remained latched onto his hair, yanking on the blonde strands painfully. The width and size of the erection stretched the corners of his mouth painfully while his jaw was forced to accept the girth.

His cheeks flushed hotly with embarrassment and fury, as the cock was forced down his throat, helpless to do anything. What he thought was pre-cum slipping down his throat turned out to be something different, something that seemed familiar to him. The taste was not at all unpleasant and the liquid warmed the muscles of his throat. His green eyes widened as his body was suddenly filled with hot pleasure, making his own groin spring to life and ejaculate immediately. It wasn't pre-cum but rather the demon venom that coaxed his mouth and throat. Arthur found himself moaning, moving his hands to grip at the bit of length his throat was unable to take. He even started bobbing his head on his own without aid from Ivan. All Arthur knew was that he wanted more of that sensational liquid filling his body.

"Good boy…" Ivan said with a breathy chuckle. "I told you it was different from a human." Ivan let his head drop back and his fingers loosened their hold of Arthur's hair.

Arthur could only respond with a throaty moan, which in turn released a content growl from Ivan.

"You deserve a little reward for your good behavior."

Ivan brought his tail around Arthur's body to let the tip wriggle past the hem of the other's pants. Arthur gasped around the erection in his mouth but continued sucking. The tip of the tail tickled at Arthur's entrance before forcing its way inside. Arthur pulled his mouth away to let out a surprised cry of pleasure before Ivan shoved his way back into the hot mouth.

"Don't stop," Ivan commanded and Arthur obeyed.

As the tail inside of him moved faster Arthur's mouth began to match the rhythm. The venom trickled down his throat, drawing another orgasm from him. The venom set his body on fire and he wished Ivan's cock was inside his bowels, not his mouth. The tail was pleasurable but it did not hold the delicious venom that dulled his senses. His mind was unable to think, only feel. Once he began thrusting down on the tail Ivan's cock swelled in his mouth. Arthur assumed the demon was getting close, and he wanted to taste all of Ivan. Allowing his hands to grip Ivan's hips, Arthur bobbed his head faster, sucking heavily each time he pulled back. The venom and saliva only made the descent easier for him. With more of his throaty moans and moist tongue, Arthur heard Ivan let out a tiny roar of completion as the cum filled his throat. Arthur's eyes flew open as he pulled his head back, the amount of essence too much for his mouth to hold. He wasn't off of Ivan's cock for a second before the demon's large hand clamped over his mouth.

"Swallow," Ivan gently demanded but Arthur tried to fight it. Ivan growled and pressed his tail in deeper, forcing Arthur's eyes to clamp shut. "Swallow all of it. Now!" Ivan used his other hand to pinch Arthur's nose closed so the human had no choice but swallow.

Arthur forced himself to swallow all of the hot, salty cum until it pooled in his belly. The taste was not unpleasant and like Ivan had said, it made him feel full. Full and warm. The moment Ivan's hand left his face Arthur gasped for air, bending forward to cough while holding his belly. Ivan's tail was still buried deep inside of him but unmoving. Or so he thought. Arthur cried out in shock as the pressure of the tail forced itself against his inner walls as his body was lifted. Despite the tail being buried within, Ivan managed to lift Arthur up and into his arms. Purple eyes met lustful green before he crushed their lips together. Arthur did not pull away as the demon tongue wiggled into his mouth, tasting what little was left of the cum.

Just as Arthur wrapped his arms around Ivan's neck the demon removed his tail. They pulled their mouths away and Arthur gasped for air.

"You did very well, Arthur," Ivan whispered to him. "What a velvety throat you have. Just thinking about it makes my cock stir back to life."

"N-No…" Arthur breathed out. "No."

"No what?"

"Don't do that… again."

Ivan smirked "I can't promise that." He placed Arthur back down onto his feet. "I told you that you would like it." Arthur just looked at him, his body trembling with afterglow as he rubbed his belly. "I must be getting back to Ludwig and Gilbert now. For the future, watch how you speak to me in front of others. I don't always want to force you." He stroked Arthur's cheek with his hands. "One day you will come to me."

"Never."

Ivan purred, "You will." He gave Arthur a soft kiss before he left, leaving the human alone in the hall.

Arthur held his mouth with one hand and his stomach with the other. He rushed back to the room as fast as his legs could carry him. He did not acknowledge Matthew but only pushed past the smaller man to race to the bathroom. Locking the door behind him, Arthur fell to his knees beside the tub. Once he was leaning over the rim he pressed two fingers down his throat, feeling the gag reflex hit. He wretched and threw up the cum that was in his belly, as much of it as he could. It was hot and sticky with some of it coating his mouth. He cried softly as his tongue touched some of the cum sticking to his teeth and the top of his mouth. Forcing the fingers down again he threw up everything he had, gasping. He turned on the water and stuck his head beneath the rushing liquid, letting it rinse his mouth. Spitting the rest into the tub he watched through half-lidded eyes as the bile washed down the drain. The taste was still in his throat but instead of gagging, he moaned.

"Please God… if you're there… give me the strength to battle through this," He prayed silently, slumping against the cool porcelain. "I don't want this… not from him. Not from that demon." Arthur let his hand slipped down into the front of his pants to begin stroking himself.

"Ivan…"

Ludwig turned to watch as Ivan walked back into the room. He stood up and crossed his arms, his face firm.

"Well? Where were you?" Ludwig asked.

"With my human," Ivan smiled at him. "My beautiful English rose."

"Stop calling him that," Gilbert growled around the tip of his hookah pipe. "You reek of sex! You were fucking him again!"

Ludwig's eyes widened just slightly at Gilbert's words. Now he could smell the stench of sex and Arthur radiating from Ivan.

"I fucked that wise little mouth of his. He loved every minute of it. I knew he would." Ivan took his seat and smiled at Ludwig. "Have I offended you?"

Ludwig closed his eyes and took his seat as well. "Hardly. I just find it rude that you up and leave to rape a human."

"It isn't rape." Ivan grinned. "He wants it, but Arthur is the type to deny it to himself. Despite any lovers he may have had in the past, only I know how to properly satisfy him." He narrowed his eyes at Ludwig and smirked devilishly. "Are you jealous? You appear annoyed."

"I'm not jealous," Ludwig responded. "I'm annoyed because you are obviously infatuated with another besides my brother, who is your mate."

"Yeah!" Gilbert chimed in.

"Gilbert will always be my number one. He is my mate and my beloved. Arthur is my mistress. I am entitled to as many lovers as I want."

"So why can't I have lovers on the side?" Gilbert glared at him, blowing smoke in Ivan's direction.

"And let you ruin my reputation? You are the submissive mate here, Gilbert," Ivan reminded him. "You will not make a laughing stock out of me by screwing around behind my back. Besides," He sipped his vodka. "No being, demon or human, would risk the chance of fucking you while you are bounded to me." Ivan let his pupils narrow to slits as he stared at Gilbert. "Understand?"

Gilbert scoffed and turned to his brother. "Ludwig!"

Ludwig took a deep breath and closed his eyes. "Your mate is right, Gilbert."

"SAY WHAT?" Gilbert dropped the hookah pipe to the floor.

"Ivan is your mate. I would appreciate it if you listened to him. That is the demon way, and you are a demon."

"Fuck you, Ludwig!" Gilbert cursed at his brother and pushed out of the chair. "Enjoy being dicks together!"

Both sets of eyes watched as Gilbert left the room.

'Forgive me, brother,' Ludwig said to himself. 'This is all for the best.'

"Care to share in a game of chess?" Ivan's voice asked, breaking Ludwig's thoughts.

"Chess? Why not." 'I will find Arthur later.'

End Chapter 7 TBC


	9. Chapter 8

***Thanks for the reviews everyone! I updated early this time! Yay! XOXOXO I've started putting ' / ' symbols between breaks of the story. I think I just figured out that the setup on does not allow multiple double spaces. If it does it won't let me do it! o.O Lol

***Warning: Language, mild violence

***Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. I am making no money off of this fic.

Chapter 8

Alfred sat at the meeting table in his tent, twirling a dagger on its surface. He stared at the blade as it spun slowly. The battlefield had been strangely quiet, and Alfred was growing bored. The young man wanted something extreme to get his mind off of the rude letter he sent to Arthur; he knew it wasn't a smart move on his end, but his ex-lover just annoyed the hell out of him sometimes. Alfred knew he was putting a lot of pressure on Arthur, but it couldn't be helped. Arthur's position was beneficial to them no matter how the Brit looked at it; it was a necessary evil that Alfred would hear dearly about later once this was all over.

"Lost in thought again?" Francis spoke as he walked into the tent.

Alfred was slightly startled. "Oh, it's you," he sighed. "Anything happening on the front?"

"Nothing. Perfectly quiet. You could hear the rabbits nibbling on grass."

Alfred dropped his head back against the back of the chair. "Where the hell are those demons? What are they plotting?"

"Many parts of these grounds are controlled by Ivan, and he's very 'busy' right now." Francis said with a little smirk, which earned him a slight glare from the other man.

"Funny."

"I don't know why you get so annoyed by this. Most of it was your idea."

Alfred looked away. "I'm pissed that we had to involve Ludwig in all this. I don't trust him."

Francis took a seat at the table. "You've fought side by side for a few years now. Don't you think if he were to betray us he would have done so already? Or are you more worried about him being around Arthur while playing the lover?"

Alfred slammed the tip of the blade into the table. "Arthur is a massive snob. He would never have slept with Ludwig that night. Ludwig saw Arthur was distressed and took advantage of him."

Francis threw his head back and laughed. "Do you honestly believe that? I'm fairly certain Arthur got himself drunk and cheated on you with Ludwig to get revenge."

"You're full of shit." Alfred glared at him. "I know how Arthur gets when he's drunk. He would have never gone to Ludwig, a half demon. He may be loose when drunk, but he still has his pride."

Francis just looked at him with amusement.

"You have no right to be mad at Arthur for sleeping with another," Francis started. "For it was you who was running around behind his back with our dear friend Kiku."

"Shut it, frog."

Francis tapped his chin. "If I recall… all those nights you told Arthur you were 'working' were always lies. Near the end of your relationship I should say. And here Arthur was proud you were doing your military work when you were 'playing' with his best friend. You would have let it continue, but it just so happens you were caught with your pants down. Literally."

"I don't need to hear this," Alfred said with a growl and stood from the table. "You don't know what it's like being in a relationship with him. He's not the easiest person to be with! Don't' get me wrong, Arthur does have his good points, but-"

"So you shouldn't be jealous of his affairs."

Alfred glared at Francis. "He's jealous of me and Kiku, so I think I'm entitled to being a little jealous myself. He's at that castle playing whore to Ivan and now acting the role of 'lover' with Ludwig."

"Do you even HEAR yourself, Alfred?" Francis said, slapping a hand to his forehead. "Typical American. You want to have your cake and eat it too. And as usual, you think you're entitled to everything."

Alfred flipped him the bird. "Fuck you, Frenchie." Before Alfred could walk out of the tent Francis' next words stopped him.

"Arthur thinks that by going along with this plan you'll fall for him again."

Alfred turned to look at him.

"How do you know that?"

Francis smiled and shrugged his shoulders. "A hunch. I've known Arthur for a long time. Longer than even you."

"You don't know him like I do." Alfred became annoyed with Francis' smug smirk to all his words. "Besides, even if he does think that, it won't happen. It's over between Arthur and me. I was young when this all started. Only sixteen. He was the adult. I grew up and began to experience life in a whole new way. It got me thinking about my friends, my relationship, and myself. Things change and Arthur has to know that. He's a smart man. I can't see him NOT figuring that out or at least coming to that conclusion."

Francis shrugged his shoulders again. "Then in your next letter I would tell him that. Blame it on me. Tell him I brought it up, and you just wanted to clarify matters."

Alfred said nothing but stormed out of the tent, hearing Francis laugh from behind.

/

Ivan had thrown a small get together for Ludwig's arrival at the manor. Demon nobles and military officials were invited, all of which have some sort of business relation with the Beilschmidt family. Ivan never cared for throwing parties, but with his military status it was necessary. Luckily for him, his mate Gilbert was a social butterfly and did all of the entertaining. Gilbert would mingle with the crowd and report back to him with anything interesting.

Currently, Ivan was more focused on Arthur following around Gilbert 'attending' him. It was Arthur's job here, but Ivan couldn't take his eyes off the captivating human. Good thing he didn't for something alerted his attention. He swallowed the vodka in his mouth with a heavy gulp, keeping his violet eyes fixated on the human. Arthur was speaking to Ludwig on more than one occasion, even more so than the half-demon's brother. To Ivan, it appeared that the two were getting a little too close, and it concerned him. Arthur was speaking to Ludwig with smiles and soft words, so unlike how the human spoke to him. Ivan figured Arthur was attracted to Ludwig because he was half-human with half the attributes of a demon.

For the first time in a long while, Ivan felt threatened by his brother-in-law. Ivan knew if Arthur used the type of alluring 'power' he had on Ludwig the half-demon could easily steal him away. Ludwig would play right in to Arthur's hands, and the human would end up victorious; however, Ivan would not let it come to that. Ivan has already laid claim to Arthur and would challenge the half-demon if necessary. Challenging Ludwig would put a lot of strain on Ivan's relationship with Gilbert, but he could not let his property get taken away. This new situation would have to be handled very carefully to avoid as many consequences as possible. Ivan still needed Ludwig's funding for many things other than Gilbert's well being, but the half-demon didn't need to know that.

"Toris," Ivan called the demon over with a wave of his fingers.

"Yes, sir?" Toris bent down next to him and Ivan leaned in to whisper.

"What is the status of our ransom letter?" Ivan asked, still not taking his eyes off of Arthur.

"I was told it had arrived, but we still await a reply."

Ivan twiddled his fingers in the air beside Toris' head. "See if you can't speed things along a little bit."

"Sir? That would require me actually going to a human camp."

Ivan turned away from Arthur to smile at him. "So? You are simply going there with a message. We have one of their generals. We want a response. Turn it into a spying game if you must." He suddenly gripped the front of Toris' military uniform. "Just get them to move faster."

Toris trembled. "Y-Yes, sir. I'll get right on that."

Ivan moved his eyes back to focus on Arthur, keeping a very close watch on him for the remainder of the party.

/

Arthur could feel Ivan's eyes on him, and it was a chilling stare. He was certain that Ivan has already picked up on the fact that Arthur was paying particular attention to Ludwig. Even though it was part of the plan it made the butterflies in Arthur's belly flutter madly. Ivan had gotten jealous last night and acted on it in a way Arthur thought he had despised. Either way, the thought of what else Ivan could with him in the name of jealous passion set him on edge. Would he end up in Ivan's bed or the torture chamber? He should have thought this through more before jumping into Alfred's harebrain plans.

"You look well," Ludwig suddenly said to him at the refreshment table. They had managed to get some time alone to talk while Arthur 'pretended' to help himself to food.

"I've been better." Arthur took a quick glance around to make sure no one was in earshot. "Anything to report?"

"The war has been silent in our area. Ivan has yet to lead any other arms or send word for attack."

"Really?" Arthur seemed surprised.

"That's all thanks to you."

Arthur's brows went up. "To me?" He was flattered.

Ludwig popped a grape into his mouth from the fruit bowl. "Ivan told me last night while we played chess. He's currently focused on you." The larger blonde glanced in Ivan's direction. "He's watching us."

Arthur forced a smile. "I'm acting like whatever you are saying is witty and funny. So play along. I'm actually so bloody annoyed I could scream."

"Well don't. Hold your resolve. Eat a tart."

Arthur did so, taking a bite of the sweet raspberry treat. "So when do we fully start our little faux love affair? You have to start being softer and not so rigid. Don't fuck this up because you can't be hospitable."

"I'll do what I can."

Arthur finished the tart. "And nothing is going to come of this. Just remember that."

Ludwig gave a soft, irritated sigh. "Yes. Mein gott, don't keep flattering yourself. You're not that good."

Even though Arthur's jaw wanted to drop to the floor at Ludwig's uncharacteristic sentence he kept up a pleasured smile.

"I beg your pardon? Is that why you shoved the vending machine guy's face into the day after? For giving me a free toffee bar?"

Ludwig looked up flatly from his plate of food. "We won't speak of that moment."

Arthur put his hands on his hips and smirked. He had to shimmy his shoulders in triumph. "Admit it. I'm fabulous!"

"Please keep your snobbish attitude to a minimum."

"Right." Arthur glanced at the table to see Ivan still staring at him. "What about Alfred? How is he?"

"I don't speak to him much." Ludwig put another piece of fruit on his plate. "Not after our falling out. I speak to him when it comes to military duties, and that's all."

Arthur was aware that the 'falling out' part referred to the fistfight Ludwig and Alfred had. It happened while Arthur was sulking in the storage room after the vending machine incident. Good news traveled fast and word got out that Arthur and Ludwig had had sex. The news was quick to reach Alfred's ears, and in a few short moments they were rumbling in the cafeteria of the military barracks. Arthur heard all hell broke loose and a lengthy argument was held between himself and Alfred. Ludwig did not want to concern himself with the relationship fight. After that, the awkward tension between Arthur and Ludwig began to emerge. The distance between Alfred and Arthur quickly increased. A very hard time befell for all three of them.

Arthur rests his hand on top of Ludwig's. "I'm sorry for what happened that night."

"It is partially my fault. I should have pushed you away."

"Why didn't you?"

Ludwig used his other hand to pick up a piece of freshly cut raw meat and ate it. "Demon instinct."

Arthur had never seen Ludwig eat raw meat before. He wondered if the tall blonde did so behind closed doors. He had seen Ludwig's fangs only a few times during battle and felt them that one night of passion.

"Well, keep your demon instincts in your pants," Arthur politely scolded him. "And ask me to dance."

Ludwig almost dropped his plate. "W-what?"

"We have to make this look believable! Ask me to dance!"

"You're a human slave. I'm a powerful lord. Why on Earth would I ask you to dance?"

Arthur grit his teeth with a smile and said, "Because we are putting on an act, you big dumb brute! How are you going to woo me if you don't do the things I like to make me like you in return?"

"I don't dance."

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Then pour me some rum and take me for a walk away from here."

"Perhaps water will be best for-" Ludwig stopped speaking at Arthur's green glare. "Rum it is."

Ivan's eyes narrowed when he watched Ludwig hand Arthur a glass of rum. He drummed his fingers against the armrest while his tail swished madly behind him. Just what was his wealthy brother-in-law planning to do with his human? Arthur was showing an interest in him by the way those green eyes bashfully lowered as he spoke. Was Arthur going to play the sweet and innocent lover to Ludwig but with Ivan the sharp-tongued shrew?

Ivan's tail stuck out perfectly straight when he saw the two leave the dining hall. Now where were they going? It would be rude for him to leave the hall with important guests present but he couldn't very well let the two out of his sight. Hissing, he looked around his immediate servants and spotted Raivis standing to the far right of him, holding a tray with a bottle of vodka on it. Ivan smirked and snapped his fingers.

"Raivis, sweetling, come here."

Raivis quickly trotted over to him. "M-More vodka, sir?" He asked in a trembling voice.

"No, thank you. Little one, I have a special job for you. Do it right, and I will give you the day off tomorrow."

Raivis' eyes widened. "W-What k-kind of job, sir?"

"Follow closely behind Lord Ludwig and my human slave, Arthur. They walked off together. I am curious to know what they are doing. Be discreet and follow them. Stay with them until they separate. Should things become intimate between them do everything in your power to cockblock them."

Raivis blushed profusely but nodded. "Yes, sir, Mr. Ivan! Right away, sir!"

"Report back to me the moment they separate, and you are certain they aren't together."

"Yes! Yes, sir!"

Ivan glared at the archway where Arthur and Ludwig had exited. He made sure Raivis was through the archway before calling for another glass of vodka.

Outside in the garden, Arthur and Ludwig walked side by side silently. Ludwig's demon hearing picked up the sound of someone nearby, possibly behind them. One could only assume Ivan had sent a spy after they had left. Ludwig quickly took Arthur's hand and leaned in close to whisper. To anyone else it would have looked like a very sweet and romantic gesture.

"We're being followed."

Arthur nodded, understanding right away. "So, you are a high lord. How strange that a half-blood could be in control of so many demons."

Ludwig glanced to the side but saw no one. "I have human connections as well. My mother was human. She would have liked me to be somewhat friendly to the human race."

"Quite so. How sweet is it that you respect your human mother so much. And it's very hard to believe that Gilbert is your brother! You're both so… opposite!" Arthur smiled at Ludwig and linked his arm with the other man. He had spotted the 'spy' a short distance to their right.

"Yes, well, Gilbert is not the easiest sibling to have, but he is still by big brother. My human mother cared for him when his demon mother ran off. He has respect for humans."

"That he does. He took me into his care… saved me from the dungeons and torture chamber."

Ludwig did not respond to that but continued walking with him.

"You know, Lord Ludwig, I find it very… alluring by how reserved and respected you are. You respect demons and humans alike… I find that attractive."

Ludwig cleared his throat, seeing the spy dash behind a tree. "You, truthfully, have sparked my interest. I've heard so much about you from Ivan and Gilbert that I feel as if I truly know you. They speak of your bravery in standing up to Ivan, which I know can be no easy taste for a human."

"Not just any human! A 'general'," Arthur reminded him. "You know what else?"

Arthur could see the spy hiding behind the roses so it was time to put on his best move. Arthur figured that he would drink himself blind later for what he was about to say.

"What?" Ludwig asked, trying to keep his resolve when Arthur pressed up against him. The shorter blonde wrapped his arms around Ludwig's neck.

"I've had sex with humans. I've had sex with a demon. I wonder what a half-blood is like." Arthur purred, feeling his stomach twist into knots as he was forced to put on such a display.

"You are a slave… I can show you without fear of consequence," Ludwig responded.

Both men were unprepared for the sudden scream coming from above in the flowering tree. They both looked up just in time to see a body come barreling down towards them. The body landed directly on Arthur, knocking the man down with a heavy 'oof!'. Ludwig just blinked at the fallen pair, seeing a much smaller and lighter shade of blonde young demon boy. The boy had ended up lying across Arthur's chest while the Brit appeared dazed. Before Ludwig helped the young boy up he had to wonder how he got from the bush to the tree so fast.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" The demon boy repeated and cried. "I hope I didn't hurt Mr. Arthur!"

"Uh…I think you should really ask him," Ludwig said and helped Arthur up from the ground, dusting the man off.

"R-Raivis? What in the blazes are you doing out here?" Arthur hollered at him once he caught his breath.

"I-I was just taking a rest in the tree! Enjoying the stars! Your voices scared me, and I fell! I'm very sorry, Mr. Arthur!" The boy whined and cried but Arthur only sighed heavily.

"Honest mistake. Just go back inside! Be more careful next time."

"Yes, Mr. Arthur!" Both men watched as Raivis ran out of the garden and back into the manor.

"Ivan sent HIM?" Arthur whispered.

"Worst excuse I have ever heard for spying." Ludwig responded softly. "Perhaps I should take you back." He took Arthur's hand but the smaller blonde pulled away.

"I can see myself inside, thank you. We'll talk later."

"Very well."

Arthur gave him a short wave before exiting the garden and returning to the manor.

/

"Are you certain that is what you heard?" Ivan looked at Raivis from his spot in the chair.

"Yes, sir." The boy leaned down closer so Ivan could hear over the activity of the party. "Mr. Arthur said he likes the idea of one being a half-blood since…" The boy blushed brightly. "Since he's-"

Ivan chuckled. "I get it. No need to let your head pop off from embarrassment, sweetling. You did well. As I promised, take the first few hours of tomorrow for yourself to sleep in. Then back to work."

"But Master Ivan! You said I could have the whole day off!" Raivis squeaked when Ivan turned hard violet eyes on him. "Yes sir! A few hours only!"

"Good boy. Run along now. Your master has to do some very heavy thinking. Oh, and get me some more vodka."

Ivan held out his glass so Raivis could refill it. His violet eyes scanned the crowd, looking for the particular blonde shade of hair that was Arthur's. The human appeared at the archway of the main doors as he came back to the party, alone. Ivan stared at him, trying to spot any signs of passion or mating. Even though Raivis said he has stopped them Ivan still wasn't fully convinced. Their moment alone together could have been a very deep kiss or a quick fuck. However, Ivan could not sense or see anything about Arthur's person that suggested there was a mating.

'Perhaps he is simply playing 'hard to get', just as he has been doing since he got here,' Ivan reasoned to himself. 'He's challenging me.' Ivan's smile grew. 'No worries. I think it's time I up the stakes a little bit. I will Arthur at my side in no time.'

Throughout the rest of the night, Arthur had no more contact with either Ivan or Ludwig. He spent the rest of his night following Gilbert and Matthew around. Eventually, Gilbert had gotten bored of the party and retired early with his grooms. Arthur was always aware of Ivan's eyes on him as the three left the hall. Arthur knew he had spiked Ivan's jealousy and curiosity so now it was only a matter to time before the plan could take full effect. He had come to the conclusion that maybe having Ludwig here wasn't such a bad idea.

However, by the time morning came he was awoken to a very new and strange situation.

"Arthur! Arthur wake up!" Matthew shook him violently. "Arthur!"

"What is it? Stop shaking me!"

"Master Ivan wants to see you! Just you!"

Arthur gave a grunt and looked out the window. "It's early in the morning…what the hell for?"

"I don't know. But please, don't wake up Master Gilbert. He's still sleeping."

Arthur knew better than to argue with Ivan's commands, so he rolled out of the blankets to quickly primp himself. He prayed that Ivan would not want any early morning sex because Arthur did not do mornings. There were many times when Alfred had wanted a 'quickie' before work, but Arthur would snap at him. Not to mention the one time Alfred made the mistake of waking him up for sex. If Arthur had been a praying mantis at that moment he would have bitten the other man's head off.

Regardless, Arthur followed Matthew out of the room until he was lead to the top of a staircase. Arthur couldn't remember ever having been down this way, so he was curious to see where it led. Matthew spoke little to him; the boy seemed very nervous but more so than usual. Once they reached the bottom of the steps and turned at a lit marble candle stand Arthur noticed Ivan standing outside of a door. The hall was very short, with only two doors and a large painting of something abstract on the wall. The carpet runner in the center seemed plush beneath his shoes but the floorboards it covered seemed very old. Now that he thought about it, this whole area of hall seemed old.

"Ah, good morning, Arthur," Ivan said with a smile. "Thank you, Matthew."

Matthew bowed his head and took his dismissal silently. Arthur waited until Matthew was out of sight before walking up to Ivan.

"What's this all about?" Arthur asked him, arching his hip slightly and crossing his arms.

Ivan just smiled. "Well, it just so happens that I have decided to up your status a little bit. You are no longer a groom to Gilbert."

Arthur's eyes widened.

"You are now my mistress and personal groom. You will accompany me when I ask you too. Your new job title is overseer of the garden slaves. And… as my mistress… you are required to do many other 'things' behind closed doors."

Arthur just stood there, dumbfounded. This was something he had not expected during his stay here.

"M-Mistress? Overseer? Ivan… I'm really surprised. What brought all this on?" Arthur asked with a raised brow.

"Simple. Since you have entertained me so much in a last few days I wanted to give you a little something. Change the scene a bit. I would like you to remember that you are still MY human, and I would like to keep it that way."

Arthur gave him a hard look. "What about Gilbert- your mate?"

"He has no say in this. I am allowed to have whomever I want. Of course, his status and title is above yours, and you will treat him as such. However, any matters of passion or mating are to be taken up with me. Gilbert has no say in the matter."

"HA! Easy for you to say! You won't be on the receiving end of his torment!" Arthur pointed out. "Have you forgotten that his little magic power there can kill me in an instant?"

Ivan folded his arms behind his back. "But he won't. You see, my darling Gilbert likes a challenge. Killing you so quickly like that would bore him. He will find other ways to torment you. If you can't handle yourself with him then you're free to come and tell me. Then I will take care of it."

Arthur shook his head. "I can't see any of good that will come with this."

Ivan chuckled. "I think once you see your new room you will think differently."

Ivan opened the door and held his arm out to welcome Arthur inside.

The sight of the small room had Arthur frozen in the doorway. In the center of the room against the far wall was a day bed with an ivory frame. Even though the chosen bed pattern was gaudy Arthur couldn't resist running over to get a closer look. The comforter was pink tinted silk bisque with a floral rose trellis pattern. It had not one, not two, but three matching pillow shams lining the back frame. Two accent throw pillows of solid bisque completing the décor of the bed. He paid little attention to the bed skirt, which was only a solid shade of pink bisque. The rose pattern is what caught his attention and made his soft gentleman side squeal in delight.

Two gold mirror sconces were mounted on the wall beside the edges of the bed. Arthur did not like the idea that they were candles and not actual light bulbs. In fact, the other lighting sources in the room seemed to be either candle or oil based. On top of the whitewashed end table sat a lamp that could very well contain the usefulness of a light bulb. It wasn't the hurricane rose lamp he had his eye on in Ivan's room, but it was close enough. The frosted pink glass shade would give the room a soft glow when turned on. The only outside source of light was a small round window covered in ivy from the outside. Arthur could begin to see the first rays of sunlight peeking through.

"In case you haven't figured out, this is a room meant for a girl," Ivan pointed out. "It belonged to my sister when she was little. It was a little getaway for her to read and paint. I took out the vanity and replaced it with a more…manlier bureau. And as you can see, there is a small bookshelf here that is currently empty, but I thought you could pick out books from the library to put here. That white table and chair there is for when you want to have some tea. I figured you were the kind of 'nook' guy."

Arthur just looked at him.

"I know you are fond of roses and while you live with me, I will give you whatever you want. You want roses then you shall have them. After all, you are my precious English Rose," Ivan said while folding his hands together against his cheek in a cute manner.

"So… I-" Arthur started but Ivan cut him off.

"Oh! Let me show you your own private bath!" Ivan hurried over to him and took the surprised Arthur by the hand, pulling him from the room. Ivan pushed open the second door in the hall to reveal a small bathroom, complete with tub, toilet, and sink. "It's not as pretty as the bedroom but it's all yours! You don't have to share with Gilbert now!"

"I- I don't know what to say," Arthur spoke softly. "It's… It's more than I expected. I mean…I am just a slave. Not only a slave but a human, as well. Not too long a go you had me in cage slowly cramping and starving to death! Now you give me a lavish room with …with nice things? What are you trying to pull?" Arthur put his hands on his hips.

"I'm not trying to pull anything." He leaned his face in close to Arthur's. "I told you that I like you. I like you a lot. I want you to stay with me for a very, very long time. I enjoy your company immensely and our little courting game isn't over yet." Ivan smiled and Arthur frowned.

"Courting game?" Arthur was unprepared for something like this to show up so quickly. "Ivan… I don't know what to say. For once I'm…I'm actually silent."

"It's a lot to think about." Ivan lightly poked Arthur's nose.

Arthur looked at the finger cross-eyed, but then quickly thought of an idea that could further lengthen his ploy.

"Ivan," he pushed the finger away. "I'm not the type of person who takes kindly to possessiveness. I think you're only doing this because I'm not an easy target and I was hanging around Ludwig last night. I'm sorry, but I don't love easily, if at all. I've never been in love before."

"It doesn't have to be 'love'. That word holds very little meaning. It's something created by intelligent life but has many different definitions and forms. That is mostly created and endorsed emotion by humans over their eons of existence. You don't see Gilbert and myself very much in love, do you?" Arthur shook his head. "Because we view it much differently than humans."

"You mean like animals."

Arthur was unprepared for Ivan's lightening fast movement of slamming his slim body against the wall. The blonde made no movement as Ivan's body pressed hard against his own. Those wings blocked off the world so he could only focus his eyes on Ivan. The larger male forced Arthur's head up by grabbed his chin and holding firmly. The heat from Ivan's growing erection could be felt against Arthur's lower belly and a faint blush spread across his cheeks.

"I'm fairly certain our ideas of love are different. I know I want to make you mine. To hear you say you love and want me only fuels my desire to claim you as my own."

Arthur shivered in his hold but made no response.

"Perhaps you would do well to learn more about demons." Ivan let go and stepped away from him. "My library has many text on my race. Read and learn. Use that intelligent brain of yours before I eat it." He turned to walk away but Arthur shouted to him.

"I won't ever come to you willing! You will always come to me!" Arthur was flushed now with a hint of anger.

Ivan's tail swayed back and forth. "Only time will tell." The demon did not look back at him. "You are very stubborn and so am I. One of us will break, but it won't be me."

Arthur stopped him again once Ivan began to climb the stairs.

"It's obvious I lust after you! I can't help that!" He shouted with a bright, angry blush. "But that doesn't count as 'love' or 'mutual feeling' or anything of the sort! That's just two wanton bodies answering to nature's call!"

Ivan's brows went up in amusement.

"I want a bottle of rum and a rhubarb pie!"

"Whatever for?"

"I'm even more exciting to fuck while roaring drunk and high on sugar!"

Arthur gave a devilish smirk at the shocked features of Ivan as he turned to go back into his room. Ivan's slow climb turned into a loud heavy one as the demon must have ran up the steps to fulfill the order. Closing the door behind him, Arthur took one look around at his new room and smiled softly. He admitted that it was fairly girly, but he liked it. The room reminded him of happier times as a child when he had very little to worry about. Kicking off his shoes he laid back on the silken comforter, running slim hands across the fabric. It was more than he would ever need, and it just occurred to him that he had forgotten to thank Ivan for the hospitality.

"Ivan… a demon after my own heart, yet I do not want to yield." He whispered to the ceiling.

Deep down a small part of him wanted to go running to Ivan and leap into his arms, begging the demon to take him away from everything. Even the idea of lying around on his back smoking and drinking like Gilbert appealed to him in a odd sort of way. Arthur could picture how relaxing and calm his life would be if he denounced everything and lived with Ivan. He could have everything at his fingertips; everything he could ever want. From perfect sex to quiet reading in the garden, it could all be his in the blink of an eye.

So why he hesitation?

Arthur had very little hope of regaining his relationship with Alfred, so it couldn't be the younger human holding him back. Most of it had to do with his status in the military and his hatred of demons. In this situation, Ivan, and even Gilbert for that matter, were the first demons he had ever socialized with in a casual environment. Any other meetings he had with demons were to discuss war terms and the like. Never had he known any so closely before. If he chose to go with Ivan then he would lose all respect of the human race. He would be called a hypocrite and the public would be right. Arthur's sole purpose was to lead his armies into battles with demons to regain control of their Earth. The Earth belonged to the humans.

Ivan was not only an undefeated war general but a mass murderer as well. He had destroyed human cities and killed their residents. He would let his demon soldiers feast off the dead bodies of Arthur's fallen comrades. Ivan must have many humans down below the manor in that torture chamber right now. Arthur had experienced only a quarter of what Ivan could deliver with torture and for that he was grateful. Deep down he felt remorse for those humans suffering, but, at the same time, he could tell himself, 'at least it isn't me'. It was a cruel feeling but one all humans possess, even if they refuse to believe it. However, on the flipside, Arthur's race trapped and tortured demons, as well. They treated the demons like mere animals. He was even aware of their labs performing horrible tests and experiments on demons.

"Two wrongs don't make a right." Arthur whispered and rolled over onto his side. "But what can be done? What? I can't stop the war and neither can Ivan. We could run a peace campaign with our topic being 'equality for all races' but what good would that do? Many have tried; all have failed. Ivan's too pig-headed and… and even I am, to a point." He sat up. "Bloody hell, I'm talking to myself! Damn it all!" He banged his fists to his temples. "Urrrrrrgh! Do I go for what I want or what is best for my race?"

'Duty and honor,' came a small voice from inside his head. 'Your people and race are depending on you.'

"But is there another way that isn't war?" He asked the voice, but then no answer came. "Didn't think so."

Arthur sat very still on the bed and stared at the frosted pink lamp, deep in thought. The plan seemed to be taking an unexpected detour. His duty was to seduce Ivan and then lure him into the open where the demon could get captured. Arthur knew he could still do that by slowly letting go of his pride and pretending to bend to Ivan's will. It was his spirited will that had Ivan lusting after him in the first place, but he didn't think softening his exterior would have the opposite effect. Maybe it was time to start playing the lover. Everything would benefit him but would be disastrous for Ivan. Aside from that there was still the fear of accidently falling in love with Ivan if he allowed his heart to be open; act or not.

If he fell in love (or became attached) then how could he lead Ivan into a trap? The humans would likely execute him after lengthy interrogations and tortures. Even if Arthur were to protest the humans would not listen to him. Killing off Ivan would destroy the demon realms largest and most dangerous army. The humans would obtain that territory and massacre thousands. Arthur knew it would be for the greater good of the human race, but could he actually allow it to happen? If he let Ivan go then he would be a traitor and stand before a firing squad. There had to be something that could be done, but he had no one to confide in. He only had Ludwig, and he wasn't an easy person to open up to. Matthew had no real knowledge of the military, so he would be of very little help. The younger man didn't even know the full extent of this plan. Alfred was pretty much useless and hated all demons no matter what. He could call on Francis, but the frog would laugh at him or blurt everything out.

There was one person who came to mind but Arthur grit his teeth, shaking his head violently.

"NEVER! NEVER EVER! NEVER, NEVER, EVER! PERISH THE THOUGHT!" He hissed. "I rather gouge my eyes out with a ball-point pen!" Arthur paused for a moment and looked out the vine-covered window. "Maybe as a last, VERY LAST, resort." The person he was thinking of would most likely have the answer he sought, but pride reared its ugly head again.

He would cross that bridge when he came to it. His first order of business was a fun night with Ivan then move on from there. He would have to let both Ludwig and Alfred know that his new role was going to play 'lover'. He would ease into it slowly for he was still supposed to be making eyes at Ludwig, which he could still do. Perhaps he should tell Ludwig to start bestowing gifts upon him just as Ivan had done. That way the two could duel it out and keep things going according to plan.

"Maybe things won't turn out so bad after all. Focus. Focus. Focus."

Arthur grabbed one of the pretty pillows and held it close, snuggling up into the gaudy decoration that was his new room.

/

"MMMM! Rhubarb pie, my favorite!" Gilbert said loudly as the servant held out the tray containing the pie. The servant had met him outside the room before Gilbert could go in. "What brought this on?"

"It's from Master Ivan, your grace." Said the servant. "One is going to Mistress Arthur and Master Ivan thought you would like one too."

Gilbert's body froze and he paused in his eating. "Excuse me? Did you just say… 'Mistress Arthur'?" The servant bowed.

"Yes, your grace. Master Ivan has just announced it. Mistress Arthur now has his very own room in the former lady's childhood bedroom. Mistress Arthur is now the overseer of the gardens."

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Gilbert shouted, startling the servant. "HE GAVE ALL THAT TO-" The white demon froze when he saw another servant carrying a tray with a much bigger rhubarb pie set atop of it. Another servant followed behind with a large bottle of rum. "OH; HELL NO!"

Spreading his wings, Gilbert flew down the halls and to Arthur's new room. The servants had just gotten there when he arrived, startling them both. He demanded to see Arthur and was quickly greeted with the human coming out of the room. Arthur looked at Gilbert in both concern and surprise. Gilbert had only one facial feature and that was anger.

"Leave us!" Gilbert demanded and the servants placed the tray down before hurrying away.

"Is there a problem?" Arthur asked casually.

"Yeah, you might say there is a problem. There is a big fucking problem! Where the hell do you get off earning the sickening title of 'mistress'?"

"Your MATE gave it too me. I didn't ask for it."

"You should have denied it!"

Arthur glared. "He would have forced me."

"You would have fought back like you always do!" Gilbert countered.

"Once again you harebrain, you're blaming ME for the choice YOUR MATE made! You should be yelling at him, not me!"

Gilbert turned bright red with anger, his fists clenched at his sides. "I know it's fucking petty, but why the fuck do you get the bigger rhubarb pie? I'M IVAN'S TRUE AND LAWFUL MATE!"

Arthur wouldn't back down, placing his own hands on his hips. "Obviously because I deserve it!"

Gilbert shoved passed him to look at the room. "Are you kidding me? He gave you silk! SILK! I don't even have silk!"

"You're acting like a jealous child!" Arthur hissed.

"I'm not jealous!" Gilbert said as he spun around. "You are trying to take my mate away from me!"

Arthur stomped his foot. "I AM NOT! I actually have eyes for your brother, you know!"

"Now you're after Ludwig? You loose, lying, lousy little Limey harlot!"

"HARLOT?" Arthur nearly screeched. "YOU TAKE THAT BACK!"

"NEVER! IF THE SHOE FITS!" Gilbert smirked and crossed his arms. "Humans are so easy to manipulate! One experience with demon cock, and they're spreading their legs to beg for more. Just because your love life sucks balls, and human dick doesn't satisfy, so you turn to something better! It's pitiful!"

Arthur stormed up to the demon and crushed their noses together. "I will defend my honor! If you're such a strong and awesome demon as you claim to be then fight me on a human level!"

"Fight you?" Gilbert repeated and then laughed. "I can happily introduce you to some floorboards with only my fists as weapons! You wanna go a round, blondie?"

They were now nose-to-nose and chest-to-chest.

"Fists only. No demon magic or wings or tail!"

"You got it! And once I win I am going to eat that entire rhubarb pie and shit it out on your pretty little bedspread!"

"Don't you dare touch that pie! I rather give it to the dogs then let you eat it!"

Arthur couldn't believe how ridiculous this argument was turning out to be but he wouldn't give in. It was the PRINCIPLE of the issue that had his feathers ruffled! Gilbert would never have that rhubarb pie!

"I will always get the biggest of everything!" Gilbert shoved him.

Arthur shoved back. "I will eat that pie right in front of you and savor every bite! Or maybe I will even bathe in it!"

"Oh, it's on now!" Gilbert threw the first punch.

/

Ivan and Ludwig were out in the garden discussing business. Ivan had chosen to collect roses for his night with Arthur.

"So I told Mr. Randall that if our needs cannot be met then I will have to decline the offer."

Ludwig nodded. "A wise choice. We now need to find another-" He was cut off by the sudden commotion coming from one of the nearby balconies. "What in the world?"

Ivan followed his gaze and smiled when he saw the source of the noise.

Gilbert and Arthur were locked in a hair-tugging brawl, flopping their bodies around aimlessly while the other refused to release their hold. Ludwig just stared at them with a frown. Both could faintly hear what the two brawling men were saying.

"I'm going to shove your face in that pie!" Arthur hissed.

"I will eat that rhubarb pie with Ivan while he's fucking ME!" Gilbert countered.

"I'LL LET HIM LICK IT OFF ME AS HE'S FUCKING ME!" Arthur shouted before he was slammed into the railing yet his hands never let go of the white hair.

"NOT IF I TIRE HIM OUT FIRST!"

They battled their way back through the balcony doors, disappearing from sight. Ludwig just gave a flat, angry stare at the now vacant balcony.

"They're fighting over rhubarb pie? Ivan, do you know why they- Ivan?"

Ludwig noticed that the other demon was no longer beside him. He looked around and noticed a large black mass tucked between a rose bush and the trunk of tree. There was a large tail wrapped around the base of the black mound. Ludwig gave a sigh and rubbed the bridge of his nose. Ivan had actually wrapped himself up in his wings to hide.

"Ivan…what are you doing?"

"Shh! I'm hiding!"

"I'm aware of that but from what?"

"I'm in BIIIIIIIIG trouble."

Ludwig rolled his eyes. "Don't tell me you had something to do with his ridiculous fight of theirs?"

Ivan's answer came with a little playful purple-eyed peek from between his wings.

"Oopsie."

End Chapter 8 TBC


	10. Chapter 9

***Thank you everyone for the great reviews! They're really helping to make this story successful! Thank you all!

***EXTRA EXTRA EXTRA: By popular demand, I have written an extra LudwigxArthur ficlet at the end of this chapter explaining their one night stand. Read it if you so wish! ^^

***Warning: Hardcore yaoi, language

Chapter 9

Ivan was sitting at his office desk while gazing out the window at the sea. He had just come in from the garden with Ludwig and was now waiting to have his ears bent by one of his 'mates.' They must still be fighting, but wouldn't be able to keep it up for long. Gilbert will get bored quickly if the fight doesn't move up from simple shoving and hair pulling. Although, the image of the fight was still making him chuckle in amusement. Never had he thought he would see something like that with either one of those two. Ivan knew it was because neither one of them could back down.

The door suddenly flew open and Ivan's first reaction was to duck under the desk, and he did.

"Master Ivan!" It was Toris.

Ivan peeked up over his desk and saw the demon. "Oh, Toris. It's only you. Good." He stood up. "What is it?"

Toris bowed. "I have a reply letter to our ransom note." He walked over and handed it to Ivan.

Ivan's eyes scanned over the document and his smile grew. "Just the answer I was looking for."

"Sir?" Toris blinked.

"I need to show this to Arthur. He thinks that the human army will still respect him after he's been a demon prisoner for so long. This is proof right here that they don't want him back, which works out in my favor."

Toris frowned. "Is that really fair to Arthur?"

"His own men said this. I didn't." Ivan smiled. "I will have that human crawling into my bed every night from now on and this little paper will see to that. Arthur has so much pride, but once he sees this, he'll tone it down."

"And if he doesn't?" Toris asked.

"He will." Ivan gave a smile.

"IVAN!" The door swung open with a shout and his tail went perfectly straight.

"Master Gilbert?" Toris eeped as the white demon stormed in. His white hair was tasseled and his arms held a few bruises. Toris saw this as his chance to leave, and he did. Quickly.

Ivan retreated quickly to his desk, but Gilbert grabbed his tail and yanked.

"Hold it right there! I've got a HUGE fucking bone to pick with you!"

Ivan pretended to look scared and hurt, but Gilbert wasn't buying it. Gilbert shoved him into his chair and stood before him. Gilbert's glare and body language told Ivan that he was anything but happy.

"Sweetling, why are you so mad?"

"Don't you DARE call me 'sweetling' you fat baboon!"

Ivan's brows went up sadly at the insult.

"What the hell is up with you giving all this stuff to Arthur? I don't even care that he is your mistress, but why does he get nicer things than me?"

"He's a human that I like to play around with." He smiled. "You're the only one for me, Gilbie."

"Cut the lovey-dovey shit, Ivan!" Gilbert growled.

"Yes, sir." Ivan replied with a whine but couldn't contain the tiny smile that broke out around his lips.

"I am your true and lawful mate! I should get the biggest and the best of EVERYTHING!" Gilbert shouted. "Make him your mistress if you wish, but you DARE give him more than me!"

"Next time I will give you more, Gilbert, I promise. I'm just trying to appeal to Arthur's nature. Unless you haven't noticed, he can be tough to handle."

Gilbert placed his hands on his hips now. "I know why you like him. He's a loudmouth who's sharp as a whip and runs circles around you. Just like you, he's boring and likes to sit around and read! I like to go out and have fun, which is more than you ever do! Besides, he doesn't even want you! He wants my brother!"

Ivan smiled happily. "No, he wants me."

Gilbert smirked. "Trust me, he's better off with my brother. MUCH better off. Kesesese!" Gilbert turned away and flicked his tail in Ivan's face.

Ivan frowned. "What are you saying, Gilbert? You're doing your 'I know something you don't know' strut. Tell me."

"Hm. Sorry, can't tell." He flashed a toothy grin over his shoulder at Ivan.

Ivan's face grew serious and he stood from his chair. "Gilbert. Tell me what you know. It has to do with Ludwig and Arthur, am I right?"

Gilbert replied with a wink.

"They know each other I bet."

"Bingo." Gilbert turned to face him with a smug smile. "They do know each other. They know each other VERY well." He walked up to Ivan's desk. "I can't believe it took you this long to figure it out. You're so dense sometimes, lover." Gilbert poked at Ivan's chest. When the larger demon bent his head to look, Gilbert flicked his nose. "Gotcha."

Ivan wiggled his nose and pouted at the prank.

"See? Too gullible."

"Just tell me. How do they know each other? And how 'well' do they know each other?"

Gilbert sat on the desk and pulled Ivan's face closer to his. "They've met a long time ago. It was a mutual relationship, both not knowing whom the other really was. They shared some time together. They've had sex." Ivan frowned at that part. "But Arthur, as we know him, is very stubborn and cold. He shoved my brother away, not wanting much to do with him. My brother, being the half-breed, still holds that demon sense of possessiveness and he wants Arthur for his own. Winning Arthur is no easy task."

Ivan still frowned. "Arthur has denied Ludwig's mating. That's proof enough that he is fair game to any other demon."

"However, my love," Gilbert got onto his hands and knees, giving Ivan's pouty lips a lick with his tongue. "I've spoken to my brother and Arthur." He nuzzled Ivan's face. "Ludwig still wants him and Arthur is more attracted to him. Think about it. Arthur's had sex with humans, plus sex with a half-breed, and now sex with a full blooded demon."

Ivan narrowed his violet eyes at him. "What's your point?"

"Ask yourself this, my love. Why would Arthur choose you when he can have Ludwig? Think about it. Ludwig is half human so he can appeal to Arthur's race. He is also half demon, which means he holds some of the demon sex drive. Not the venom nor the features, but his stamina and strength are that of a demon." He licked Ivan's lips again. "And Ludwig is very rich. That cute little room you gave to Arthur? Ludwig could give twice as much." Gilbert kept the full truth hidden from Ivan and with good reason.

"He may very well choose me. Is there a problem if Arthur chooses to be with me? Are you going to go crazy and murder him?"

"Please. This was mostly about the rhubarb pie and the silk comforter. Petty, I know. But damn it, don't give that human more than you give me! I'm your true mate, Ivan Braginski." He pulled the other close to him. "I would like to see my brother happy, though. I would hope Arthur goes with him."

"Ludwig is my opponent now." Ivan said seriously.

"I don't want you to hurt my brother. I know what you are capable of. I've seen it. You'll eat my brother from the inside out. And if that happens… I will have to kill you." Gilbert pressed his forehead to Ivan's. "You know I can."

"But you won't." Ivan smiled. "Arthur will choose me. I know he will, so I am not concerned with your cute little threats." He suddenly slammed Gilbert onto the desk and climbed atop of him. "For the future, my love, don't threaten me like that again. Do you want to release my cruelty?"

Gilbert's eyes widened a bit. He had forgotten about that part with Ivan.

"Do you care if I mate with Arthur?"

"Not really. Not like I have much a choice, anyway. He likes mating with you more than I do." Gilbert smirked. "I'm just here for the luxury of living a high lifestyle."

"Shame on you." Ivan kissed him. "You're lucky we share a bond, or I would have ripped your throat out with that little comment."

Gilbert wrapped his tail around Ivan's. "Just don't mention rhubarb pie to me again."

After their mating, Gilbert was curled up and asleep on the couch in Ivan's office. Ivan continued to stare at his mate, knowing full well that they did not love each other. The bond they shared was something all demon mates had. Love was not something that existed for demons, only humans. Demons held a fondness for their mates that made them act gentle to one another. The bond and fondness was the same for all demons, regardless of what gender their mate was.

Similarly, Ivan did not love Arthur, but he had developed a fondness for him. It was still his goal to make Arthur love him in the way that humans did. He knew Arthur would never actually show his

love, but Ivan would know it was there. That was what he wanted. The fondness for Arthur grew even stronger now that he knew of Ludwig's attraction to the human. Ivan wanted him and he would make Arthur fall for him. All he would have to do is act more 'humanly' to Arthur. Tonight, when they lay together, Ivan would make love to Arthur, not fuck him. Arthur needed to feel that bond and fondness, too. Arthur's hard personality strained from the constant disappointments of life and the human was looking for some tenderness. Arthur may hide it very well, but Ivan knew it was there. All he had to do was find it, release it, and then claim the headstrong human as his own.

"You will be mine, Arthur Kirkland."

/

Arthur's stomach hurt as he shoveled the end of the first half of rhubarb pie in his mouth. The pie was big, but he was determined to eat as much of it as he could. If anything, the stomachache was worth it, for he was doing this out of spite. He hoped Gilbert would walk through his door and see how much of the pie he had eaten. Arthur promised himself that after his sex with Ivan tonight, he would eat the rest of the pie.

The rum bottle was half empty, and he even had another full one to drink. The effects of the alcohol were already beginning to take over his body and dull his senses. He continued to sit on the bed and drink the bottle until it was empty. A drunken smirk crept along his lips and he gave a little hiccup. Giving Ivan the screw of his life tonight was little payment for everything the demon had given him. Arthur didn't care at this moment what was to happen, just as long as he felt good.

"I deserve it after all the shit I've been through recently." The thought even crossed his mind to go to Ludwig after he was done fucking Ivan. "Or maybe have them both at the same time and make Gilbert watch."

Arthur grinned at that.

"Hell yeah… That would blow the albino's mind! Oh, and I have to be covered in rhubarb pie!" Arthur threw his head back and laughed. "I'm starting to crack!" He flopped back on the bed. "And I'll make sure to have a picture taken of said double penetration and send it in my next letter to Alfred! How deliciously cruel!"

Arthur's laugher died when he noticed the sun had finally set, which meant that Ivan would be here soon. He got up quickly and stripped himself of all clothes, standing naked in the light of dusk. After admiring the orange sky he quickly set to lighting all the candles. With his alcohol blurred eyes vision in the dark would be near impossible and he wanted to see Ivan when the demon came in. As he lay naked on the bed he thought about his sudden change in attitude. He knew full well the alcohol was helping, but he was still able to think logically. He was just feeling good.

"I can't believe this. I want to be fucked by a demon. If the others heard about this-"

The door opened slowly and Arthur quickly posed on the bed. Ivan had come and he was ready.

Ivan stepped into the room and froze when he saw Arthur on the bed. Immediately his arousal spiked and his wings shimmed with excitement. Arthur was writhing lightly on the bed, eyes lidded with lust and the smell of alcohol heavy in the air. Ivan remained still, trying to calm his raging blood and the need to mate. He wanted to make love to Arthur, not ravish him. And yet, this is how Ivan wanted the human. What rotten luck on his end.

"Don't have anything to say?" Arthur asked him from the bed.

"Well, I will say this." Ivan smiled. "I have to give you rum much more often!"

"I'm more compliant this way, right?" 'That's what Alfred always said,' Arthur said to himself.

"It would seem so." Ivan started to walk over to the bed, removing his military jacket as he did. "But I like you even when you're spitting venom and fighting me." Ivan noticed the look of surprise that flashed through Arthur's eyes.

"Y-You do? Why?" Arthur sat up from the bed to meet the other face-to-face. "My attitude has been my downfall in relationships. How can you say that you like it?" His body shook with a massive hiccup.

"Oh? And just how many relationships have you had?" Ivan figured he meant Ludwig, and maybe some other past relations. "What men are unable to handle you?" He rested one knee on the bed beside Arthur, looking down at the naked man.

Arthur gulped slightly, but his eyes never wavered. "Maybe three… just three. One major relationship and bad break-up… the other two… just flings."

Ivan's lips curled into a smirk.

"Oh? What breakup has you hurting, sweetling?" Ivan leaned his head down to nuzzle behind Arthur's ear, enjoying hearing the human moan softly.

"It's not something I want to bring up at this particular moment…"

"Come now, you can tell me." He reached over to the table and grabbed the rum bottle, placing it in Arthur's hand. "Everyone needs to share their sorrows sometimes."

Arthur looked at the bottle, hesitant. He felt Ivan climb onto the bed behind him, pulling their bodies close. Arthur remained in Ivan's arms, allowing the large limbs to secure themselves around his narrow waist. Ivan's tail lay along their right legs with the tip wiggling around like a snake. Ivan's erection was pressed into his lower back and those sharp claws were gently tapping on his stomach. Arthur gripped the bottle, hoping that those claws would poke through his skin soon to fill his body with orgasmic pleasure. To stifle his wanton mode, he pressed the bottle to his lips and took a sip.

Arthur had wanted to tell someone about his failed relationship, but was the demon the right being to share it with? Arthur figured if he changed some names, Ivan would never be able to figure it out. He would have to be careful.

"Don't be hesitant, my English Rose. I want to know who would have it their souls to toss you aside."

Ivan's eyes became cat-like and his fangs grew with the anticipation of some juicy details. Ivan knew Arthur could not see the change in his features, or the man would take off running. He wanted to know as much about Arthur as he could.

"I… I caught my lover… my boyfriend, in bed with my best friend." Arthur started, playing with the rim of the bottle. "I thought he loved me. We were having some issues, like all couples do. He is the complete opposite of me. Fun, adventurous, daring, stupid, smelly, tall, built, charismatic, and unnecessarily LOUD." He shouted the last word.

Ivan's grin and teeth grew wider, his eyes never changing from slits.

"He sounds like he would be good friends with my Gilbert."

Arthur chuckled. "You're probably right. Those two are alike in personality… but I guess I'm too much for him." Arthur frowned and slumped in Ivan's arms. "Guess he… got bored of me."

Ivan's demon tongue slid out of his mouth and past his chin, the end twisting into a tip. This was his chance to start wooing Arthur to his side. The human was opening up and showing his vulnerable side.

"See, this is where demons differ from humans and why my race is better." Ivan let his hand run up Arthur's chest. "We don't 'marry,' we simply 'mate.'" He slipped his other hand down to rub at Arthur's groin, stirring it to life. "Mates respect one another. They go about their daily business and interact when they need to. The true purpose is for reproduction, but that instinct doesn't hold its full meaning anymore." Ivan nipped at Arthur's neck. "They respect and honor and care for their mate. No one expects more or less from their chosen one."

Arthur moaned, leaning his body back into Ivan and melting into his touches.

"There seems to be…something missing in your 'mating,' though. Something we humans have that you do not possess."

"So then why aren't you in the arms of your human ex-lover? Why are you in the arms of a demon, succumbing to its every touch?" Ivan let his fingers pinch a pink nipple.

Arthur let out a pleasured gasp. "I… I don't know!"

"That's because you know it isn't there!" Ivan gave a little hiss and spun Arthur around, pressing him back on the bed. "Mate with me."

"Mate?" Arthur repeated, looking up at the demon's altered features. He felt his blood run cold with fear, but his lower parts were aching with lust at the sight. "I am human."

"And I am demon. It's been done before, Arthur."

Arthur turned his head away, feeling a few tears sting his eyes. "I… I can't."

Arthur knew he should because it was all part of the plan. His duty was to get Ivan to fall in love with him so the demon could be brought down. With the mixed emotions, he was already feeling towards Ivan made the blonde hesitate even more. Arthur feared it would be too much of a risk for himself and his honor. Closing his eyes, he decided that the matter could be dealt with tomorrow and he should stick to the plan.

"Arthur, I promise to be gentle this time." Ivan assured him, stroking the soft cheek.

Arthur opened his eyes again. "But if I mate with you… that means I'm to only be with you. I cannot go with another if I wanted to."

"Someone like Ludwig, you mean." Ivan said with a little growl. "You are correct. You will not be able to sleep with another. You will have to remain here, as my mistress. Do you accept?"

Arthur had no choice. He had to accept Ivan's offer and then figure out what to do about Ludwig later. Green eyes met violet slits before Arthur gave his answer.

"Yes." He responded softly. "Yes, I do."

Those few words were all Ivan needed to hear to proceed further. With a gentle hand, he stroked the blonde hair away from green eyes to gaze into them. He moved his face closer to Arthur's, doing

nothing more than just admiring those green orbs. Ivan could faintly see his reflection and he smiled, purring low in his throat. He could feel Arthur's body heating up beneath him and felt the other's growing arousal against his own. It took all of his resolve not to flip the human over and take what he wanted. This night was to win Arthur's affection so the human did not drift towards Ludwig.

"What are you doing?" Arthur asked with a hiccup.

"Admiring you. Am I allowed to do so?"

Arthur looked up at him. "It's just odd, that's all." He hiccupped again.

"Did your ex-lover ever admire you like this?" Ivan asked softly.

"No… I used to do it to him, though, when he was sleeping."

Ivan nuzzled his nose with Arthur's in a cute manner. "Then he was a fool. I adore pretty things. You will be treasured here."

"Treasured?" Arthur repeated with slight disbelief in his voice.

"I will show you."

Arthur felt his nerves tingle with delight at the word 'treasure.' It was a tacky reference, but nonetheless, it made him feel special. Alfred had never said anything like that to him. Not only did Ivan say something so endearing, but the demon was showing it as well.

Instead of fangs, soft lips kissed along his jaw line and throat. Arthur tilted his head back and let out a soft groan, allowing more skin to be bared. Large hands began to wander along Arthur's sides, but not one claw pierced the skin. Arthur felt like giving out a whine of protest, for he wanted those claws to distribute the venom. However, he could make do with the gentle touches. Never in his whole time being with Alfred did he remember the younger man treating him like this.

"Your body is responding nicely to my touches. You like them that much?" Ivan asked with a little chuckle.

"I do." Came Arthur's breathy reply. "Don't stop."

Ivan moved his lips down Arthur's smooth chest, kissing a line straight down the center. He stopped right below the belly button and gave a little nibble, pulling away to see the small red mark left behind. With a flick of his tongue he licked the spot, which in turn made the man beneath him shiver. Ivan smirked as he thought of what was going to come next. It would shock Arthur, but the blonde would be unable to resist it once it was happening.

Arthur's heart skipped a beat when he felt Ivan's mouth kissing down by his erection. Even in his alcohol-hazed mind, Arthur did not want to feel Ivan's mouth on him. He sighed in relief once the lips traveled past his groin, but they did not continue to his thighs as hoped. Instead, he felt his legs spread wide and his thighs resting on those large horns. The thick bone was warm to the touch, not cold like Arthur would have thought. He tried to move his legs off the horns, but Ivan's growl froze him in place. The demon's face was too close to his entrance and a shiver of uncertainty traveled down his spine. If Ivan were going to do what he thought, then it would be Arthur's first time. A hot blush spread across his cheeks when the teasing flick of a pointed tongue tickled his entrance.

"Ah! I-Ivan?" Arthur lifted his head to look down at the demon. Violet slits looked up at him.

"Just enjoy." came Ivan's response.

Arthur felt another strange sensation sneaking up his leg, soon realizing that it was Ivan's tail. The long appendage wrapped around Arthur's waist once, holding him in place against the bed. The tail was warm and felt very similar to that of a snakes' skin. It was not at all unpleasant and he actually even liked it. What came next had his back arching off the bed in both surprise and pleasure.

Ivan's long tongue swirled around the small opening before the solid muscle pushed through. Arthur's hands flew to his mouth and he cried out into them. The slick muscle started a gentle thrusting inside with the tip tickling all around. The sensations were unlike anything Arthur had felt before and he responded by thrusting his hips into the motions. The tongue thrusts did not last long and when it was removed, Arthur let out a whine of disappointment.

Ivan pulled his head back and licked his lips, allowing Arthur's legs to drop to the bed. "How did that feel?" He asked with a smirk. "Better than a human?"

Arthur was still panting. "I… I've never… had it before."

"Then you were a virgin to that! At least I've claimed something of yours."

"Why are you being like this?" Arthur asked.

"I want to… how do you humans say it? Oh, yes. I'm making love to you. That's how your race mates, yes?"

"Under false pretenses," Arthur replied with a frown, turning his head to the side.

"Same fundamentals," Ivan pulled Arthur's face back to look at him. "You will enjoy it, I promise." Ivan said nothing more, but leaned down to capture Arthur's lips with his own.

Their eyes locked on one another, never breaking from the kiss. Ivan was already positioning himself at Arthur's entrance, which was slick with his salvia. Once the demon venom mixed with the saliva, it would give the human a new feeling of pleasure. That was part of his plan to claim Arthur as his own. The blonde was even responding to his actions with hips pressing forward and gentle moans. Ivan proceeded further with gently pressing his girth inside, groaning as the tight muscles easily relaxed to accommodate him.

"You're swallowing me up." Ivan looked down at the blushing face. "Am I going too slow for you?"

"No… don't stop." Arthur breathed out and rested his hands on Ivan's shoulders. The new feeling of Ivan's member inside of him was filling his insides with calming warmth. Even though his lower body was filled and deeply penetrated, he still silently wished for the demon to go further. "Don't stop… please." He never begged, but this time Arthur couldn't help it.

"Very well."

Arthur's hands were removed from Ivan's shoulders and held beside his head. Instead of holding them down like Ivan always did, the demon laced their fingers together, squeezing tight. Arthur moaned softly when he realized just how much bigger Ivan's hands were compared to his. Arthur knew the amount of force that was hidden within these clawed hands and it only helped in making his cock ache. Even Ivan's weight was heavy atop of him as the demon lay along the length of his body. Violet slits and purring sounds, which would normally repulse him, seemed like the most beautiful features in the world.

Each thrust that came was deep and slow, but not any less pleasurable than what he was used to. As much as Arthur liked when Ivan moved at a rapid speed, the slowness was a different type of

pleasure. He could feel every inch of Ivan moving in and out of him. The demon began to speed up little by little, but only to a gentle rocking motion. The trusts always hit his sweet spot and his cries were ones of breathily gasps.

"As nice as it is… too slow." Arthur gasped out, looking up into violet slits.

"It's supposed to be like this. We are mating. Connecting." He gave a hard thrust that earned a cry of surprise and pleasure from Arthur. "You should only be feeling."

"But I want the other kind…" He blushed bright red. "Can't we just cuddle after?" His whine was met with a toothy smirk.

"Are you certain?"

Arthur nodded and slipped his hands from Ivan's to grip tightly around the horns. "Yes!"

Ivan gave a pleasured hiss before pulling out and ramming back inside. The force sent the bed sliding along the floor almost a centimeter each. Arthur's cries were music to his ears and the grip on his horns made it easier to thrust. With Arthur holding on, he could focus on keeping their bodies still while he pounded into the smaller form. Arthur's legs were squeezing around him and the human was even lifting his lithe form using the horns.

Ivan pulled out and flipped him over, entering him again from behind. He was surprised when Arthur pushed himself by the second thrust to sit in Ivan's lap. Ivan stilled his thrusts and purred when Arthur bent his head to meet their lips. Satisfied smirks were mirrored as the human began to lift himself up and down on Ivan's cock. Ivan couldn't resist running his hands along smooth muscles and digging his claws into soft flesh, releasing the venom that Arthur so desperately wanted from him.

"Ivan!" Arthur cried out the name for the first time as the venom trickled into his body, pulling an immediate orgasm from him. "Ivaaaan…" he moaned out the demon's name.

"Told you I would make you say my name!" Ivan said with a breathy hiss before continuing his sharp upward thrusts. "Keep saying it…"

Arthur continued the mantra of Ivan's name with each solid thrust into him. Wave after wave of pure pleasure seeped into every part of his body. The alcohol dulled his thoughts and senses, for he would have never cried out Ivan's name as he did. At the moment he did not care. The only thing he wanted was more of Ivan's cock striking that special spot with brutal force. He shuddered as another orgasm rocked his body, but Ivan simply continued the pace. Arthur turned his head to kiss the demon once again, opening his mouth and allowing the long tongue to penetrate. He moaned and sucked on the tongue, his legs and body were already limp with exhaustion. There was little physical activity he could do after the last orgasm.

Ivan pulled his tongue out and smiled. "Naughty little vixen! You never fail to surprise me!"

"M-Make me cum one more time…" Arthur asked softly. "But you have to do all the work." He hiccupped as Ivan pressed him back onto the bed.

"Embrace me." Ivan commanded and Arthur's arms wrapped around the broad shoulders; his ankles securely locked at the base of the demon's tail.

Ivan purred his pleasure as his demands were followed. With a growl he pressed back inside, watching Arthur's face contort in pleasure. The blonde aided Ivan in the heavy thrusts by lifting his hips from the bed to get a better angle. Ivan was able to drive fast and hard into the wanton body, flapping his wings as he did. He could feel Arthur's weak nails digging into his back, but they could

never actually pierce the skin. Each little movement from Arthur's face to his nails threw Ivan's senses into overload. The human was allowing him full domination and just that realization brought Ivan to orgasm. He roared while his cum spilled into the willing body that accepted all of it. Ivan was pleased with that as he pulled out and settled down next to Arthur.

"You said you wish to cuddle?" Ivan asked him only to clarify.

Arthur's only answer was a nod. Ivan gathered the smaller man into his arms, wrapping his tail and wings around the blonde. They lay there silently for a few minutes while they caught their breath. Once calm, Arthur found himself leaning closer into the warm demon, accepting the embrace.

"Thank you for this." Arthur whispered against Ivan's chest.

"You are mine now. I mated with you. Now you belong to me and no other." Ivan blinked when he felt tears dotting his chest. He glanced down to see two streams of tears trickling down Arthur's cheeks. "My English Rose…why do you cry? I was gentle with you, was I not?"

"That's not it." Arthur whispered. "Must be the rum but… but I wish I had this with him. I wished I had this with him when we were together. What if he does this with his new lover? Why didn't he ever do it to me? The gentle touches and warm embraces?"

Arthur knew it was mostly his fault, though. He had always been uncomfortable with feelings like 'love' and 'adoration,' but after being with Ivan, he found to really like it. Maybe it was something he was always hoping for, but was too afraid to betray his pride in fear of getting hurt. In the end, he had still gotten hurt, even when he thought he had protected himself. Maybe he should have been more romantic and loving to Alfred when they were together. If he had, then maybe Alfred would still be with him. Arthur could blame Alfred for the breakup as well because the man never attempted or asked to do such sweet things. He may have in the beginning of their relationship, but it would have been too soon a commitment for Arthur. Or perhaps Alfred just did not care about him that much. Whatever the hell the reason was, it didn't stop him from crying.

"Your tears are flowing… are you alright?"

Arthur turned into Ivan's chest and just cried, sobbing loudly into the warm flesh. Ivan had no clue what was happening, but did the only thing he could do, which was to hold the sobbing blonde. He held the smaller man tighter in his arms and stroked the smooth hair. Ivan was sure most of this crying jag was a result of the rum. Arthur would probably hate himself by tomorrow or deny it ever happened. Regardless, Arthur was confiding in him and yearning for his support.

Ivan took a moment to process the thought of why Arthur was acting this way. The alcohol had triggered something, for the usually proud human was now a weeping pile of soft flesh against him. Sometimes human emotions were different from demons, but Ivan could make a hypothesis: His Arthur had probably wanted to cry for a long time, but never would because of the stubborn streak. The blonde also opened up about his ex-lover who had betrayed him. How anyone could betray such a beauty was beyond Ivan's imagining. It always surprised him how different humans were. They believed you needed to be with only one spouse your whole life and to never share. It was foolish to bond with only one person.

His Gilbert only acted that way sometimes because a human mother had raised him. Ivan knew that Arthur would be happy with him. Gilbert would accept the human quickly, for the mean streak in the white demon never lasted for long. The two would learn to get along quickly. Ludwig was still a slight threat and he couldn't image Arthur turning into an obedient angel by tomorrow. His precious human would still test him and Ivan welcomed it.

Yet the crying was still bothersome to him. The small body was racked with sobs and there was nothing Ivan could do. His demon male instinct kicked into overdrive and the need to protect what was his grew within. With his wings, he fully encased Arthur's upper body to shield him from the world. Arthur was his now and nobody was going to change that. Ivan had proof from the humans that they did not want Arthur back. Arthur belonged in Ivan's bed and not on the battlefield. That was another fight and argument from the green-eyed beauty he was looking forward too.

"You are one with me now, my English Rose." He kissed the top of the blonde's head, but Arthur had already cried himself to sleep. Ivan smiled. "Sleep well, my Arthur."

Ivan closed his eyes and fell into a blissful sleep, now knowing that he was in the lead.

/

Ludwig had chosen to go out for a late-night ride on the beach. He had borrowed one of Gilbert's hunting horses and took Poochie with him. The man wasn't really going out for a pleasure ride, but that was what he had told the others back at the manor. He was really riding to meet up with Alfred and Kiku to discuss battle tactics. Ludwig stopped his horse at a small oasis and leapt off, walking it with him.

"Mom and apple pie." Ludwig said with a frown. It was their groups' secret code thought up by none other than Alfred himself.

The American stepped out of the oasis with Kiku a footfall behind him.

"Glad to see you are well, Ludwig-san." Kiku smiled softly.

"Likewise, but let's make this fast." Ludwig said firmly. "What news do you have of the escape plan?"

Alfred smirked and rubbed his hands together. "We're going to start planting bombs all around the inside perimeter of the manor. By tomorrow, start pulling the demon guards away for some night training or inspection. Say it's because you want to make sure Ivan is taking care of things properly with your money. While you're doing that, our bomb squad will start planting the ammo and timers, one wall at a time. It will take a few days, but we can get it done. But that is not ALL we request of you!"

Ludwig rolled his eyes. "I approve of the first part. What else?"

"You will be responsible for escaping with Arthur and Matthew while the bombs are going off. All the demons will be running around wild, so it gives you a chance to escape. Even if you have to, tell Ivan you are getting them both to safety. Try to make sure Arthur and Matthew will be together when the bombs go off. Once Ivan realizes all three of you are gone, he will follow after you. He is a demon, so he will pick up your scents quickly. Then, when he is close, our troops will use our entire top dollar demon catching shit to nab the brute! After that, we go out to celebrate!"

"It seems well thought out. You all planned this while I was away?" Ludwig asked.

"Yes," replied Kiku. "But we don't know what you want to do with your brother. We thought we could leave that up to you."

Ludwig nodded. "I have an idea in the process. I will get back to you on it. Anything else?"

"Hai," Kiku looked up at Ludwig. "Could you tell Arthur that I would really like to speak with him? I miss his company dearly and, even if it will be only a short wave from a window, that's more than enough for me."

Alfred crossed his arms and remained silent.

"I will. Arthur may or may not accept the proposal to see you. I will write to you and let you know. He seems to be more relaxed around Ivan now. I fear Arthur may start to develop minor feelings for the demon. It is something I will have to watch very carefully."

Alfred raised his brow in surprise. "Arthur? Really? To a DEMON?" He could hardly get a full sentence out.

"Yes. I will try my best to keep him from growing attached to Ivan. Is that all?"

The other two nodded.

"Very well then. I will write soon. Take care. Let's go, Poochie." The dog growled at Alfred before trotting off beside the horse.

Alfred watched as Ludwig rode off, but couldn't stop thinking about the general's statement concerning Arthur and Ivan. Alfred had a feeling that he would be poking his nose around this area much more often now that he had gotten word of this. He was worried about Arthur becoming too close to Ivan. The two had to leave the manor to go strolling or riding eventually. When they did, Alfred would be ready for a confrontation. It will only help to fuel the fire and make the plan a success.

End Chapter 9 TBC

***Extra

***Warnings: Hardcore yaoi, language, humor

Arthur stumbled along the hallway using the wall to support his swaggering body. In his other hand he held a half-drunken bottle of rum, which just happened to be his second round. The man never could hold his liquor well but at this time Arthur was proud of that fact. A few hours ago he had caught his boyfriend in the arms of another. His lover and his best friend have betrayed him. The fight that followed was his and Alfred's most brutal one in their whole time of being together. The venom that was passed between them was just one of the reasons why he had chosen to drink his sorrows away.

Now he was drunk and slightly confused of his surroundings. His head felt larger than it should be. Arthur wanted to cry, scream, and die all at the same time. He paused to take a heavy swig from the bottle and hacked for a moment, spitting up some of the brown liquid. He took a deep breath and continued on, unsure of what he was searching for. All the blond man knew was that he was depressed, hurt, and lonely.

"Arthur?"

At the sound of his name, Arthur turned his head around and squinted at the tall bulky form behind him.

"*hic* Ludwig…oh, sorry…GENERAL *hic* Ludwig."

"You're drunk."

"No shit, Sherlock!" Arthur turned fully to face him and took another swig. "Why are you in my way? Move *hic* it!"

Ludwig said nothing and took Arthur by the arm, leading him down the hall.

"HEY! LET ME GO!"

"You can sleep it off in my room. It is closer." Ludwig responded, holding on tightly to Arthur's wrist. Some people were strong while drunk but Arthur was easy to pull along, even with his struggling.

Ludwig opened his door and pulled Arthur through. The drunken man nearly fell, but Ludwig was able to catch him. The larger man lifted Arthur easily in his arms and carried him to the bed. Arthur's protests came with slurred words and hiccups, but Ludwig paid no attention. Once Ludwig had Arthur on the bed he proceeded to remove the other's shoes. Arthur gave a drunken chuckle.

"You strippin' me?" he asked with a swig of the rum.

Ludwig stopped to take the bottle away from him. "Only your shoes."

"You can strip more, ya know." Arthur sat himself up with his elbows. "I wouldn't mind." He wiggled his large brows.

Ludwig gave him a flat stare before removing the other shoe. "I don't think so. You are drunk and not thinking clearly."

Arthur sat himself up and gripped the collar of Ludwig's military uniform. "My brain is fine!" he hiccupped. "Come now, don't be a prude." He moved onto his hands and knees to give Ludwig a lustful, pitiful look. "When will you ever get this chance again?"

Ludwig stood up from the bed. "You are assuming I wanted a chance at all?"

Arthur stood on his knees. "Damn you…don't say something like that…not at this time!" He said angrily but there were tears stinging his eyes. "Why don't you desire me? *hic*"

Ludwig was fully taken aback by the drunken words. "Arthur…I think you're mistaking me for someone else."

"NO!" He grabbed Ludwig's shirt again. "I found Alfred in bed with Kiku! They were FUCKING. Alfred brought that harlot into OUR BED and was having sex! Who knows how many other times they have had it! I walked in on them! WALKED IN! *hic* Never have I felt like that before…"

"You are drunk. Lay down." Ludwig proceeded to push him down but Arthur pressed up against his chest.

"No. I don't want to sleep…I want you."

Ludwig just stared at him and didn't move.

Arthur didn't wait for an answer but simply tilted his head upwards to capture Ludwig's lips in a hard kiss. Ludwig immediately pulled away but Arthur pressed forward, locking lips again. The taller blonde remained still while Arthur tried desperately to get him to participate. Arthur had his body pressed up against the broad chest, trying to get the German to respond. Green eyes glared at soft blue when they pulled away.

"What? What are you doing? Why are you just standing there?" He hiccupped again. "Am I not *hic* attractive enough for you?"

"That's not it," Ludwig kept his voice steady and calm.

"THEN WHAT?" Arthur shouted, tears threatening to fall without his control. "WHY DO YOU HOLD BACK? WHY?"

"You want revenge on Alfred for what he did to you. I apologize, but I cannot be a part of this."

Arthur grit his teeth. "Toss your human half to the side! Keep only your demon half for me!" He brought his hands down to Ludwig's belt, fumbling to unbuckle it.

Ludwig grabbed the smaller wrists and growled low. "Dangerous words, General. Be wary of how you use them around me."

Arthur smirked and chuckled, flopping himself onto the bed. "*hic* Really, Luddy? We enter battle together and slay hundreds. You think I'm afraid of…*hic* of you?"

Ludwig gave him a hard stare.

Arthur licked his lips and slowly spread his legs. "Can your demon side pass this up? Most demons have the…the same sense as animals. You have a willing mate right here. *hic* Are you still going to deny it?"

"Stop." Ludwig said firmly.

"Stop what?" Arthur looked at him through lidded eyes and started to unbutton his shirt. "No one has to know."

Ludwig growled and shot his hand out to stop Arthur gazes of their eyes clashed again before before the larger male crawled onto the bed. Ludwig's hand roughly gripped the front of Arthur's shirt and tore it off in one pull. Arthur gave a mixed hiccup and gasp at the motion. With the shirt gone Ludwig tore away the pants, ripping them clean off of creamy skin. Arthur's underwear was the last piece to be removed before the man was fully naked on the bed.

"You do not blush," Ludwig commented, his voice holding a husky tone as he removed his uniform jacket.

"I'm far from a virgin." Arthur couldn't help the little laugh and hiccup that followed.

"True, but you have yet to experience demon blood."

"Half. Only half." Arthur watched while Ludwig stripped before him, taking a moment to roam his eyes over the masculine form.

"Just remember that in the end it was you who asked for this."

Arthur smirked and closed his eyes. "I knew your- *hic* demon side couldn't resist." He held his arms open. "Don't be afraid to fuck me."

Arthur's smaller form was swiftly covered by Ludwig's larger one, rough hands holds his arms down to the pillows. Arthur let out a soft cry when Ludwig's lips attached to his neck, nipping at the soft skin with fangs. Rarely did he ever see Ludwig's fangs but feeling them pinch his skin along with the other's growing arousal only sent shivers down his spine. This was precisely what he needed to get his mind off of Alfred and Kiku. Not only did alcohol numb the senses but made him horny, as well.

The half-breed above him was moving too fast, but Arthur did not protest the rough treatment. The forceful bites and licks helped to keep him focused on Ludwig. Callused hands left his arms and slid down his body but not in a gentle way. Arthur could tell, even through his alcohol hazed mind, that Ludwig was losing control. He was giving in to his demon half just as Arthur had told him. Arthur could only expect a quick and rough coupling for Ludwig wasn't known to have many, if any, bed partners.

Arthur was right when Ludwig's fingers forced their way into his mouth. Arthur tried to coax them with his saliva, but Ludwig pulled them out too fast. His back arched when Ludwig pressed a finger inside, forcing past tightening muscles. Arthur groaned deeply and spread his legs wider while trying to thrust his hips onto the digit. Much like Alfred, Ludwig's hands were rough and the little sting of hard skin meeting soft tissue only intensified the feeling. Arthur had to turn his face away Ludwig's for it was too close to his. Ludwig had the same stoic expression on his face even when he pushed another finger inside. When a growl was heard beside his ear, Arthur turned his face back to glare at the other above.

"No." Arthur said firmly and pushed at the other's chest.

Ludwig sat back on his haunches, having to remove his fingers from Arthur's body. He growled again but let it die in his throat as the drunken man climbed onto his lap. Ludwig felt his erection press against Arthur's hole, and he purred softly. Arthur's forehead rests against his, and lithe arms encircled his neck. Blurred blue orbs locked on to foggy green as the other began to lower himself. Ludwig held Arthur's hips tightly and watched the man's face twist in slight discomfort. The soft moans coming from Arthur's throat suggested otherwise, that what he was feeling he liked. Ludwig waited until all of him was inside of Arthur before shoving the man away.

"You are not in control here."

Before the other man could say a word Ludwig had pushed him down and off of his cock. Green eyes looked up at him in confusion from the bed. Gripping those same narrow hips, Ludwig flipped Arthur over so he was on his belly. Arthur rests his head against the pillow while Ludwig shifted him into position. With one fluid motion, Ludwig shoved his way back inside the smaller form. Arthur cried out in pleasure and gripped the sheets in his fists, preparing himself for the thrusts.

Ludwig gripped the headboard and without any warning started a fast pace of heavy thrusts. The beds in the barracks were bolted to the floor, which made the movements easier. Arthur's insides clenched around his dick with each hard thrust forward. His demon side came out with a vengeance, but Arthur had asked for it. Ludwig knew that he would have to apologize to the man later for the rough rocking thrusts, certain that he was hurting the smaller general.

"D-Don't stop…! Harder…now!"

Ludwig paused in his motions, surprised by Arthur's pleas.

"Stupid git! I SAID HARDER!" Arthur thrust back onto him, urging the half blood to continue.

Arthur heard Ludwig growl deeply behind him before that little bundle of nerves was brutally hit. Eyelids hiding green gems shot open with a loud cry of pleasure from his throat. Either Ludwig was a great lover (which he found hard to believe) or the rum was simply intensifying the pleasure. He gripped the sheets to brace himself as those hard thrusts struck all the right places. Ludwig had been packing more than guns and Arthur found himself smirking through his pants. He didn't care if Ludwig's forceful thrusts were making him bleed; all he wanted was more. That hard cock driving into him was keeping his head clear of anything that wasn't white-hot pleasure. With a heavy grunt, he forced himself to grip the headboard as well. Now his body was perfectly aligned with Ludwig.

"Bite me…," he begged the other and bared his neck. "Bite, you stupid animal!"

Ludwig growled deeply but did as commanded, sinking his fangs into Arthur's neck. The bite was not deep but he used enough force to keep Arthur from moving away. He groaned into the bite when those slim hips began pressing back against his thrusts. Ludwig let go of the headboard to rest his hands on Arthur's chest, pinching both nipples with another hard thrust. Arthur cried out helplessly but did not make a move to stop Ludwig. His fangs left the soft skin of Arthur's neck to latch on to his shoulder, once again holding him in place.

"Come on…*hic*…this position has gotten boring… Spice it up!"

Ludwig pulled out of him and flipped Arthur over onto his back. He grabbed Arthur's legs to place them over his shoulders, bending the man in half. Lustful green eyes gazed up at him and a pink tongue poked out to lick his lips. Ludwig purred as he watched Arthur's hands slide above his head to grip the bottom of the headboard. Arthur's new position told Ludwig that he wanted and was prepared for a harder fucking, which he eagerly delivered.

The mattress screamed loudly under their movements once Ludwig had thrust back inside. Arthur's cries were anything but discreet. Ludwig held himself up over Arthur's body with his hands, wanting to gaze down at a face that so rarely expressed anything but annoyance. Sweat dripped from his brow but the man beneath him did not care. The only words coming from that mouth were ones of encouragement. Ludwig threw his weight into the thrusts, not caring if he was hurting Arthur at all. He was certain pain was not involved, but his ears were dead to Arthur's cries. He growled when Arthur's legs slipped from his shoulder and paused momentarily to fix their position.

Instead, Ludwig decided to let Arthur's legs dangle around his waist. Gripping the narrow hips, Ludwig sat back on his knees and pulled the lithe body onto his cock instead of thrusting. Arthur must have loved the new position because Ludwig saw his cock jump and heard a deep groan from the pale throat. Ludwig grit his teeth and focused on only his own pleasure now, pulling the other on and off of his groin. Arthur did little to help in the movements, but it was necessary. Ludwig was pleased to do all the work, since right now he wanted nothing more than to come into the welcoming body beneath him. Any tightening muscles were long since lax with overuse, but Arthur didn't mind.

A particularly loud wail from Arthur's throat signaled his completion as the Brit came all over his chest and belly. The smell of cum mixed with his heightened demon senses only made Ludwig's own climax emerge quicker. With another hard thrust he held the smaller man still and gave a grunt of satisfaction as he came deep inside. He kept Arthur's body against his groin until he was certain his climax had finished. Only when he felt himself grow limp inside of Arthur was when Ludwig chose to pull out. Arthur had an arm draped over his eyes while panting heavily in afterglow. Ludwig was pleased to see that Arthur's body had accepted his essence with little trickling out. It was a demon mating sense that Ludwig had no control over. Sated, he lay down beside Arthur and gazed at the flushed man. Dare he speak?

"…Arthur?" he took the chance.

"What?" Came a breathless reply.

"Are you alright?"

"Wanker," Arthur said and rolled over, giving his naked back to Ludwig.

Ludwig just sighed and covered them both up, uncaring of the mess they created. Already Arthur was snoring from too much rum and activity to care either. Without another word, Ludwig rolled to the opposite side of the bed with his own back facing Arthur's. Neither one wanted to cuddle or snuggle close.

/

The next morning, Arthur woke up with a groan and a whine. He had drank too much last night and this was proof. He grumbled and rolled over in the bed, coming face to face with a large mass. He blinked foggy green eyes at the sleeping face, trying to make out features. Who's bed did he end up in? He must have made a complete fool of himself. His ass was aching, so it was apparent that he had sex with this person. Blinking his eyes clear, the stern facial features of Ludwig slowly began to take shape. Time froze for a moment.

"Oh…oh God…oh." Arthur tried to scramble out of the bed but fell face first to the floor. His leg were tangled in the sheets and he still could not get them free.

Ludwig sat up straight at the thumping sound, having already pulled out the handgun from under his mattress. He looked around and noticed the sheets had been pulled off of the bed. Tasseled blonde hair looked over the side of the bed to see Arthur squirming out of the sheets.

"Do you need assistance?" Ludwig questioned, and Arthur yelped back.

"NO!" Green eyes widened as they looked at him. "No, I'm good. Jolly good! Nothing wrong here- damn these sheets!" Arthur had finally pulled his naked body free of the sheets. "Owww…my head." He gripped the sides of his head as the massive pounding of a hangover began its ordeal.

Ludwig came over to him and lifted the smaller man up with ease. "You may shower in my-" Arthur shoved him away violently.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" he sneered at the German. "We will never, EVER speak of this again! It never happened! WHERE ARE MY BLOODY CLOTHES?" Arthur bent down to pick up his underwear when his eyes crossed and he stumbled. "Ugh…hangovers…"

"It did happen." Ludwig folded his arms. "You came to me."

"Look, I don't know HOW I ended up here last night. I was drunk and pissed. Bad combination. Where are my pants?"

"I can't ignore what happened."

Arthur gave him a 'are you serious' sarcastic look. "Oh please, don't start. It was a pity fuck, okay? You got laid and so did I. We're done." He sat on the bed to pull up his pants only to find them torn. "What the blazes-?" Green eyes glared at blue. "You owe me new pants!"

"Borrow some of mine until you get back to your room." Ludwig offered, slipping on his own pants and shirt.

"Yeah. Think I will." Arthur ripped through Ludwig's wardrobe and found pants that were too long. The shirt he attempted to try was just as big and Ludwig had a very limited wardrobe. All the shirts and pants the same style, brand, and colors. "Bloody wanker…LOOK AT ME!" Arthur showed Ludwig how big the clothes were on him. "What are people going to think when I come out of your room wearing your grande clothes, huh?"

"Multiple things."

"Try again! They-" Arthur caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror. His hair was sticking up at all angles and the bags under his eyes have never been so prominent. "Bloody hell…"

Arthur couldn't take the sight of his reflection or look at Ludwig for a moment. He said a quick 'goodbye' and left the room. As much as his hangover would let him, Arthur dashed back to his room and locked the door. Luckily no one in the halls had seen him. The first thing he did was take two aspirin before jumping in the shower. He would put this whole night with Ludwig behind him. Right now Alfred's betrayal was still on his mind.

Once cleaned and dressed, Arthur proceeded to the cafeteria for breakfast and tea. Scratch tea. It was a coffee type of morning. He took his tray of apple crepes and plopped down at the corner table in the back. He choked on his first sip when he saw Ludwig walk in. Sitting perfectly still, Arthur just watched him. The tall blonde had yet to notice him. If his luck wasn't bad enough, who else walked in but Alfred and Kiku. Arthur purged his lips together and squeezed the Styrofoam cup until it popped, slipping all the hot coffee.

"Hey general!" Arthur looked up at the voice beside him. Next to him stood two soldiers wearing cocky smirks on their faces. "So, heard you were drunk last night!"

"Sod off," came Arthur's answer.

"Yeah…didn't you walk out of General Ludwig's room dressed in his clothes?" said the other and Arthur froze. He thought no one had seen!

"Wait, what?"

The third voice to speak was none other than Alfred who had just overheard the conversation. Arthur wanted the floor to open up and swallow him whole to escape this embarrassment.

"So what do you care?" Arthur sneered the words at Alfred.

"Oh my God! It's true?" Alfred suddenly spun on his heel and stormed over to Ludwig who was patiently waiting in line for breakfast. "YOU DIRTY LITTLE TUBOR!"

Alfred's fist met with Ludwig's jaw.

"WHAT THE HELL, ALFRED!" Arthur shouted as many others started laugh or hoot.

In an instant Alfred and Ludwig were engaged in a heavy fistfight. Alfred was holding his own but Ludwig was quickly gaining the upper hand. Arthur couldn't believe what was happening in front of him, and he wanted to die. The only one who tried to get between the fighting men was Kiku, trying desperately to split them up. Arthur's eyes locked on to his now ex-best friend and saw red. Against his better judgment he tackled the Japanese man to floor, now making it a free-for-all.

After the brawl…

Arthur, Ludwig, Kiku, and Alfred sat in a row of chairs in their boss' office, each one more battered than the next. All blondes had their arms angrily crossed while the dark haired one sat with his hands in his lap. Kiku was the only man with a straight face and not a frown. Their boss tapped the tip of his pen against the desk, staring at the four men before him.

"Well, I expect to see Alfred and MAYBE Arthur sitting here, but not you two." He pointed his pen at Ludwig and Kiku. "I should be looking at four stern and orderly faces. Instead, I'm looking at four tissue walruses," he, of course, meant the twisted bloodied tissues that stuck out from four pairs of nostrils, the only wound the men shared. Bruises, welts, and cuts were scattered elsewhere on their bodies. "So, what do you have to say for yourselves?"

"Arthur started it." Alfred said.

"Like hell! YOU threw the first punch!"

"I was just getting homefries." Ludwig answered flatly but looked at Alfred.

"Yeah, but you were banging Arthur last night!" Alfred countered.

"THAT'S ONLY BECAUSE YOU WERE FUCKING KIKU! IN OUR BED!" Arthur hollered.

"YOU SAID YOU WERE WORKING LATE!" Responded Alfred.

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT!"

'How did I end up here?' Kiku asked himself, holding a hand gently to his forehead.

"Never did get my homefries." Ludwig said flatly again. He looked forward to homefries on Thursday mornings.

"GENTLEMEN! GENTLEMEN!" The boss banged his fists loudly on the desk. "I WILL HAVE ORDER IN MY OFFICE!"

Four pairs of eyes turned to him.

"Look, if you want to bicker back and forth the women's barracks are at the opposite end of the camp! Go have your catfights there! For God's sake! You're generals for crying out loud! How are the men to respect you when you're fighting over this one or that one? Have some pride!" He slammed his fist on the desk again. "I don't ever want to see this again! Each of you are four star generals-" He looked at Alfred who only had three. "Three of you are four star generals! You are what all lesser men in this army strive to be!" Alfred's jaw dropped.

"I'm sitting RIGHT HERE!" Alfred protested.

"If this happens again you're all suspended. Now get out of here!"

The four men exited the room in silence. However, they remained standing side-by-side in the hall. Alfred spoke first.

"I could be a four star general, but I don't wanna. Not yet anyway." He said stubbornly and proudly.

"You wouldn't have those first three stars if it weren't for me backing your ass up all the time," responded Arthur.

"Silence from the peanut gallery!"

Ludwig and Kiku just stood there and stared straight ahead.

"Everything is over now between us!" Arthur said through gritted teeth.

"Damn straight!"

"Good day, sir!" Arthur said and stormed off.

"Burn in Hell!" Alfred stormed off the opposite way.

This left Ludwig and Kiku standing side-by-side in silence.

Kiku cleared his throat. "Want to share homefries?"

"Gladly." Ludwig answered.

End Extra


	11. Chapter 10

***Thanks for all the great reviews! Sorry it took so long for this chapter! Forgive me! XOXOXO

***Warning: language, violence, humor, angst, fighting

***Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. This fic is for fun. I am making no money off of this fic.

Chapter 10

Arthur groaned and stirred awake as the familiar headache of a hangover began to build. Not only was his head hurting but his body, as well. There was something heavy resting atop of him, and the feel of an arm around his waist. He smacked his lips at the dry mouth, his throat yearning for a drink of water. Aside from the strange weight there was something moving on the top of his head, almost near his temple. Arthur blinked his eyes as he tried to figure out what was going on with his head. It almost felt like he was being licked. Was it one of Gilbert's dogs?

"No, it's too big to be a dog," he said and looked down at the clawed hand around his waist. Arthur froze with purged lips, forgetting about the headache and dry mouth. No dog licked his head but rather the heavy, wet tongue of a demon. "Heaven above…please tell me it's not what I think?" Arthur whispered through his teeth but made the mistake of turning his head to see if the assumption was right. A purple tongue accidentally lapped at his eye, sticking his eyelashes together.

"Good morning, sweetling!" came Ivan's cheery voice and smile.

Arthur gave him a flat, one-eyed stare before suddenly letting out a wailing scream.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" Arthur shouted, rolling quickly out of the bed.

Ivan gave his innocent horseshoe smile and batted his lashes. "I was grooming you. It's a little habit sometimes." Ivan saw the look of pure fury in Arthur's green orbs so he decided to escape while he could. "You're so cute when you're angry!" Ivan leaped off the bed and latched onto the ceiling, folding his wings around his body to hide.

"GET DOWN FROM THERE THIS INSTANT, SO I CAN MUTILATE YOU! HOW DARE YOU LICK ME LIKE A COMMON ANIMAL!"

Ivan's tail popped out from the wing cocoon and wagged it as a dog would.

This only infuriated Arthur more. "Oh! Oh you…you…" Arthur changed his tactics and forced a smile on his face. "Ivan, my handsome little demon. Won't you come down? I have so many kisses I wish to give you."

"Not falling for it!" came Ivan's teasing response.

Arthur's cheeks puffed out. "Then I will make you come down!"

The answer was simply a giggle.

Arthur saw the broom in the corner and, with an evil grin, grabbed it. It was just long enough in length to reach Ivan's body on the ceiling. Gripping the wooden handle tightly Arthur gave Ivan's rump a heavy whack. The demon made a gasp and the tail twitched, going perfectly rigid before tucking under the wings. Arthur shouted again for him to come down with another whack of the broom. Ivan gave a whine and freed himself from the wing shield.

"Stop it!" Ivan whined, creeping along the ceiling.

"Oh no, you don't!" Arthur followed the demon with his broom, whacking Ivan every chance he got. Ivan's only tactic was to circle around the ceiling. "You can't keep doing that! This room is not big enough to escape MY torture! Have at you!"

Ivan hissed at him and crawled down the wall only to be stabbed with the bristles. "Must you keep doing that?" Ivan grabbed the bristles and yanked them from the broom. "Calm yourself!"

"You were LICKING me! That warrants a beating!"

Ivan was still perched on the wall. "We bonded last night. I was allowed to mate you. You let me. I was simply showing some affection."

"M-Mated? You…mated me?" Arthur raised an eyebrow, lowing the broom. "I was drunk!" He watched as Ivan removed himself from the wall. "That doesn't count!"

"It does. I made love to you. That is what 'mating' is to demons. Don't you remember? Surely you must remember something."

Arthur couldn't hide the flush that spread across his face for he remembered nearly everything they did. Once Ivan had said those few sentences Arthur had remembered it all. He remembered the gentle touches and warm pleasure. He knew the 'mating' was done willingly on his part. Arthur could not fault the demon for going through with it after permission was granted.

"I'm so ashamed," Arthur whispered out and turned away from Ivan.

"Why do you feel ashamed? You did nothing wrong." Ivan placed a hand on Arthur's shoulder.

"I did! I am a human…a human who allowed himself to be mated like a common farm animal! I have betrayed my race!" He shook when both of Ivan's hands were now squeezing his shoulders.

"Your race has abandoned you. I have proof of it." Arthur turned to look at him. "I do not lie. I wrote your superiors a ransom letter. In return, I did not get what I asked for your safe return."

"What are you talking about?"

Ivan walked over to his pants on the floor and fished through the pockets. A few seconds later, he pulled out a small folded piece of paper. With an empathetic look, Ivan handed it over to the blonde. "This is what their response was. I'm sorry."

Arthur unfolded the paper and scanned it with his eyes. He slowly brought his hands to his mouth as the words registered in his head. They had denied Arthur any chance of rescue or aid. It was clearly stated that the superiors had given up on him, leaving Arthur to the mercy of demons. The part that hurt the most was the false accusations of being caught. Why would they have reason to believe he let himself get captured willingly? They stated how alarmed and disappointed they were in Arthur's choice. He had always been a dutiful and honorable soldier serving his race. Arthur put as much blood and sweat into this war as they had.

"That is one thing I never liked about humans. You claim to have unity and fight as one, yet you betray one another when a common cause is shared. They don't care about you personally and will not waste their time bringing you home. We demons always band together for one another. We fight with one fist and one voice."

Arthur looked at him with betrayal in his eyes. "I don't want to believe this, but the signatures are valid… this is no joke."

Ivan pulled him into a close, hug but the blonde did not pull away. "Stay with me," Ivan offered sweetly. "You will be accepted here. No one shall ever harm you while you're with me. I can care for you. I want you to remain here as my mate. What do you have to go back to? Nothing. They will scorn and jeer you. Stay here with me, my English Rose."

As betrayed as Arthur felt he still could not find it in his heart to abandon the human race. Maybe some humans have given up on him but not the entire race. He still had a duty to perform and that was to keep the human population safe from demons. Perhaps he was growing a bit attached to Ivan, but Arthur knew in his heart that it could never be. He believed too strongly in himself and his race. The time will come when after this plan is complete he will have to choose. Regardless of any type of feelings he may have for Ivan he would choose the human race. In the end, he still had a role to play and had to do it right.

"Of course I will stay with you. I have no one else in this world…" Arthur replied softly.

Ivan kissed the top of his head. "That pleases me immensely, Arthur! I promise to care for you."

"Thank you, Ivan," Arthur thanked before pushing away from him. "But I would like to be alone for a bit… if you don't mind?" Arthur kept his eyes to the floor.

"I understand." He lifted Arthur's chin and planted a soft kiss on the frowning lips. "Take as much time as you need. There is a lot to think about."

Once Ivan was dressed he asked his lover if he needed anything. With a soft 'no' from the human, Ivan took his leave of the room. Closing the door gently behind him, Ivan couldn't stop the triumphant smirk from breaking out on his lips. Feeling victorious and very, very smug, Ivan strolled down the hall to begin his day.

Ludwig sat at his desk in one of the guest rooms, working silently on some tax papers and legal documents. The rain drummed heavily against the window where his desk was facing. Resting his hand on his cheek Ludwig let himself be distracted by the weather. The gentle rumbling of thunder helped relax his nerves. There was a lot to think about, mostly concerning his brother when the attack was going to take place. His thoughts were troubled by trying to find the least obvious way to get Gilbert out of the manor before the humans attacked.

There was a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" Ludwig called.

"Arthur."

"It's open."

Arthur hurried in and locked the door behind him. "I need to speak with you!"

"What's wrong?" Ludwig asked, standing up from the desk and watching the other pace around the room. "You are obviously concerned about something?"

"I let Ivan 'mate' me last night! I was drunk, so I gave in and let him do it!"

Ludwig's head followed Arthur's body as the man continued to pace. "The mating bond doesn't work with humans. He feels bonded, but you are not. I wouldn't worry too much about it. As far as I'm concerned you're doing everything right. Ivan has clearly fallen for you and that is the result we want."

Arthur paused in his movements and glared at the other blonde. "Yes, but-" He stopped in his speech, moving quickly to glance out the window. He folded his arms while his eyes followed the rain patterns on the glass.

Ludwig lowered his head slightly as he gazed at Arthur, shadowing his eyes slightly. "You're not having feelings for him, are you?"

"If I could answer that I would," Arthur responded.

"Don't ruin this for us, Arthur," Ludwig's tone was firm. "We have come to far for this to blow up in our face. Look at me!" Ludwig demanded, but Arthur wouldn't budge. "Arthur!"

"Speak to me in a civilized tone, and perhaps I will."

"This is important, Arthur! Stop with the attitude! We need to focus," Ludwig tried with a lower tone this time and was rewarded with Arthur turning to face him. "Please answer me. Are you having any feelings for him at all?"

"I think I am," Arthur whispered. "But regardless of my feelings I know where my loyalties lie…and that is with the humans."

Ludwig moved closer to him. "Are you certain of that?" Arthur answered him with a nod. "I should warn you that capturing Ivan is not going to be an easy task. What Alfred and the others have planned to properly capture him will be anything but humane or civil. Once we have him back at our military base he will not be treated kindly. Don't forget that he has killed thousands of humans and destroyed cities. His army has destroyed hundreds of our brothers and sisters in arms. The humans at the base will not treat him kindly. If anything-"

Arthur cut him off, "I understand, Ludwig. Now stop talking!"

Ludwig grabbed the other's arm roughly. "I need to know that you are behind us one hundred percent. No doubts. No second thoughts. We do not need your feelings getting in the way of our conquest!"

Arthur glared at him. "Let go of me! I will not be manhandled by you!"

Ludwig growled at him, baring his fangs. "You know the penalty for a traitor! If the humans should find out that you have caved in any way or shown your passion for a demon they will execute you."

Arthur pulled out of Ludwig's hold. "Yes, Ludwig! I understand! I'm fully aware of the consequences should I let my feelings for Ivan be public! I've already told you," he lifted his head to face Ludwig with all the pride and certainty he could muster while speaking. "I know where my loyalties lie. Putting aside my own happiness, if I have any true feelings for the demon, is a sacrifice I am willing to make for the good of the world."

Ludwig stared at him. "I will hold you to that, Arthur. Everyone is depending on you." He watched as Arthur moved back to the window to gaze outside, his reflection in the glass.

"I know they are. Answer me this, Ludwig. What is your true reason for wanting Ivan out of the picture? Does it really have to do with your brother or is it something else?"

Ludwig sat back at his desk. "I was against their mating, but Gilbert had wanted it. Little did my brother know what most of mating entailed. In many ways, Gilbert was just like you: stubborn, prideful, confrontational, and always running at the mouth." Arthur gave him a glare at that before returning to the window. "But Gilbert was not as wise as you. In the beginning of their mating, Ivan would beat him all the time. Whenever I came to visit there was always a new bruise or cut on my brother's body. I don't know why Gilbert remains with him. I've offered to take him away many times, but he will not listen to me."

"So in other words, Ivan is abusive to Gilbert? I've never seen that my whole time here."

"It has stopped, but I haven't forgotten it. Perhaps Gilbert forgives him, but I don't. Looking at it from a business perspective Ivan is not the best client to have. So those are the reasons why I want Ivan out of the picture. Aside from the military purposes, of course."

Arthur's shoulders began to tremble as he tried to contain his laughter. "You are foolish, Ludwig," he stated softly.

"Care to explain that?" came a dark tone from the tall blonde.

Arthur smiled at him. "I have reason to believe that Gilbert is more dangerous than Ivan. You'd best find a way to contain your brother when all this goes down because rest assured, he will attack without mercy. He cares for Ivan."

"He cares for the high style of living."

Arthur shook his head. "I see things differently. You are not a full demon, so you don't understand the full effects of the bonding. Just be cautious."

"Hmph. Well, all that put aside I spoke to Alfred and Kiku. I will discuss the escape plans with you at a later date. I also have a message for you from Kiku."

Arthur turned his whole body and flashed him a look of annoyance.

"Kiku says he misses your company and wishes to speak with you once again."

"I won't," Arthur answered firmly. "You can tell him that I don't socialize with traitors."

Ludwig rolled his eyes. "Very well. I will write to him and let him know. Anything else you wish to discuss?"

"No. I will take my leave now." Arthur headed to the door before turning around to look at Ludwig. "I suggest we tone down our faux attraction for one another. My duty is to seduce Ivan so I will continue to do so." Ludwig nodded. "Good day to you." He said and left without a second glance.

For the rest of the day Arthur remained in his room, laying flat on the bed. The rain continued to drum loudly outside with the occasional rumble of thunder. A servant had come to check on him, but Arthur told him he was not feeling well and wanted to be left alone. Some food was left for him, but it remained untouched on the little table. He really did not have an appetite. The conversation with Ludwig had bothered him for he believed the taller blonde thought he was lying. Whether he had feelings for Ivan or not, Arthur knew he was going to go through with the plan. The decision did bother him, but right now they were all in way too deep for Arthur to change this like he would like. There was no going back now. Ivan will only be one sacrifice that will save millions of humans. This was a necessary evil.

"I have to be strong," Arthur said to himself. "It's for the best." He covered his head with the pillow when came a knock at the door. "I want to be alone! Who is it?"

"It's Mattie. May I come in?"

"Ugh. Yes."

Matthew stepped in and gave him a smile. "Your new room is gorgeous, Arthur! You must be so excited!"

"It is a nice room and I appreciate it. Are you here on behalf of Gilbert? Ivan has claimed me as his mate even though I haven't fully accepted."

"Well, that is what I came to talk to you about. Gilbert has accepted the fact that you are now a mate to Ivan. He doesn't mind it at all as long as he remains the head mate. That means he has more power and status than you do."

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Fine. That's fine. Tell Gilbert I appreciate his acceptance, and that he doesn't have to worry. I don't plan on taking his place." 'Neither him or Ivan will have a 'place' soon,' he said to himself and turned over to give his back to Matthew.

Matthew came over and rests a hand on his shoulder. "Arthur? Are you all right? You seem upset."

"Don't worry about me, Mattie. I'm just not feeling well, and I have a lot on my mind." Arthur silently wished that Kiku were here with him at this moment for he could really use the Asian man's company and wisdom. Matthew was a good friend, so maybe he could confide in him anyway. "Mattie, may I ask you something?"

"Of course, Arthur. Anything. I'm your friend," Matthew replied, gently stroking Arthur's arm.

"You know your brother pretty well. Both he and Ivan are attracted to my temper and stubbornness. I guess they like being able to 'tame' me." His voice fell to a whisper and his fists clutched the throw pillow. "Do you think...Alfred just became bored with me after he had won me over? Do you think Ivan will do the same?"

Matthew gulped, unsure of how to answer. "Do you... like Ivan?"

"I don't know," Arthur replied softly. "Do not let this leave the room. I appreciate everything Ivan is giving me but... but I'm not a very 'cuddly' person. I'm not comfortable with 'love'. I don't know if I feel it or if it's... something else. I don't know. Nothing makes sense anymore."

Matthew sat on the bed beside him. "You know, Alfred has told me that he never knew how to fully take you. He said you were hot and cold all the time. You were cold to him and often you'd scold or yell."

"Because he deserved it!" Arthur hissed. "He knew what he was getting when he jumped in bed with me!" Arthur sat up quickly. "That's the difference between Ivan and Alfred. Alfred EXPECTS so much from me when Ivan takes whatever I give him!"

Matthew gave him a little smile. "I think you really like Ivan."

Arthur narrowed his gaze at the lighter blonde. "Regardless of my feelings, he is a demon, and I am a human. I just can't, Matthew."

"Oh, Arthur..." Matthew took the other's hand. "What are you so afraid of?" Light eyes softly pleaded with green.

'If only you knew what we were planning, Mattie. Just don't ever hate me for what is going to happen.' "I don't know. It's just who I am."

"What are you going to tell Ivan?"

"That's why this conversation is never leaving this room." Arthur grabbed Matthew's wrists and squeezed to make his point clear. "I'll wait for something to happen. I will see where this leads."

"Ow! Okay, okay, I understand!" Matthew pulled his arm away and rubbed the sore wrist. "I'll just... leave you alone with your thoughts now."

"Sorry, Mattie. I'm just under a lot of pressure, and I'm confused and I'm- oh, I don't know! Just everyone leave me alone!" He flopped on the bed and covered his head with the pillow.

"Rest well, Arthur. If you need anything you know where to find me."

Arthur waited until he heard the door close before coming up from under the pillow. "I should just shut my heart away and become a priest. Then I don't have to worry about all this nonsense!" With that notion as his Plan B for the future he threw the pillow across the room.

A day and a half had passed while Arthur was still cooped up in his room. No one had bothered him until Ivan decided to make an appearance after their night of mating. Ivan cautiously entered the room, peeking inside. Arthur was sitting at the small writing desk with an open book, but he did not turn to see who had entered. Ivan smiled and shut the door behind him, clearing his throat to make his presence known. The blonde turned at the sound but did not smile, only responded with a simple greeting.

"Hello, Ivan," before going back to his book.

"Good afternoon, Arthur. I haven't seen you since our night together and I thought I would come to offer you something fun we could do!"

Arthur turned around in the chair to look at him. "Fun? What kind of fun?"

"Do you like riding horses?"

Arthur cringed, thinking back to the times at Alfred's ranch where he was forced to ride the monstrous animals. "Not really. I'm a cat person. Let's stick with cats." He gave an uncomfortable smile at the demon.

"No problem, you can ride with me!" Ivan said with a grin. "I'll sit you in front of me, and we'll take the horse for a ride on the beach! Oh, you will love the sunset on the horizon, Arthur! Please say you will join me? It is not healthy to be cooped up in a small, dark room for so long!"

'You will be in a small dark room soon.' Arthur thought silently. 'Stick to the plan.' "Fine, I will go for a ride with you."

Ivan came up behind him and pulled the smaller man into a hug. "What's wrong, my English Rose?"

Arthur sighed, "Just a lot happening, that's all." He pushed out from his chair, which in turn knocked Ivan in the gut. The demon pouted and rubbed his belly. Arthur spun around with his hands on his hips. "Let's get one thing straight here, Ivan! Maybe I did mate with you, but that doesn't mean I'm going to be your perfect little lover!" Ivan just blinked at him. "I am going to do what I want, and when I want to do it! You will treat me the same way you do Gilbert! I want my own life that is not glued to the hip with you! Understand this; I am not one for cuddling, hugging, snuggling, or anything of the like! Do not think for a moment that your little 'bonding' thingy changed who or what I am!"

"Okay, but-"

"I am General Arthur Kirkland of the Human Alliance, and I stand by my pride and honor! You are going to have to do a lot more than just mating!" Arthur flicked Ivan's nose. "Do you understand?" It felt good to get all those feelings out in one swoop. Arthur let out a sigh of relief before looking into the smiling face of Ivan. "What?"

"Okay."

"Okay what?" Arthur raised a brow.

"I said 'okay' to your quirky little demands," Ivan smiled. "As long as you come to my bed and raise those narrow hips just for me, I will allow you to have anything you want."

"Oh. Oh, well, um, thank you. I suppose?" Arthur wasn't expecting such an easy answer.

"There is one condition though." Ivan grinned. "You are still not allowed to leave the manor without me by your side. Can't have you running off now, can we?" Ivan's childish smile hid a threatening tone. "I would hate to have to tear the world apart looking for you! We don't want that, do we?"

"No… No I suppose not…"

"As long as we understand each other," Ivan's eyes and face lit up with his next words. "Can we go riding now?" His voice was high pitched and excited like that of a begging child.

Arthur gave a crooked smile with a nod before being lead out of the room.

/

Aside from the monstrous animal he was straddling and the one pressing against his back, Arthur found the ride along the beach quaint and pleasant. His hands gripped the horses' mane lightly while Ivan's arms barricaded him from falling off. Ivan's body kept his own warm from the gentle sea breeze. The sun was slowly setting upon the horizon and Arthur allowed himself some time to stare out at the vast openness of the ocean. How he wished that he were across that sea someplace far away from everything that was happening. Or he silently wished he were a seagull or a dolphin, so he could be free to go where he wished. Yet, there he was on horseback pressed back against a demon he swore to destroy (and would destroy).

The sound of the waves and the combination of Ivan's warmth eased the anxious Arthur was feeling. He found himself leaning further back into Ivan's chest, delighting in the gentle purrs that were produced. Something hard slid around his waist and Arthur saw that it was the scaly tail of the demon. Arthur was just relishing in the atmosphere when Ivan stopped the horse before an oasis. Questioning green eyes turned meet violet.

"Why are we stopping? Oh God, we're not going to have sex in this oasis, are we?" Arthur cringed slightly, but heard Ivan chuckle behind him.

"Only if you want too. I can do it anywhere," Ivan responded with a little nuzzle behind Arthur's ear. "I thought we could just admire the sunset. I know you like scenic sights like this."

When Arthur's face turned to look at the sea, Ivan pressed them cheek-to-cheek. Arthur puffed out his free cheek but Ivan gave him an adorable little look. "What are you trying to pull?"

"I'm showing you my many sides!" Ivan answered. "I want to appeal to your better nature! By doing that, I must court you in a manner that is most desirable to you. If this is not to your liking, then perhaps you would like to see my mating dance?"

The blonde let out a laugh. "Whatever THAT is, it better involve keeping your pants on!" Arthur had to laugh again at Ivan's playful expression. "I do not want to see you dance, sorry chap."

"Your human strippers dance naked, yet my naked mating dance is considered ridiculous?" Ivan pouted and Arthur nodded. The demon only laughed and hugged the blonde tighter.

Arthur gave him a smirk. "I can't be won so easily."

Ivan mirrored the blonde's face. "I don't expect that. I'm already in the lead, but if you give in there won't be any more fun times ahead. You keep spitting that fire, and I'll keep making you scream in pleasure!" Arthur blushed brightly. "You don't have to love me… just stay with me."

Arthur shifted a bit in the saddle to get a closer look at Ivan's soft expression. "Do you mean that?" Arthur was waiting for Ivan's answer but their communication was suddenly cut off by a gunshot. The sound spooked the stallion and it reared, tossing the two men onto the sand. Ivan jumped up to shield Arthur who was still lying on the sand. "What was that?"

"Someone is here… a human."

"A human?" Arthur looked past Ivan's legs and gave a gasp at the human standing there. Armed with a gun and a belt of grenades, Alfred Jones had his weapon pointed straight at Ivan. Arthur's throat closed up, unable to utter any words. What was Alfred doing here? Was the man trying to ruin everything? "ALFRED!"

"You know this human?" Ivan asked, his eyes still locked on the armed human.

"Damn right he knows me!" Alfred answered for Arthur. "That's my ex-lover you have there! What are you doing with him?"

Arthur just gave Alfred a dumbstruck stare. He had to ask himself what game Alfred was trying to play. The man was obviously not letting on about their plan but what did he think he was going to gain by confronting Ivan?

"Why, he is now my mate." Ivan answered him with smirk and a lick of his lips. "What is your name, puny human?"

Alfred cocked his gun. "Alfred F. Jones. The "F" stands for 'freedom'!"

Arthur dragged a hand down his face.

"Alfred 'Fucking Dead' Jones is what you really meant to say," Ivan hissed in Alfred's direction. "You are spoiling my time with my mate. He is no longer yours, so step aside!"

"Arthur, get away from him!" Alfred commanded.

"Alfred, what are you doing?" Arthur shouted back at him. "We aren't together anymore!"

"You sure as hell aren't going to let yourself hang around with this monster! Not if I have anything to say about it!"

Ivan spread his wings wide and high, his arms outstretched to invite the human to attack. "Come on then, little human! Take a shot at me! Go ahead!"

"ALFRED, NO!" Arthur shouted, but Alfred fired his gun anyway.

Ivan dodged it and grinned his fangs at Alfred. "That all you've got, Alfred Fucking Jones?"

"GET OVER HERE AND FIGHT ME, DEMON!"

"STOP THIS!" Arthur screamed when Alfred shot off his gun again.

"SO BE IT!" Ivan hissed loudly and bent down low to charge in Alfred's direction. The force from his speed left a cloud of sand in its wake. "I WILL DEVOUR YOU!"

Alfred ducked and rolled out of the way, aiming his gun to take fire. The bullet sped past Ivan as the demon circled around, coming back towards him. All Alfred could see of the demon was that sharp-toothed grin and massive horns. Arthur's cries of 'stop' and 'no' were barely heard. Alfred swung the butt of his gun but it did little to protect him from the onslaught. The force of Ivan crashing into him sent his body to the sand. He gasped when Ivan shot up a few feet into the air and dived back down towards his chest. Alfred had to roll out of the way again but was not so lucky to escape the full force of the blow. Ivan's heavy landed sprayed sand everywhere and Alfred took some in his eyes. His glasses had long since been lost in the beginning of the fight. He hissed and rubbed his sleeves at the burning orbs, hearing Arthur's cries and Ivan's laughter.

"Such a spirited young man! Come on, Jones! Is that all you have to show me?" Ivan laughed proudly before using his tail to bat Alfred across the sand.

"IVAN, STOP!" Arthur shouted while he ran over to the demon, grabbing his arm. Ivan was too lost in his bloodlust to comprehend Arthur's cries and that frustrated the blond more. "IVAN! YOU'VE GOT TO-!" Ivan suddenly lifted him in the air just before an explosion was heard. Arthur looked down to see Alfred on his knees with a grenade pin in his mouth.

"DROP HIM!" Alfred demanded and took aim with his gun once again. He fired a shot that Ivan had to dodge in the air.

"Cute! Such a gallant hero!" Ivan mocked and quickly flew Arthur over to safety. "Let me handle your old lover."

Before Arthur could protest the demon had already taken off to confront Alfred. Arthur watched in pure horror while the two battled. Ivan toyed with Alfred while his ex-lover used everything he had to try and land a blow to the demon. Arthur could not understand for the life of him why Alfred was doing this. This whole thing was Alfred's plan in the first place so why was the man defending him now? Alfred was with Kiku, so why was he doing this? The man would get himself killed if Arthur did not interfere. He didn't want to see Alfred get killed by the hands of the one he was supposed to 'love'. Arthur tried to find his voice but like the limpness in his legs, he was useless. Why couldn't he find the strength to move?

/

Ivan shoved the human away with his tail, watching the body roll along the sand. The human Alfred was quickly losing his breath due to the heavy blows from his tail. Ivan let both his fangs and claws grow, letting his tongue slip out to lick his lips. He could see the look of fear in those cornflower blue eyes even though a shield of determination blocked them. This was the human who had made his Arthur cry and the crime would not go unpunished. He gave a throaty laugh.

"Get up, human! Get up!" Ivan watched as the human stumbled to his feet. "Come on, human! Don't stop! I'm right here, Alfred! Come on, come on!" He taunted. "Come and get me, the demon who has claimed your Arthur!" Ivan spread his wings and thumped his tail on the sand. His adrenaline was racing at the sport of this fight. Most humans ran at the mere sight of him, but this one was brave. Brave and stupid, but determined nonetheless. How he loved a fine challenge!

"Arthur is not yours! He will never belong to you!" Alfred hissed. "His heart still belongs to _me_!"

Ivan gave a mighty roar. "You abandoned him! Stupid human!"

Alfred smirked. "Let me speak in terms an animal like you will understand! I made him bleed first, that makes him mine! I will never let a demon like you have him! Never!"

"Then come this way, Alfred Jones! Come and shoot me right through my black demon heart! Be the Knight in Shining Armor for your darling Arthur!"

Alfred tossed another grenade that sent Ivan jumping back a few feet. Alfred took this moment to gain more ground to prepare for another open attack. Ivan arched his back and laughed manically like a classic villain. Alfred fired three shots but none pierced or even grazed Ivan's skin. The demon came at him head on with lightening speed, leaving him no room to dodge. Alfred felt as if his lungs and stomach had just leapt in his throat for he felt the heavy butt of those strong horns in his gut. As he fell to the sand the demon circled above him like a vulture, laughing like a madman. Alfred struggled to catch his breath as the demon stopped to mock him.

"What happened to that fiery spirit, oh great hero? Raise your gun and open fire on me!" Ivan spread his arms and legs. "Come on, boy! Have at me!"

Alfred was still struggling to regain his breath.

"So be it, then! Now feel the wrath of an almighty demon warlord!" Ivan laughed manically again and began his quick decent.

Alfred forced himself to move out of the way as Ivan landed on the sand. He could feel the vibrations of the landing under his hands. Before Alfred could blink, that massive tail whacked him across the sand. He forced a blue eye open to see Ivan charging at him on all fours. For a split second Alfred realized this was the first time he had seen an actually demon with all the facial characteristics, and it frightened him. The will to fight and live balanced out that fear, giving Alfred the strength to attack. The moment Ivan's serpent like body loomed over his with all the features of a demon; Alfred pulled out another gun and fired a shot. The bullet shot through the demon's left shoulder with a mighty screech filling the night air. For the moment, Alfred knew he was safe.

"How dare you, human!" came Ivan's loud, snake-like tone. "Now we shall finish this! I will make your spine into a belt and devour your flesh!" There was another manic laugh.

Alfred lifted himself up on his forearms to look at the monster a few feet away from him. Amidst all the dust and darkened night, Ivan appeared more frightening in the shadows. Until the day he died, Alfred knew the image at this moment would remain burned in his memory forever. Alfred then regretted pushing Arthur into the claws of this beast. He knew now what they were going to face first hand when the plan was unleashed.

"WELCOME TO YOUR DEATH!"

Alfred prepared for an attack but Arthur's form had jumped between them.

"NO!" Arthur shouted and Ivan's features softened. "No, Ivan… stop. Not like this. I don't want him dead!"

Alfred could not believe his eyes for this demonic creature known for such diabolical acts was listening to Arthur. The demon's tail swayed slowly and the wings lowered. Even the cat-like slits and fangs grew dimmer. The demon's features were softening with Arthur's words. 'He's done it.' Alfred said to himself. 'Arthur has gained the trust and love of that demon.' A demon that never shows mercy and who kills without a cause or purpose. It kills to satisfy only its bloodlust. Yet here it was, yielding to Arthur.

"Let's just go back home. Leave him. He is nothing to me."

Arthur's words had wounded him even though Alfred knew their relationship was over. He only hoped that whatever Arthur was to say was a result of acting and not his true feelings.

"He has hurt you. He lied to you and betrayed you. Why do you want him living?" Ivan hissed. "I could rip the flesh from his bones and let you burn his remains!"

Arthur never lowered his arms. "He is not worth my time. Alfred should have never attacked you." Arthur turned to look at Alfred with a sharp glare. "You are stupid, Alfred if you think that you could withstand the strength of a demon such as Ivan!"

Alfred's jaw dropped and Ivan's smirk grew.

"Our time together is over. Leave us. Go back to Kiku's bed and I will go to Ivan's. Never show your face to me or my demon mate again!"

Alfred watched with confusion and heartbreak as Arthur rushed to the Ivan, throwing himself into the demon's arms. Ivan's violet eyes bore into his own and Alfred could see the mocking laughter hidden within. The demon obeyed Arthur's commands and they went back to the horse. Alfred watched them ride away, leaving him all alone in the cold sand; however, Alfred managed to catch a glimpse of Arthur's face. The man's heavy brows were lifted in hurt and his eyes silently asked, 'why did you do this?' Alfred held his stomach and stood up, watching until the horse was out of sight.

"Just whose side are you on, Arthur?" he asked softly, wiping some blood from his lip. "Either you are one of the strongest people I have ever met or you have truly betrayed us…" Alfred remembered the saddened look on Arthur's face as he rode out of sight and he smiled. "You'll do what's right in the end.., and I bet you'll hate me for it."

End Chapter 10 TBC


	12. Chapter 11 The Storm Clouds Gather P1

***Thank you so much for all the reviews! I'm honored so many readers enjoy this story! It does a writer's heart good! Thank you all! XOXO

***Now this chapter will be longer than some of the others. I've decided to split it up into two parts. It is also the only chapter with an actual title. So read on and enjoy! ^_^

***Warnings: Hardcore yaoi, language, violence, cruelty, blood

***Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. I am making no money off of this fic. It is for fun.

'_**Past the point of no return**_

_**No backward glances**_

_**Our games of make-believe are at an end.'**_

-Past The Point Of No Return_- __Phantom of the Opera_

Chapter 11: The Storm Clouds Gather: Part 1

There was only one question on Arthur's mind: 'What had just happened?'

Green eyes stared straight ahead, unseeing as the horse bounced him up and down. As far as Arthur was concerned he was remaining dormant in one spot. The images from the current showdown kept playing in his head and for the life of him he could not figure out what Alfred's actions meant. The man had just shown up out of nowhere and attacked a dominant male demon head on all by himself. There was no way Alfred could defeat a demon of Ivan's rank, not alone anyway. Alfred should already know this but he still leapt out to attack. Arthur had to blame it on Alfred's brawn and pride for it couldn't be anything else.

Could it?

Alfred had acted like a hero; the knight in shining armor coming to rescue him from the dragon. He was defending Arthur as if they were still together. Alfred had thought everything up so why was he suddenly turning the plan around and pushing it into another direction? The attack could have destroyed everything Arthur had worked so hard to obtain with Ivan. Not only that but their plan could have been found out. If that had happened then Arthur was certain he would be digesting in Ivan's belly right now.

Going back to Alfred's purpose for the fight, Arthur had had another thought. What if this was part of the plan? Maybe Alfred was role-playing as well; pretending to still be in love with him and challenging Ivan to a duel. By doing so the challenge could have brought Ivan closer to Arthur. But could Alfred actually be THAT daring? The man could have lost his life tonight on that beach. Ivan would have torn Alfred into mincemeat if Arthur hadn't stopped them. If it were part of the plan then why didn't Arthur know anything about it? At that moment, Arthur knew he would have to write to Alfred and ask what had happened.

Arthur didn't remember returning to his room from the trip. He remembered a few words spoken to him by Ivan but they were only muffled sounds. Someone had escorted back to the room but their face remained nameless. Arthur was too caught up in his own thoughts to make light of anything else. Staring at the ceiling was all he could do at this time, his mind wandering in numerous directions. Each one was leading to a dead end filled with only more questions.

Still there was one question his mind kept coming back to. He asked himself why did he let the fight continue on as long as it did? Was he secretly wishing for Alfred to win? Did he want the old flame to be ignited again when the American would scoop him up bridal style and carry him into the sunset? Or did he silently wish for Ivan to kill the other as a mean of his personal revenge? When he had first heard of Alfred's betrayal he wanted to kill the man on the spot. Many nights he would lie awake and conjure up thoughts about how he could get his revenge on Alfred for the hurt that he had caused.

And he was tempted to act out on those thoughts of revenge.

Demons acted like that and he was not a demon but a strong human. A human could learn to overcome their hate and bury their grudges. However, Arthur was not the type to forget. He would not act out on his violent thoughts of revenge but it never stopped him from thinking of them. So was that reason he had waited so long to stop the fight? Have someone else do his dirty work for him?

"No. That can't be right." Arthur whispered to himself. "Just admit it to yourself, Arthur, that you merely froze on the spot. It was a complete surprise and utter shock."

Arthur sat up from the bed, running a trembling hand through his sweat-drenched hair. This whole situation was putting him on edge. Sitting still was no longer an option so he began to pace the floor of the room. He could blame it all on Alfred's sudden arrival that nearly destroyed everything Arthur had worked for. Arthur could clearly picture the look on Alfred's face when he said that he had chose Ivan. Alfred looked surprised and hurt by the sudden outburst but Arthur could only hope the man would realize it was all an act.

Or was it?

"GODDAMN IT!" Arthur shouted in frustration and kicked a decorative artifact across the room. "I HATE EVERYBODY!"

Those words held true for the furious blonde right now. Arthur couldn't decide how he felt with all the mixed emotions. He was certain that his time with Alfred was done and he wanted nothing more to do with the loudmouth American. Ivan shared more of his hobbies and interests but was a murderous demon. On a slightly different note the sex with Ivan was mind-blowing and Arthur would never get to have that experience again. Alfred was good but the man couldn't compare to Ivan or even Ludwig for that matter. Now he was thinking with his lust and not his head.

"Bloody hell. What am I supposed to do? Ivan is a monstrous demon who has killed thousands! He butchers and rips flesh apart! How many humans and soldiers have we lost to that demon?" Arthur continued his pacing. "But this is war. That's what happens in wars people die. If we had a human as strong as Ivan we would use them to our advantage as well. Both sides are fighting for control and survival. Ivan has lesser demons that are depending on him to protect them from the humans. I am fighting to protect my brethren from demons. We are one in the same. It's war."

Arthur looked at his troubled face in the small wall mirror and narrowed his green eyes. He didn't look like himself. Normally he would have everything under control and know what was to be expected. Now he was losing that control and gaining uncertainty. Arthur could not decide where his feelings lie. He was a man who believed strongly in duty and honor but was losing his spirit for those two morals. It felt as if the world was crashing down upon him.

"You can't be with a demon." Arthur said to his reflection, resting his hands beside the mirror. "Arthur Kirkland gives in to no one. You will continue this passion play with Ivan until the plan is ready to be carried out." He growled low in his throat. "It's a necessary sacrifice!" He could feel the tears stinging his eyes. "It will save so many lives…and that will be worth it. I just can't be with anyone." Slumping forward, he rests his forehead upon the cool glass. "I don't want to be with anyone. It's better this way."

Taking a deep breath, Arthur counted to ten before he was able to regain his composure. His decision was made. He would lead Ivan to his demise and watch as the demon was brought properly to justice for his heinous crimes. "Duty and honor."

Feeling slightly better by the fact that he had made a decision Arthur left his room in a huff. The man knew where he was heading as well and that was to Ivan. A helpful servant told him that Ivan was in his chambers getting his wound treated. Arthur made a detour for the steps, racing up the carpeted mountain until he stood before Ivan's door. He paused for a moment to look at door while his mind imagined the sight of Ivan during the fight. Arthur felt his pants tighten just thinking about Ivan in that berserker form fucking him. It was sex he wanted and it was sex he was going to get before it would be gone forever. The man could allow himself that much.

Arthur burst through the doors. "IVAN!"

Both Ivan and the demon doctor looked up at the blonde.

"Arthur?"

"You. Out!" Arthur commanded the doctor to leave.

The doctor looked at Ivan who politely dismissed him. "I am well now. Let me have some time with my English Rose." Not a moment after the doctor had left the room was the human latching his lips onto Ivan's in a kiss. Ivan pulled away. "Are you drunk? You don't smell like rum."

"Shut up and fuck me you stupid demon!" Arthur growled while using his weight to shove the heavy demon off of the stool and onto the floor. The blonde smirked as his ass landed on top of Ivan's clothed cock, which had already started to grow. The demon had only his shirt off so the wound could be bandaged. Arthur licked his lips. "How I wish I had a knife right now."

Ivan smiled stupidly up at him. "And why is that?"

Arthur licked the tips of his own fingers. "So I can see you smile with your throat rather than that mouth."

Ivan purred and rests his hands on Arthur's thighs. "I do love when you talk so violently. It makes my cock burn with need."

"Well, that is what I came here to get!" Arthur pushed Ivan back down when the demon tried to get up. "I didn't say you could move! I'm on top this time!" Arthur smirked at the blank look of surprise on Ivan's face. "Don't look so scared, my little demon. I know you could rip my limbs off if I tried to penetrate you. I simply plan to ride you."

"I'd rather you not." Ivan gave an annoyed little smile. "I am a fully dominant male. I'm always on top with humans."

"Not when I'm around."

Ivan grinned to show his fangs and let his tongue fall out of his mouth. "Don't know which you I like better! The drunk or the shrew. I think I like them both."

Arthur was already ridding himself of his pants. "You will like watching me fuck myself on you. I guarantee it."

Ivan purred. "So you are not bothered by what happened tonight?"

Arthur shook his head as his fingers fumbled with Ivan's belt. "No. If anything, it was the best turn on I've ever had!" Arthur knew he had to stroke the demon's ego. "Watching you just…dominate the fight like that-" Ivan suddenly grabbed his arm to pull the blonde down closer to his face.

"I did that to ensure your protection from that human male! That Alfred whom hurt you! As your mate it is my duty to defend and protect you."

Arthur pulled away and went back to slipping the demon's pants down to watch the erection spring free. "That's what animals do. Neither of us are animals nor do I need protecting! Stop saying things like that! Just stop it!"

Arthur gripped the thick muscle in his hand and positioned it at his entrance. He bit his lip as his body forced itself down onto the solid organ. The painful, dry stretching was brutal and he wanted to lift himself off. But the demon surprised him but naturally lubricating the cock with his venom. Once the hot liquid touched his inner muscles Arthur let out a cry of pleasure. Ivan's cock slipped easily inside now and Arthur soon had it buried deep inside of him.

"I just want your cock. Not you." Arthur said with a breathy, cruel grin.

"And I want all of you." Ivan was allowed to lift himself up onto his elbows. "You are mine."

Arthur was finding it hard to talk over the throbbing sensations in his lower regions. "I am my own!" He lifted himself slowly before gently settling back down with a groan. "Humans don't bond. Demons bond. You own nothing of my person."

"Perhaps you are right." Ivan spoke, his voice husky and deep. "Humans are not like demons." Purple orbs looked at Arthur seriously. "I will make you completely one with me. I will wait as long as it takes for you to say that you love me. I don't care if you will be on your deathbed when those words are uttered from your lips. But I swear I will have them."

Arthur looked at him with tear filled eyes and growled. "SHUT UP!" He shouted "JUST SHUT UP!" He lifted himself off of Ivan and pushed his way back down. His body shuddered with its first orgasm as that spot was hit. It didn't slow him down from rocking his hips onto Ivan's. Arthur had to rest his hands on Ivan's chest in order to thrust harder, throwing his body into the movements. "Don't say those things." He gave a shudder. "Don't like them."

Ivan laid flat on his back as he watched the blonde beauty riding him, skin flushed pink with pleasure and sweat. He wanted to win as much of Arthur's approval as he could to ensure the human would stay with him. If that meant letting the blonde partially dominate him then he could bend a bit. He had to admit that Arthur was right in saying that he would enjoy looking at that snake-like body rocking above him. With a lick of his lips he used his wings to lift himself into a sitting position. The angry green eyes that bore into his only made his cock twitch.

"I didn't say you could move!"

"Push me back down then." Ivan challenged the human with a smile. Arthur gave the pushing everything he had but Ivan was too strong. Ivan also knew that the demon venom was slowing the blonde down. "It was a noble attempt."

"No!" Arthur fought back the way a demon would by sinking his teeth into Ivan's shoulder. Arthur bit down as hard as he could while digging tails into the strong back. The only response he received was a deep, throaty laugh from the demon.

"Surely you must be joking?" Ivan taunted. "That's not a bite."

Arthur's eyes widened suddenly in realization of what Ivan planned to do next. He carefully lifted teeth from demon skin.

"This is a bite!" Ivan growled and sank his fangs into the soft skin of Arthur's shoulder. He released his venom into the wounds, which made the human scream out loud and cum between their bellies. "Better." Ivan said once he pulled away. He forced Arthur's panting and flushed face to look at his. "Want to fuck on the ceiling?"

Arthur blinked heavy lidded eyes. "E-Excuse me?" he panted out.

Ivan grinned and gripped Arthur's ass tightly before shooting up into the air. He spun them around so Arthur's back hit the ceiling. Ivan's demon abilities enabled him to stick onto surfaces and he had poor Arthur squirming violently on top of his body. "I am barricading you. I won't let you fall."

"Get me down!" Arthur demanded with a groan, feeling more of the venom dripping into his bowels. "This is…too weird! Stop it!"

"You wanted to be on top, yes? Now you are!" Ivan pressed his body tight against the other and pulled out slightly before pressing back in.

Arthur cried out at the warm sensation, begging for more until he looked down at the floor. His eyes widened again but he cried out in fear, not pleasure, at the next thrust. "DOWN! DOWN! I WANT TO GO DOWN! NOW!" Ivan's answer came as another shallow thrust and Arthur's limbs were gripping the demon so tightly that his muscles started to protest with pain.

"Very well." Ivan pulled out of him and gently fluttered back down to the floor, cradling the human close. "It is a little difficult with a human than with a demon."

"You think?" Arthur snapped but fell silent when he was tossed onto Ivan's bed.

"It was a bold attempt." The demon replied as he removed the rest of his clothing.

Arthur rid himself of his own shirt, tossing it at Ivan to land on one horn. He gave a snort and laughed, pointing at the demon. "You look like a drying rack!"

Ivan removed the shirt. "For clothes or for skin?" Ivan laughed at Arthur's expression of horror. "Joking!" He jumped into the air with all limbs spread before happily landing on top of Arthur. "Back on top right where I belong!"

Arthur had no time for a witty remark or a protest the moment Ivan's cock thrusts its way back inside. Green eyes rolled back into his head when that one spot was hit continuously, filling his nerves with demonic pleasure. Arthur gripped the base of the wings this time and held tight to keep his body from being slammed into the headboard. The demon seemed to like it for Ivan purred heavily in Arthur's ear, making him shiver. Arthur's cries were sharp and passionate, not caring who heard. There may not be many more times for rough loving like this so every second counted.

"Look at me." Ivan's voice demanded softly and Arthur's eyes opened to slits. "Say you want me."

Arthur shook his head. "Just fuck me." He breathed out, shuddering at the next thrust.

"Why won't you say it?"

"Don't think…you've earned it…yet." Arthur replied but gasped when strong hands wrapped around his windpipe. The thrusting stopped and Arthur looked up into Ivan's purple eyes. "Ivan…"

Ivan smirked. "Then say nothing at all."

The thrusting began again but Arthur's throat was being denied the air his lungs needed. The rough thrusts were making him want to scream but demon hands were slowly cutting of his air. The pressure on his neck continued to grow just as the pleasure of a new orgasm was being to rise. The choking sensation was bringing forth a new kind of pleasure that he had never felt. Its unpleasantness only seemed to spark more hot pleasure within him. That sensation mixed with Ivan's jack hammering thrusts slowly started to push him over the edge. Just as his vision was beginning to fade from lack of air, the familiar explosion of orgasm racked his body with violent shudders. It was only after that moment when the pressure was released from his neck. He took a large gulp of air and choked out a cough while the demon was still thrusting away.

"I knew you would like that." Ivan whispered but suddenly let out a loud growl and paused in his movements. "How dare you enter my room without permission!"

Arthur, still panting, followed in Ivan's direction of sight, seeing none other than Ludwig standing by the door. Arthur found his voice to only let out a little squeak of surprise.

"I simply wish to speak with you on a certain matter." Ludwig answered calmly, his face showing no signs of embarrassment. "I believe you're done here."

Ivan hissed and pulled out of Arthur, who gave a little whine of protest. "This is unacceptable, Ludwig. What matter has you so concerned that you need to interrupt my mating?"

"Dress and meet me in the conference room. I will speak to you there." Ludwig left without saying another word.

Ivan growled softly at the door as he slid off of Arthur. "One of these days…" Ivan trailed off with his threat, leaving only a growl in its stead. He clicked his teeth together and hopped off the bed. "You may use my bath if you wish. I apologize for…the inconvenience my dearest brother-in-law has caused us."

Arthur was still coming down from the venom high but he gave a smirk in Ivan's direction. "Good enough for me. I was able to get off." He writhed on the bed with a content smile, both for real and on purpose.

Ivan sucked his teeth. "I should put you in chains again. You look your best in them."

"I bet you would look even better in chains."

The demon hissed but it was accompanied by an amused smile. "To be continued."

Arthur watched silently from the bed as Ivan got dressed to meet with Ludwig. He wondered what Ludwig had to say to Ivan that was so important. Arthur would have to ask him about it later. The blonde was slightly surprised when Ivan came over and planted a kiss on his head then nuzzled the corner of his ear with a purr. Arthur felt the corner of his mouth lift into a very tiny smile at the sweet gesture. The two males said nothing more to the other as the demon exited the room.

"Ivan…you will soon wear many chains." Arthur whispered to himself in the empty room.

/

Ivan laughed whole-heartedly as he lowered the glass of vodka away from his mouth. Ludwig did not think anything said was funny but the demon was laughing up a storm. Ludwig's eyebrow twitched in annoyance. "Did I say something funny, General Ivan?"

The full-blooded demon stopped laughing to smile at him. "I think you have. You are telling me that Gilbert is needed back at Blackeagle Manor for 'family' issues?" Ivan tapped his chin in mock thought. "If I recall, dear brother-in-law, Gilbert has always dealt with family issues here." He put his glass down on the table to fold his hands casually against his stomach. "What need does he have to go home for this particular 'issue'? And for the record, you have yet to tell me just what this family emergency is."

Ludwig cleared his throat and crossed his legs, turning his head to look at the fireplace. "Our grandfather, Fredrick, is failing and he wishes to see Gilbert in his dying days." Blue eyes turned back to Ivan. "You are aware of just how close Gilbert is with our grandfather. Who, I might add," He raised a brow "is also a very generous patron of your house and army." Ludwig's words held truth for their grandfather was ill but the man was nowhere near dying.

Ivan gave him an empathetic look, yet Ludwig was unsure if it was sincere or fake.

"Dear old Fredrick is ill, you say? I have heard rumor but I did not think it was as serious as you say. What is being done to aid in his suffering?"

"Of course we have the best doctors looking after him but even in these dark times we are so far behind in modern medicine. Most knowledge was long since lost to us after the apocalypse. I'm sure that if we were still at that level of intelligence grandfather could be spared."

Ivan laughed again, lifting his glass to take a sip. His eyes danced with amusement in Ludwig's direction. "If things stayed the way they were then you would have never been born. Your father would have never been allowed to mate your mother. Never would your precious brother be able to have the life he does." Ivan slammed his glass down onto the table. "It is now our time on this earth, Ludwig. Demons shall reign supreme and hold dominion over mankind! Both you and your brother are human supporters because of your mother. A very stupid ideal to hold on to, if I do say so myself."

Ludwig stood from his chair in outrage and soon Ivan met him in stance. "Speak not of my mother. We Beilschmidts have a very strong burden to carry by holding both demon and human beliefs. We strive to make ends meet."

"As do I." Ivan said and walked around the table so he was standing in front of Ludwig. They met in height, eye to eye. "We demons will prevail. All humans will be slaves to us. We will govern them as we demons see fit. Soon this war will be over and the demons will be victorious!" Ivan grinned, barring his sharp teeth. "We will hold dominion over mankind and take back the world for it is rightfully ours!"

Ludwig kept his composure but his insides were screaming with rage. "When you speak of enslaving humans you are factoring in my mother."

"Who lies dead and buried in some cemetery tomb!" Ivan spun on his heels, making sure the tail hit the half-blood in the leg. "Your fondness for your mother sickens me sometimes, Ludwig." He walked back to his seat. "I even tend to think that you use that as an excuse to work to your advantage."

"We are not here to interrogate my home life." Ludwig said firmly. "I am sending Gilbert back to Blackeagle Manor on the next carriage north. I will join him shortly there. I still have work to attend." Ludwig stared at Ivan, waiting for the demon to give the blessing they needed to send Gilbert safely away.

"Very well then. I will allow Gilbert to return to his home and wait with his grandfather."

Ludwig nodded. "We thank you on behalf of our family."

The demon just smiled flatly. "I will do anything to keep my little demon bunny happy." Ivan sipped more of the vodka, rolling it around in his mouth before swallowing. "After all, he has another mate living here now. Being away from our manor gives him time to think things over in a quiet environment."

Ludwig returned to his seat and took his own goblet of wine. He kept his blue eyes focused on Ivan's amused ones as he took a deep sip. "You speak of Arthur."

"I'm aware you've had a one stand with him during some random bar hop."

Ludwig said nothing.

"Do you deny it?"

"I deny nothing. What goes on in my private, personal life is no matter of yours."

Ivan narrowed his eyes and Ludwig met the glare with a cold stare of his own.

"May I ask? Do you still harbor feelings for him?" Ludwig turned away and Ivan continued. "I smelt the arousal on you when you let your presence be known. If you were a true blooded demon you would have fought me for the right to mount him yourself right on the spot."

Ludwig took a deep breath and turned to face him once again. "My human morals are stronger than my demon instincts. Granted, I cannot always contain or control those demon abilities, but my human side will always be more dominant of over them. And now, we are done this conversation. Gilbert will leave tomorrow morning."

"I will make sure he is packed and ready." Ivan watched as Ludwig headed to the door but stopped him to say one last thing. "Try anything with Arthur and I will have your cock removed from your balls."

Ludwig just gave him a glance accompanied by a little smirk before leaving the room. Ivan rolled his shoulders and growled deeply, his eyes shadowed by his heavy bangs. "I've got my eye on you, Lord Beilschmidt."

/

The next evening Arthur had gotten a message from Ludwig to meet him in the tomb. It had been Gilbert who personally delivered the message. The white demon was so concerned about the health of his grandfather that Arthur noticed the other did not question Ludwig's invitation. If anything it would be just out of sheer curiosity, yet the man left without more than a 'goodbye' (he even took the dogs). Arthur had pushed it from his mind the second Gilbert was out of sight and proceeded to the demon's chambers. With his cloak wrapped tightly around his shoulders and head, Arthur slipped behind the tapestry, passing through the door.

Carefully, he held the lantern out in front of him, walking down the narrow corridor. It was less interesting the second time wandering through and he had remembered where it was safe to step. A rat scurried by but Arthur ignored it, continuing on his way. It wasn't long before he entered into the family tomb, holding his lantern high to search for Ludwig. For a moment, all he could see were dusty tombs and statues but no Ludwig. He narrowed his eyes and stepped further into the room, green orbs carefully searching. A hand gripped his shoulder from behind and he nearly leapt out of his skin.

"BLOODY HELL!" He spun around and swung his lantern on reflex, but Ludwig had managed to arch back just in time to avoid it. "Oh, it's you. Christ's sake, Ludwig! You couldn't stand in the middle of the room?" Arthur snapped at him.

Ludwig just stared at him and Arthur began to grow terribly impatient.

"Take a picture and it will last longer!"

"…you smell."

Arthur blinked. "I beg your pardon?"

"I said you smell. Why haven't you bathed?"

"RUDE!" Arthur was outraged by the insult. "My body odor can be made into a great selling fragrance!"

"That is not what I mean." Ludwig said with a light growl. "You smell heavily of Ivan and I don't like it. Stand over there…behind that…tomb."

"What?" Arthur blinked with confusion but when he realized what Ludwig meant he turned red with fury. "Oh for God's sake, man! I have the right mind to make you EAT this lantern! Between you, Ivan, and Alfred…I will see you all hanged!" Arthur marched in a huff over to one of the tombs and stood behind it. "Speak."

"I've gotten word from Francis. He said that there are only a few more bombs to plant before we are ready to carry out the plan."

"So soon?" Arthur's heavy brows went up.

"Yes. Francis even sent a map plotting out the route to where the trap is laid. I will send a radio signal to the others when we are on our way and the bombs will be set off. By then, Ivan will know full well that I kidnapped you and will come after us."

"…what about Matthew?"

"I sent him with Gilbert last minute. I thought it would be easier having to escape with just one rather than two. Also, there will be an army jeep waiting for us at a marked spot. We are to get inside and drive the rest of the way to Ivan's snare. Then Alfred will lead the attack from there."

"What am I to do? Anything?"

"You have done the biggest job of all." Ludwig stared intently at him. "I know you will be much happier back at the barracks with your human companions."

Arthur sighed. "I suppose. I just want this whole ordeal over with." He crossed his arms. "So when should I expect all this to happen?"

"Tomorrow evening. Around…I believe eight or nine o'clock."

Arthur nodded silently.

"…that is all. You may return to your quarters. Until tomorrow evening." Ludwig felt a bit disturbed by Arthur's choice to be silent, not adding anything in or offering to change something. The man simply walked back to the entrance of the room. "Arthur, wait."

Arthur stopped but did not turn around. "Am I going to go through with this? My answer is 'yes'. We've been through this already."

"I can tell you are suppressing feelings. Keep in mind that Ivan is not the only one nor will he be the last."

The smaller blonde just laughed. "Ludwig, don't talk about things you have no knowledge of. Stick to what you are good at, such as military plotting and organizing. Don't go chasing after a lost cause." Arthur turned to look at him. "I've always seen you as a human and nothing else. I rather not have to change that image of you. Good day."

/

Alfred sat in his tent near the snare, twirling the tip of his dagger on the table. He was still recovering from his fight with Ivan but he knew that the bandaged body was ready to take on another attack. On a normal day he would be asleep at this time of night, yet he was awake thinking about how close they were to carrying out the attack. Alfred had a firsthand showing of Ivan's strength and power. It was a force to be reckoned with but with more men and proper equipment (which the demons lack) they will ensnare the monster. Alfred pictured what Ivan would look like beaten down and it brought a wide grin to his face. He and his troops would be heroes, with him as the most notable one.

"Alfred? Why are you still up?" The sleepy voice of Kiku made his grin return to a smile.

"I'm just not tried that's all. Go back to sleep, Kiku. We have a big day ahead of us tomorrow and you should be well rested."

Kiku sat up from their double army cot, scratching the back of his head. "You should take your own advice."

"Can't. Too much on my mind."

"Then at least think while you are bed so you might fall asleep?" Kiku offered and shifted to make more room for Alfred.

"Eh, I'll go with that." Alfred stabbed the blade into the table before heading over to the bed. He lifted the sheets and climbed under them. The cots were small so the two slept very close together.

"Are you worried about tomorrow night?"

"Nope." Alfred replied and pulled Kiku into a hug. "I'm excited! I can't wait to face him again. Yes, yes, I know you think it's foolish but I studied his attacks as well! I will have a better advantage this time around! Just you wait and see!"

"Hm. I hope Arthur will be okay after all this."

Alfred looked up at the tent ceiling. "I don't know. We'll just have to see." He nuzzled Kiku's black hair. "Go to sleep. I still have a lot of thinking to do."

Kiku smiled softly. "Don't hurt yourself." The response came with a light pinch to his side.

/

Outside in the manor garden, Arthur was watching the human gardener as they tended to the roses. Ivan had never came back to see him so Arthur simply went to bed and woke up early. Today was the big day where Ivan's world as well as his own came crashing down. When he was first captured he could not wait for this day to come but now that it was here it was nothing like what was expected. The wind blew a light chill and Arthur pulled the shawl tightly around him. He glanced up at the clear blue sky, yet he smelled rain. Politely, he encouraged the man to continue tending while he moved to a higher spot for a better look at the sky. The small garden shed had two barrels on one side so he carefully stood erect on the tops, looking out into the ocean.

"Rotten luck." Arthur whispered under his breath as the black storm clouds were rolling in. "Leave it to Arthur Kirkland to be trapped during the rainy season."

"Smells like rain." Came Ivan's voice from beside him on the ground. "What do you see?" Ivan smiled.

Arthur looked down at him. "Nasty rain clouds are on their way."

Ivan nodded and flew up to the shed's roof. "It will be a bad one by the looks of it. Good thing we are on land and not the water."

They could hear the gentle rumbling of thunder in the distance.

While staring out into the sea and storm clouds, Arthur did not know that Ivan was staring at him. His thoughts were strictly focused on the big escape tonight and now this storm was only going to complicate matters. Finally he felt those violet orbs on him and turned to the demon. Ivan was looking at him with a soft smile. "What is it? Why are you staring at me?"

"I think you are very pretty." Ivan answered with a goofy smile.

Arthur's eyebrow twitched. "Thank you."

"But it's true. I do love pretty things." He reached his hand out to stroke Arthur's hair. "Do you think you're pretty?"

Arthur did not bat the hand away but did give the demon a frown. "I'm handsome not pretty."

"You are both." Ivan said and continued to stare at him, inching their faces closer together. "Will you dine with me tonight?"

Arthur froze, taken off guard by what was said. He was supposed to be in a place where he could get 'kidnapped' and that was anywhere away from Ivan. He would have to make up some sort of excuse as to why he did not want to have dinner. One thought came to mind so he went with it. "Not tonight, Ivan."

"Why not?" The demon pouted.

"I know last night I said the fight didn't bother me but I guess I had a delayed reaction. I'm angry over Alfred and how he attacked you and how he…ugh. Never mind. However, I do wish to be left alone tonight, okay?"

"But…but…" Ivan looked like he was about to cry crocodile tears.

"Oh stop it! I said 'no' for tonight and will stay with you tomorrow!"

Ivan put his hands up. "Yes sir!" He chuckled. "I do understand that you need to space. I will leave you to your duties now. Oh! One more quick thing. Did Lud-"

"No! Say one word about that kraut and I will push you off this roof! I did nothing with him and I don't like him! So shut it, vodka boy!"

Ivan whimpered and hid himself behind his wings. "Why you so mean to me?"

"Stop that right now before I- WAHH!" While having his screaming fit, Arthur had toppled over the barrel and landed in the large rainwater tub. Water splashed everywhere as only his legs dangled on the outside. Slowly, Arthur emerged from the water with blonde tresses plastered to his face. Quietly he sat in the water, not saying a word or moving a muscle.

Ivan wrapped himself up in his wings to hide from the fury that he knew was to come, all the while trying to contain his laughter.

"Honestly." Arthur whispered, gently pushing the bangs away from his face to glare straight ahead. "This just isn't my day." His ears picked up on the familiar sound of giggling and looked up to see Ivan's trembling body, hidden by black wings. "Why you little weasel…how dare you laugh at me!"

"You looked a little weepy so I hope the 'watering' will help you perk up, my English Rose!" Ivan said with a childish laugh, finally peeking out from behind his wings.

'His jokes are as bad as Alfred's.' Arthur said to himself. "Well, I'm delighted that you get such a joy out of my misfortune."

Ivan was still laughing. "Go inside and relax for the rest of the day, my love. There is not much to do out here. I have paperwork to start anyway." He flew down and easily lifted Arthur from the tub. "I just came to see you because you are my mate. I like to check up on them." Ivan didn't care as he nuzzled his nose into Arthur's wet hair.

Arthur flushed softly and cleared his throat. "Thank you for that…it's appreciated."

Ivan smiled. "I'm glad." He leaned down to give the pouting lips a kiss. "Rest well."

"I hope to."

Green eyes watched as the demon walked back to the manor as a sinking feeling rumbled in his gut. For the first time in ten years, he felt the need to bite his nails.

/

_9 o'clock pm_

The storm raged wildly outside with its winds flapping the shutters loudly against the windows. Arthur watched the storm from inside the kitchen window knowing that at any moment Ludwig would come in and take him away. This was the big moment the humans had all been waiting for. Tonight Demon General Ivan Braginski was going to be caught and imprisoned by the human army. Every human that is, except for Arthur.

He did not want it to happen. All day long he was damning his pride and honor, cursing the strong sense of duty that he held so dear. It was tearing him up inside. Arthur knew the reasons why Ivan needed to be dealt with but that didn't stop him from hating it. He was starting to believe that he could slowly change Ivan's mind and keep the demon from attacking humans. However, they were already in way too deep.

The door to the kitchen opened. Arthur slowly turned to look at the calm and reserved Ludwig standing there.

"Lightening, strike me now."

/

Ivan sat up in his room, sprawled out with his back on the bed instead of doing work. The raging storm made him tingle with delight and he kicked his feet in glee. Gilbert was out of the house and Arthur was back to his normal self. With Gilbert gone for a while Ivan could focus more on Arthur. Just thinking about the luscious green-eyed blonde gave him a hard on. He didn't approve of the fact that he was kowtowing to Arthur's demands but if he wanted to win the human, then he would have to bend a bit. Arthur was his and he was going to obtain the human no matter what.

Heavy footsteps came barreling down his hall and the door to his chambers were thrown open.

"What is it?" Ivan asked in an annoyed rage, glaring at the panting group of soldiers.

"Ludwig, sir! It's Ludwig!" Said one.

"What about Ludwig?" Ivan jumped off the bed.

"He's gone!" Said another. "He just came in with a gun, shot some of our comrades, and ran off with Mr. Arthur! He knew how to escape your manor!"

Ivan stood there for a second, frozen in time with the hot rage quickly building up inside of him. A moment later he found his voice. "That kraut…I will tear his flesh and make him into sausage! RALLY THE-"

The demon general was unable to finish his command when the explosions began. Ivan had to cover his face to shield his eyes from the heat and debris. The explosions just kept coming and the flames of the blasts surrounded him.

/

"I heard the explosions!" Arthur said through the pounding rain, allowing Ludwig to drag him along behind by the wrist.

"That means he knows that you have been taken away! We must get to that car and quickly! With any hope he died in the blast!"

Arthur kept turning his head to look back at the flames, blinking through the raindrops. In the sky he could see flying balls of flames, which could only be demons trying desperately to put out the fire consuming them with the rain. Arthur could not tell which one was Ivan, if he were even in the sky with the others. He suddenly ran into Ludwig's back and stumbled a bit. "Why are we stopped?"

"I need to think which way!" Ludwig fumbled with the map, trying to make light of it.

Arthur looked back at the smoke and fire over the treetops, wondering if Ivan was alive or dead. However, his heart stopped when a large blaze of fire resembling the shape of an arrow shot up high into the raining sky. Arthur watched it until it completely disappeared from sight and he knew right then who it could be. That was Ivan whom just escaped the flames, flying in the rain clouds to put out the fire. Arthur wasn't sure if it was fear or relief that he felt now that he had seen Ivan. What he was unprepared for that lay in the dark sky far away was none other than Ivan, circling the area in search of him.

"Ludwig…Ludwig he's coming!" Arthur was fearful now from simple human instincts.

"THIS WAY!" Ludwig pulled him to the left, dodging around trees and splashing through mud. "I SEE IT!"

A covered army jeep lay ahead of them. The two men quickly fumbled with the ties and cords holding the tarp down. The ground was slippery with mud while the rain did little to help their vision. Ludwig succeeded in unhooking the front, tearing away the rest with one tug. Arthur jumped in the back and Ludwig started the engine, shifting the jeep into gear. Arthur yelped at the demonish roar that filled the rainy air with the sound of the engine firing up.

"HE'S FOLLOWING THE SOUND! STAY DOWN!" Ludwig commanded to Arthur before stepping on the gas. The jeep raced down the dirt road but the headlights were not helping much in the dark rain. "JUST STAY DOWN!" Ludwig had to rely on his faint, almost non-existent demon instincts to lead them to the human camp through the rain.

Arthur peeked up from the back spare tire as he heard a sound that was not thunder or rain. It sounded almost like wood splitting or being cut. Squinting his eyes through the rain he finally caught sight of the source. Ivan was following a few yards behind them, those large wings grazing and slicing through the bark of trees.

"Heaven help me…" Arthur whispered to himself.

"WE'RE ALMOST THERE!" Ludwig grabbed the radio, nearly dropping it from the wet before pressing the button. "ALFRED DO YOU COPY! ALFRED!"

"*static*…Roger! You near?" Ludwig heard Alfred's voice and had to hold the radio up to his ear.

"YES! HE'S RIGHT BEHIND US!"

Arthur looked out over Ludwig's shoulder as he began to see the soldiers drawing nearer. This was it.

"GIVE HIM BACK TO ME!" Ivan voice raged in the rain behind them.

Arthur squeezed his eyes shut at the words as Ludwig drove them into the major clearing where the trap and soldiers were all set. Ludwig spun the jeep to a stop and leapt out, reading one of his guns. Arthur jumped out just in time to see a chain wall net get lifted up from the muddy ground.

In an instant, Ivan flew straight into the chain net. The net slowed his flying but it did not bounce him backwards. Instead, Ivan used his strength to spiral upwards towards the sky, lifting all the soldiers holding it off the ground as well. He soared up high before quickly flipping and shooting downward, flying out of the chain net. Ivan's eyes had turned to slits and his claws, as well as fangs, were dripping with poisonous venom. He watched with a manic grin as the soldiers' backs or necks broke when they hit the ground. Ivan threw his arms out and laughed madly as lighting filled the sky above him.

"I WILL KILL YOU ALL!"

The moment Ivan came flying down he had to dodge various bullets and flares. He swooped down violently over the trap with the force of his wings knocking some men to the ground. Ivan spun around to come back again when he spotted Alfred aiming a bazooka at him. Ivan's full demon features came out, illuminated by the lightning. Ivan knew just his demon image alone would frighten these humans away.

He flew straight on in Alfred's direction as the young male fired the bazooka. Ivan dodged it easily and flew at Alfred once again. A stream of bullets from all directions forced him to cease his attack on Alfred to protect himself. He landed on the ground and wrapped his wings around himself as a shield. The hard skin was able to repel many of the bullets, his spinning body turning the tiny metals back to their shooters. Each one grazed or poked at him but they did little damage.

Some brave and foolish humans dared to come near him with their guns or weapons. Ivan made quick work of them, swinging his iron-heavy tail into their bodies, smashing ribs and bones. Just for fun he purposefully attacked some of the men, biting into them to release venom or tearing out their throats. He heard a whistling some come flying at him and jumped away as the strange bomb went off. The demon's rapid speed in movement made aiming the guns almost impossible.

Ivan was forced back into the sky and returned to dodging bullets. There was still no sight of Arthur but he had to focus on keeping his life as well. He made another lightening fast circle around the area, clawing off faces and using his tail to break skulls as he passed. Ivan was unprepared for the sudden blast of pain that exploded in his right wing. He knew right away that it was a demon grappling hook and the three sharp points had pierced their way through his skin.

"I GOT HIM!" Shouted Francis, who had hidden in a tree with the grappling gun. His straight aim had ended up getting a solid hold on the demon. "ALFRED!"

Ivan tried to fly straight ahead but a lasso rope was expertly tossed around his neck. The loop tightened around his neck and he let out a choked roar, but he continued to pull upwards into the sky.

"HELP ME HOLD HIM!" Alfred shouted to the other soldiers. A handful of men grabbed the extra rope and stood behind Alfred, helping him in attempting to pull Ivan down. "SOMEONE GET FRANCIS!"

Francis had already made his way down the tree to secure the rope around the base. He had another soldier help him with making the right sized knot.

Ivan was still not giving up. He forced the muscles and veins of his neck to loosen the hold of the rope as he continued to inch higher.

Alfred left the right anchoring to the men as he grabbed another lasso, swinging it over his head and up to Ivan. The rope wrapped around Ivan's wrist and held tight. Alfred called over extra soldiers to help anchor this one with him. The men were slowly starting to be lifted from the ground, the wet dirt making anchoring their weight a challenge. Alfred shouted for assistance when he felt his own feet being lifted off the ground.

Ludwig had gotten back into the jeep and drove it to where Alfred was. Ludwig shouted an order for soldiers to tie the end of the rope to the front bars of the jeep. Two soldiers quickly secured the rope to the bars and once tightened, Ludwig shifted the vehicle into reverse. The extra weight and strength of the jeep should help to bring Ivan closer to the ground. Once the demon was there they could start shooting him with tranquilizers and heavy sedatives. However, Ivan was still fighting the force, keeping Ludwig's jeep in one spot. Ivan was just too damn strong!

/

Arthur stood far off from the scene of the battle. Alone he stood, staring wide-eyed at the brutal image before him. Ivan was fighting with all his might and seemed to be winning even with a hook and jeep weighing him down. Another grappling hook shot out and pierced his other wing. Arthur covered his mouth at the massive roar of pain from Ivan that followed over the crashing lightening. Ivan was even calling for Arthur, shouting the name into the crying sky. Arthur watched as more ropes came up to secure his ankles and other arm. Ivan was fighting and pulling like a captured animal, slowly being lowered nearer to the ground.

Arthur's chest began to ache with mixed feelings of regret, love, hate, and revenge. Fists were clenched at his sides when the chains were thrown over Ivan's back to weigh the demon down. The humans were wrapping him up in the chains from chest to legs. From all angles came darts of sedatives and tranquilizers that were meant to subdue the demon. Arthur felt a tiny smirk reach his lips when he saw Ivan's tail raise high in the air. The demon still had his iron heavy tail as a weapon and like a wild crocodile, began swinging it back and forth. Arthur saw some soldiers go down, their legs snapping in half at the kneecap or thigh. Some of the humans were afraid to go anywhere near the tail while the upper body was being heavily secured with weights and chains.

The sedatives seemed to be doing very little to slow Ivan down, same as with the tranquilizers. The demon was still thrashing on the ground, now reverting to spitting venom at the humans. Some were struck by it and screamed in pain as their flesh was burned. Ivan now resembled nothing of the demon he was but rather a cornered animal. Verbal words were lost to him. Arthur could tell right away that this was the full demon version of Ivan. The demon had yet to notice him nearby. Arthur tried to move closer into Ivan's line of vision but paused when he saw Alfred coming up behind the demon with a pickaxe. Arthur's scream was lost in his throat when Alfred forcefully brought the pickaxe down and right into Ivan's tail.

Ivan's cry of pain echoed in the rainy night and Arthur could hardly bear it. Arthur saw Ludwig come over next with a specialized demon wing saw the humans had created, its blades specially made to cut through demon skin. Arthur's hands leapt to his cheeks when Ludwig used the saw to slice open slits from base to center on Ivan's wings. All three spots on each wing were split in half for this was done to keep a demon from flying. Arthur's heart screamed out along with Ivan's pained cries and roars. Arthur didn't know what to do. He wanted to scream, yell, cry, everything all at once but he had to maintain his composure.

The demon soon slowed in his struggles and another tranquilizer was given to him. Arthur took a deep breath and walked over to Ivan's bound and bleeding body. He saw the gaping slits dripping blood into the mud. There were three hooks resembling the types that meat hangs from stuck in Ivan's body. One was in the shoulder, another near the kidney, and one more in his left thigh. Alfred had already removed the pickaxe a little while ago so the blood continued to bubble out of the wound.

Those two wings that used to hold him gently in protection were now ripped pieces of leather. Some of the claws that used to fill his body with pleasure venom were missing from Ivan's hands. Arthur just stared down at the once strong and powerful Demon General Ivan Braginski. He felt no joy, no victory, and no sense of pride or honor. Only duty remained.

Drugged violet slits looked up at Arthur and Ivan gave a tiny smile. "Arth…ur…" Ivan fell silent when a soldier planted the barrel of a gun against his temple. His eyes looked back up at Arthur through the rain. "So pretty…in the rain…"

Arthur continued to stand there.

"General Kirkland!" Shouted a soldier. "Your orders?"

Arthur bent down to Ivan's level with a bright bolt of lightning ripping open the sky. Arthur stared into violet slits that appeared to hold hope. Hope that Arthur would give orders to release him.

"Arthur?" Ludwig looked at him.

Arthur's voice was soft but firm. "Take him away."

Arthur saw the look of pure betrayal and sadness in Ivan's eyes as the soldiers roughly drug him away along the muddy ground. A stream of bloody mud lay in Ivan's wake as the demon continued to stare at Arthur. Arthur stood up and held his breath, watching as Ivan was so cruelly treated. This may be what was right, what was considered 'justice' for all of Ivan's crimes. But to Arthur it was something else. Once Ivan was loaded up into an army truck was when Arthur was free of those haunting eyes.

"LET'S MOVE IT OUT!" Alfred shouted. "GOOD JOB PEOPLE!"

Arthur turned his back to the scene. He wrapped his arms tightly around himself, squeezing hard to dig the nails inside. His head sunk low between his shoulders in shame and regret. The sound of the truck starting up filled him with an icy-cold dread that chilled his very soul.

But Arthur was thankful for the pouring rain, which masked the waterfall of true tears cascading down his cheeks.

End Chapter 11 Part 1 TBC

***The stuff's hit the fan, eh? ^^ I may need a little extra time to write part 2 for there are MANY things that need to be addressed and questions to be answered. So forgive me if it's a teeny-weeny bit longer to update! We are also nearing the end, folks!***


	13. The Storm Clouds Gather P2

***Thank you so much for all the reviews! I just eat them up! You guys are awesome! This is another long chapter!

***Warnings: Language, violence, blood and gore (not too bad)

***Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. I am making no money off of this fic!

Chapter 11: The Storm Clouds Gather Part 2

The clock ticked on the wall of Arthur's quarters, the only sound present in the room. Almost a full day passed since Ivan's capture and Arthur had heard nothing on the demon's condition. The first place Arthur went when they returned to the base was to his room to be completely alone. Everyone thought he was tired and needed rest when in reality he was ridden with guilt. The image of those hurt violet eyes were the only thing Arthur could see when he closed his eyes. Ivan had looked to him for help, and Arthur gave the orders to have him taken away. Those eyes; they kept haunting him to the point where sleep had not come to him. He had barely touched his dinner, having no appetite or even the will to eat. In theory he had done the right thing, but in his heart duty and honor did not exist.

"This is why relationships and emotions are stupid," he said to himself, stirring his spoon around in his beef stew. "I hate this." There was a knock at the door and Arthur rolled his shoulders with a growl. "It's open." The door opened and Arthur looked over only to see red at the person who entered. "You're the last person I want to see!"

Kiku came in quietly and closed the door behind him. He turned amber eyes onto Arthur, folding his hands politely in front of him. Closing his eyes he gave a curt bow before speaking. "Forgive me, Arthur-sama, but I-"

"Cut your native bullshit, Kiku! What do you want?"

The Asian man frowned slightly. "Everyone is worried about you. They have not seen you and… and wish to congratulate you on such a tremendous victory. Already the demon armies of the Southern regions have fallen back and should be surrendering soon." Kiku walked over to Arthur and took a seat on the sofa. "We should have that area surrounded and conquered for our armies."

Arthur forced a beef piece into his mouth, biting down on the spoon to keep from flipping out on the Japanese man.

"Arthur… I know you are still angry at me, but is it not time to put that all behind us? You know how well I can sense the mood, and right now you are a wave of tension and emotions." Kiku looked for a reaction from Arthur, but the blonde was saying nothing. "We used to share so many things, Arthur. We always had a good connection and a wonderful friendship. You do not want that again?"

Arthur pulled the spoon from his mouth, slamming it down onto the table. "Yes, we did until you jumped in bed with Alfred! You stole him from me!" Arthur's green eyes glared daggers at Kiku. He was just looking for a scapegoat to his anger and helplessness right now.

Kiku remained eerily calm, folding his hands in his lap. "No, Arthur-sama. You stole him from me."

"You're a looney! I did no such thing!"

"Alfred and I spent a lot of time together. We were getting close during and after training sessions. He used to blush when we were by ourselves sometimes, and I thought we were moving in the right direction. I have never been too forward about things, but you know that. Then some time after… I saw both of you making out in the hallway. Things were awkward after that, but I accepted it, continuing to be both your friend and Alfred's."

The news surprised Arthur, and he just stared at Kiku. "Why didn't you say anything? For that matter, why didn't Alfred mention it to me?"

"Because Alfred is the rascally rogue everyone falls for." Kiku gave him a soft smile. "I never said anything because our relationship was never official. A lot of flirting really.., but I guess you appealed to him more than I did."

If Arthur didn't feel like shit before he really felt like it now. Still, that did not change the fact that Kiku slept with Alfred while they were still together. "So why did you sleep with Alfred then? Why be so sneaky about it? We always shared things you couldn't just tell me that? You couldn't tell me your feelings so you jumped into bed with him?"

Kiku glanced to the side and cleared his throat lightly. "Arthur, everyone knows full well that your relationship with Alfred had been failing. Alfred was looking for something more that you would not- could not give him."

"So he found it with you." Arthur grumbled. "I can't help who I am! I'm not lovey-dovey with cuddly teddy bears and cute little jing-jongs!"

Kiku flushed softly at that and looked to the floor.

"But I'm done with him, that bastard Alfred! You can have him; he's ALL yours! I don't want him in any shape or form! I rather just wrap my hands around his stupid throat and squeeze the breath out of him! It's all his fault! ALL OF IT!"

"What is all Alfred's fault?" Kiku gave him a curious look. "What has you even angrier than before?"

Arthur folded his hands to rest his forehead against them. No matter how mad he was, talking to Kiku was helping to calm him. Perhaps all was water under the bridge from now on, and Arthur could regain his best friend. Having someone to talk to who would not judge him in any way would be a nice change. Kiku would try his best to understand whatever Arthur was going through, and it's what the blonde needed, really. Kiku would be the only person Arthur could fully confide in. Arthur lifted his head when he felt that slender pale hand on his shoulder, rubbing soothingly.

"What is wrong, Arthur? Is it about Ivan?"

Arthur turned his green eyes onto him. "How did you know?"

"I was on lookout duty during Ivan's capture… I could see every expression on your face." Arthur gulped. "You were nearly in tears with your body shaking." Kiku rests both hands on Arthur's shoulders now. "It is okay if you developed some feelings for Ivan."

"They're not really feelings of 'love' though. I mean... Ivan is just like me where we both don't see the need to be together all the time. He has his hobbies, and I have mine. The sex is mind-blowing, and we do it for the pleasure, not the whole 'making-love' part. That's not who I am, and I know that." He looked down at his stew. "That's what Alfred wanted, and I just couldn't do it… I didn't want too." Arthur leaned his head back into Kiku's chest. "That's very selfish of me, but I can't help it. I am stubborn, selfish, and hard of heart… just like Ivan."

"Hmm… you may have finally found what you wanted, but it had to turn out like this. That would bother anyone. Seeing how they were hurting Ivan must have torn you apart inside."

"I thought it wouldn't bother me, but it did. I hate emotions… but he guilt is the worse one. I bet he hates me now… and he has every right to!" Arthur looked up at Kiku again. "Being with him helped me to see things differently about the war. I saw a whole other side to it I didn't see before…"

Kiku hugged him around the neck from behind. "We have much to catch up on. I would love to hear what you have learned, but first I think you should see Ivan."

Arthur stood up, pulling out of Kiku's hold. "He won't want to see me. I did, after all, betray him." He wrapped his arms around himself. "He came flying head on into danger to save me… and I let him be captured. I didn't know they would do it so brutally…but I should have expected as much. Ivan is a strong demon, and simple attacks can't take him down." Arthur sat on the sofa with a heavy sigh. "How's he doing?"

"I'm not sure. They've closed off the holding cells and all entrances to leading to them. But…I'm sure we can find out?" Arthur gave him a curious look, and Kiku responded with a smile. "We are generals, after all, and you are the one who helped catch him. Typically, we are above the local guards and soldiers, so… we would have exclusive rights to enter the facility."

Arthur smirked. "To make sure Ivan is being properly held and treated well as under our code for prisoners of war. No one has to know anything else!"

"I thought you didn't want to be with him?" Kiku chuckled.

Arthur narrowed his eyes. "Tricky little monkey… dare I ask how you tricked Alfred in to sleeping with you?" he asked while lacing up his boots.

"A few simple words was all it took. Hardly had to think on it at all."

Arthur stood up. "Fair enough. He is a dipshit who could be talked in to giving a blind man's Seeing Eye dog directions on a map."

"While speaking to the dog and pointing out the route on said map."

Arthur threw his head back and laughed, the first good laugh he had had in awhile. He went up to Kiku and wrapped his arm around the smaller man's shoulders. "Gods above, I've missed you. But this doesn't leave the room. You're the only one who knows."

They headed to the door and Kiku opened it for him. "We can discuss it more over tea later."

/

"I'm sorry sir, but the area has been closed off!" said one of the soldiers. "You are not permitted to be here."

Kiku and Arthur just glanced at each other before the blonde spoke.

"Don't you think that… since it was ME who captured this demon that I should be able to see him?" The two guards looked at each other. "After all, I spent time with him and risked my life so your families can sleep safely at night. Now cut the nonsense, and let us through. That's an order from your general!"

The guards stepped aside, and one slid his keycard in the slot to open the door. Arthur walked past them, but Kiku politely thanked the pair before following the other inside. They walked down a wide hall until they came to another set of doors, also guarded. Since they were already inside, the guards did not question and let them continue through. Arthur couldn't remember the last time he had been down here, looking around at all the empty cells. He figured Ivan had to be kept as far away from the door as possible, which meant he was most likely at the end. Arthur held his breath as he came up to the last two cells, looking into both. One was empty but the other was occupied.

Arthur looked through the thick steel bars where Ivan's chained body lay sprawled out on the cold floor. Ivan's body was still covered in blood, but it was caked to all his wounds. He had not been bandaged or cleaned since being brought here, which was protocol. Arthur knew that because Ivan was a powerful demon the humans had been after for so long they decided to treat him inhumanely. The demon was still under heavy drugs and sedatives that dulled his senses, which is why he did not know Arthur was there. Ivan's back was to the bars, but he still made no sign of movement. Arthur took out his keycard and swiped it before punching in the pin number. The door slid open, and he cautiously stepped inside with Kiku right behind him. Arthur told Kiku to shut the door behind them before approaching Ivan. Even though the demon was badly wounded and drugged Arthur did not want to take any chances.

Ivan did not look like himself at all. His skin was pale and dotted with beads of sweat, most likely from a fever. Arthur noticed how the torn wings were scabbed with dark blood and the puncture wound in Ivan's tail was an angry red. The tail was infected, but the rest of his wounds seemed (Grey was here! Bwah ha ha! Don't tell Bunnykins~!) to be healing slowly on their own. Arthur knelt on the floor beside Ivan's head to get a better look at the demon's face. Ivan's eyes were closed, his mouth slightly open to suck in heavy gulps of air. The tip of the purple tongue flapped out of the corner, dry from fatigue and the drugs.

"Arthur, look at this." Kiku whispered softy, gently lifting Ivan's wing to point out some white dots.

"What is it?"

"I believe it is from that strange mixture the scientists created last year. The one that burns like acid, but doesn't fully penetrate the skin to the bone. It looks like that is what was splashed, or sprayed, onto him.

"He was completely drugged dumb when they brought him here… I don't see why that type of treatment was necessary," Arthur said with a growl. "They're being purposefully cruel to him."

"I would have to agree with you." Kiku noticed a particularly deep gash in Ivan's shoulder. "That needs to be properly cleaned and stitched closed." He stood up. "I think I can do it myself."

Arthur looked up at him. "Are you sure? You don't have to, you know. I could do it."

The Asian man smiled at him. "I have more of a background in medical training then you do. I don't mind at all. Wait right here, and I will find some of the medical supplies."

Arthur watched the smaller man leave before focusing his attention once again on Ivan. He bit his lip while he stroked Ivan's damp hair, not something he was accustomed to doing. Arthur felt the demon deserved some sort of kind treatment after the way he was betrayed. He curled his fingers around the thick horn, and it reminded him of how many times these were used during sex. Arthur flushed hotly, squeezing his knees together in hopes the tight pain will force away the growing erection. The blonde was so focused on his groin that he failed to notice the slow movements of the body beneath him. Arthur's eyes opened when the sound of a chain clanked against the floor. Looking up at him were the cat-slit violet orbs, which did nothing but stare intently at him.

Arthur froze in his spot on the floor; fearful to make a move less Ivan chose to attack. The body was paralyzed with drugs, but Arthur was dangerously close to that mouth. Ivan would snap at him without a doubt for the hurt and betrayal Arthur had caused him. And in a small way, Arthur wouldn't blame him. Something happened next that shocked him but it wasn't at all a bite.

Rather it was a simple nuzzle of his lap.

Time stopped for Arthur as he watched Ivan's face nuzzle against thighs. The demon was even purring with the tip of his tail swaying just so. Obviously Ivan could barely move from the ordeal, yet he still managed to nuzzle Arthur lovingly. Arthur figured it had to be the drugs clouding Ivan's mind for there was no way the demon could have forgiven him. The demon's body was practically destroyed to the point where he may never fly again. Ivan's crushing defeat and fall from the top was by his own hands. So why was the demon nuzzling him?

"Ivan?" Arthur whispered his name.

"I know why you did it," came a soft, almost hushed voice. "I forgive you."

The tears began to well in Arthur's eyes as his brain processed the words from the Ivan. The demon acknowledged what had happened and why, yet was willing to forgive him. Logically, Ivan made no sense. If the roles were switched Arthur would be doing his best to kill Ivan right now. He grit his teeth and had to ask, "Why?" through grit teeth. "Why do you forgive me?"

Demon eyes blinked up tiredly as he spoke. "It is war… you have little choice… you did not hatch this plan. Others did… I am certain of it." Ivan now rests his head in Arthur's lap. "I even sense how distressed you are, and how guilty you feel."

"Ivan…"

"I would… have done the same… in your position."

Arthur was about to speak when Kiku returned with a medical box. Ivan growled low at the Asian man, but Arthur stroked his silver hair, reassuring the demon that Kiku was friend. "He's going to fix your wounds a bit."

Ivan lifted his head to look at Kiku who smiled at him in greeting. The demon grumbled a bit and returned his head to Arthur's lap.

"Now this is going to sting, but I need to disinfect the wound," Kiku gave the warning before pouring the liquid onto a gauze pad and dabbing in carefully over the wound.

Ivan hissed loudly at the pain but remained perfectly still with his hands gripping the wrist chains. Arthur continued to stroke Ivan's hair, scratching behind the horns and the back of his neck. Ivan seemed to relax and melt against the scratching, his wounded tail beginning to wag.

"I think he likes that," Kiku said with a hint of amusement in his voice. Once he finished cleaning the wound the threaded needle came next. "This may hurt, as well, but I will do my best to be quick and efficient."

Ivan's response was another grumble before it turned into a hiss when the needle pressed through his skin. The pain was bearable after the needle went through. The rest that followed felt like nothing more than thorn pricks to him. The chains around his wrist were heavy as he forced his hand over to grip Arthur's hip. He ignored Kiku's soft words of 'please don't move' while his clawed hand rubbed the blonde's thigh.

Arthur allowed Ivan's strange behavior, focusing on Kiku's stitching instead. The nuzzling was making him a bit uncomfortable, but he did not want Ivan to see. Kiku's stitching seemed to take forever when really the smaller man did it quickly. Arthur watched the gauze pad being placed over the wound and tapped to the demon's skin.

"There, I'm sure that feels better?" Kiku asked the demon gently, patting Ivan's hip.

"Yes. Better," Ivan's reply was short for he was more focused on the blonde in front of him. "Leave us for now."

"That is up to Arthur." Kiku looked at his friend.

Arthur cleared his throat. "Just wait by the door for me. I won't be long. Thanks for doing this with me, Kiku." He smiled. "I appreciate it."

The smaller man stood up and smiled back at his friend. "It was no trouble at all. I will warn you if I hear someone coming. I will suggest that you don't be too much longer so as to not raise suspicion."

Arthur nodded to his friend, waiting for Kiku to be out of sight before crushing Ivan's head to his chest. The demon made a little muffled grunt, having to hold himself up on his elbows while Arthur's hold remained strong. He just pressed Ivan's face against his chest, burying his nose in the silver hair. This was very unlike him, but Arthur needed to be as close to Ivan as he could. He didn't know if it was guilt, fondness, or passion that was making him act this way.

Ivan tapped the top of Arthur's thigh, trying to pull his face away so he could breath. Once Arthur let go, Ivan took a gulp of air and rolled over onto his belly. The floor was cold, and it felt nice against his fevered flesh. He felt Arthur grasp the top of his wing, so he turned to look at the human. The heavy brows were drawn together in a frown while pink lips kissed softly at one of the wing tears. Ivan felt a deep purring in his chest as he watched, licking his own lips in feverish delight. When Arthur nuzzled his cheek against the leathery wing Ivan felt his body tingle all over. He was well aware of how much Arthur was pushing himself to act like this, and Ivan had to admit that he was impressed. He would keep all jokes and jabs to himself.

"You shouldn't be forgiving me like this," Arthur stated firmly. "I betrayed you. I seduced you only to lead you into a trap! I destroyed your home and crippled your armies!" He held tears in his green eyes. "So why? After the horrible thing I did… why the bloody hell are you forgiving me?"

"The answer is simple," Ivan said softly. "This is war and you were only thinking of your race."

Arthur frowned heavily, and Ivan couldn't help but let out a weak chuckle.

"However… your little devious plan backfired on you, didn't it?" Ivan wiggled his brows with all the smugness he could muster on his face. The smug smile turned into a goofy one when he saw the green fire blaze up in those eyes. "Did I say something wrong?"

"I HOPE YOU ROT IN HERE!" Arthur shouted in his blushing rage, dropping Ivan's head to the floor.

Ivan yelped and twitched when the cold hard floor hit his head, banging his teeth together.

"Y-YOU ARE JUST… JUST… YOU ARE THE MOST ANNOYING, AGERVATING, RIDICULOUS, AND CENIVING BAFOON!"

Ivan just smiled stupidly at him, which only enraged Arthur more. "You left out 'sexy' and 'a good fuck'."

"I WILL KILL YOU!"

"Halfway there."

Arthur pointed a finger threateningly at him before leaving the cell, slamming the door shut and locking it.

Ivan cocked his head to the side to continue his glimpse of Arthur's retreating figure. He smirked to himself and curled up on the floor, wrapping his injured tail around his body to lick the wound. He preferred Arthur's blowups rather than the blonde's forced emotions. Ivan recognized the tenderness and bonding between them through the man's short temperament. It was what had attracted him to Arthur in the first place.

The demon sucked on the wound, spitting out some of the old crusted blood onto the floor. Ivan now had a vendetta for that Alfred. The human would pay for three reasons: Hurting Arthur, foolishly attacking him, and using a pickaxe. Ludwig was also on the hit list, brother-in-law or not. He was certain Ludwig thought half of this plan up, and Arthur played along. His human was regretting it now, and that was all the revenge Ivan needed. He did admire Arthur's strong sense of pride, duty, and honor for having gone through with his trap. It did make him laugh, however.

"You humans… all thinking you have me beat. Just you wait… I will get out of this… and then a great disaster will befall you all!" he chuckled again and rolled over onto his back, licking his dry lips. "And Arthur Kirkland… I'm still not sure if I plan to mate you or eat you. Tough call on my end."

Ivan found himself starting to wonder what Arthur would taste like.

/

"Where the hell is Arthur?" Alfred asked Kiku who was busy helping with his uniform jacket. "He should have been here by now!" Alfred checked himself over in the mirror. "He's going to be late for the trial!"

"I am sure he is just a little hesitant about being there. Remember, everyone in that courtroom will know that he was spending… 'intimate time' with Ivan while in captivity. It is embarrassing on multiple levels."

"Oh please," Alfred scoffed. "Arthur is the first person to spit in your face and yell insults if you cross him the wrong way. I bet you that in the court room today he will flip someone the bird within the first half hour of being there." Alfred straitened his shirt collar over the jacket.

"We should be going now." Kiku pointed to his watch. "We are a few seconds behind schedule."

"That's right, and we don't want you turning into a pumpkin," Alfred said with a laugh and took Kiku's hand. "We'll stop by Arthur's room first though, see if he wants to sit with us."

"I don't think that would be wise, Alfred," Kiku pointed out. "Arthur will need some alone time for awhile. We should leave him be."

Alfred just dropped his head back, giving a sigh. "You're too considerate, Kiku. Oh well, he can get the back row then! I want front row seats for this!"

"I think that-" Kiku was cut off from his words as Alfred jerked him out of the room.

/

Arthur stared at the courtroom doors, his brows furrowing deeply with hands clenched at his sides. He was late for the trial because his thoughts had been running ramped in his head. The trial was no doubt going to be a very short one for Ivan was plainly guilty. The judges would have cold hard facts pertaining to each battle or brutality Ivan had engaged in. He would have to remain the back as to hide from judging eyes. Not that it really bothered him but there was enough going on that he could use less annoyances and stress. Holding his breath the blonde sneaked into the courtroom, taking the last seat at the end of the back row. He sunk down a bit in his seat when one of the judges called the court to order.

"We are gathered here on this day in July to convict the demon general, Ivan Braginksi, of his heinous crimes! Thanks to the brave and noble efforts of one of our own we were able to bring this beast to justice!" The courtroom soldiers cheered. "We can only thank heaven above for this great privilage that has been bestowed upon us! One of our most feared and dangerous demon generals has been caught! Our men and women on the battlefield can share in a sense of relief and victory!" The courtroom cheered again and Arthur just rolled his eyes.

"BRING IN THE PRISONER!" shouted another judge and the doors were flung open.

Everyone turned to the doors as five soldiers wheeled in Ivan. Arthur's breathing had stopped. The demon was completely bound in chains from chest to torso, concealed inside a steel cage. His tail was pressed up against his back beneath the chains. He was forced to sit on his knees so everyone could see that his ankles were shackled as well. The most disturbing part was the spiked collar placed around Ivan's neck, which had already started to draw blood. Ivan gave no sign of pain or fear but wore that stupid smile of his. Arthur tensed in his seat, purging his lips together to keep from shouting out.

"Demon General Ivan," started one of the judges. "You are hereby charged with multiple atrocious acts of inhumane warfare. How do you plea?"

"Guilty as charged." Ivan smiled and the court fell silent. Arthur slapped a hand to his face.

"You do not seem to be taking your position seriously, demon;" said another judge.

"Simply because it's ridiculous. I am not sorry for what I did, and I will do it again. This is a war, or have you old goats forgotten that?"

"Silence!" hollered the first judge. "A demon's way of warfare is disgusting, inhumane, medieval, and brutal! You act like brainless animals, which you are!"

Ivan smirked. "The humans who raped and slaughtered the females of one of our smaller cities didn't seem to think demons were disgusting then. How very humane of you human men, attacking a village full of females when the males were away fighting."

One of the calmer judges spoke up, "That was an unapproved act by a specific troop. They were punished for their crimes, I assure you. Surely you realize that demon males aren't exactly priests when it comes to the age-old art of raping and pillaging. You seem to forget that most of those females put up a very brave fight."

"Then we are one in the same, humans and demons." Ivan smiled sweetly. "I'm just killing the humans before they kill my people. Aren't you all doing the same? Demons have families, children and homes they want to protect from humans in tanks."

The first judge chuckled with a smirk. "Then tell your demon brethren to lay down their claws and fangs in surrender. Let the humans be recognized for their superiority among the world and this ruthless killing will stop. Very simple."

"Simple? Yes. Stupid? Very," Ivan giggled. "I can pose the same question to you, and we'll both have the same answer. Besides," Ivan leaned forward, turning his violet gaze on the first judge. "Who said humans are the superior race? You all foolishly destroyed yourselves over silly things like religion and 'whose dick is bigger'. Who, I ask, gave you this so called 'birthright'? Let me know, so I can talk to them."

"It is God, of course," said the second judge.

"Ah, yes your human god, who idly sat by while the world and people He created blew themselves up. Didn't bother saving anyone either. I would very much like to take His word over logic and rationality."

"We are not here to discuss religious and political debates, demon!" shouted the first judge. "The facts we have, and your plea have brought us to our verdict!" he cleared his throat. "Demon General Ivan Braginski, you are hereby sentenced to death by demonic means. Your limbs shall be torn from your body and burned in front of you. Your skin will be flayed from your-"

"OBJECTION!"

Arthur wished for an anvil to fall directly on his head for the single word he just blurted out. Everyone turned to stare at him, making him shift slightly in his stance and give an awkward smile.

"Ah, General Kirkland, what a surprise to hear such a word from your mouth," said the first judge. "Care to share your objection? Our hero of the hour?"

Ivan wanted to turn to look at Arthur, but the collar prevented him from doing so. He had to settle with just listening instead.

"It was my idea," Alfred grumbled to Kiku, crossing his arms with a pout.

"Y-Yes sir, your honor!" 'Get it together, Kirkland! You can do this!' "Yes. I object to the verdict!" Arthur made his way to the front of the court, passing Ivan's cage on the way but did not look at him. He turned to face his fellow soldiers.

"What do you wish to say, Arthur?" asked the calm judge.

"I ask for the death sentence to be appealed!" Everyone gasped and murmured.

"Have you acquired feelings for the demon?" asked the second judge.

Arthur narrowed his eyes at the man. "Hardly. I do not think it's necessary to execute him by demon methods. If we do that it would only show the demons we are as low as them! We are the superior race, so we should act like it! We need to teach these demons how to properly act! What do we gain by murdering one demon?" Arthur asked the court, looking around at all the faces. "Killing a demon will not bring back our troops, friends, or families! As Ivan has stated in the beginning, this is a war and such dastardly acts are preformed! War is war! If we want all this nonsense to stop then the fighting should stop! He committed crimes, but as have we. If he thinks we are so lowly to massacre and rape towns, then we ought to show him and others in his race that Humanity is a genuine nature among Humans."

Arthur was rather pleased with himself for standing up to the court and his fellow humans. It may not be what the humans wanted to hear, but Arthur knew now that it was his duty to point out the error of their ways. He felt his chest swell with double the pride it normally had by standing up for himself. The words he spoke held truth, which crumbled 'duty' and 'honor'. Seeing the way his fellow humans were attacking Ivan opened his eyes. It was unfair for Ivan to be found guilty for the crime of being demon. It was a gray area he was currently standing in but not one he wanted to leave any time soon.

"Then what do you suppose we do, General Kirkland?" asked the second judge.

"Lock him up forever," Arthur suggested. "Let all demons know that we have captured and imprisoned one of their finest. It will send a worldwide message to all demons that they could be next. Think about the fear and doubt it will put into their hearts. If the infamous Ivan Braginski could get captured so could they."

Ivan licked his lips sensually, closing his eyes in delight as he relished in Arthur's words. His human was indeed something special. Ivan knew that he had won the human's heart. Arthur just didn't realize it yet.

The judges leaned in to speak amongst themselves. The room lay in silence as everyone awaited the answer. Shortly after their huddle, the judges turned back to Arthur, who was standing in the center of the court.

"General Kirkland, we have considered your words and proceed to follow them," said the second judge. "Ivan Braginski will be confined to permanent quarters in the jail cells until he can be properly transported to a holding prison. More details will be given once proper arrangements have been made. COURT AJURNED!"

Arthur felt the corners of his mouth lift into a smile as the courtroom residents began to shuffle around. Arthur turned to Ivan's cage, meeting that violet stare. Ivan's eyes held a playful gleam to them while Arthur's were still hard and cold. Even though Arthur felt a wave of relief wash over him, he still could not wrap his mind around what was actually happening. It would take a lot of tea and soul-searching if he were to come up with an acceptable answer. But their eyes remained locked on one another until Ivan was charted out of sight.

Arthur couldn't help but wonder where they go from there.

/

Two days had passed and Arthur's performance in the courtroom was still the top gossip. Arthur thought it best to keep away suspicion by avoiding Ivan. In another day or so the blonde would go and see Ivan to check up on him. His argument and logic were valid but rumors could start a wave of unnecessary troubles. More trouble was something Arthur could do without. He could do without it all the time. After all, the separation would give him more time to think although they all kept coming to the same difficult solution.

Dinner at the base that night was like any other, only this time the five generals were all eating together again. Arthur and Kiku were happily sharing in some warm tea with their stew dinners. Francis had a simple Caesar salad since most of the food there made him gag. The Frenchman had very particular and fussy tastes. Ludwig set to mashing up his sliced potatoes in a frenzy while Alfred gobbled down a plate full of cafeteria burgers. Francis spoke first.

"I must say Arthur, that was quite a performance you gave in the courtroom."

Arthur placed his teacup down onto the saucer. "Ugh. I'm tired of hearing about it, but everything I said was true. I'm a logical man, you know that."

"I would think you'd want him dead," Ludwig stated firmly after having shaped his now mashed potatoes into a small mountain. "I know I would like him dead."

"Speaking of that, where is your brother anyway?" Francis asked Ludwig.

"Visiting with our family at our villa. Things are very quiet there, and I gave specific orders they were not to be disturbed by any outsiders. I want that lunatic demon away from my brother."

Arthur picked up his saucer along with the teacup this time. "I still think your brother is going to find out. And when he does you better head for the hills, Ludwig." He took a sip from the rim.

"I'm willing to take that chance."

Alfred interrupted them to show the strange creation he had just made. "Hey, you guys! Look at this! I want all burgers to be made this way from now on! You put the bun, lettuce, tomato, onion, ketchup, mustard, and pickles in the center and use the BURGER PATTIES as buns!" Alfred held up his creation. "Isn't that great! It's like a cupcake sandwich but with burgers! Still tastes just as good!"

"We're not friends anymore," Francis stated calmly. Arthur threw up a little in his mouth before turning to Kiku.

"You can have him!" Arthur said, sharing a little laugh with the Asian man much to Alfred's protests.

Their joyous moment had just been cut short.

At the sound of the alert alarm, all five men shared the same stiff face of surprise before shooting up from the table. They rushed out of the cafeteria in a group, but Ludwig gave word for them to split up and find out what was happening. As Arthur readied his gun and ran down the halls, dodging other scrambling soldiers, he had a fairly good inkling on what was happening. Or rather, 'who' was happening. It had been one of his biggest concerns and fears since bringing Ivan to the base as a prisoner. He would bet every dollar he had that the blaring alarm was for a demon attack; a white demon attack. It wouldn't have taken long for Gilbert to have gotten word of Ivan's capture, and it would only be a matter of time before the 'wife' showed up for revenge. Arthur would have to be extra cautious.

"General Kirkland! GENERAL KIRKLAND! SIR!"

Arthur stopped at the shout of his name and turned to see a soldier stumbling towards him, his leg practically snapped in half. He appeared to be in shock while using his still loaded rifle as a crutch. Arthur went to him and had to shout over the blazing alarm. "What's happened?"

"A… a demon, sir! A w-white demon! With glowing red eyes!" The man started to tremble. "He… he was making everyone EXPLODE! WE COULDN'T SHOOT HIM! HE WAS SO FAST!"

Arthur helped rest the man carefully on the floor. "I will send for help!"

Arthur knew it was cruel to leave the bleeding man unattended, but sadly more pressing issues were at hand. He tore down the halls, running faster than he ever had. Stopping Gilbert from entering the base was his top priority. If Gilbert were to find Ivan and release him things could end up being bloodier then they already were. Arthur turned the corridor but slid to a shocking halt at the scene before him. He stood in terrified awe at the mutilated bodies that lay scattered on the floor, walls, and ceiling. Torsos were sliced perfectly in half or chest cavities lay open with broken ribs. Arthur realized that this was what the soldier was referring to about the others 'exploding'. Gilbert's power did more than just stop hearts from pumping. When the shock value had finally worn off Arthur was left with a terrifying realization.

Gilbert had already entered the building and was leaving a trail of bodies in his wake.

"Then I will just have to follow the trail!" Arthur made sure his gun was properly loaded before running down the halls once again, this time jumping over bodies. He noticed that it was not only bodies he had to follow but also the endless, single line scratches that stretched along the wall. Arthur had to assume that they were wing marks and that was how Gilbert sliced through the soldiers. "Perhaps he is not as strong as Ivan, but he can be just as brutal. Damn it… I'll have to play it smart!"

The blonde jumped out of his skin when the lights suddenly shut off and emergency lights popped on. The emergency lights weren't nearly as bright and did little to properly light the hallways, since all were widely spread out. Arthur cursed his bad luck but continued down the dimly lit hall, listening for any kind of sound. His brows twitched at the distance sounds of screaming and he swallowed the lump in his throat.

'GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD EVENING, HUMAN ALLIANCE MILITARY BASE INHABITANTS!'

Arthur let out a wild curse and grabbed his heart from the extreme shock of the speaker system blaring at full force. He recognized that obnoxious voice and glared, gritting his teeth.

'And what a fine evening it is! Full moon and all! Gotta say, I didn't think it would be so easy to break into such a… prestigious and heavily guarded military base! Whoever chose the interior covers should be fired, but I digress.'

'That pompous ass!' Arthur thought to himself.

'I just love hearing my awesome voice on a loud speaker! Kinda sound like God, don't I? LET MY PEOPLE GOOOOOO!'

"That was Moses you dumb shit!" Arthur hissed.

'I'm sure Arthur Kirkland is correcting me right now as I speak.' Arthur couldn't help but roll his eyes. 'And don't roll those eyes.'

Arthur gulped and let his eyes dart around frantically, wondering where and how Gilbert was watching him.

'Did you think you could get away with it, Arthur? Did you think I wouldn't find out and reign hell on your race? Well, tough shit, little Brit! This desperate demon housewife is about to open up a can of whoop-ass! Run, run, Peter Rabbit! Mr. McGregor is gonna make the best rhubarb pie out of your inners!'

"I'm not going to hesitate to shoot him," Arthur stated to himself. "He's a pompous wanker." Green eyes rolled back in his head at what came on the loud speaker next. On the radio, the song 'One Way or Another' by Blondie began to play over the speaker system, and Arthur sucked his teeth at the cliché chase attempt. "He deserves to be shot." The blonde could picture Ivan in the cell right now, rolling onto his back with legs kicking in the air in laughter.

Arthur ignored the song as he slid carefully along the wall, looking for any sign of Gilbert. If he was in the security room then the demon wasn't far at all. A few more turns and Arthur would be right at the security door so he made his way there. The music made it hard for him to hear any kind of sounds that would alert him to Gilbert being nearby. With the dim light to make things more difficult, Arthur could only take the stealth approach.

It was a good thing he did for a second later he saw Gilbert's demonic image at the end of the hall. He quickly dashed behind the wall to stay out of sight. The dim lighting only outlined Gilbert's form, but the demon was there. Arthur held his breath and peeked around the corner just in time to see those red eyes burst into a bright glow. He hide and pressed his back against the cool stone, his heart rate rising.

"I know you're here, Arthur. I can smell your fear."

Arthur peeked around the corner again and saw how Gilbert was walking forward, scrapping his claws along the wall. The red eyes had yet to notice him, but Arthur felt the urge to panic slowly starting to rise. The gun in his hand would do little to damage Gilbert. One glance at those eyes could burst his ribs from his chest. Maybe he could weasel his way out of Gilbert's attack; it was a risky thought, but it was one that should ensure his safety. Holding his hands up, Arthur stepped out into Gilbert's path, keeping his eyes on the floor.

"I surrender!" he dropped the gun. "Look, I surrender!"

Gilbert's roar echoed in the hall and a second later Arthur felt himself tackled the ground. He kept his eyes close so as to not look into Gilbert's eyes. The demon held his shoulders down and used body weight to keep Arthur in place. Gilbert's growling and hissing were pure signs that the demon was pissed. Arthur feared he had made a huge mistake, but he did have an ulterior motive. It was certain to work.

"Why?" Gilbert hissed the word at him. "Why, Arthur? What the fuck were you thinking? I trusted you, damn it! I let you into my home and room! I kept your fucking secret about your letters to Alfred!" His hands moved to Arthur's neck now. "My dim-witted mate gave you the shirt off his back! Showering you with gifts and showing you the upmost respect a demon is willing to give a human!" He squeezed tight, making Arthur gasp for air. "So WHY? Why did you betray Ivan and me? Tell me before I kill you!"

Arthur choked a bit, trying to mouth some words. Gilbert must have sensed his struggling for the demon's hold on his neck loosened. Arthur coughed once air returned to his lungs, but he still kept his eyes closed. "I did betray him… and I am sorry for it. Things are different now! I want Ivan freed!"

Gilbert was silent for a moment then said "Open your eyes… I won't kill you. I have no reason to."

Arthur cautiously peeked an eye open, seeing that Gilbert was telling the truth and those eyes were not shining bright. He turned his green eyes up at Gilbert's darkened form. "They will treat Ivan brutally here. I want him out. You shut off the power so the doors and chains will be unlocked. Let me go, and I will take you to Ivan."

Gilbert growled low. "How can I trust you?"

"Your brother trusts me. Ivan trusts me. So you can trust me. Besides," he added in an obvious tone, "If I seem like I am about to betray you, you can easily kill me in the most painful of ways before I can even blink."

Gilbert spread his wings, making himself look fiercer. "And just what will you do after we save Ivan, hm? Must I take you back under my roof to mate with him?"

"No. No, you don't," Arthur said softly. "Ivan is yours." Arthur sat up when Gilbert's weight was lifted from him. "Ivan and I… we are different. Two different people… two different races. Ivan will not stop killing humans, and I can't live with him while he does that. He won't want to be with me because I will be fighting and killing demons." Arthur looked away. "It's not fair… but it's fact. Ivan and I… we would never get along in a long-term relationship. We are from different worlds. It wouldn't work."

Gilbert stood and helped the other up. "I have to agree with you. I don't think I could live with you either. All this carnage… you made me do it. Forced me to do it because my mate was in danger. Attacking humans is not something I like to do but you left me little choice," the white demon hissed. "Take me to Ivan. Now."

Arthur nodded, taking Gilbert by the hand and leading him through the halls. They had to dodge and hide from running soldiers but managed to make it to the holding cell steps.

The whole way there, Arthur's chest was aching with regret for he did not want what was going to happen. He had hoped for a little more time with Ivan ", but an opportunity presented itself that he had to follow. Gilbert could safely get Ivan out and have him fixed by a demon doctor. If Ivan stayed here he would be tortured. Arthur was aware that Ivan tortured him but things were different and two wrongs don't make a right. He couldn't stand by knowing Ivan was destined to only suffer. The best choice appeared, and Arthur had to accept that.

"He is here," Arthur said to Gilbert as they approached Ivan's cell.

Gilbert slid the door open easily now that the power was shut off. "IVAN!"

Ivan looked up from his napping spot and gasped when he saw the two men. "Gilbert! Arthur!"

Gilbert smiled and ran to him. "Oh Ivan… look at what they've done to you!" Gilbert nuzzled him and Ivan purred.

"I'm alright. I knew you would come, my mate."

Arthur swallowed a hard lump in his throat.

"I'll get you out of here!" Gilbert helped Ivan stand, using his own tail and wings to break the chains. "We'll get the shackles off later! You're going to be a bitch to carry, but I'll manage. We have a few others waiting outside in the woods for us!" Ivan nodded.

"Come on, you two! You have to hurry!" Arthur hissed at them.

"THE DEMONS!" Someone shouted, and Arthur spun around sharply to see one of the guards. "THE DEMONS ARE ESCAPING!" The man said as he ran out of sight.

"YOU HAVE TO GO!" Arthur hollered at the two while standing to the side so they could pass through.

"Don't think this is over yet, Arthur!" Gilbert sneered at him and poked a claw at Arthur's chest. "I know where you live! And you'd best warn my baby brother, too!"

"Whatever!" Arthur snapped back at him then turned to Ivan. "This is where we part…"

"Part? As in we won't see each other?" Ivan questioned.

Arthur nodded. "Yes. We are back with our races now so… things can't be the way they were." They could hear more footsteps coming. "You need to go! Now! Use the ventilation system! The duct goes straight out of the roof in this area!"

Gilbert nodded, flying up and over to the vent door to get it opened.

Ivan gripped Arthur's forearms and pulled the blonde close. "I will come back for you, Arthur Kirkland. You are my human, and no one will take you from me."

"It… it is over between us, Ivan. I will never yield to you. I don't want to belong to anyone. You may think I am yours, but you know in my heart that I only share a slight fondness for you. Nothing more. No bond. No love."

Ivan smirked. "You can't hold off forever. I will have you, willing or not." He pulled Arthur tighter against him. "Nothing is over and nothing is ending," he hissed softly, making Arthur blush. "The only time we will part is when I open your body and eat your insides."

With a wink and kiss to Arthur's cheek (much to Gilbert's dismay) Ivan hurried over to Gilbert who helped lift him into the vent. Once inside their demon abilities allowed them to walk along the vertical walls.

Arthur stared up at the dark vent, watching as Gilbert's white tail vanished from sight. He felt a few tears welling up in his eyes as he thought about Ivan's words. What did Ivan mean by them? Ivan was going to come back for him even though Arthur told him their worlds were too different? For a split moment, Arthur thought of the word 'love' when he replayed the demon's words in his head. Did Ivan love him, and did Arthur share his love in return? Was it that bonding Ivan spoke of or something more?

"Why is this eating me up inside?" Arthur said to himself, feeling his hands trembling. All the mixed emotions, along with the mystery and feeling of helplessness, started to push Arthur closer to a nervous breakdown. "What is happening? What do I want to come of all this? Ivan," he said the demon's name. "Ivan!" he shouted the last time. "IVAN!"

"FREEZE! DON'T MOVE GENERAL!"

Arthur lazily turned his eyes to see the wall of soldiers aiming guns in his direction. Arthur made no movement to attack or use words to defend himself. He just stood there, stiff as a board, and stared. He was not afraid of what was to come.

"GENERAL KIRKLAND, YOU ARE UNDER ARREST!"

End Chapter 11 Part 2 TBC

***We have only one more chapter left, folks! It's coming to a close!***


	14. Chapter 12: Final

***Thank you so much for all of your support and reviews throughout this story! It was a pleasure to write! This is the final chapter everyone! Please, please, please read it all the way through! There may be some surprises and shocking scenes, but please don't run away! Give it a chance!***

***Special thanks to my beta, Miss Macabre Grey, who hated this story all the way through and let me know it every second.

***Warnings: Language, violence, gruesome scenes, character death(?) angst

***Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. This story is for fun. I am making no money off of this fic.

Chapter 12: Final

Gilbert paced in front of the large fire in his old room. After the escape Gilbert had a difficult time trying to fly with a wounded Ivan. Luckily, the albino had brought some demons with him before the attack, and they were able to help carry Ivan. With the manor destroyed, Gilbert offered up his house, not caring if Ludwig found out. The offering was for the best, not only so he could help nurse Ivan back to health, but also so he could watch over his grandfather as well. The dogs were lying in a pile on the center rug, watching Gilbert's movements intently. Matthew had just come into the room with an armful of bandages and a messenger bag of first aid supplies.

"Master Gilbert, where would you like these?" Matthew asked softly, looking at the albino.

"Put them on the floor by the bed. Ivan should be waking up soon." Gilbert looked at his exhausted mate on the bed as he slept, the wounds still bleeding slowly onto the sheets. At this point Gilbert did not care about the sheets. All he cared about was wrapping his hands around Arthur's throat and tearing through the man's jugular. The blonde human was as good as dead the next time he and Gilbert met.

"Should I wake him?" Matthew placed the medicinal supplies on the floor beside the bed. "Or would you rather do it?"

"Let me do it." Gilbert offered, walking over to the bed. "He may jump awake and bite your face off." Gilbert chuckled at Matthew's horror stricken face. "I'm kidding. Just stand by." He started shaking Ivan's shoulder gently, trying to rouse him, "Ivan. Ivan wake up."

Ivan gave a little moan but blinked his eyes open, glancing all around. He looked up at Gilbert and gave a smile. "Gilbie..."

"Hey. How are you feeling? You're pretty banged up."

Ivan hissed softly as he sat up on the bed, stretching out his torn wings. "I can see that. Where is Arthur?"

That was the wrong thing to say; Gilbert's temper skyrocketed, and his wings stretched out behind him. "How dare you ask for that traitor?" he hollered. "I am the one at your bedside! I am the one who came to your rescue!"

The wounded demon just smiled easily, folding his hands in his lap. "This is why it is called 'war,' Gilbert. Arthur did what he was told because he is a dedicated soldier. You seem to forget that we captured him first."

Gilbert growled. "Ivan, your capture was PLANNED! We did not PLAN to imprison Arthur; he just happened to be there when you attacked his army! Ludwig had a hand in all this as well!"

"Yes, and I will deal with your brother when I am healthy; however, this does not change how I feel about Arthur." Ivan looked straight into Gilbert's angry eyes. "Arthur is my human and I consider him my mate, as well. I will have him whether you approve or not. I know he regrets what he did and recognizes the error." Ivan giggled. "And I do so LOVE yellow hair! It's just like the sun, and Arthur is the morning!"

"He's darker than the morning, Ivan," Gilbert grumbled then shouted, "How can you say those things?" He frightened both Matthew and the dogs with his roaring voice. "Look at what he has turned you into! You will probably never fly again! Your tail is never going to heal properly and think about how long it will take some of your claws to grow back! How will you fight if another demon comes after you?" Gilbert saw that Ivan wanted to say something, but he cut the larger demon off. "A normal mate would leave when their dominant was as beaten and destroyed as you are! It would be shameful for me to walk around with you in this condition, yet here I am! AND YOU STILL WANT THAT TREACHEROUS HUMAN BY YOUR SIDE!"

Ivan looked away from Gilbert to focus on the forest outside the window. He could understand Gilbert's feelings and Ivan appreciated the demon's devotion. Even as he knew this, Ivan still wanted to have Arthur for his own. That moment before they escaped, Ivan recognized the look of fondness in those green eyes. Arthur was finally showing his true feelings for the demon, but Ivan did not have the chance to say more to him. Ivan would go back for Arthur just as he promised, with or without Gilbert's approval.

"I understand your feelings, Gilbert, yet you must be aware of your position in the mating world. I am allowed to have as many mates as I can afford and protect. I want Arthur."

Gilbert stormed away from the bed to lean against the mantel, his tail swishing madly and his throat growling. Even the white wings were flapping and twitching in fury.

"Gilbert?" Ivan said his name.

"Matthew, take the dogs outside," Gilbert said without looking up. Matthew whistled for the dogs to follow him as they left the room. Once they were gone, Gilbert opened his eyes to stare at the fire. "I think there is another small matter you are forgetting with this whole 'mate' thing, my love."

Ivan raised a brow. "And just what is that?"

The white demon took a deep breath, spun on his heal, and faced Ivan with a smug smirk. "I have the right to call the other mate out if I see them as a threat."

"You are going to challenge Arthur. A human." Ivan shook his head. "I won't permit it."

"Well, YOU don't have a choice." Gilbert sauntered over to the bed. "I will fight on a human's terms. There's no way I am afraid of that little British bitch. Whatever kind of spell he has over you, I will end up breaking it along with his spine. Once he is gone," Gilbert bent at the waist to peer into violet eyes. "You will be all mine once again."

Ivan met the peering gaze with a straight face. "At least let me eat Arthur if you end up killing him?"

"Would I let good meat go to waste?" Gilbert replied with a grin and strolled over to the window. "First I need to pass the message onto my little brother so he can tell Arthur. I will end this once and for all." He spread his wings. "No one fucks with my mate!"

/

Two days had passed since the demon's escape and Arthur's arrest. During the arrest, Arthur had started to suffer with his nervous breakdown, resulting in immediate doctor care. Afterwards, the soldiers had put Arthur in a cell next to the one where Ivan had been. Unlike the demons humans were never tortured when arrested. Not that Arthur would have cared, since he had survived Ivan's torture of choice. Even though he was being well cared for as a prisoner, Arthur refused to eat or drink, not because he was sick, but rather the empty numbing sensation in his stomach. Arthur did not have the energy to even think about eating. His mind was in a million places from emotions running through him in rapid waves. He was mentally exhausted to the point where he could have just faded away into the walls.

However, that feeling had fled when Arthur turned to see Ludwig standing before the barred door. This was just the person Arthur wanted to see, and he could not have come at a better time. Arthur had finally made up his mind about what he wanted to do with Ivan. All he had to do now was find a way to escape. Ludwig could help him do that.

"Arthur, I have come to inform you that I have paid your bail, but the judges still wish to speak with you."

Arthur gave a little scoff before standing up from the floor. "I suppose I should thank you for that then?"

Ludwig frowned, noticing that there was something off about Arthur. "That would be appropriate… are you alright?"

"I'm fine!" Arthur replied. "Just eager to get out of here and hurry to see Ivan."

Ludwig's eyes widened, and Arthur just smiled.

"Did they drug you?" Ludwig asked with serious suspicion. "You aren't acting like yourself." He was aware of Arthur's nervous breakdown, and knew the man was still suffering from the aftermath.

"Well, this is the me that I work so very hard to inwardly contain." He crossed his arms and smirked. "It takes something so drastic and nerve-wracking to set me off into this mode! Do you know what it is?"

"Do I want to know?"

"Yes, you do!" Arthur stomped his foot. "You're trying to play the shining hero who comes to rescue me, the same as Alfred! I do not need a Sir Lancelot who expects such things like love and cuddles! I need someone just as hard of heart as I."

Ludwig could tell that Arthur had temporarily gone insane due to his imprisonment and all that had happened in the last few days. The doctors had told Ludwig that it may happen, but the man did not believe it. Now he was eating his words. If Ludwig were to talk sense into Arthur, he would have to take another route. "Listen to me. There is no way you could be one of Ivan's mates, not after what you did. Gilbert will not permit it. I have gotten word from my brother. He is extremely upset and angry with the both of us. He means to call you to duel for Ivan's loyalty. Please accept the fact that you are simply a human and Ivan a demon. It would not work out. You may love him, but he will never love you. Only loyalty and fondness exists in the demon world," Ludwig hoped what he said was getting through to Arthur's crazed mind.

Arthur threw his head back and laughed. "Speaking about 'love' again, I see. Moreover, I suppose Gilbert 'loves' Ivan now? Is that because he knows Ivan is infatuated with me, a human?"

"In my brother's note I can believe that he holds deep feelings for Ivan. Ivan is, after all, Gilbert's mate and they have bonded. I used to think Gilbert enjoyed being pampered and living the high life, and I'm sure he thought that about himself, too. Now after the betrayal, he sees things differently. Gilbert has every right to challenge, fight, and kill you for Ivan's love. Don't do it, Arthur. Don't be a fool."

"What are you talking about, Ludwig?" Arthur turned his back to the taller man, crossing his arms. "I do not love Ivan. Both you and Alfred know that there is no room in my heart for that sort of thing. As I've said before, Ivan is the only one I've met who understands my feelings." He smirked over his shoulder at Ludwig. "I don't have to love Ivan to possess him."

Ludwig continued to give the smaller blonde a hard stare while gripping the bars in his hands.

Arthur turned around to walk back to the door and look up at Ludwig. "I just want him to be all mine. He will belong to me! Alfred managed to leave me, but Ivan has more loyalty than that boy ever will!"

"Arthur-"

"Just let me out so I can take on your brother. I accept his challenge. Where am I to meet him?"

"The same field in which we captured Ivan." Ludwig kept a straight face. "You will die," He responded flatly.

"Oh, trust me, I have my ways. I'm not dying any time soon," Arthur said as he smiled sweetly.

Ludwig gave the smaller blonde one more disapproving look before giving a snort through his nostrils. He was skeptical about letting Arthur out of the cell, but his brother was insisting on challenging the human. Gilbert may even come to the base searching for Arthur, which in turn could lead to the soldiers capturing him. It would be better for Gilbert and Arthur to meet on neutral ground. Whatever the outcome is, so be it.

"Think before you act. That is all I am going to say." Ludwig unlocked the door, standing aside, so that Arthur could exit. "The judges still wish to speak with you. Are you aware that they may strip you of your military duties and title?"

"Yes, I am," Arthur said proudly without a care. "Take me to them, so I can get everything sorted out before I proceed to Ivan."

"Follow me."

/

Arthur exited the courtroom, having just finished his meeting with the judges. He was stripped of his military duties for betraying the human race and letting a prisoner of war go without military consent. The judges called him a traitor and verbally shamed him, but Arthur didn't care about the insults; he already had a back up plan that did not include the military.

With his bags finally packed and his dorm key handed in, Arthur carried what little things he had to an army jeep. He piled the suitcases into the back, securing them with some rope. The judges had allowed him to take one of the jeeps to leave the base, which was just what he was going to do. First, he had to ride this jeep out to the field to confront Gilbert before he continued on to Ivan. All the while, he could not stop smiling. It was not a happy smile, but rather a crazed one, the same one he had when Alfred betrayed him.

"So you really are leaving," came Alfred's voice from behind him.

Arthur turned to look at the younger man. "Yes, I am. I have nothing more to say to you, Alfred."

"Well, I have a lot to say to you, so shut up and listen." Arthur continued to tie his belongings. "I really thought we could have something special, you and I. I wanted to make us work, but you did not want to change. I do enjoy being with Kiku, yet there are times when I miss being with you. Arthur, you were my first boyfriend and that holds something special to me. I really did want us to work, Arthur."

"We could have never worked if you expected me to change," Arthur said easily. "I am who I am. Of that I am proud. We had some fun times together, but the more I think about it the less I seem to care." He turned to face Alfred, resting his back against the jeep and crossing his arms. "I was jealous of you cheating on me with Kiku. A possessive jealousy, which did not come from love. You may have loved me, but I have never really loved you. I care for you, but I could never love you as Kiku does."

Alfred's mouth dropped open, and Arthur chuckled.

"I hope a big bug flies into that mouth of yours," Arthur chortled. "I wish I knew all this before- well, it's no longer important. You go your way and I will go mine. Goodbye Alfred. Give my regards to Kiku and Francis." Arthur hopped into the jeep and turned it on, the engine roaring to life.

"Arthur, wait! You can't just up and leave like this! I know you can't mean all those words you just said! For God's sake, you are still my Arthur!"

"I AM MY OWN!" Arthur hollered back at him, shoving the jeep into third gear and skidding down the dirt path.

Alfred had to shield his eyes from all the mud the jeep had kicked up, covering him from head to toe.

"ARTHUR!" Alfred called after the retreating vehicle, but neither it nor its driver turned back around.

/

Gilbert stood casually in the open field, waiting for Arthur to make his appearance. With tail, claws, and wings twitching with excitement, Gilbert could not wait to beat that human into the ground. He was tempted to bring Ivan the human's severed head after he was through with him. His mate loved that blonde hair so much that Gilbert would allow him to keep it as a souvenir. Once Arthur was out of the way, Ivan would be all his once again. He would not allow himself to be overshadowed by a human.

"Gilbert!"

Gilbert's ears picked up at the shout of his name, and he knew who it was. Sharp white teeth grinned as the demon watched Arthur walk into the cleaning from the trees. Just like himself, Arthur wore a dominant and confident smirk.

"Lovely evening for a duel, isn't it?" Gilbert rolled his shoulders and cracked his neck.

"I don't see Ivan." Arthur looked around. "Where is he?"

"Resting of course. You know, after your troops completely mutilated him the demon needs some time to recuperate."

"So how do I know you are telling the truth?" Arthur asked seriously. "For all I know you could have killed Ivan to keep me from having him."

"Oh please!" Gilbert hissed. "Do you really think I would kill him? I'm here to kill YOU, limey!" He pointed to the blonde. "I won't use my power against you for that would be too easy. I want to tear you apart limb by limb and suck the marrow from your bones." He grinned. "An Arthur Steak Special is on our menu for tonight."

"Ivan would never eat me."

Gilbert laughed. "That's where you are wrong!" He leapt a few feet into the air, looking down on Arthur. "There is something you should know about demons. We always consume the bodies of our dead mates!"

Arthur's eyes widened at the statement.

"Listen up, Arthur Kirkland! I am, and always will be, Ivan's one true mate! No longer will I allow a whore like you to tempt him further! IVAN IS MINE!"

Arthur stood his ground the second Gilbert's spiraling form came towards him. He gripped the small bottle of liquid in his fist, just waiting for the right moment to use it. Arthur knew that it was an underhanded trick, but there was no other way for him to defeat a demon. Gilbert was unlike other demons, making him much harder to shoot or kill. For all Arthur knew, Gilbert could just be toying with him before those glowing red eyes made his inners explode. Arthur knew where he had to strike if he was going to defeat Gilbert.

When Gilbert was in range, Arthur could see the faint glow of red from the demon's eyes. Quickly, he popped off the lid of the vial and tossed the yellow-green liquid into Gilbert's eyes.

Gilbert's demonic shrieks and roars of pain echoed in the night as the acid quickly burned through. The demon had slammed into Arthur, knocking him to the ground. Arthur watched Gilbert's body twist and turn wildly in the air. The acid most likely had already eaten away at his eyes. In some small way, Arthur felt sorry for the demon. However, Gilbert had called him out and would have killed him right there if Arthur did not strike first. Gilbert was the only thing that stood in the way of his and Ivan's being together.

"YOU BASTARD! YOU CHEATED!" Gilbert shrieked loudly before his body tumbled out of the sky and to the ground. His body slithered and crawled along the grass, the pain excruciating.

Arthur stood up and rushed over to the demon but kept a safe distance between them. "You have your power… I have mine."

"Fucking… bastard!" Gilbert hissed, rolling around in the dirt. "My eyes! You've ruined me!" Arthur jumped back while Gilbert's arms and tail tried to reach for him. "You… bastard…"

Arthur looked at the blood dripping from Gilbert's eyes and face as the small amount of acid burned through the skin. Arthur knew a demon without sight could still live on, but the acid was another matter. Besides, this was a battle to the death and the champion would win Ivan as a 'mate'. This may not be the human way, but Arthur was not fighting for a human male. Arthur was fighting on demon terms, so it was either himself or Gilbert. His answer was obvious.

"Gilbert… I saw your eyes flash red. You were going to cheat as well. I could not take your word for it that this battle would be a fair fight. I was right, too. I figured you might cheat so I sunk to your level. I outwitted you."

Gilbert was twitching on the ground, hiding his face from Arthur. "You took Ivan from me… ," he forced out.

"Ivan came to ME. We've talked about this before. You even agreed to let me be a mate, as well."

"Knowing that he would soon tire of you." Gilbert panted. "I… had him… first."

"And now I am claiming him." Arthur pulled his handgun from its holster and pressed the barrel to Gilbert's temple. The demon lay still. Arthur smirked. "I hope they have rhubarb pie in Hell."

"… I'll be sure to let you know."

At the echoing sound of the gunshot, hundreds of birds flew from the trees with ear-piercing shrieks.

Arthur looked down at the now still and limp body of Gilbert.

He had won.

Now there was the issue of what to do with Gilbert's body. Arthur thought about bringing it back to the jeep and driving it to the manor. However, Arthur did not know where the Beilschmidt manor was to begin with. Still, he could not leave the body here in the dirt like a common animal.

Just as Arthur moved to slip his hands under Gilbert's fallen body, the sound of footsteps came from behind him. Arthur jumped up and spun around to see the piercing blue eyes of Ludwig staring back at him. "Ludwig…" Arthur noticed the stoic and blank facial expression of his comrade. He could not tell what the half-breed was feeling. Still, Arthur kept his finger wrapped around the trigger.

The taller blonde spoke nothing to Arthur as he went over to the body of his brother. Arthur watched as Ludwig lifted the dead body into his arms. Ludwig stood for a moment staring at the bloodied face of his fallen brother before he started to walk away. Arthur blinked in surprise, confused by the strange reaction of Ludwig.

"Where are you going?" Arthur asked the retreated figure.

"It is no concern of yours," Ludwig responded softly. "The Beilschmidt manor is straight down the dirt road for fifteen miles. You will find Ivan there. Be warned, what you are about to find there may not be what you hope."

"Ludwig, wait!" Arthur called his name but the man did not stop. "IT WAS EITHER HIM OR ME! YOU KNEW THIS!"

The man still did not respond nor did he look back at Arthur. It was at that precise moment when Arthur started to feel the guilt build in his chest. Nothing had turned out the way it was suppose too. The hole that Arthur kept digger for himself seemed to hold no end, just an endless tunnel. Nothing seemed to go right and there was no guarantee that everything would be better. Yes, he had won Ivan for himself, but it did not seem like a victory. Ivan's words that night during the escape were all that forced Arthur to act the way he did.

"No. I can't think that way," Arthur said aloud to himself. "Ivan wants me; he said so himself. Gilbert was stubborn and selfish, unwilling to share his mate," he scoffed. "Come on, Arthur. Don't kid yourself. You wouldn't have wanted to share Ivan with Gilbert either. It was kill or be killed. I shouldn't feel guilty about it,

and I won't!"

Content with his own little pep talk to himself, Arthur rushed back to the jeep to make for the manor. Following Ludwig's instructions, Arthur drove back onto the dirt road and continued straight. He drove at top speed, wanting to reach Ivan and the manor as quickly as possible. Still, he had to wonder what Ludwig's word meant before the man left with Gilbert's body. He had said that Arthur might not like what was going to be there. What did he mean by that? Would Ivan be angry with him for killing Gilbert? Had Ivan already died from infection? What did Ludwig mean?

Arthur stepped on the gas and sped down the road, pondering the words over again in his head. The ride did not seem so long, since he was lost in thought the whole way there. The manor could be seen up ahead, but instead of feeling relief and joy, he felt dread. Now he would know the full extent of Ludwig's words. The closer he got the more troubled he became. He stopped the jeep in front of the large entrance steps and hopped out to dash for the door. Without bothering to knock, Arthur forced his way in. Strangely, the door was unlocked.

"Hello?" Arthur called into the nearly empty manor. Where was everyone? "HELLO! IVAN! ANYONE?"

The whole manor was completely empty. Was Ivan even here?

"HELLLOOOOO!" His voice echoed in the large hall with still no answer. "Did everyone leave? Is this what Ludwig met?"

A soft whimpering sound came from his right and Arthur turned to see Poochie standing in an archway. The dog looked at him with her ears lowered and tail limp.

"Poochie… what happened here? Where's Ivan?"

Poochie trotted off to the steps and Arthur followed behind. The wolfhound took him up the stairs and down a few halls before they came upon a door. Poochie clawed and scratched at the bottom, wanting to go in. Arthur placed his hand on the knob and turned, finding it to be open. Poochie pushed past the door and hurried over to the bed, sniffing around the floor. Arthur stepped inside, looking all around at the room. Nothing seemed out of place. The dog was still sniffing the floor around the bed, whimpering and whining.

Arthur held his breath as he made his way over to the bed, only to find it empty. The sheets were covered in blood, but there was no sign of Ivan. Arthur searched around the room, yet he found nothing.

"Ivan, where are you?" he spoke softly, lowering his head to the ground. "Where are you?" He walked back over to the bed, running his fingers along the spots of blood. His eyes widened to find it still warm! He pulled his hand away, staring at the traces of blood on his hand. "Ivan?"

Arthur looked at the reflection of the window cast over the bed from the moon. A large horned form with torn wings stood in the center of the shadow. Poochie whimpered and yelped as she ran out the bedroom door. Arthur slowly turned to look behind him at the demon outside the window. The blonde did not move, feet frozen to the floor. He had to turn his head away when he saw the window forced open from the outside. Both fear and excitement filled his body, yet he was still unable to move.

"So the victor stands," Ivan spoke, his voice holding a gentle purr.

"I didn't want to kill Gilbert… but I followed the demon rules. He would have killed me if I did not kill him."

The smell of blood was thick in the air, and Arthur could hear the red liquid dripping onto the floor behind him.

"I know. It's a shame though, your victory will not last for long."

Arthur's brows furrowed but he did not turn around, fearful of facing Ivan. "What do you mean?"

"Your human comrades did quite a number on me. I used the last of my strength to drag my wounded body from the bed after hearing the pained sounds of my dying mate."

Arthur closed his eyes and swallowed hard.

"I was foolish to think I could make it to Gilbert's side. I have lost too much blood already, and my body is swarming with infection. I fear I don't have much time left."

Arthur spun around when he heard Ivan speak those words, looking at him with wide green eyes. He felt the tears stinging the back of his eyes. "You're being ridiculous. Some stupid weapons and wounds couldn't keep you down."

"Ah, yet you forget I am still only flesh and bone. Just like any other living creature, I cannot fight off disease and infections." Ivan walked over to Arthur and stood before him with a small smile. "You always said you were going to kill me and you have."

"Ivan, don't talk like that! Everything that has happened… it… well… I wish I did things differently!" Arthur let his tears fall, pounding his fists into Ivan's chest. "I was too stubborn and proud to do what I really wanted!"

Ivan made no move to comfort or hold him. "You were following orders."

"I could have ignored them!"

"And then you would have suffered at the hands of your own. You're not stupid, Arthur."

Arthur just rests his head against Ivan's chest.

"So, now what?" Arthur whispered.

Ivan purred as he let his arms wrap around Arthur's body, holding him close. "Well, I can't really forgive you for what you did to Gilbert." He felt Arthur's fists clench tighter against his chest. "Since I'm close to dying… I can't let you go on living without me."

It happened before Arthur could even think or pull away. A sheering pain ripped through his chest, breaking through ribs and cartilage. The last thing he saw were purple eyes before everything went black. He felt his body hit the floor, but there was no sound. After that, there was nothing.

Ivan stood above the fallen body of his human, staring at the gaping hole he had made. He held Arthur's heart in his hand, feeling the warmth of the muscle slowly begin to cool. The blood trickled through his fingers so bringing his hand up to dry lips, the long tongue came out to lap at metallic liquid. Ivan purred at the salty warm taste on his lips before pressing the muscle against his teeth. Sharp fangs pierced through the bloodied organ, ripping out a large chunk to engulf it. Ivan easily finished the heart in a few bites, licking red lips and fangs.

"Such a sweet heart." Ivan chuckled at his own little joke.

The demon fell to his knees beside the human body, spooning himself against the still warm flesh. Carefully, the blonde head was tilted to face the other, unseeing green eyes staring into purple. Those purple eyes chose to remain open and staring into lovely green, waiting only for the color black to take over. The daylight would never come for them, yet the darkness was closer to morning then they could have hoped.

The End

_Now that was how it could have ended, but things did not turn out the way I wrote them._

_Everything I have written is true except for the ending. I chose to write the ending from my thoughts and emotions at that time. Many times, I wrote about my dark feelings and violent thoughts, always wondering how different my life would be if I were to act on them._

_So, I bet you are asking yourself 'then what did happen'?_

_After I had left the military base to face Gilbert, our fight did not end so brutally. Using acid to burn out his eyes was my original plan, and I did have the vial with me. However, I did not actually use it for Gilbert's surprising emotional reaction did not warrant it. Ever since he had mated with Ivan, the albino demon fought hard to suppress the feelings of love he had for the dominant male. It was true that demons could not feel love on the same level as humans, but Gilbert assured me that he knew what the feelings was. The white demon held the feeling for his human mother and half-breed brother._

_By no means was Gilbert going to let what I did to Ivan go without a fight. He wanted revenge for the mutilation of his lover and he was determined to have it. If it wasn't for Ludwig showing up in time to talk sense into his elder brother, then I may have never been able to write this story._

_Now, I'm sure the next question on your mind is what happened to Ivan. The demon is still alive and well, but his days of battling humans are over. The war between humans and demons persists to this day with neither side backing down. Currently, the humans hold the upper hand due to the fall of Ivan's barbaric army._

_Ivan still lives with Gilbert in the broken manor by the sea, living only by themselves with the dogs. Poochie has chosen to stay with me after I found her in the Beilschmidt manor next to Ivan's empty bed. I found out later that Ivan had escaped the manor in search of Gilbert and myself in hopes of ending the duel. He was later found by some wondering demons and brought back to the manor where we later found him._

_Only the four of us stood in that room, Ivan, the brothers, and me. We decided then that we were to go our separate ways. Ivan would leave with Gilbert and I would have nothing more to do with them. My possessive need to obtain Ivan never went away even as I promised to give Gilbert full rights to him. It killed me inside to watch those white wings wrap around my Ivan before they left the manor. I wanted to run after them and pour my heart out to Ivan. I wanted Gilbert to just disappear, so I could be with Ivan like I wanted. Everything I've done has always been for others and never really for myself. I let the pair go and remained forlorn in the room._

_What happened after they left the manor? Well, since I was no longer a general in the army I had nowhere else to go. I chose to remain with Ludwig in the Beilschmidt manor, which ended up with us being together. Even though I shared Ludwig's bed, I still yearned for another's. I would often gaze out the window, imaging being in Ivan's bed with those wings and strong arms wrapped tightly around me. I want to feel that tail inch up my leg and curl around my thigh, teasing my lower half. I want to possess that demon with every fiber of being. The demon consumes my thoughts day and night, but I hide it very well._

_I did what I was told, holding true to my duty and honor. I brought down a mighty foe whose dark shadow cast fear into the hearts of every human. A mighty foe that I fell in love with. A mighty foe that is the true victor of this story. I may have conquered him but in the end, who triumphed over whom?_

_This is a question I struggle with to this day. I hope that you, the reader, have come to a better conclusion than I have._

_-General Arthur Kirkland of The Human World Alliance_

Arthur had finally finished the last page of his book, pulling the paper from the typewriter. He blew carefully on the ink before placing it to the side to dry more. Poochie looked up at him from her place by the fire and wagged that wiry tail. Arthur sat up from his chair to stretch his back before walking over to give the dog a pat on the head.

"It's finally done, Poochie. My little tale of love, war, violence, and betrayal." Arthur flopped back onto the bed. "And yet…I wonder if anyone would actually care to read it. Sometimes I feel like it came off as a bad romance novel."

Poochie jumped up to place her long paws on the bed.

"You've been a captive audience this whole time. Bloody fool of an animal." He scratched behind her ear. "Oh well, I guess we should just wait to see what happens. Things haven't really turned out THAT bad, have they, Poochie?" Arthur glanced at the grandfather clock in the room, watching as the hands hit ten o'clock. "Whoa! I nearly forgot!"

Arthur slid off the bed quickly, running to the closet to find something else to wear other than his 'typing' clothes. He pulled out some black jeans and top, rushing to change out of his ink-stained outfit.

"When the cat's away, the rat will play! I consider myself a rather large rat." Arthur laughed inwardly to himself when he was finally dressed.

Poochie barked loudly at the balcony window doors, her tail wagging high and her front paws dancing. Arthur looked at the shadowed figure standing on the balcony in front of the windows. Large torn wings spread wide and shimmied in that classic mating dance. The long tail swayed casually back and forth while cat-like violet eyes bore through the glass. Bright claws tapped and scratched lightly at the glass, beckoning to come in.

Arthur smirked at the figure whose white fangs grinned in returned. He went over to the balcony to open the doors, welcoming in his favorite visitor and one true lover.

The End (For Real)

***See? Everything turned out okay! Thanks once again for reading my fic! I really enjoyed writing it! You guys are so awesome! Couldn't have made it without all of you! I hope you all enjoyed it! Thanks once again for reading! XOXOXO***


End file.
